Repercussions
by kenshina
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN,AUTOR: Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Donde el encuentra un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre.SasuNaruSasu. SIN TERMINAR-ABANDONADO POR AUTORA.
1. Chapter 1

** Repercussions**

[TRADUCCIÓN, autor: Kaikouken. Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Donde encuentra un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. [Spoilers para los capitulos 367, 370[futuro SasuNaruSasu

**Aclaracion:** Este fis es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente // ¬¬"...agregen el http: ¬¬"...porque no se colocar links TT-TT...

* * *

Naruto se despertó con el sonido que producían las olas de mar al golpear contra alguna superficie rocosa, y el ruido de algunas aves de mar circulando en el cielo. Tan pronto como percibió los sonidos, fue conciente del agudo dolor en su cuerpo y del palpitar de su cabeza. Sus costados se sentían como si estuviesen completamente abiertos y su boca estaba seca. Sería un eufemismo decir que se sentía como la mierda. Abrió sus ojos, cerrándolos nuevamente mientras el mareo lo asaltaba. Respiro profundamente varias veces, intentando calmarse a la vez que el mundo dejaba de girar y la hiel se retiraba de su garganta y regresaba a su estomago.

Unos poco minutos pasaron antes que pudiese abrir sus ojos, parecía como si tuviese una severa contusión, nada que kyuubi no pudiese sanar pero de alguna forma solo parecía empeorar. Los brillantes puntos desparecieron de su vista, Naruto parpadeo y la visión de un techo de madera encontró a sus ojos. La superficie estaba desnivelada con algunas de las tablas de madera pudriéndose y dejando tras ellas hoyos en el techo. La luz solar se filtraba a través de las grietas, iluminando el oscuro cuarto y Naruto pudo ver las partículas del polvo brillar tenuemente en los pedacitos de luz.

El estaba descansando sobre una cama de paja, con muchas hojas clavándose en su desnudo cuello y brazos, haciendo que su piel doliese. Trago y entrecerró sus ojos, reuniendo fuerza para sentarse. Su cuerpo se sentía como si pesara una tonelada y sus extremidades estaban rígidas. ¿Qué cosa le paso a él?

Pasaron mas minutos mientras el luchaba con sus desafiantes extremidades, y finalmente la victoria puso su corona cuando una suave brisa marina entro y Naruto logro sentarse. Giro su cabeza hacia una pequeña y alta ventana-mas bien otro agujero en la pared-el cual era la mayor fuente de luz y aire en el cuarto. Estaba claro que estaba cerca del mar¿pero donde exactamente?

Giro su cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, una pequeña puerta de madera y un cuarto vació saludo a sus ojos. Sorprendentemente, aun cuando estaba solo, no se sentía como si lo estuviese. El podía sentir otra presencia, en algún lugar de las sombras, observándolo. Sus reflejos ninjas hicieron aparición, haciéndolo saltar de su lugar, arrepintiéndose instantáneamente cuando su cabeza dio vueltas por el movimiento. Se tambaleo precariamente sobre sus pies y hubiese caído al suelo, pero un par de brazos lo atrapo y lo poso nuevamente sobre la paja. Mas hiel subió por su garganta y el intento contenerla, Naruto odiaba estar enfermo.

Dedos peinaron sus cabellos en un movimiento apaciguador y rápidamente el vértigo desapareció, Naruto abrió sus ojos y miro dentro de un par de ojos negros. Sus ojos se dilataron ante el desconocido rostro y los oscuros ojos que lo observaban con tanta intensidad.

El pelo del hombre era negro, rostro ligeramente moreno y sus ojos también eran negros. Era bastante alto, Naruto podía decir, y parecía realmente fuerte por su aura. La garganta de Naruto se puso seca mientras el hombre lo miraba con varias emociones contradictorias en sus ojos. Entre las que predominaban se encontraban la curiosidad y ansiedad, y eso no se ajustaba muy bien con el shinobi de pelo rubio.

"¿Quién diablos-" Naruto se detuvo para toser a la vez que su garganta escocia, "-eres tu?"

El hombre sonrió, sus ojos entrecerrándose y sus labios encrespándose hacia arriba. Ayudo a Naruto a sentarse y respondió, "yo…es un poco difícil de explicar." Se veía como si estuviese debatiendo sobre que decir, entonces finalmente reanudo, "pero¿tu quien eres niño?"

Naruto tocio de nuevo, sus ojos se humedecieron y sus pulmones ardieron debido a la falta de oxigeno. Se sentía como si estuviese vomitando y rebanando sus pulmones al mismo tiempo. El hombre toco su hombro preocupadamente y sujeto una botella de agua a su lado. Naruto se la quito de sus manos y bebió codiciosamente, casi atorándose y desparramando el agua, si no fuera por el otro hombre que masajeo su espalda lentamente.

"Así que," pregunto cuando Naruto termino de beber el agua que restaba, "¿Quién eres? Por la insignia de hoja, parece que eres de konoha. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Naruto había logrado controlar su juicio para ese entonces, los recuerdos resurgieron mientras el recordaba sus últimos momentos conciente, sus ojos se dilataron y casi dejo de respirar.

"¡Mierda!" Maldijo. Sus ojos se abrieron y observo frenéticamente al hombre, "¿Dónde diablos me encontraste¿Donde mierda estoy?"

El hombre cambio un poco, antes de responder, "bueno, estamos en el borde del país del Viento y del país del Río, pero aun estamos dentro del país del Río."

"¿País del Río?" Naruto chillo, antes de gruñir, "¿Qué diablos me paso?"

"¿Puedes…tu, decirme tu nombre, niño?" pregunto nuevamente el hombre, ansiedad y-era esperanza-en su voz. Naruto se puso inseguro, el había aprendido a no confiar en extraños.

"No puedo decirte aquello a menos que tu me digas el tuyo. Soy un ninja, no puedo confiar en ti." Afirmo fríamente y miro al hombre con cautela.

"Tu eres Naruto¿cierto?" Pregunto en cambio el hombre, abandonando la reclamación y colocando a Naruto rígido. El sabía, así que eso significaba- o estaba conectado con el akatsuki o con konoha. Pero si era del akatsuki, entonces debería haber estado encadenado y el kyuubi siendo extraído de el. En cambio, el estaba bastante alejado de aquella posición y recuperándose para algo mejor. Cualquiera que fuese, Naruto no podía recordar. Así que asintió, como si no tuviera otra opción. Si el hombre pertenecía al akatsuki, entonces, Naruto no sería derrotado sin una pelea, por lo menos de aquello estaba seguro.

Los ojos del hombre se suavizaron considerablemente y una serena expresión encontró su camino en su rostro. Naruto estaba sorprendido por la apariencia pero prefirió no preguntar.

"Eres malo detectando henge y genjutsu." Dijo ligeramente y Naruto frunció el ceño.

"¿Estas usando genjutsu en mi?" pregunto Naruto, pasmado y enojado. Y el que había decidido confiar en el hombre basándose en su puro instinto. Tal vez se había equivocado.

"El nombre es Namikaze Minato, niño," el hombre se río entre dientes, como fuese Naruto permaneció atento y receloso.

"¿Qué?" pregunto el rubio cuando el hombre, Namikaze Minato, lo miro expectantemente.

"¿Qué, que¿No eres tu Namikaze Naruto?"Pregunto Minato, la confusión inundando su rostro.

Ahora Naruto estaba confundido mas allá de la comprensión. ¿De que iba este hombre¿_Namikaze_ Naruto?

"¿Qué mierda¡Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto!"

"¿Uzumaki?"Susurro mas para si mismo Minato, ojos negros nublándose mientras anunciaba el nombre. "¿Por qué tienes ese nombre¿Y no sabes de mi?"

"Mira, Namikaze…o quienquiera que seas-¡no se nada sobre ti! estas trabajando para el akatsuki, por que si lo estas, te voy a patear el trasero aquí y ahora mismo. Y si eres un aliado de konoha, entonces ¿Quién diablos eres tu?"

Cuando naruto se quedo en silencio, el hombre llamado Minato lo miro por un largo tiempo, cejas arrugadas en concentracion. Naturalmente, levanto sus manos y libero el henge con un pop y una nube de humo. A la vez que el humo se aclaraba los ojos de Naruto se dilataban hasta ser del tamaño de un platillo. Dorado pelo rubio, brillantes ojos azules y similares facciones lo miraron de vuelta expectantemente, el había visto esa imagen-en el espejo, en la cámara del hokage.

"¿Quién diablos eres tu?"El susurro de naruto estaba entre el sobrecogimiento y miedo.

"Te dije¡soy Namikaze Minato!"El hombre hora se veía frustrado, "¿ese nombre no significa nada para ti, Naruto?"

Naruto sacudió su cabeza lentamente, agrupando su cerebro para recordar ese nombre. Parecía realmente importante para el hombre frente a él y naruto sentía que no debía decepcionarlo.

"Lo siento," balbuceo a su pesar. Levanto la vista, como fuera Minato parecía mas sorprendido que decepcionado-era como si estuviese teniendo problemas para creer algo.

"Eso es extraño." Comento Minato segundos mas tarde, y puso sus manos en los hombros de Naruto. Naruto se estremeció y Minato retiro sus manos inmediatamente, disculpándose,"Oh lo siento, no quería asustarte. De todas formas," pregunto con una curiosa voz, "entonces¿Quién es tu padre?"

Naruto quería golpear su cráneo contra algo, algo duro preferiblemente. "mira," intento no chasquear, "¿Quién diablos eres tu y porque demonios me estas haciendo estas preguntas¡El nombre de mi padre no es de tu incumbencia!"

Minato suspiro, despeinando su cabello con una mano y mirando fijamente lo ojos de naruto que eran tan similares a los suyos. "¿Quién crees que soy?"

Naruto lo observo.

"Esta bien, esta bien," se río, "¿me creerías si te dijera que yo soy Yondaime Hokage¿Me creerías entonces?"

Naruto bostezo, o intento no bostezar. Así que, el realmente era Yondaime Hokage-¡pero eso era absurdo! Yondaime Hokage había muerto hace quince años atrás, en la batalla del kyuubi, mientras sellaba al demonio dentro del estomago de Naruto. El murió… y este tipo estaba vivo. ¡El era un impostor y un mentiroso!

"¡No!"El tono de naruto era venenoso y los ojos de naruto se contrajeron de rabia. "Yondaime esta muerto. ¡El murió hace quince años atrás¡Si quieres mentir, invéntate algo mas creativo!"

"Ves," rebatió Minato, "tu no me crees, aun si te estoy diciendo la verdad," continuo rápidamente mientras la expresión de naruto se volvía particularmente asesina, "espera, puedo explicar. Y puedo probártelo-tal vez." Agrego bajo su aliento.

Naruto cruzo sus brazos y se inclino lejos del otro rubio, "entonces, explica."

Minato se sentó apropiadamente, cruzando sus piernas y poniéndose cómodo, ubico sus manos sobre su regazo, y comenzó a hablar, "no puedo explicar en este momento como y porque regrese," el levanto una mano cuando Naruto abrió su boca para protestar, "tengo una teoría, pero, no estoy realmente muy seguro, como sea, puedo probar que soy el Yondaime-si tu puedes determinarlo de alguna forma. Digo, tu debes saber algo de mi-digo el Yondaime¿cierto? Incluso si no sabes mi nombre."

Naruto frunció el entrecejo, bueno, era verdad que el realmente no conocía el nombre del Yondaime- ni Tsunade-baba o ero-sennin se lo habían dicho. Pero ero-sennin le había dicho muchas cosas sobre el Yondaime-no muchas, pero las suficientes como para que Naruto determinara si lo que este hombre estaba afirmando era cierto o no. También algo se quejo en el fondo de su mente, algo acerca de lo que el hombre había dicho anteriormente, Cuando el había dicho su nombre, lo había llamado Namikaze Naruto y entonces cuando naruto había refutado, había preguntado sobre el nombre de su padre…seguramente, el no quería decir…

"¿Naruto?" Minato pregunto suavemente y naruto fue sacudido fuera de sus pensamientos.

"Uh, si. Estaba pensado en que preguntarte-eso es todo."

"¿Entonces?"

"Bueno, se que eres un genio-digo, el Yondaime era un genio. El invento muchos jutsus impresionantes, Como el rasengan, como Hiraishin no Jutsu, el también uso el Fuuinjutsu para sellar a kyuubi dentro de mi. No se mucho sobre Hiraishin no Jutsu y no quiero ver Shiki Fuujin o cualquiera que fuese el nombre, pero, puedes mostrarme el rasengan- o como ero-sennin me dijo, puedes invocar a Gamabunta para probarlo. De hecho, creo que deberías hacer ambas cosas, solo para estar seguro."

"¿Ero-sennin?"Pronuncio Minato, confundido.

"Ese viejo pervertido¡Jiraya!" explico Naruto, haciendo rodar sus ojos.

El rubio mayor se río y Naruto se percato de que el hombre tenía una muy bonita y apaciguadora risa.

"¿Lo llamas así?" Pregunto Minato entre risas, y continúo riéndose.

"Sip, le di ese nombre. Aunque a el nunca le gusto." Naruto casi rió, y la única razón porque no lo hizo era porque la razón de su alegría tal vez era un impostor y un mentiroso. Aunque Naruto desesperadamente deseaba que fuese de otra forma. Porque, si Yondaime estaba vivo…el tenía miedo de pensar en la perspectiva.

"Puedo imaginarme eso," agrego Minato, "¿así que quieres que haga el rasengan y Kuchiyose no Jutsu¿E invoque a gamabuta¿No crees que se enojara?"

"Sip, pero solo para estar seguros, digo el rasengan puede ser copiado, aun ligeramente-Kakashi-sensei lo hizo¡pero tu no puedes engañar al jefe rana!" proclamo Naruto, mirando a Minato con interés.

"¿Kakashi logro hacer el rasengan?" el rubio sonaba un poco sorprendido, "eso es bueno escucharlo. Esta bien, como dijiste entonces. Invocare a Gamabunta y si el se enoja, lo incitare para que te ataque a ti¿esta bien?" se rió de nuevo.

Naruto asintió felizmente, entonces lo que Minato había dicho se registro en su mente y el dio un indignado chisporreo. "¡hey¡Estoy herido!"

"Esta bien," aseguro Minato, "no permitiré que te dañe de todas formas, no que el lo haga, pero aun así."

El corazón de Naruto se calmo ante las palabras. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo como eso. Era tan extraño oírlo- y también, Naruto sabia que no era una promesa vacía.

"¡Hey! Estoy herido, pero no indefenso. Lo e enfrentado antes, y el no hará nada." Aun así argumento Naruto, aun si las palabras de Minato habían jalado algo dentro de su corazón.

"Eres un independiente¿cierto?" comento Minato, sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban serios. Naruto solo resoplo. El hombre mayor se encogió de hombros y tendió su palma frente a naruto, flectando sus dedos una o dos veces. Naruto lo observo expectantemente y no fue decepcionado cuando el primer remolino de chakra apareció. Como el había presumido, Minato podía hacer el rasengan sin utilizar su otra mano o un clon-entonces de nuevo, la ventaja de usar su kage bunchin era algo que solo naruto podía permitirse.

La nube de chakra comenzó a enancharse y su densidad se incremento enormemente frente a los ojos de naruto; el sintió el chakra azul pulsar y rotar perfectamente la forma de orbita. Prontamente, la orbita disminuyo en tamaño e incremento su densidad, haciéndola aun mas formidable y poderosa-Naruto estaba impresionado, después de todo, aun cuando el jutsu de Minato estaba incompleto, se veía poderoso. Mientras naruto lo completo de alguna forma, sabia que su Rasenshuriken estaba lejos de estar completo.

Para ser capaz de hacer el rasengan así de perfecto, o este hombre estaba usando un muy buen genjutsu o el era quien decía ser.

El chakra se disipo y minato miro a Naruto, su voz era ligera mientras preguntaba, "¿eso ayuda?"

"Bueno, aun tienes que invocar a Gamabunta. ¡No creas que te puedes escapar de esa!"

Minato sonrió. "por supuesto, pero estas lo suficiente fuerte como para caminar porque no puedo exactamente invocarlo aquí, sabes."

Naruto intento mover su pierna y se estremeció cuando un dolor corrió a lo largo de ella, intento esconder su reacción pero el rubio mayor lo pillo.

"No estas listo, así que tendrá que bastarte con esto por ahora. Podemos hacer el resto mas tarde. Ahora, creo que deberías comer algo." El hombre se revolvió, su personalidad cambiando instantáneamente de divertido y engreído a preocupado e intranquilo.

Naruto observo, entretenido como el hombre que ahora el sabia era el Yondaime, revolver la cabaña y localizar varios artículos de comida. Mientras el masticaba el pescado cocinado y el frío arroz-Minato le había explicado tímidamente que el había cocinado el alimento hace mas o menos una hora pero no podía comer-Naruto se preguntaba como una situación donde todo estaba perdido, se había transformado en esto.

El estaba por morir y el kyuubi estaba por ser extraído de su cuerpo-y aun así, aquí estaba el, vivo y sano-y con el yondaime nada mas-a menos que ambos estuviesen muertos. ¡Eso apestaría!

El tenía mucho de que pensar.

**Continuara…**

...la que traduce dice: ¬¬"…jo espero que este bien traducido, TT-TT…y no allá asesinado el fic…por que si es así…O.O…me sentiría muy mal…O.O….


	2. Chapter 2

** Repercussions**

**Aclaracion:** Este fis es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente es de propiedad de kishimoto...¬¬"...por si todavia alguien no lo sabe.

**Resumen:** Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Donde el encuentra un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. [Spoilers para los capitulos 367, 370[Futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

La vida, según Naruto, siempre tenia una retorcida manera de vengarse de el, y eso iba también para las cosas que el no hacía. Durante toda su vida, pago diariamente por lo crímenes que Kyuubi había cometido, y antes de esto, Naruto nunca jamás se había cuestionado si Kyuubi lo había querido hacer o no. No se podía negar que Kyuubi era un ser demoníaco y malévolo-como fuese, Naruto había pensando en la pregunta muchas veces, tan solo era ¿Por qué Kyuubi había decidido atacar solamente a Konoha? No era que Naruto hubiese querido que atacase en otro lado, o en otro tiempo-pero aún así, el quería saber las razones.

Intento preguntar, pero no fue fructífero. El entupido zorro siempre se reía en su cara, o si estaba enojado-lo que era el humor general de kyuubi-gruñía y resoplaba de furia, meneando sus mullidas colas. Aunque Naruto estaba seguro que menear las colas era algo que no se aplicaría a Kyuubi no Youko. Presentaba una cuadro hogareño y tal termino nunca podría ser aplicado a su parasito, Kyuubi y domesticidad eran cosas que no iban de la mano. Como el cuadro que a Naruto le gustaba imaginarse donde el, sus escurridizos padres, un puñado de molestosos hermano y su zorro (perro) Kyuubi de mascota, meneando sus colas de felicidad-irían de la mano.

Sin tener que decirlo, Naruto estaba sorprendido por sus propios sueños embaucadores, porque eran engaños. El no tenía familia, no tenía hermanos, y Kyuubi ciertamente no era un animal domesticado-de hecho era bastante alejado a eso. Segundo, Kyuubi y felicidad nunca podían ser equivalentes.

Naruto concluyo que recibía el peor de los trato donde fuese que fuera, hiciera lo que hiciera. Por dar un ejemplo, el podía haber nacido un día mas tarde y Kyuubi no hubiese atacado en primer lugar. O, si el nunca hubiese sido ubicado en el equipo 7, Sasuke tal vez no hubiese sido un idiota o un vengador. O el Valle del fin nunca hubiese ocurrido. Naruto no se arrepentía de ninguno de estos incidentes, bueno si lamentaba el Valle del fin y siempre se preguntaba si el hubiese sido mas cuidadoso con sus palabras, o si el lo hubiese dicho de otra manera o hubiese sido mas poderoso-entonces tal vez Sasuke no se hubiese marchado.

No que eso importase ahora, ya que Naruto no era un desertor. Sin importar la mierda que la vida le hubiese apilado en su plato, el iba a lidiar con ella, y volverse mas fuerte mientras estuviese en eso.

Pero ya que la vida siempre estaba en su contra, dándole giros a sus planes, también le gustaba tirar extraña mierda en las situaciones mas humildes. O sino¿como había terminado él en el país del Río, con un hombre que proclamaba ser Yondaime Hokage nada menos? Y para agregarle una guinda a la torta, era incapaz de sentir a Kyuubi-aunque sabia que el zorro estaba en su interior ya que sino el estaría muerto y descomponiéndose en algún lugar. Como fuera, el era incapaz de sentir el chakra del zorro o utilizarlo. Sus heridas no estaban sanando al ritmo normal, y eso lo preocupaba.

También, estaba el suceso que había ocurrido antes que perdiese la conciencia a tomar en cuenta. Si lo que recordaba era verdad y este no era un falso genjutsu, entonces estaba de seguro en un gran problema-o se había metido en un gran problema. Y había sido rescatado, milagrosamente. ¿Por quien? El hombre que se llamaba asimismo-¿Qué?-a si, Namikaze Minato.

Algo se quejo en el fondo de su cabeza, algo que el tipo había dicho cuando Naruto había despertado en la tarde. Era algo importante y Naruto estaba seguro de que eso había creado una muy importante pregunta en su cabeza…pero en ese entonces el estaba confundido y sus sentido habían estado adormecidos, así que simplemente se deslizaba de su mente. Sin importar cuanto se concentrase -tanto que su cabeza estaba pulsando ahora insistentemente- pero no podía recordar nada relacionado a ello.

Y su constante ausencia tampoco estaba ayudando. Minato -Naruto continuaba teniendo problemas llamándolo de esa manera, o como fuese en realidad- se había marchado en la mañana y aun tenia que regresar. Si Naruto torcía su cuello un poquito, podía ver la luna en algún lugar del horizonte, señalando la aproximación del anochecer. Los cielos se habían oscurecido considerablemente, unas pocas nubes púrpuras y naranjas flotaban, y el viento se había incrementado -aunque todavía era calido. Acarreaba la desfallecida esencia de sal y mar, junto a la de los peces. Naruto adivinaba que estaba cerca de un puerto de pesca, o Minato había pescado unos cuantos peces y los había puesto al sol para que se secasen.

El continuaba sin ser capaz de ponerse de pie sin sufrir una gran cantidad de injustificado dolor. Sus extremidades seguían rígidas y la mayor parte de su cuerpo escocía. No podía ver ninguna herida en una inspección normal, lo que significaba que Minato las había vendado apropiadamente -y si el solo pudiese ser capaz de ponerse de pie y sentir, podría verlas.

El silencio era sobrecogedor, a Naruto nunca le gustaron los largos y desolados periodos de silencio -vivir solo toda su vida le había arraigado el deseo de hablar y hablar constantemente. Lo que sea para llenar el vació creado por la ausencia de personas en su vida. A Naruto le gustaba hablar, el incluso hablaba consigo mismo algunas veces, cuando el silencio crecía demasiado opresor. Allí estaba la razón por la cual hablara tanto cuando estaba con sus amigos, era como si estuviera compensando el tiempo que había pasado en silencio, solitarias mañanas y noches. El tiempo donde el no tenia a nadie a quien llamar compañía a parte de las paredes del departamento y los vacíos envases de ramen.

Naruto torció una insignificante paja entre sus dedos, ausentemente doblándolas en nudos y entonces las alisaba. Algunas pajas se rompían, normalmente las secas y frágiles, mientras otras no lo hacían-esas no estaban completamente secas aun, reteniendo algo de agua en sus células. No era que Naruto supiese de células o algo como eso, pero si sabía de plantas y de cuan importante el agua era para ellas. Era tan importante como lo era para lo humanos.

Esto le recordó a Naruto que necesitaba orinar. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo había estado inconciente, y su vejiga quería reventar. A regañadientes y dolorosamente, Naruto pudo sentarse, una posición que causaba una mayor presión en su riñón, haciendo que el rostro de Naruto se sonrojase. La urgencia se había vuelto dolorosa, y no había señal del rubio mayor. Solo el esfuerzo de ponerse en pie utilizaba toda la fuerza de naruto, y cuando finalmente logro sostenerse sobre sus dos piernas, estas se bambalearon como pilares de gelatina.

"¡diablos¡estupido zorro!" maldijo Naruto enojadamente, sosteniéndose asimismo, colocando sus palmas en la pared y respirando lentamente. Cuando terminara con su negocio iba a patear el trasero de Kyuubi por no sanarlo. O mejor, se iba a meter en el cuarto del Kyuubi y molestarlo tanto que el mismo demonio estaría obligado a echarlo. Porque técnicamente no podía patear el trasero de Kyuubi sin patear el suyo.

Cuando su cuerpo dejo de sacudirse como si estuviese en un terremoto, Naruto intento levantar su pie derecho y frunció sus labios cuando la extremidad se negó a moverse. Comenzó a sudar generosamente por todo su cuerpo, pegando las húmedas hebras rubias a su frente, mejillas y el cuello -haciendo que su piel picase en aquellos lugares. Por una estaba agradecido de no estar utilizando su ropa naranja, porque si bien era resistente y a la moda -al menos en la opinión de naruto- era bastante incomodo en climas calientes y húmedos. No que Naruto fuera a admitir eso a viva voz. Justo ahora, estaba utilizando un simple hakama y haori -realmente barato y que parecía usado, Naruto presumía que Minato lo había encontrado en alguna parte para el. El mismo hombre estaba utilizando pantalones como los que había visto utilizar a la mayoría de los jounin. De cualquier forma, el estaba bastante cómodo en las delgadas ropas de algodón.

Minutos pasaban, Naruto se mantenía allí resueltamente, reuniendo fuerzas para moverse, porque la presión en su vejiga no podía seguir siendo ignorada. Otra corriente de aire paso y Naruto volvió a moverse, logrando tomar el primer paso. Descubrió que solo los pasos iniciales eran problemáticos, y aunque aun dolía como el infierno -Naruto logro caminar. Una de sus manos permaneció en el muro apoyándolo, sus piernas continuaban tambaleándose y su cabeza todavía le pulsaba, pero Naruto se estaba sintiendo bastante realizado. No había ninguna forma de que el fuera retenido por algún dolor y agarrotamiento.

Cojeo su camino hacia fuera, deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento varias veces, dándole la bienvenida a las frescas bocanadas de aire. El clima era apacible, la noche era agradable y el aire se sentía frío ante sus ropas empapadas en sudor. Unas pocas estrellas hicieron su aparición en el horizonte, y si Naruto hubiese conocido como fijar las direcciones utilizando las posiciones astrales, hubiese hecho aquello.

Su mano derecha sujeto el umbral, sosteniendo las figuras de madera con un agarre que dejaba sus nudillos blancos. Sus ojos se lanzaron sobre el escenario nuevamente, y observo lo que veía. El esperaba que la choza estuviese hasta cierto punto situada sobre un terreno rocoso, pero nunca se espero un acantilado allí. La choza estaba ubicada precariamente cerca del borde del precipicio, un vasto océano se expandía por debajo y brillaba con la débil luz lunar. Las rocas se veían negras en la oscuridad, y el océano se veía tenebroso. Naruto trago inconcientemente.

La luna colgaba casi paralela a su visión, como una gigante orbe amarilla. Se veía enorme. Quitando sus ojos de la espectacular escena, Naruto giro su cuello hacia el otro lado y fue saludado por un pequeño bosquecillo en la distancia. Las rocas se inclinaban en sus costados, conduciendo hacia una pequeña playa y Naruto asumió que no era difícil para un shinobi ir y venir desde la playa a la choza -lo que explicaba la completa ausencia de Minato en el refugio temporal.

No había forma de que el fuera hacia el grupo de árboles para solucionar su problema, además, no era como si a Naruto le importase orinar en la descubierta zona. El era todo menos tímido. Así que, cojeo unos cuantos pasos más y se hizo cargo de su problema tras una roca que sobresalía. Limpiando su mano en su muslo, Naruto cojeo de regreso a la choza, sus rodillas cediendo por el esfuerzo. Miro la puerta tenazmente, una vez que estuviese cerca de ella, tendría algo de lo cual agarrarse. Como sea, antes de eso, debía cruzar unos cuantos pies sin apoyo alguno y eso iba a ser un problema.

El dolor en su cuerpo era sobrecogedor, como agujas perforando cada pulgada de su piel, azuzando el fiero dolor que se movía desde sus brazos y piernas mientras intentaba moverse. Manchas llenaban su visión en intervalos, y el mundo se tambaleo. Sabía que no lo lograría, pero maldito sea si se rendía.

Dejando ir la roca, Naruto camino hacia la choza y el mundo dio vueltas fuera de control. Todos los colores estaban equivocados, borrosos en los extremos y entonces todo se fusiono en un oscuro vació. El no recordó haber golpeado el suelo.

* * *

Allí estaba esa verdosa oscuridad y el sonido _drip, drip, drip_ del gotear del agua cuando Naruto despertó. Le tomo una cuestión de segundos el percatarse exactamente donde estaba. Sus ojos se dilataron y se levanto de la enroscada posición en la que había estado descansando y se apresuro hacia la jaula que contenía su parasito. Había querido confrontar a Kyuubi por algún tiempo ya, especialmente desde que el había despertado con ese tipo-Minato.

_No en esa forma-_corrigió mentalmente, horrorizado con la perspectiva. El tipo se veía demasiado parecido a el, y el tal vez podía haber sido su hermano o su padre…

Sus pensamientos pararon en seco a la vez que la jaula quedaba a la vista. Un cuarto que contenía un ser tan malicioso y demoníaco como Kyuubi supuestamente debía ser tan inquietante y malévolo, como fuese Naruto estaba acostumbrado a el. Pero hoy, había algo diferente hoy. La jaula estaba negra como la boca de lobo, como siempre, pero también relucía escalofriantemente. El chakra demoníaco que poseía el zorro se sentía incluso mas amenazador hoy, y Naruto sintió un involuntario escalofrió pasar a través de el.

Los verdes matices eran mas opacos, mas oscuros y Naruto pudo sentir la sed de sangre en el aire. ¿Que paso aquí¿Este lugar fue afectado por lo que le paso a el mientras estaba en la villa de la Lluvia? Naruto realmente no sabía lo que había ocurrido allí y como diablos había sobrevivido.

"¡Oi estupido zorro viejo!" lo llamo, su tono era solo ligeramente aprehensivo.

La indecisión estaba impregnada en la atmósfera, un temblor en su voz que a el no le agradaba.

Un inhumano gruñido lleno el cuarto, enviando escalofríos a través de la espina dorsal de Naruto, era Kyuubi y aun así se sentía muy diferente. El chakra grazno, arremolinándose como venenoso miasma alrededor de la jaula, encrespándose alrededor de la barras. Vestigios de chakra demoníaco, que ya no era rojo, se sentía mas oscuro, mas demoníaco. Los zarcillos de chacra lo erizaron y los brillantes ojos de Kyuubi aparecieron desde la ensombrecida jaula.

"Naruto." Ronroneo, sonando bastante siniestro. No que Kyuubi alguna vez sonara agradable.

"¿Qué mierda paso, estupido zorro viejo?" demando Naruto, conteniendo la agitación inicial.

Venenosa risa lleno el aire, la tronadora voz de Kyuubi retumbo en el pequeño cuarto."¿Qué acaso tu ya no lo sabes, _Naruto_?"

Su nombre fue dicho con tanta diversión que se sentía mas irritado que asustado. Ese bastardo se estaba burlando de el, y eso era imperdonable. Camino hacia el, malhumorado como estaba. Pero los hilos de chakra se entrelazaron a su cuerpo como sogas, apretando su carne y naruto se estremeció.

"Debo estar agradecido con ese hombre," la voz de Kyuubi retumbo en su cabeza, "soy mas poderoso de lo que era."

Naruto abrió su boca para preguntar, luchando contra las ataduras mientras lo hacia, pero un tirón jalo su cuerpo, regresándolo violentamente a la realidad. El gruño, claramente no muy feliz de haber sido jalado de regreso y decidido a darle una buchada a la persona que lo hizo. Sus ojos se abrieron en ese segundo y el habla lo evadió completamente. Era como si estuviese mirando la cara de uno de sus bunshin. Ojos azules miraban los suyos, llenos de preocupación y ansiedad. Como sea, el tipo de similitudes terminaba allí -el rostro sobre el suyo era alarmantemente apuesto, maduro y cuidadosamente blanco.

Entonces se percato de que el hombre lo estaba sujetando contra su pecho, un brazo sujeto alrededor de su figura cuidadosamente y otra mano estaba ubicada en su frente y los residuos de chakra señalaban que había utilizado alguna especie de jutsu. Abrió su boca varias veces pero ninguna palabra salio y Minato lo recostó de gentilmente de regreso en su cama, sonriendo brillantemente.

"¿Cómo te estas sintiendo?"

"¿Qué me ocurrió?"Grazno Naruto, su garganta sintiéndose seca de nuevo.

"Te encontré desmayado afuera, te traje adentro y dormiste por unas pocas horas. Y ahora," Minato movió su mano libre, la otra aun continuaba apoyando la espalda de Naruto, como si se tomara su tiempo solo para asegurarse de que el estaba bien, "sentí una concentración de chakra demoníaco a través de ti."

"Estaba intentando hablar con Kyuubi," explico Naruto.

"¿Puedes hablar con el?" incredulidad y dudas estaban igualmente mezclados en el tono de Minato. Naruto se dio cuenta de que su habilidad para hablar con Kyuubi sonaba realmente fantástica para el, quien lucho con el demonio una vez. ¿Acaso el demonio hablo cuando estaba atacando Konoha¿Dijo el porque hizo lo que había hecho? El demonio no se lo diría a Naruto ahora, estaba seguro, pero Naruto tenia una muy buena suposición de porque el demonio había permanecido en silencio.

"Sip." Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros vagamente.

"Eso es ciertamente interesante, pero de todas formas¿te gustaría comer algo?"Minato sonrió de nuevo y Naruto no pudo decir no. Parecía como si el hombre tuviese una mágica sonrisa y que podía doblegarlo de cualquier modo con tan solo un gesto.

Y el no sabia si amarlo u odiarlo por eso.

**Continuara…**

…¬¬"….la tipeja que traduce: Realmente, siento que no lo estoy haciendo muy bien…¬¬"…pero si decidí traducirlo, creo que lo haré hasta el final…TT-TT aunque siento que estoy destruyendo el fic…TT-TT… gracias a


	3. Chapter 3

**Repercussions**

**Aclaracion:** Este fis es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente

http / w w w(dot)fanfiction(dot)net / s / 3790926 / 1 /  
Repercussions me dicen que así si sale O.O 

**Resumen:**Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Donde el encuentra un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. [Spoilers para los capitulos 367, 370[Futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

"No te comprendo en lo absoluto,"balbuceo Naruto malhumoradamente, enroscando las pajas entre sus dedos.

Minato levanto una ceja inquisitiva. "¿Y eso porque?"

Naruto levanto la vista, con evidente irritación en sus ojos azules. "Si, y quiero decir si eres realmente quien dices ser," Minato contuvo una pequeña sonrisa ante el petulante tono, "¿Por qué diablos no estas preocupado o, al menos, afectado por el giro de los eventos? No me importa cuan buen shinobi eres-tienes que estar un poco conmocionado y sentir algo¿cierto?"

El rubio mayor parpadeo."¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Oh ¡Por el amor de Dios!" Naruto hizo rodar sus ojos, "y se supone que deberías ser un genio. Si eres Yondaime-"

"Pensé que ya habíamos establecido eso¿o No?" Interrumpió Minato.

"Déjame continuar," Naruto ignoro la pregunta, "si tu realmente eres Yondaime, entonces tu moriste."

"Sip," asintió Minato, "esa es la idea general."

El rubio mas joven lo observo, pero volvió a la carga, "entonces ¿Por qué diablos no estas preocupado? Pareciera que este trabajo de resurrección o como sea que hallas regresado- ¡no significa una mierda para ti¿No quieres saber lo que le paso a Konoha una vez que desapareciste? O ¿Cómo diablos termine en lluvia¿Lo que sea?"

"No quiero saber," respondió suavemente Minato, y daba la impresión de que estuviera considerando algo. "Pero no deseo estresarte justo ahora- debes concentrar tu fuerza y chakra en tu sanación."

"¿Es eso?" Naruto frunció el ceño, insatisfecho con la suave respuesta, "pero eso no explica porque no estas preocupado por tu actual estado."

"¿Debería estar preocupado? digo, lo hecho hecho esta y si tengo una vaga idea de cómo ocurrió. Pensar sobre ello eternamente solo me dará migrañas."

"¿Entonces no te molesta en lo absoluto¿Estar vivo de nuevo cuando claramente has estado muerto?"

Minato sacudió su cabeza. "Me molesto por un tiempo, pero tengo asuntos mas apremiantes en mis manos, como traerte a un lugar seguro y lejos de las garras de esas personas. Además, tuve el suficiente tiempo para preocuparme en los pasados diez días, cuando tu te encontrabas navegando entre la conciencia e inconciencia."

"De seguro que te acostumbraste a ello bastante rápido,"dijo Naruto con una voz acusatoria, aún sin ser capaz de descartar sus sospechas sobre el hombre. Había mas negación mezclada con sospecha- porque no había forma de que Yondamime hubiese podido regresar.

"Tenía¿Qué otra opción tengo?"

"Tu siempre pareces tomar decisiones bastante rápido; eso fue lo que ero-sennin dijo cuando me estaba entrenando." Comento Naruto en un tono despreocupado, sin mirar directamente a los ojos a Minato. "Siempre pensabas con los pies puestos en la tierra y tenias una mente muy rápida- esa es una de la razones del porque lograste inventar esos jutsus tan geniales."

Minato contrajo sus ojos ligermante, sin gustarle el rumbo que estaba tomando.

"¿Te detuviste a pensar cuando sellaste a Kyuubi dentro de mi?"

La línea fue dicha en un plano tono e incluso Naruto no sabia porque estaba pinchando este asunto particular. El nunca se había irritado con Yondaime antes, simplemente a el no le importaba-porque si no hubiese sido el, entonces hubiese sido alguien mas. Tal vez esa persona no hubiese sido tan buena, tal vez hubiese dejado a Kyuubi que lo controlase. No todos eran el, y mientras la afirmación sonaba arrogante y vana, Naruto lo sabia.

"Lo hice," la profunda voz de Minato lo asusto. El lo observo y vio como las expresiones del hombre se volvían pensativas-la mas seria que el le hubiese visto.

"eh apostado bastante al tomar esa decisión," admitió, para horror de Naruto-¿iba en serio el tipo¿Una apuesta? "Era eso, o podía haberme llevado a Kyuubi al infierno conmigo."

"¿Me estas diciendo que podías haber escogido una opción donde yo no hubiese tenido que ser jinchuuriki?"Naruto no quería reconocer el diminuto temblor en su voz.

"No me arrepiento de mi elección, si es eso lo que estas insinuando, Naruto." Suspiro Minato, mirando por sobre sus hombros hacia la pequeña ventana y de regreso a Naruto, quien se estaba poniendo mas y mas pálido. "¿Lamentas el tener a Kyuubi en tu interior?"

Si el realmente pensaba sobre eso, Naruto sabia que ese no era su caso. El no podía lamentar eso, porque el zorro había demostrar ser mas beneficioso que lo contrario. El no estaría sano y salvo si no fuese por el Kyuubi.

"No," admito, porque mentir no era el fuerte de Naruto, tampoco el ser vengativo.

Minato asintió, como si hubiese esperado eso. "Veo que has usado su chakra muchas veces, y mas para tu propia ventaja. Aunque, desafortunadamente, no tuve la previsión de ver que el chakra demoníaco tomaría tal peaje sobre tu cuerpo."

Naruto se enderezo. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¿Estoy seguro de que alguien debió haberte dicho lo que este chakra le hacia a tu cuerpo? Quiero decir, presumo que ellos _algo_ te dijeron."

"Uh, si te refieres a relacionado al Kyuubi, entonces no."

"Así que¿nunca preguntaste porque tenías al Kyuubi en tu interior?"

"No se me fue dicho, solo lo descubrí por accidente cuando tenia doce." Naruto se encogió de hombros y decidió omitir los detalles de ese particular incidente.

Minato elevo una ceja, poco convencido pero sin demostrarlo. En cambio retomo la conversación desde donde la había dejado.

"Bueno, como te decía, este chakra provoca un gran daño en tu cuerpo- como por ejemplo, veo que tus heridas sanan rápido y la piel, huesos, músculos se regeneran mucho mas rápido de lo normal. Lo que significa que cada vez que sufres una grave herida tu vida se acorta.

"¿Qué se supone que eso significa?" demando Naruto, arrugando sus cejas.

"Míralo de esta forma, cada vez que las células de tu cuerpo se regeneran, la energía vital en ti se disipa. Los humano, Naruto, son criaturas frágiles, y sus vidas están cronometradas. Para aquellos que afirman ser inmortales-como algunos lo hacen en el mundo de los shinobis, no comprenden el hecho de que la vida humana es efímera, es inevitable." Se detuvo y Naruto aspiro aire, el hombre sonaba tan serio-e intimidante tan repentinamente. "Sin importar cuanto lo intentes, no puedes evadir la muerte, y aquellos que afirman ser inmortales, son despachados de una u otra forma. La energía vital de cada ser vivo es limitada, y la longevidad depende de cuan rápido la energía es consumida."

"En tu caso, Kyuubi es inmortal y esta confinado a tu cuerpo-un mortal lo que lo hace uno por delegación. Te sana- gastando tu energía vital mucho mas rápido, lo que a su vez, deteriora tu cuerpo. Te salva la vida y te lleva más y más cerca de la muerte. Si hubiese sabido-" Minato se detuvo, pasando sus dedos por el desordenado pelo rubio, y dijo, "lo hecho, hecho esta-y recuerda Naruto, la vida es una calle en solo un sentido, no importa cuantos desvíos tomes, ninguno de ellos te levan hacia tras."

"No me arrepiento de lo que eh hecho, porque no hay forma de que pueda cambiar o deshacer lo que eh hecho. Pero lo siento."

Naruto lo miro ante el apologético tono, sus ojos se dilataron al ver el aspecto del rostro de Minato.

"Esta bien, supongo. Digo, hubiese muerto hace mucho si no tuviese el zorro. Yo no, realmente-um comprendí lo que estabas intentando decir", se río tímidamente, "pero puedo adivinar lo que dices. No me importa-no realmente."

"Es bueno oír eso entonces," Minato sonrió suavemente y se ubico nuevamente en el suelo. Sus ojos estaban nublados como si estuviese contemplando algo de gran importancia-lo cual Naruto sabia que debía ser el caso.

"Hey, me dijiste que me salvaste de algunas personas¿eran del Akatsuki?" dijo Naruto repentinamente.

"¿Akatsuki?" se aventuro Minato, "¿Qué es eso?

"¿Eh?" naruto frunció el entrecejo, "tu-ah cierto. Tú no sabrías. Estabas _muerto_." Se rió disimuladamente, entonces se compuso, "Akatsuki son los tipos malo, en este caso. Yo honestamente no estoy seguro de lo que quieren hacer, pero están recolectando a los jinchuuriki y extrayendo los bijou de ellos. Y sabes-extraer el bijou significa que su jinchuuriki morirá. Ese sería yo."

"Ah, ya veo. Así que-"especulo, "-entonces las personas que te mantenían cautivo y hacían esos Kinjutsu para sacar a Kyuubi debieron ser del Akatsuki."

"¿Utilizaban unos abrigos negros con rojo?" pregunto Naruto antes de confirmar.

"Si, ese parecía ser su atuendo."

"Entonces, ellos eran del Akatsuki." Concordó naruto, asintiendo vigorosamente con su cabeza.

"Uno de ellos-" titubeo Minato y sacudió su cabeza, "-no tiene importancia."

"Uno de ellos es un shinobi de Konoha, si es eso lo que estas preguntando ¿sabes?" respondió Naruto, desviando su mirada ligeramente, "su nombre es Uchiha Itachi."

"¿Un Uchiha?" su tono era incrédulo.

"Sip, y también, todos ellos están algo así como muertos."

"¡¿Algo así?!"

"Uhm-bueno," Naruto se rió nerviosamente, "este Uchiha Itachi, masacro su clan cuando era un niño y se escapo para convertirse en un miembro del Akatsuki-Dios sabe porque. Tan solo dejo a su hermano menor, Sasuke-teme a tras y le dijo esa mierda sobre ganar poder y vengar su clan, en breve¡jodio su mente y lo dejo desquiciado!" resoplo de rabia, "así que Sasuke abandono la aldea cuando tenía trece y desde entonces eh estado intentando traer su arrepentido trasero de vuelta."

"Así que…¿no quedan Uchihas?" pregunto el hombre mayor, sus ojos nunca dejando traslucir algo.

"Nop, al menos no eh Konoha. Digo, sip esta el asesino descendiente Uchiha Itachi-quien yo creo realmente no puede ser contado. Y entonces esta ¡Sasuke-teme! Quien estaba retozando con la espeluznante serpiente bastarda."

"¿Serpiente bastarda¿Quién sería ese?"

"¡Ese bastardo¡Orochimaru!"

"¿Orochimaru?" Minato frunció el entrecejo ligeramente.

"sip," asintió Naruto, "pero Sasuke lo mato y se libero." Suspiro y dijo, "Pero el aún no quieres regresar a Konoha, conmigo, con nosotros."

"Aun cuando conozco a Orochimaru bastante bien, dime Naruto," Minato miro dentro de los ojos de Naruto, "¿este Sasuke se fue por propia voluntad o Orochimaru lo obligo?"

"Se fue por si mismo," admitió Naruto, con una punzada en el corazón. No había olvidado los eventos que habían sucedido en el Valle del Fin-y no los olvidaría mientras viviese. Esa había sido la primera vez que alguien lo había llamado como su preciosa persona-y luego hubiese ido a matarlo.

"Entonces, el no regresara, lo siento." Dijo el hombre suavemente.

Los ojos de Naruto se dilataron, su corazón llenándose de ira y rabia. ¡¿Como se atrevía este hombre-¡quien no sabia nada de Sasuke!-a decir algo como eso?!

"Eh visto suficientes missing-nins en mi vida, Naruto. Siempre hay una razón para que un shinobi deserte de su lugar de nacimiento. Una razón, descontento o alguna injusticia. Una sensación de asfixia u opresión, o si el siente que sus talentos no están completamente explotados. La ambición Naruto, es algo que ha guiado a muchas guerras." Dijo solemnemente el rubio, "si este Sasuke tuyo a escogido ese camino por si mismo, entonces no hay forma de que regrese, a menos que acabe con lo que se propuso. Estoy asumiendo que desea vengar el asesinato de su familia¿es eso?" Naruto asintió, aunque a regañadientes, "así que, en ese caso, el no regresara a menos que acabe con aquello."

Los hombros de naruto se encogieron levemente, sus labios se apretaron en un infeliz ceño. "Ya lo se." Se quejo.

Minato sonrió inesperadamente. "Así que¿Por qué lo estas persiguiendo?"

"El es mi compañero, mi primer amigo, mi mejor amigo. Y le prometí a Sakura que lo traería de vuelta." Nunca se había dudado que Naruto haría cualquiera cosa para hacer que Sasuke regresara, a todo costo-incluso el de su vida.

"Aa, y también esta el hecho de que un missing-nin no es muy bien aceptado de regreso en el lugar del que se marcho. ¿Sabes eso, cierto?"

"¿Eh?" parpadeo Naruto, observando curiosamente a Minato.

"Bueno, si un missing-nin se encuentra con un hunter-nin, debes saber que el lo matara sin una advertencia."

"eso lo se." Dijo Naruto de forma vacilante, recordando la vez cuando Sai tenía la misión de asesinar a Sasuke. El había renunciado a ello debido a Naruto, eso y que quería aprender mas sobre los lazos.

Pero no había ninguna otra razón para que cualquier otro hunter-nin dudase en asesinar a Sasuke-y el hecho de que Sasuke ya estuviese en el libro bingo no ayudaba ni un poquito.

"Bueno," Minato agito un dedo frente a Naruto, "si un ninja logra traer de regreso a la aldea un missing-nin, de acuerdo a las leyes de Konoha, será llevado a juicio-el cual frecuentemente termina en ejecución."

"Pero,¿hay una posibilidad de que Sasuke no sea ejecutado, cierto?" pregunto Naruto, con el estomago tan revuelto de incertidumbres que se sintió nauseabundo.

"si, esa es una posibilidad, sin importar cuan remota." Reconoció el hombre antes de agregar, "aunque es muy raro."

"Sasuke fue influenciado por Orochimaru¡su jodido sello maldito¡El no sabia lo que estaba haciendo!" _lo que es una mentira_-"Y aun si lo hizo, creo que su mente fue confundida por el sello de Orochimaru."

"¿Un sello maldito?" pregunto Minato, con sus cejas levantándose, "ya veo, entonces. Esto puede ser visto como un punto a su favor."

El estomago de Naruto gruño ligeramente, recordándole que claramente ya pasaban las nueve y que el no había comido nada-¡desde quien sabe! Y toda esta charla le estaba haciendo doler la cabeza. Hizo una mueca y levanto la vista, sonrojándose y moviéndose nerviosamente ante la divertida expresión de Minato.

¡Hmambre!" balbuceo.

"Puedo ver eso." Minato dio una de sus abundantes risas ahogadas y se puso de pie, "traeré algo almuerzo para nosotros."

"¿Vas a salir?"

"regresare pronto." Aseguro antes de marcharse.

Naruto no estaba seguro de porque pregunto, pero podía decir que le agradaba tener a Minato cerca y no deseaba que el hombre se fuera. Realmente eran unos pensamientos muy infantiles, pero estaban allí.

Naruto no sabia que pensar de este hombre-era divertido, gentil, benigno y Naruto especulaba que era un pendejo la mayor parte del tiempo. De todas formas el también era firme, inteligente-bueno, era llamado ¡_genio_!-y extrañamente cautivador. Los últimos pensamientos fueron los que mas inquietaron a Naruto.

El afecto de los adultos en la temprana vida de Naruto era escasa, todavía lo era. Pero el si tenia algunos agradables adultos. Como Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, ero-sennin, Tsunade-baba, y hasta cierto punto-dependiendo de la cantidad de interacción, Asuma-sensei, Gai-sensei, todos ellos eran amables con Naruto. En otras palabras el podía decir que no lo odiaban por ser quien era. Pero, en cada uno de los casos, el tenia que probar su valía, ir al infierno y regresar, probarles que el era merecedor de su respeto y cariño. No era como si Iruka lo hubiese aceptado o invitado a comer ramen en su primera reunión. Kakashi-sensei desde el comienzo nunca fue muy amable-Naruto tuvo que probarse asimismo para ganar su respeto. Ero-sennin tuvo que ser engatusado por jutsus eróticos. A Tsunade-baba le tomo bastante tiempo para estar cerca de el.

Naruto nunca había recibido cariño sin tener que dar algo a cambio.

Era un extraño concepto estar preocupado, velar por el sin ninguna razón sólida. Lo desconcertaba.

Minato lo había salvado del Akatsuki (¿Cómo hizo eso de todas formas?), lo arrastro a través de los países para asegurar su protección, lo cuido por días, lo vendo y ahora lo estaba alimentando, y siendo muy, muy amable. Si esto no era sospechoso, entonces Naruto no sabía lo que era.

A pesar de su desasosiego, Naruto quería confiar en este hombre. Había algo en el que Naruto encontraba confortante y relajante. Pensó incluso que podía confiarle su vida.

"Um-¡hey!" dijo Naruto cuando minato volvió a entrar en la choza con pescados cosidos y tazones de arroz. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"si, adelante." Minato no se giro hacia el, ocupándose asimismo en poner metódicamente arroz en ambos tazones.

"¿Por qué te importa?"

Eso atrapo su atención. Girándose, Minato le lanzo una mirad desconcertada.

"Um-¿Qué?"

"Yo."

"Tu-¿Qué?"

Naruto se aguanto el hacer rodar sus ojos. ¡Genio, mi culo! "digo," gruño, "¿porque diablos te la pasas conmigo, porque diablos me estas cuidando?"

Las manos de Minato detuvieron su trabajo y los tazones los puso en el suelo, limpio sus manos en una pequeña tela y se giro hacia el completamente. "¿Por qué no debería?"

"Nadie nunca lo hizo. ¿Porque diablos a ti te importa?" Naruto se mordió el labio, sintiéndose amargo de nuevo. Una vez mas, el sentimiento contenido que no lo había molestado por un largo tiempo.

"Nadie…" y por primera vez, Naruto sintió miedo de Minato. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido peligrosamente, tomando una apariencia terroríficamente fría y asesina. "Naruto," pidió en un tono engañosamente calmado, "creo que necesitas contarme todo lo que a sucedido desde mi muerte. Trastabillar en la oscuridad no es mi hobby, prefiero resolver esto primero. Así que, dime. Como creciste, y como terminaste en este lugar-y," sus ojos brillaron hasta ser un oscuro zafiro, "¡no dejes nada afuera!"

Naruto trago.

**Continuara…**

La tipeja que traduce, bueno ahora se va viendo mas de lo que esta genial autora nos relata ¬¬"…jojojo…me encanta este fic TT-TT….


	4. Chapter 4

**Repercussions**

**Aclaración:** Este fic es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Donde el encuentra un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. [Spoilers para los capítulos 367, 370[Futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

"¡Hokage-sama!" Kakashi se puso de pie, sacudiéndose el hollín y las partículas de ceniza que se adherían a su vestimenta de jounin. La mujer de cabellos rubio asintió comprendiéndolo a el y al resto de los shinobis. Ella estaba flanqueada por un grupo de ANBU y un ceñudo hombre que Sakura jamás había visto. Pakkun, quien los había estado guiando, se posesiono junto a Kakashi sin decir una palabra.

"¿Reporte?" pregunto Tsunade enérgicamente, dejando que su mirada avellana inspeccionara el daño, con un ceño que estropeaba sus impecables rasgos.

Todos miraron al shinobi de pelo gris, quien suspiro y comenzó a hablar, "nosotros también acabamos de llegar. Hemos estado siguiendo la esencia de Naruto por dos días. El fue arrebatado por un ninja de-" Kakashi se detuvo, mirando a Hinata y Yamato, implorándoles que describiesen al autor.

Yamato lo retomo y dijo, "no pudimos ver mucho de el, solo que tenia alguna clase de nódulos en su cara y en cualquier lugar que su piel estuviese expuesta. Tenía el pelo castaño rojizo y los ojos casi rojos. El estaba solo y se llevo a Naruto antes de que pudiésemos hacer algo."

"¿Acaso Naruto no puso resistencia¿Y donde estaban ustedes dos?" pregunto Tsunade; su afilada mirada puesta sobre el hombre pelinegro.

"Bueno, el apareció y lo reconocimos a primera vista como parte del Akatsuki por el atuendo. Le habló a Naruto sobre Sasuke y," Yamato dio un inaudible suspiro, "luego de eso fue difícil detener a Naruto para que no lo atacase."

"¿Dijiste que estaba solo?"

"Si", asintió Yamato, "un hecho que me sorprendió ya que el Akatsuki obviamente trabaja en parejas."

"¿Y que paso luego de eso?"

"Bueno, Naruto cargo contra el, pero el tenia unos pocos clones con el también- aunque nunca lo vi creándolos, y entonces desaparecieron."

"¿_Desaparecieron_¿Así como así?" Tsunade levanto una escéptica ceja.

"Sí."

"¿Alguna otra cosa de importancia?"

"Um-H-Hokage-sama…" Hablo tímidamente Hinata, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia ella, haciéndola sonrojar debido a ello.

"¿Sí, Hinata?" Tsunade dio unos pasos hacía ella, interesada.

"Y-yo no estoy segura de si es importante- o no," se debatió pero Tsunade espero pacientemente, sabiendo que algunas veces la chica Hyuuga continuaba siendo dolorosamente tímida. "Pero, esa persona… quien tomo a Na-Naruto-kun, llevaba una anillo en su pulgar derecho, y tenia inscrito '_rei_' en el."

"_Rei_… ¿Cero, dices?"

"S-sip."

"Eso es ciertamente interesante y tal vez nos ayude después de todo." Dijo suavemente Tsunade y Hinata logro hacer una tímida sonrisa, entonces la sonrisa se derrumbo hasta ponerse seria y pregunto, "P-pero, N-Naruto-kun estará bien¿cierto?"

"Tsunade suspiro, examinando la destruida y carbonizada base de la escondite del Akatsuki que aun permanecía y dijo, "No puedo estar segura."

El rostro de Hinata callo, junto al de sus compañeros. Sakura se veía afligida y el rostro de Kakashi era indescifrable.

"Hokage-sama," el hombre ceñudo le susurro y como respuesta obtuvo una intensa mirada, que lo hizo retroceder de miedo.

"Continua Kakashi." Ladro, apretando sus puños.

"Yamato y Hinata nos informaron y utilizando la nariz de los bull, además de las habilidades de Kiba, rastreamos la esencia de Naruto hasta aquí. Cuando arribamos, esto ya había ocurrido." Apunto hacia la ruinas y se quedo en silencio. Parecía una especie de jutsu prohibido de invocación-muy similar al Edo Tensei, pero Kakashi no lo podía asegurar.

"¿Sus observaciones?" preguntó Tsunade unos minutos mas tarde.

La mirada de Kakashi azoto la llanura antes de dejarla caer sobre las murallas destruidas y el extraño círculo observable, el cual se asemejaba a uno de invocación pero no calzaba con ninguno que Kakashi hubiese visto antes.

"No-estoy seguro," admitió, "pero hay una gran probabilidad de que Naruto tal vez aun este vivo. Pudo ocurrir que Naruto les provocase problemas y ellos lo trasfirieron a algún otro lado-¿destruyendo esta base en el proceso?"

"Este lugar apesta a muerte." Comento repentinamente Kiba, con los ojos clavados en el circulo y Akamaru jimotenado tras el.

"Ki-Kiba-kun," dijo en un angustiado tono Hinata y el chico de cabello melenudo pareció arrepentido.

"Pero, puedo sentir el rastro de Naruto desde aquí." Dijo, pareciendo inseguro.

"¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes?" pregunto Kakashi de forma cortante, y el ANBU tras Tsunade se tenso.

"Acabo de pescar el rastro de Naruto y es muy débil. Y, mas importante aún, el no esta solo."

"¿Qué quieres decir Inuzuka-kun?" pregunto Tsunade esta vez, cortando a Kakashi.

"El parece herido, eso esta claro," Kiba olfateo, "y alguien debe estar acarreándolo-y sus esencias…son realmente parecidas. Es casi como si un bunshin de Naruto lo estuviese llevando o algo."

"¿Es eso?"

"No, pero estoy seguro de que no es un bunshin y alguien mas juntos."

El silencio siguió su remarcación, antes de que Tsunade preguntase, "¿y que del Akatsuki¿Puedes decir si esa persona es del Akatsuki, basándote en las esencias que ya están presentes aquí?"

Kiba arrugo su nariz en concentración, contrajo sus ojos por un momento y dijo, "No es seguro-pero, ahí dos rastros. Uno es de Naruto y ese tipo desconocido, el que va en esa dirección," Kiba señalo hacia la izquierda, "y hay un monto de otras esencias-todas en esa dirección." Señalo el lado opuesto.

"Esa es la dirección de la Lluvia." Murmuro Tsunade bajo su aliento. Entonces pregunto, "así que¿dices que el rastro de Naruto esta en la dirección opuesta al del Akatsuki?"

"Puede ser," se encogió de hombros Kiba, "puedo ser que alguien rescato a Naruto. Y Akatsuki huyo por eso."

"¿Alguien que hiciese al Akatsuki retirarse de esa forma?", dijo la Hokage cínicamente, cruzando sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

"¡No estoy seguro!" argumento Kiba defensivamente y se quedo callado.

"Concejero," se dirigió hacia el hombre ceñudo quien miro ante la solicitud, "deja que el ANBU te escolte de regreso porque parece que el Kyuubi no es una amenaza por ahora. Y tus temores no tienen bases."

El ceño del hombre se profundizo y resoplo de furia, aunque Tsunade no retrocedió. Se miraron el uno al otro por algún tiempo y luego de eso el hombre cedió, retirándose con la mitad de los guardias ANBU.

"Es desafortunado pero no puedo seguirlos," dijo Tsunade, moviendo una mano y ordenándose su rubio cabello, mucho mas relajada luego de que el consejero se bebiese retirado. "De cualquier forma, todos ustedes deben continuar y localizar a Naruto. Estaré enviando a Jiraiya tras ustedes en poco tiempo. Su actual misión de localizar a Sasuke esta suspendida, si llegan a el-no se comprometan. No a menos que Naruto este allí. De todas formas no será muy prudente. Aun así, incluso si hay una pequeña oportunidad de esto-pero si encuentran al Uchiha incapacitado por alguna razón, rodéenlo, pero no si se compromete la seguridad de Naruto. ¿Queda claro?"

Kakashi asintió, junto con sus compañeros. Tsunade sonrió y se giro hacia konoha, seguida respetuosamente por su ANBU. Los ninjas de Konoha la observaron desaparecer a través del bosque y entonces Kakashi dijo, "bueno, ahora es una misión de rescate a Naruto, vamos. Luego de ti Kiba." Le sonrió al castaño quien visiblemente se encogió ante la divertida expresión en los ojos del jounin.

"¿Es eso normal?" le susurro a Sakura quien solo dio una pequeña risita y asintió.

Sakura se quedo atrás, dejando a Kiba tomar el liderazgo y camino junto a Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei," dijo suavemente, atrayendo la atención hacia ella.

"¿Hm?"

"Estará… ¿estará Naruto bien?" pregunto, sintiéndose mucho menos confiada que antes.

Los ojos de Kakashi se arrugaron en una sonrisa y le reaseguro, "es Naruto."

Ojos esmeraldas se dilataron y una sonrisa se deslizo en sus labios. "Sip, es Naruto."

Los ocho ninjas cogieron velocidad y se lanzaron sobre las ramas hasta la profundidad del bosque que se encontraba luego del claro. Ninguno de ellos noto el sospechoso charco de agua tras uno de los calcinados árboles. Cuando su signatura de chakra desapareció, el agua coagulo, arremolinándose y congelándose para formar un cuerpo solidó.

Suigetsu se rió burlonamente y se marcho en dirección opuesta, tarareando bajo su aliento. Esto ciertamente era muy interesante.

* * *

Naruto dio golpecitos en su estomago alegremente, acomodándose sobre su pila de heno. Su espalda se encontraba apoyada por la pared y sintió su energía correr por sus venas, chakra azul fluyendo a través de sus caminos de chakra, lentamente acelerando el proceso de sanción. El también vio el daño en su cuerpo, el típico problema de sobrecarga de chakra del Kyuubi. Pero lo que el no comprendía era la clara ausencia del chakra de dicho demonio.

Normalmente, la signatura de chakra de Kyuubi, quemaba, despedazaba su piel, músculos y luego los sanaba rápidamente. Eso era lo que este tipo-_Minato_, suplió su mente-había balbuceado antes. Y esto supuestamente debía acercarlo a la muerte cada vez que ocurriese. Naruto estaba preocupado, ligermante. No era como si no valorase su vida, pero, el consideraba que una vida bien vivida-sin importar cuan corta-valía la pena.

Además, el podía patear tanto traseros, incluso sin el chakra de Kyuubi-y le sanaba sus heridas inmediatas. Si Kyuubi no hubiese estado hay, Naruto no hubiese caminado fuera del Valle del Fin con vida. El no camino fuera, en sí, pero si salio con vida.

Era una maldición, era un regalo y Naruto no era una criatura tan complicada como para pensar en la delgada línea que pasaba entre ellas.

Sus ojos se movieron por propia voluntad hacia la dirección de Minato. Se encontró asimismo extrañando las fáciles sonrisas y risas del hombre, las ocasionales risas ahogadas y la rica risa. Su boca había formado una sombría línea y parecía estar pensando. Desde que Naruto se había ido de lengua diciendo que nadie se preocupaba por el, seguido posteriormente por la dura demanda de porque a Minato le importaba, el hombre había estado enojado. Naruto no sabia porque.

Por supuesto que Minato le había exigido información, la cual Naruto aun tenía que entregar. El había insistido en que comiesen primero, ya que se estaba sintiendo mareado por el hambre. En cuestión de segundos, la rabia de Minato había desaparecido transformándose en preocupación, entregándole el almuerzo, expresando inconformidad hasta que Naruto acabo con todo. Sus quejas eran un vago eco de los intentos de Kakashi por alimentarlo saludablemente, con comidas que nutrieran, vegetales y persuadiéndolo gentilmente para que dejara las comidas grasosas. Kakashi era apacible, también lo era Minato pero el último era más tenaz. Hizo que Naruto comiese todo-no que Naruto se hubiese rehusado de todas formas. El se estaba_muriendo de hambre_, vorazmente.

Naruto noto, no sin un poco de perplejidad, que Minato le recordaba un poco a Kakashi-no obstante los excentricismos del jounin peliplateado, los cuales el hombre pelirubio carecía, gracias a Dios. Pequeños manerismos e idiosincrasias, un gesto o la forma de decir algo-era un pequeño recordatorio de su jounin sensei. Se preguntaba si Kakashi y Minato estaba relacionados.

El mismo Minato, se estaba comportando como una perfecta ama de casa o padre, apilando los tazones metódicamente, almacenándola para un uso futuro. Naruto se preguntaba ¿que clase de padre Minato hubiese sido? Considerando lo muy agradable y bondadoso que era con Naruto, el sería una gran padre con su propio hijo.

Naruto, inexplicablemente, se sintió celoso.

Sus divagaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando el rubio mayor limpio sus manos, y se sentó junto a el, con una expresión pensante en su rostro. El estaba sentado junto a el, y lo hombros de Naruto rozaban su lado-considerando que el hombre realmente era muy alto. Sus tostadas manos estaban enrolladas en su regazo y Naruto vio sus callosos pulgares juntarse, y el pelo rubio que cubría sus descubiertos antebrazos.

Naruto sabia cuan calidas y fuertes esas manos era.

El calor corporal del cuerpo de Minato traspaso la delgada camiseta que el hombre estaba utilizando y el haori de algodón que Naruto estaba utilizando. El rubio mas pequeño no se había sentido así de relajado en años, y en realidad, el no podía recordar haberse sentido de esta forma alguna vez. Era una sensación extraña, no era desagradable o completamente inoportuna.

"Así que Naruto," retumbo la voz de Minato en los oídos de Naruto, era un rico sonido-profundo, grueso como oscuro chocolate y extraña dulzura. Hacia que su estomago se retorciese. "Creo que ya estas bien alimentado y alegre. Es tiempo de que me digas todo¿cierto?"

"Um-sip," dudo por un segundo Naruto, una cosa revoloteaba en su cabeza, él tenia que preguntar, "pero¿puedes responder dos preguntas mías primero?"

Minato inclino su cabeza hacia el lado de Naruto y dijo, "seguro, adelante pregunta. Si es posible, responderé la pregunta."

"¿Por qué no puedo acceder al chakra de Kyuubi, y porque no me esta sanando como suele hacerlo?" Naruto no espero por un respiro, la pregunta cayó de su boca apresuradamente.

Sintió el cuerpo de Minato relajarse como si hubiese estado tensado hasta ahora. Escucho un pequeño suspiro y entonces el hombre hablo, "eso es porque selle el chakra de Kyuubi en un sello temporal para poder detener su comportamiento violento."

"¿Comportamiento violento?" chilló Naruto.

"El Akatsuki se a metido con tu sello y Kyuubi-una de las razones del porque estoy aquí, vivito y coleando. Tu sello se ha debilitado, la presión extra no puede ser soportada por tu cuerpo. En síntesis, el poder de Kyuubi se incremento y también lo hizo el agarre sobre tu cuerpo, y por consecuencia, salio afuera-_parcialmente_, si puedo agregar, e intento destruir todo. A penas tuve unos pocos segundos para sellarlo usando_Gogyou Fuuin, _y fue muy riesgoso."

"¿Cómo?"

"Para comenzar," explico Minato, "El sello en tu estomago tiene números pares y _Gogyou Fuuin_ los tiene impares, ubicándolo sobre tu sello impide que el chakra de Kyuubi fluya en tu sistema. El problema era que Kyuubi ya se encontraba afuera y había una gran posibilidad de que hubiese sido tu chakra el que hubiese sido bloqueado y no el de Kyuubi. Esa era el riesgo que debía tomar, porque necesitaba detenerlo inmediatamente."

"¿Qué si fallabas?" pregunto Naruto con una vocecita.

"Hubiese utilizado _Shiki Fuujin_ de nuevo." Minato se encogió de hombros como si no fuese la gran cosa.

"Oh." Dijo Naruto, sintiéndose un poco fuera de si. "Pero entonces," dijo como si algo importante se le hubiese ocurrido, "tu hubiese muerto de nuevo, y ¿yo también?"

"No, tu no lo hubiese hecho. No hubiese permitido aquello." Había tanta sinceridad y vehemencia en su tono que Naruto creyó en el. "Y yo ya eh muerto una vez, así que morir otra vez no importa."

Naruto permaneció en silencio, inseguro de cómo reaccionar frente a esa afirmación. Al final decidió que no le agradaba, pero se detuvo de comentarlo. Minato no necesitaba saber eso.

"De todas formas, fuera de eso, la perfecta ejecución era un problema. El chakra de Kyuubi es corrosivo y casi pierdo mi mano al colocar ese sello sobre ti. Si hubiese fallado solo un centímetro, todos estaríamos muertos." Dijo alegremente Minato hasta quedar en silencio.

Naruto trago.

"¿Y tu segunda pregunta?" apresuro Minato cuando Naruto no hablo de nuevo-estaba ocupado estando horrorizado. Este tipo estaba _demente_, seriamente. Casi como el mismo o Kakashi-sensei. Lo que le recordaba…

"¿Eres familiar de Kakashi-sensei?" pregunto Naruto, inclinando su cabeza para encontrar lo ojos de Minato.

"Por Dios¡no!" dijo rápidamente Minato, "digo, Kakashi es un chico genial¡pero no estamos relacionados!"

Naruto se atraganto. Kakashi-sensei¿un niño? Oh Dios, esto no tenía precio. Incluso si Kakashi debió ser mas joven cuando Yondaime estaba vivo, Naruto no podía digerir una imagen de Kakashi-niño. El siempre había sido el cínico pero genial, pervertido pero increíble, enigmático, generalmente molesto y algunas veces bastardo, poderoso, incluso-responsable y perturbantemente alegre y crónicamente retardado, hombre peliplateado. Nunca, jamás un niño. Incluso si había sido uno en algún momento, sin duda. Naruto no podía asimilarlo.

"Oh esta bien, te creo." Respondió Naruto cuando Minato lo miro un poco perturbado. "Es tan solo que tu me recuerdas a el, algunas veces."

"¿Es eso?" se aventuro Minato, "bueno tal vez sea porque yo fui su jounin sensei."

"¡¿_Tu fuiste_ el sensei de Kakashi-sensei?!" los ojos de Naruto se salieron de sus orbitas mientras veía a Minato como si lo viera por primera vez. Este-¿_este_ hombre le enseño a Kakashi?

"Si," dijo Minato poco seguro, intentando evaluar la razón para la sorpresa de Naruto.

"¡Wow!" respiro Naruto, "¡eso es increíble!"

Y Minato volvió a reírse. Naruto también se le unió unos minutos después, riéndose con desenvoltura. El no estaba seguro del porque se estaba riendo, pero sabia que se estaba riendo con Minato y eso era bastante agradable.

El silencio que siguió sus risas fue agradable y Naruto se relajo aún mas, recostándose ligeramente contra los brazos de Minato. Cuando el había puesto su peso sobre la extremidad, había sentido a Minato tensarse y había intentado retirarse. Pero Minato no tenia nada de eso y había jalado al chico mas cerca de el, colocando un brazo alrededor de sus huesudos hombros. El también le había sonreído haciendo que el estomago de Naruto se revolviese de una forma agradable.

Naruto pudo sentir la calidez de los brazos de Minato, la forma en que sus dedos estaban extendidos en su brazo, apretando ligeramente y la forma en que su cuerpo fue envuelto por el calor del cuerpo de Minato. Se sintió adormecido, cómodo y muy, muy tranquilo.

El comprendió, en ese pequeño momento, lo que el toque de otra persona significaba y el profundo impacto que tenia sobre una persona. Alguien como el, que había estado privado de ese lujo toda su vida, Naruto se sintió extrañamente engañado.

Quería llorar, el ya sentía el escozar de lagrimas acumuladas en la esquina de sus ojos. No lloraría, por supuesto-pero eso no significaba que no saborearía este momento para el contento de su corazón. Incluso si Minato estaba mintiendo, engañándolo con falso afecto. Naruto tomaría lo que se le estaba dando tan libremente y lo que había sido tan escaso hasta ahora.

En la vida de un shinobi, el contacto usualmente era ofensivo y hechos para hacer daño. Cariñosas y afectivas manos estaban hechas para los niños y los amantes. Naruto nunca fue un niño, y nunca fue amado. Incluso ahora, cuando tenía amigos-ninguno le daría eso. El podía abrazar a Iruka-sensei y ese abrazo sería regresado perfectamente-pero siempre carecía de algo. Kakashi-sensei y ero-sennin siempre esquivaban sus abrazos, Sakura-chan normalmente golpearía sus nudillos sobre su cabeza. Tsunade-baba chasquearía su frente y Naruto no deseaba arriesgarse a ser ahogado contra su enormemente grande pecho.

Sasuke moriría antes de abrazar a alguien. O asesinaría a ese alguien.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, cuando ellos estaban en Sonido y Sasuke había brincado del barranco para estar junto a el-eso se sentía extrañamente como un abrazo. Aun si Sasuke estaba intentando ser un cabrón e insufrible bastardo en general y había amenazado con matarlo.

Porque-

"¿Naruto?" la voz de Minato lo hizo salir fuera de sus pensamientos y el parpadeo sintiéndose mareado.

"¿Estas dormido?" pregunto suavemente, y Naruto sintió los calidos dedos viajar hacia su cabello. Minato cepillo su pelo cariñosamente.

Naruto bostezo, sintiéndose cansado. La fatiga del día, además de sus heridas lo habían atrapado y el apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

"Hmmm…" murmuro, acomodándose contra Minato y cerrando sus ojos.

"Entonces duerme." Oyó murmurar a Minato y dejo caer su guardia por completo para permitirse deslizarse en la amada inconciencia de los sueños.

** Continuara…**

La tipeja que traduce…mm…..disculpen no haber traducido antes…es que me fui a la playa…jejeje...Bueno aquí va…lo subí tan pronto como pude…muchas gracias por los reviews que ni sabia que tenía XD…O.O…muchas gracias…eso me sorprendió y me hizo sentir contenta…u.u…tratare de subir prontamente el siguiente capitulo…¬¬"…a Sasuke todavía le queda para aparecer ¬¬"…pero nada bueno trae...ahhhh


	5. Chapter 5

**Repercussions**

**Aclaración:** Este fic es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Donde el encuentra un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. [Spoilers para los capítulos 367, 370[Futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

Naruto yacía muy, muy quieto, conciente de su actual predicamento y sintiéndose mas avergonzado de lo posible. Había una inexplicable calidez que se ensortijaba dentro de su pecho y estomago, quemando desde su estomago a su pecho. Una sensación que se sentía como una ligera hoja suspendida en el espacio y que entonces se dejaba caer hacia la nada, despacio, girando en círculos-su pecho se sentía vacío como eso también. Vacío y recargado con esa agradable calidez.

La causa de tales sensaciones era una calida y áspera mano ubicada gentilmente sobre su cabeza y los dedos que hacían cosquillas en la piel externa de su oído. Su almohada era muy tibia, suave/dura, y Naruto necesito solo unos segundos para percatarse de que era el regazo de Minato sobre lo que dormía.

En algún momento durante la noche el debió deslizarse de sus hombros y caer sobre su regazo-o, la otra posibilidad era que luego de que el se había dormido, el mismo Minato lo había recostado para que descansara allí. La primera opción lo hacia sonrojarse de la vergüenza, y la otra lo llenaba de algo tan incomprensible que su cabeza dolía.

Naruto enterró su boca en los toscos pantalones verdes de Minato, inhalando la esencia del hombre. Se sentía reconfortante, agradable y como el sol. También era vagamente familiar.

El no se quería mover, quería descansar allí tanto como pudiese, era débil, extrañamente infantil pero de alguna forma Naruto no podía hacer que le importase. Cuidadosamente giro su cuello para observar el apacible rostro del hombre y se permitió sonreír.

Se sentía bien pretender un poquito. Pretender que Minato se preocupaba por el.

Pronto, Naruto sabia que esta persona se deshacería de esa preocupada fachada y mostraría sus verdaderos colores- pero Naruto estaba preparado. Y antes de que el pudiese tomar lo que pudiese, justo como la noche pasada, justo como ahora.

Los brillantes ojos azules de Minato se abrieron y una ligera mirada de sorpresa repto por sus suaves facciones. Naruto sintió su pecho contraerse ante el inminente disgusto y rechazo que tendría que enfrentar. Intento sonreírle al hombre, queriendo apaciguarlo nuevamente de forma que el no hiciese a un lado a Naruto.

Entonces, contra el aparente pesimismo de Naruto, la sorpresa de Minato se mezclo con algo que era muy parecido a la felicidad y una suave sonrisa se deslizo por su rostro. Era un deslumbrante cambio que hacia revolotear el estomago de Naruto un poco.

"buenos días, kiddo," saludo y Naruto trago. ¡el no era un niño!

"¡Hmph!" bufo Naruto, "no soy un niño."

Minato se rió ahogadamente y cepillo el flequillo de Naruto de vuelta a su frente en un raro gesto afectuoso. La agresiva fachada de Naruto se fundió y le sonrió de regreso. Con una pequeña punzada se dio cuenta que su tiempo se había terminado, así que se sentó, removiéndose por la fuerza de su calido descanso. La mano mas grande y aun así no incomoda, se deslizo de su cabeza y aterrizo en el lugar que el acababa de desocupar.

Naruto bostezo y estiro sus extremidades, sintiendo excepcionalmente bien. Sus heridas habían sanado bastante durante la noche y casi todo el dolor había desaparecido, haciéndolo sentir saludable y confortable.

"Así que," Minato dijo desde el lado, "¿te estas sintiendo lo suficiente bien como para hablar?"

"¿Hm?" Naruto se dio vuelta, deteniendo sus estiramientos y mirando curiosamente el rostro del hombre.

"Quiero hacer unas pocas preguntas Naruto," explico Minato. Y mientras ya no parecía continuar enojado, los duros ojos de diamante azul contaban otro cuento. "Nos vimos interrumpidos la ultima vez y tu estabas muy cansado. Ahora que has descansado bien y has dormido lo suficiente, necesito saber de tu niñez y todo lo que ocurrió durante mi ausencia."

"¿Quieres saber _todo_¡Eso tomara _días_, viejo!" dijo Naruto incrédulamente.

"¿Viejo?" la ceja de Minato se crispo un poco, sus labios se curvaron en lo que parecía una sonrisa divertida.

"Yeah," chirrió Naruto, sintiéndose muy despierto y muy gorjeante, "mira, te vez joven y todo-porque moriste y tu envejecimiento como que se detuvo hay. Como sea, si tu hubieses vivido," dijo seriamente, "¡serias tan viejo¡No tan viejo como Tsunade-baba o ero-sennin pero lo suficiente viejo como para ser llamado un viejo!" Naruto asintió ante su infalible lógica felizmente.

"Oh ya veo,"Minato sonrió, "pero dime algo Naruto¿le dices a Tsunade-sama vieja bruja en su cara?"

"¡sip!" Naruto continuaba asintiendo.

Esta vez Minato no pudo detenerse asimismo de reírse y removió nuevamente el pelo de Naruto. "¡Idiota!" regaño suavemente, "¿ella no te patea el trasero por eso?"

"¡Oi!" naruto frunció el ceño y retrocedió, arreglando su desordenado pelo con su mano. No era que no le gustase la atención pero lo ponía nervioso. "Si lo hace¡pero no le tengo miedo a esa vieja vaca descompuesta!"

"¿Vieja vaca descompuesta?" repitió Minato y estallo de nuevo en otro ataque de risa. Entonteces tan rápido como había comenzado a reírse, se calmo y su cara se volvió blanca. Naruto observo el abrupto cambio y también se puso serio.

"Hey…" comenzó Naruto incómodamente, fuera de balance por el repentino silencio de Minato y hablo, "¿estas bien?"

"¿Huh?" Minato parpadeo y sonrió de nuevo, confortante y alegremente. "Si, solo pensando en algo, disculpa. De todas formas, puedes comenzar ahora-tenemos todo el día y no tenemos que ir a ninguna parte."

Naruto se inquieto un poco, inseguro de si era prudente balbucear los secretos de Konoha a una persona que supuestamente era Yondaime. Y Naruto ni siquiera estaba seguro de ese pequeño pedazo de información.

Mientras Naruto creía ser bastante ingenuo, la comprensión y aplicación de un remedio eran crudamente diferentes en la realidad. El no podía sino decirle todo a Minato-el hombre de cierta forma dominaba ese poder.

Naruto se dio cuenta que estaba condenado.

Además, si Minato había querido herir a Naruto, entonces lo hubiese hecho hace mucho.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para despejar los confusos pensamientos, Naruto se sentó junto a Minato de nuevo, obteniendo inconcientemente alivio con su presencia y lamió sus labios como preludio para comenzar a recitar su vida a este hombre.

Era ahora o nunca.

"Naruto," la voz de Minato lo asusto y se giro en su dirección dudosamente, "no dudes en contarme sobre tu vida, no estoy interesado en los trabajos de Konoha o algo por el estilo. No necesitas revelar nada que no te concierna a ti."

"Um-sip, esta bien, eso era lo que iba a hacer de todas formas." Naruto se rió un poco, sintiendo la tensión abandonar su cuerpo.

Minato sonrió y dijo, "lo se, y también se que no confías en mi completamente-pero no me importa."

Naruto chisporroteo pero Minato movió su mano quitándole importancia. "Prueba que eres un buen shinobi Naruto, no estoy enojado." Reaseguro.

El rubio mas joven se tranquilizo asimismo, observando los ladeados labios del mayor; era como si el hombre siempre sonriera. Tenía esas placenteras líneas a los lados de sus labios, no arrugadas sino suaves. Líneas blancas que mostraban su buen humor natural y amable disposición.

Y también, Minato tenia un efecto tranquilizador sobre el, y Naruto se encontró asimismo recostándose contra la pared de nuevo. Cuidadosamente inspecciono su cerebro y se debatió por donde comenzar. Como regla, Naruto nunca pensaba mucho sobre las cosas que hacia, lo que fuese que viniese a su mente, el lo seguía. Como sea, necesitaba ser mas cuidadoso en la presencia de un extraño y por una, recordó las cosas shinobis que Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei siempre le decían.

Tal vez era la presencia de Minato lo que lo hacia pensar lucidamente, y si Naruto hubiese conocido lo que la lucidez era, el hubiese dicho que el y lucidez no iban de la mano-en lo absoluto.

"Luego de que murieras," y Naruto comenzó desde la familiar frase-una confirmación de que el hombre había muerto y estaba vivo de nuevo-"Sarutobi jiji-san hizo como tu se lo pediste, ya sabes, declararme un héroe y todo eso. Pero creo que las personas no eran tan comprensivas-no que los culpe. Porque pienso en el tiempo cuando Kyuubi no había atacado y la gente estaba viva, sus amados estaban allí y luego fueron masacrados. Un demonio y tantos murieron-y no era su culpa. No se mucho sobre familia, lazos, uniones y personas importantes. Digo, puedo contar mis personas importantes con una mano y creo que si algo les pasase a ellos, me volvería frenético. Me _puse_ frenético una vez."

"Lo que estoy diciendo es, el Kyuubi había desaparecido, dentro de mi eso es, y ellos estaban acongojados. Lamentando la perdida de sus amados y de alguna forma creo que todos querían culpar a algo. Digo, si una mala cosa le ocurre a una persona, el querrá culpar a algo que es responsable o si no puede hacer eso, entonces el encontrara algo o alguien conveniente o a mano. Yo hago eso también, así que no tengo derecho de señalar a nadie."

Naruto se detuvo, evitando mirar otro par de ojos azules y continuo, "eh visto personas que lo perdieron todo en el ataque del Kyuubi, y ellos fueron los inconsolables. Para hacer responsable a alguien, ellos pusieron el letrero en mi cabeza, me llamaron niño demonio, huevo demonio. Ellos me consideraron el Kyuubi y me trataron como tal. Me acostumbre a ello luego de un tiempo¿sabes? Aún así Sarutobi jiji-san creo una ley cuando vio a todos los tipos viniendo tras mi sangre, que nadie hablaría del Kyuubi frente de sus hijos y nunca en publico. Para que de esa forma dejaran a los niños más jóvenes sin perjuicios.

"Eso fallo hermosamente, viendo que los niños cogieron el habito de sus padres de tratarme como basura y un demonio, y no me fue mejor. Pero mi punto es, me volví más fuerte¡tuve el deseo de probar que todos esos bastardos se equivocaban! Jure que crecería para trasformarme en el ninja más grande y entonces le probare a todos que no soy un demonio. ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro Hokage, dattebayo!"

El rubio hincho su pecho dramáticamente y entonces lo desinflo. "Pero veras, mi vida no era tan mala. Al menos no tan mala como la de Gaara. En realidad nadie intento asesinarme abiertamente-Sarutobi jiji-san se aseguro de eso. Luego estaba Iruka-sensei quien me invitaba a comer ramen y era muy bueno. Es ligeramente maniático cuando lo provocas. Y jiji-san siempre cuido de mi cuando me sentía triste o mal. Era-aceptable."

Naruto se detuvo, sintiendo ese amargo dolor aumentando en su pecho. Como un senbon torciéndose en su corazón, excavando su piel lentamente. El estaba por sobre eso, realmente lo estaba, pero pensar sobre eso lo hizo sentir triste y abatido. Aun así, las cosas habían mejorado bastante desde el pasado-eso contaba¿cierto?

"Ya veo," dijo pesadamente Minato, sonando distante y solemne. Naruto aprecio que no iniciara una política de lastima y comenzara a quejarse. Aun así, no podía negar que la gentil mano que había rodeado sus hombros de nuevo y la forma en que había sido jalado hacia un semi abrazo no era agradable.

"No se si decir lo siento hace alguna diferencia Naruto, pero lo estoy. Honestamente lo estoy. Y por lo que esta gente piense…" Minato se desprendió, su voz tensándose, y de pronto sonó realmente enojado, "No estoy seguro de que hacer. Deseo mutilarlos realmente, pero la forma en que tú los defendiste era…tan nostálgica. Me recordó a una muy querida amiga. Ella se parecía mucho a ti-en cierta forma. Ella era tan simple y sin embargo lograba decir algunas cosas realmente hermosas que nadie se esperaba. Algunas veces ella era nombrada como la ninja numero uno en sorprender. Heh, puedo verla diciendo algo como esto."

Naruto tuvo la clara impresión de que mientras Minato se estaba dirigiendo a él, aun así, ya no le estaba hablando a él.

"Aun así," Minato agacho la vista para observarlo, sonriendo de una forma que Naruto se percato era completamente falsa. "Estoy muy, muy desconforme con esto." La sonrisa se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por una expresión asesina. Una que Naruto solo había visto en los ojos de un padre o de un hermano mayor, tanto en humanos como en animales. De la clase cuando sus hijos están en peligro. Lo hizo sentir pequeño.

Naruto desvió su mirada.

Ásperos y tibios dedos agarraron su mentón y lo obligaron a mirar dentro de calidos ojos azules. "Mírame, Naruto." Dijo suavemente.

Era extraño, pensó Naruto, que algo como esto lo estuviera aproblemando. El pensaba que estaba por sobre ello, había sido desplazado al fondo de su mente y conquistado el odio. Porque un poco de compasión y bondad hacia que todo saliese de nuevo y lo hiciese sentir tan miserable de nuevo.

"Esta bien sentirse enojado y triste por esto, pero estoy realmente orgulloso de que lograses sobrellevar toda esa mierda. Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti. Prueba que eres una gran persona y un excelente ninja." La voz de Minato llego desviadamente a sus oídos, pero el apenas lo estaba escuchando. La sangre se precipito a su cabeza, embriagándolo. Se sentía tan confundido, enojado y triste, todo al mismo tiempo.

Las emociones eran demasiado contradictorias y Naruto realmente nunca le daba mucho sentido a esas cosas. Lo había intentado y había fallado con Sasuke, una y otra vez. No tenía tenia sentido y Naruto se estaba asustado ligeramente. Y entonces, las palabras de Minato lo bañaron como una ola gigante. Destruyendo y arrancando todo, la base que Naruto había hecho, sus creencias e ideas de cómo el mundo funcionaba.

La gente nunca estaba orgullosa de lo que hiciese Naruto a menos que fuera un acto heroico para salvar a mucha gente. La gente nunca le decía que estaba bien y que se le estaba permitido sentir tales cosas.

No, Naruto supuestamente era aquel que debía estar feliz y optimista. Naruto nunca se deprimía, lloraba o cavilaba. Ese era el trabajo de Sasuke-no que el bastardo llorase, solo cavilaba. También, Naruto nunca quiso hacerlo de todas formas.

El universo de Naruto estaba cambiando, dando una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, y Naruto no estaba seguro de si le agradaba.

Toda la culpa era de este tipo. Cada una de las cosas había ido mal por el. Furia borboteando dentro de el, animal, intensa y llena de odio.

"¡Cállate!" gruño Naruto, nunca percatándose de que Minato no había hablando luego de las primeras pocas líneas. El hombre lo había estado observando con clara ansiedad escrita en sus facciones.

"¿Naruto?"

Lagrimas escociendo las esquinas de sus y el parpadeo para quitárselas. Necesitaba ser fuerte, no llorar como un bebe.

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa¡Si no me hubieses utilizado como un recipiente de basura entonces nada hubiese pasado!" Naruto se percato mientras hablaba de que estaba sobreactuando pero su rabia estaba sacando lo peor de el en este momento.

Las cejas de Minato se movieron extrañamente y lo miro sorprendido.

"¡No necesito tu jodida lastima y no te necesito-así que jodete!" gruño Naruto y se movió lejos de Minato. Haciendo muecas se puso sobres sus piernas y se dispuso a caminar fuera de la choza hacia el campo abierto. Necesitaba despejar su mente y necesitaba desesperadamente salir de allí.

Normalmente le hubiese encantado hacer más amigos, nuevos lazos y descubrir mas personas importantes. Pero Minato simplemente lo fastidiaba, tratándolo de la peor forma posible. Había algo sobre él que Naruto no podía comprender-o mejor dicho, había algo que Naruto temía averiguar. Naruto no le temía a nada a excepción de la perdida de sus amigos y de sus seres importantes. La perdida de esos lazos lo aterrorizaba por completo.

Su lazo mas fuerte había sido con Sasuke y ese no había terminado de buena forma. De hecho, ese no había terminado en lo absoluto. No terminaría hasta que Naruto lo permitiera. Pero esto era diferente, fuera de su liga. No comprendía en lo absoluto a este tipo y era incapaz de detener los sentimientos que corrían a través de el en presencia de Minato.

Naruto estaba asustado.

**Continuara…**

La tipeja que traduce…mm…lo subi rapido…¿no?


	6. Chapter 6

**Repercussions**

**Aclaracion:** Este fic es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3790926/1/Repercussions

**Resumen:**

[TRADUCCIÓN,AUTOR: Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Donde el encuentra un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. [Spoilers para los capitulos 367, 370[futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

Suigetsu deambulo de vuelta a su campamento, sintiéndose orgulloso y satisfecho. Después de todo, no todos los días el se escondía ante tantos shinobis poderosos, y estaba seguro de que si no hubiese sido por la angustia que ellos tenían, debido a su compañero perdido, el hubiese sido detectado en dos segundos. 

A la vez que se acercaba al campamento, pudo oír el molesto parloteo de una fastidiosa kunoichi, y se vio forzado a apretar sus afilados dientes. En cosa de segundos pudo comprender las palabras y se tenso, ya que Karin debía haber sentido su presencia y todavía no se callaba.

"-un idiota, eso es lo que es. No debías haberlo enviado a que espiase ese poderoso grupo, Sasuke. No que me importase si muriese," la escucho esnifar, "de hecho me agradaría."

Como era normal, no hubo respuesta del pelinegro Uchiha y oyó a Karin intentarlo de nuevo. "¡Es tan poco confiable¿Por qué tenías que enviarlo?"

"Hmph," resoplo Suigetsu mientras aparecía entre las ramas de los árboles ubicados justo al lado del campamento. Sus ojos estaban contraídos y se veía mayormente enojado. "Deja de hablar a mis espaldas, Karin. Puse en riesgo mi vida para conseguir esa información. Y tú ni siquiera tienes las pelotas necesarias para hacerlo por ti misma," entonces palmeteo ligeramente su frente, "ah, se me olvido¡tu no tienes_ninguna_ pelota de la cual hablar!"

Suigetsu se disolvió en un ataque de risa y Sasuke suspiro. Los ojos de Karin se habían dilato debido al insulto y se veía lista para estallar.

"Porque¡tu-¡" bramo mientras se lanzaba sobre el nin de la niebla, sólo para ser parada en seco por Sasuke. El Uchiha había agarrado su codo, deteniendo efectivamente su ataque sobre Suigetsu, también estaba la expresión de impaciencia y cólera en su rostro-apenas visible, pero sin embargo allí-eso la había detenido en seco.

"Informe, Suigetsu." Dijo Sasuke cortantemente, ignorando a la anonadada muchacha.

"bueno," Suigestu estiro sus brazos y los ubico en sus caderas, viéndose relajado, "de acuerdo a lo que me dijiste, mi estado liquido no dejo ninguna pista de mi esencia y no fui detectado. Ellos llegaron unos pocos minutos luego de que te fueras y como habías dicho, Konoha-nins. Un jounin, creo¿Kakashi-era?-parecía ser el líder y el fue quien reviso el sitio. Llego a la misma conclusión que nosotros, que fue autodestruido y la razón fue algún erróneo kinjutsu."

"Eso ya lo se, ve al grano." Dijo fríamente Sasuke.

"¡Que ya llego, jeez!" Suigetsu hizo rodas sus ojos y dijo, "aparentemente, alguien llamado Naruto fue secuestrado y ellos estaban intentado extraer a Kyuubi de él. Así que ¿él es el jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, eh?" le pregunto a Sasuke.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fueron unos contraídos ojos y una fría mirada.

"Lo que pude reunir fue que el tipo Naruto hubiese muerto si le hubiesen extraído al Kyuubi, pero ninguno de ellos estaba contemplando la posibilidad. Piensan que algo los interrumpió y que la extracción fue pospuesta. Fue entonces que un bombón, con enormes pechos-a diferencia de alguien que conocemos-" Suigetsu miró de forma significativa a la enfurecida Karin y continuo, "-rodeada de guardias ANBU llego al lugar. Ella era el Hokage-por alguna razón. Hubo un puñado de explicaciones que no tenían nada que ver con las ruinas de ese lugar y no se hablo de la extracción de Kyuubi-mucho. Ellos estaban convencidos de que Kyuubi aún sigue contenido."

"Así que básicamente," Suigetsu mordió un poco su labio inferior, dejando ver un pequeño colmillo, "llegaron a la conclusión de que este Naruto fue trasladado de ese escondite. Habían dos rastros. Uno tenía la esencia de Naruto mezclada en el, junto con la de alguien mas. El tipo que detecto la esencia estaba balbuceando algo sobre esencias similares. Y el otro rastro es del Akatsuki-quienes simplemente se desvanecieron."

Suigetsu se detuvo, buscando alguna otra información entonces se encogió de hombros. "Y sí, ahora esos shinobis de Konoha están siguiendo el rastro de Naruto y la nena Hokage les dijo que se mantuvieran alejados de ti. Así que en el caso de que corriésemos hacia ellos, ellos no lucharan-a menos que Naruto este allí."

Sasuke miro sin inmutarse a Suigetsu antes de dar media vuelta y marchar en dirección hacia las ruinas. El resto de los Hebi no hizo comentarios y le siguió silenciosamente.

El lugar seguía en ruinas, destruido y estropeado mas allá de lo posible. Sasuke se giro hacia su equipo y pregunto, "¿En que dirección dijeron que el Akatsuki se había ido?"

Suigetsu apunto hacia la izquierda obedientemente. Sasuke asintió y le indico a Karin que avanzase. "Detecta los rastro de chakra y guíanos."

Karin dio un paso adelante, quedando hombro a hombro con Sasuke, y cerro sus ojos, concentrándose en sus sentidos para detectar el débil rastro de chakra. La suave emisión del amenazante chakra se dirigía hacia el bosque y desaparecía luego de unos pocos metros. Karin frunció el ceño y se concentro nuevamente, intentando encontrar el otro extremo-pero sin resultado alguno.

Apretó sus labios y dio unos cuantos pasos más, pisando la tierra rocosa y los carbonizados restos de lo que alguna vez fue un escondite, buscando el evasivo rastro de chakra.

"Simplemente desaparece," comento unos segundos mas tarde, abriendo sus oscuros ojos y mirando impotentemente el bosque.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Sasuke.

"El rastro," respondió, "va en esa dirección y luego desaparece. Creo que realizaron algún tipo de jutsu de tele transportación que no deja ningún rastro de chakra detrás."

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula ligeramente, oscuros ojos examinando la dirección del bosque. Hizo una señal para que ellos permanecieran allí y se aventuro dentro del oscuro bosque, andando con moderados pasos sobre el follaje. Su sharingan estaba activado y podía ver los residuos de chakra de algún jutsu que debió ser realizado, aunque desgraciadamente, justo como dijo Karin, simplemente se desvanecía luego de un cierto punto.

_Inútil._

Estrechando sus ojos, Sasuke se giro sobre su talón con un rápido movimiento y camino de regreso hacia su equipo, su mente trabajando en frenesí. La única opción que realmente tenía era demasiado arriesgada e imprudente. Sin embargo, era eso, o andar a tientas en la oscuridad sin sentido alguno. Podía ser un rastro falso que los guiase a ninguna parte, pero había una pequeña posibilidad de que tal vez funcionase.

"Cierto," dijo Sasuke, "siendo que hemos perdido nuevamente el rastro, seguiremos a Konoha y veremos hacia donde nos lleva eso. Nuestro objetivo es Uzumaki Naruto y una vez que lo localicemos, recabaremos la información correspondiente al Akatsuki-específicamente Uchiha Itachi. Vamos."

"¿Huh?" parpadeo Karin, ajustándose sus lentes y luego argumentando, "¡pero eso es demasiado riesgoso!"

"Lo sé," la boca de Sasuke se torció en un severa línea, "es por eso que va a funcionar."

Karin suspiro y miro hacia la distancia, solo para ser bloqueada por la enorme figura de Juugo. Sacudió su cabeza y acepto, "como quieras entonces. Pero," miro a Sasuke inquisidoramente, "¿Qué hacemos con este Naruto cuando tengamos la información-suponiendo que la comparte?"

"Cuando nos diga donde esta Itachi," Sasuke inclinó su cabeza hacia ella y dijo con una ilegible expresión, "entonces lo mato."

Un escalofrío bajo por la espina de Karin a la vez que veía el destello en los ojos de Sasuke. ¡Era tan genial!"

Suigetsu resoplo de forma poco digna tras ellos. _Si seguro._

* * *

Con temblorosas piernas, Naruto se levanto del suelo y camino fuera de la choza hacia el campo abierto. El interior de su refugio temporal era demasiado sofócate y opresivo para su gusto, y la compañía no lo hacia sentir mejor. 

Naruto estaba escapando de muchas cosas en este momento, mayormente de la verdad. No era algo del estilo-Naruto y sin embargo el lo estaba haciendo. Sus piernas no cedieron mientras bajaba la cuesta rocosa, zigzagueando para evitar que las sobresalientes rocas y gubias tocasen sus pies desnudos. Estaba utilizando el mínimo de chakra para mantenerse unido a la superficie y no caer de cabeza al abismo.

Su mente estaba en un remolino, preguntas y acusaciones y mas importante aun, las respuestas. Las conocía todas, pero no creía ninguna.

Las cosas se habían estado agrupando desde hace un tiempo ya, oraciones olvidadas hace mucho, pedazos de conversaciones y pistas flojamente entregadas.

Naruto sabía pero no creía.

Dejo de correr al primer contacto de arena bajo sus pies. Naruto redujo su velocidad y paseo de forma despreocupada por la playa, observo los cegadores rayos del amanecer. Sus ojos se apartaron de los rayos naranjas, saltando sobre el azulado océano y rebotando felizmente sobre la cristalina arena. Naruto trago un poco de saliva y se sentó, sintiéndose agotado.

¿Y que se suponía que debía ser esto?

Naruto sacudió su cabeza y respiro la fresca brisa marina, agradablemente fría y oliendo solo levemente a pescado y algas. Se sentía dulce en su lengua y le recordaba algunas desconsoladas tardes y noches.

Agridulce.

Naruto lo sintió venir aun antes de que el hombre entrase en su rango de visión. Era la esencia de su chakra, familiar y confortable, zumbando a su alrededor, alertándolo de la presencia de Minato. El inspiro, crispo un dedo y espero por la retribución que estaba seguro que vendría. Naruto estaba fuera de línea y el fue el primero en admitirlo.

Sintió la arena crujir bajo los zapatos del hombre, pasos estables y calculados, y simplemente desprendía confianza. Era él.

Naruto no giro su cabeza cuando Minato se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos tras el, evaluando alguna clase de reacción, probablemente.

Pero lo que dijo, era algo que el nunca se hubiese esperado de él.

"¿Quieres entrenar?"

* * *

"¡Eres_demasiado_ rápido, viejo!" se quejo Naruto y crispo sus dedos, sintiéndose realmente agotado 

Estaba descansando sobre su espalda, sintiéndose saciado por el ejercicio y la menguante adrenalina. Estaba cubierto en sudor y su cuerpo se sentía mas vivo que nunca. Minato y él habían hecho una lenta contienda que lentamente fue transformándose en una real batalla, cuando Naruto decidió probar la fuerza del hombre mayor. El había olvidado que el hombre supuestamente había sido Hogake una vez, y había muerto en la flor de su vida.

Minato era realmente fuerte y rápido, extremadamente rápido.

Y Naruto lo había descubierto muy dolorosamente.

También, Naruto descubrió que Minato era mucho mejor profesor que Kakashi-sensei y ero-sennin combinados.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Minato mientras se agachaba junto a el, mirándolo con preocupación.

"Sí," gruño Naruto y se elevo, sintiendo los granos de arena pegados en sus codos desnudos y rodillas. Picaba, pero agradablemente.

Minato se había ubicado junto a el, casi sin sudor. Entonces una vez más, Naruto estaba convaleciente y Minato…bueno él era _él_. Sintió el almizclado olor de su cuerpo, los húmedos mechones rubios pegarse a sus mejillas y cuello, y el apresurado pulso. Minato, concluyo Naruto, era muy humano y _estaba muy vivo_.

"Naruto," lo llamo, capturando la atención de Naruto y Naruto estiro su cuello hacia el.

"¿Hm?"

"Deseo pedirte algo, si me lo permites."

Naruto respiro profundamente, exhalo y pregunto¿qué?"

Minato dudo un poco, como si su siguiente oración fuera su sentencia. Aunque no parecía probable, el hombre siempre parecía confiado, tan seguro de si mismo- nunca arrogante, nunca vano, solo un poco auto contenido- si Naruto podía utilizar aquí esa particular palabra.

"No es mucho, y se que ni siquiera importa-pero, Naruto, deseo permanecer a tu lado, si tu me lo permites."

Naruto se sentó derecho, en shock o sorpresa, no lo sabía. ¿Qué había allí para preguntar aquello¿Quién alguna vez le pregunto eso? Entonces, Naruto razono, Minato no era cualquiera.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto en cambio, honestamente y curioso.

"Y-yo no puedo compensar las cosas por las que tuviste que pasar en tu vida hasta ahora. No puedo hacer retroceder las manillas del tiempo, no puedo hacer que tú te sientas mejor sobre eso. Y se que tu no nenecitas que yo haga eso. Tampoco necesitas mi protección ni mi presencia-estoy mas que seguro de que puedes salvarte a ti mismo, aun si realmente flaqueaste en ese instante." La voz de Minato era suave y tranquila, "también se que no quieres que me vengue por ti, no quieres que les haga algo a los ciudadanos de Konoha, porque eso no es lo que tu eres y de cierta forma, tampoco es lo que soy yo."

"Pero," continuo Minato, "es incluso mas importante el hecho de que no lograre nada, no llenará las heridas olvidadas. No puedo arrepentirme de lo que eh hecho porque no puede ser desecho, de todas formas, puedo hacerlo para ti. Si me lo permites."

Minato se detuvo brevemente y dejo que lo absorbiese antes de reanudar nuevamente, "no estoy pidiendo perdón, créeme, mas bien lo que estoy pidiendo es una oportunidad para de alguna forma hacerlo mejor. Sí creo que estas bien por ti mismo, pero yo solo quiero una pequeña parte de tu vida, un poquito de tu tiempo. Si pudiese, haría desaparecer cada sufrimiento por el cual tuviste que pasar y jamás permitiría que algo te hiriese, pero no es posible, así que lo que te estoy pidiendo es una oportunidad para intentarlo. Intentar e impedir alguna herida de aquí en adelante."

Algo dio un vuelco en el pecho de Naruto, doblando y torciéndose. Esta vez tomo un superficial respiro y pregunto, "¿Por qué?" no había ninguna maldad ni rencor en ella, solo curiosidad y duda.

"Tu ya sabes la respuesta," respondió Minato, sin romper el contacto ocular que Naruto no recordaba haber establecido, "no necesito explicártelo detalladamente."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pregunto Naruto desconfiadamente, sintiendo el recelo reptar por su estomago, agitándolo.

"Tu ya sabes lo que quiero decir¿cierto Naruto?" Minato se deslizo mas cerca de él, "te percataste en un nivel mas inconciente, allí profundamente en algún lugar, tú tan solo no quieres admitirlo y eso es lo que te esta haciendo luchar y resistirte a ello. No lo hagas. Se que eres mas fuerte que eso."

Naruto parpadeo, rompiendo el contacto y sintiéndose pesado, ligero y como una pluma al mismo tiempo. Su mente no podía buscar respuestas que yacían sólo bajo la superficie, el_sabía_, pero eso no significaba que lo creyese. Y debido a que no lo creía, no dejaba que las palabras abandonasen su boca.

Lo había sabido desde que había despertado, viendo los calidos ojos azules que eran un reflejo de los suyos. El era la viva imagen de esta persona¿Cómo no podría saberlo?

"Yo…" dudo, miró nuevamente los ojos de Minato y parpadeo.

La sonrisa regreso una vez mas y un par de calidos brazos los jalaron hacia el pecho de Minato, deteniéndose solo cuando Naruto golpeo suavemente su piel. Su nariz descanso en la calida y húmeda ropa, y el inhalo, sintiendo aleteos dentro de su estomago.

No podía respirar, se sentía como si se estuviese ahogando, y tal vez lo estaba, ahogándose en olas y olas de comprensión y de cosas que tenía que creer. Respiro otra bocanada de aire, mezclada con la esencia de Minato y lucho débilmente. Sus pulmones quemaban, sus ojos escocían y su cuerpo se sacudía.

Él no estaba llorando, tan solo se sujetando de su padre, eso era todo.

**Continuara…**

La tipeja que traduce, realmente te agradezco tu critica, me gusto mucho leerla, ahora con respecto a tu ofrecimiento, había pensando en decirte que si, pero una persona me hizo recordar el porque en un comienzo no le había pedido su ayuda, de hecho la había rechazado, es porque este es un proyecto personal, deseo hacerlo por mi misma, se que puede ser un poco egoísta, porque así como tu dices, tiene muchos errores, y créeme que lo se, sobre todo en la redacción, es por eso que estoy haciendo este fic, quiero irme superando con cada capitulo…espero que me comprendas, y muchas gracias realmente te agradezco tu critica…y nuevamente agradezco tu ofrecimiento….


	7. Chapter 7

**Repercussions**

**Aclaracion:** Este fic es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3790926/1/Repercussions

**Resumen:**

[TRADUCCIÓN,AUTOR: Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Es donde encuentra a un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. [Spoilers para los capitulos 367, 370[futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

Naruto recordaba haber sido cargado por Minato cuidadosamente, sintió una pequeña sacudida a la vez que Minato se apresuraba en subir el precipicio, escalándolo a gran velocidad. Él era rápido, realmente rápido. Naruto conocía solo unas cuantas cosas sobre Yondaime, cortesía de su pervertido maestro. Lo que sabía no era suficiente como para detener que se le cayese la mandíbula cada vez que Minato hacia algo increíble. No es que el anduviese alardeando de sus poderes frente a cualquiera, pero era poderoso.

Naruto se estaba sintiendo medio muerto porque había intentado ponerlo a prueba. Él siempre se dejaba llevar un poco cuando se trataba de entrenar o combates de entrenamiento, y en esta ocasión también lo había hecho. Incluso le dolían los huesos por la forma en que había ido con Minato.

Pero Minato apenas había transpirado y le había dado una paliza, también, Naruto sabía que se había estado conteniendo. Esto no le provoco celos, pero si disgusto ante su propia falta de poder.

Deambulo entre la conciencia e inconciencia mientras Minato lo depositaba nuevamente sobre la paja. El era lo suficiente cuidadoso como para no tirar ningún sitio incorrecto y sus manos eran infinitamente gentiles.

¿Era de esta forma como un padre supuestamente debía ser?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza en su interior, ese particular línea de ideas no eran necesarias en este momento. El lidiaría con ellas mas tarde, pero antes de eso, aun había una cosa que no había confirmado.

"Hey, oyaji," se sentó Naruto, mareado pero determinado a no ser sancochado. Seguro, este tipo era supuestamente su padre pero, bleh.

"¿Oyaji?" Minato alzo una ceja, mirando divertido.

"Si¿De que otra forma esperas que te llame?" pregunto Naruto bruscamente y entonces dijo, "tu nunca invocaste a Gamabunta. Digo, aun cuando creo- _sé_ quien y que eres. Todavía necesito confirmarlo."

Minato inclino su cabeza y dijo, "si eso es lo que quieres. Pero recuerda esto, invocar a Gamabunta en vano solo nos dará problemas."

La comprensión cayo sobre Naruto, bueno, eso era verdad. Gama-oyabin tal vez no se tomaría muy bien el invocarlo solo para confirmar identidades, mas bien, Naruto estaba seguro de que se lo tomaría de mala forma e iría como una bala por ellos.

El también se percato de que si hubiese estado en los zapatos de Minato, no tan solo hubiese invocado a Gamabunta, si no que también una muy buena reprimenda y castigo a manos del jefe rana. El hombre no era un idiota, Naruto tenía que reconocer eso.

"Pero," Naruto reconoció ese punto, "puedes invocar a Gamakichi o Gamatatsu¿cierto?"

"¿Gamatatsu?" inquirió Minato.

"Er, el es una rana¿no lo conoces?"

"Ah, entonces el debe ser nuevo, temo que no. Pero puedo invocar a Gamakichi para ti, aunque me pregunto si me recordara. El era muy joven cuando yo estaba vivo."

"Seguro, porque no. Digo, es la parte de la invocación la que confirma tu identidad¿no?" reflexiono Naruto, frotando sus quietos y entumecidos brazos, "por lo que puedo recordar, lo que no es mucho, el jutsu de invocación se basa en un contrato de sangre. Tú hiciste un contrato con tu sangre en ese pergamino y eso te hace único. Si puedes invocar a Gamakichi entonces sabré que eres quien afirmas ser¿no es así?"

Minato asintió. "Estaba esperando que comprendieras eso. Tu reflexión es correcta."

Naruto se sonrojo débilmente. "No es nada. ¡Soy Uzumaki Naruto después de todo!"

A Naruto no se le paso por alto la breve expresión de incomodidad en el rostro de Minato. Abrió su boca para preguntar pero el hombre ya había comenzado a hacer los sellos con sus manos. El dedo mordido fue ubicado sobre el suelo y Minato murmuro un suave,_Kuchiyose no Jutsu´._ Un pequeño globito de humo se aclaro para revelar una pequeña rana naranja con brillantes ojos.

"¡Naruto!" croó y salto para unírsele. Naruto estiro su mano izquierda hacia el, ya que su mano derecha se había entumecido por completo.

"¡Hey Gamakichi!" lo saludo Naruto con una sonrisa, dejando que la rana saltase sobre la cima de sus mechones rubios.

"¿A pasado algún tiempo, eh?" pregunto la rana, ignorando completamente a Minato.

"Si, pero creo que debes irte." Dijo Naruto, por una vez, serio.

"¿Huh? Entonces¿Por qué me llamaste?"

"No importa, lo que quería saber ahora ya lo se. Te veré mas tarde." Dijo Naruto y vio como Gamakichi desaparecía con un poof.

Su corazón había estado palpitando frenéticamente desde el segundo en que la pequeña rana hizo su aparición fuera del humo. Su garganta estaba seca y se sentía mareado. Este tipo_realmente_ era Yondaime _y_ su padre. Ya no había ninguna duda de ello.

Wow. Bien, wow.

Esa era la única cosa que tenia sentido ahora. Ya que Naruto no sabía como describir el increíble sentimiento de presión sobre su pecho, como describir la traicionera dificultad para respirar que había regresado y como sus ojos comenzaban a escocer de nuevo.

¡Oh Dios!

El tenía un _padre_. ¡El tenia un _jodido_ Padre! El tenía un jodido padre que había _muerto_ y había_regresado_ a la vida.

_¡Mierda!_

Esto estaba mal de tantas formas que ni siquiera sonaba divertido

Naruto alzo su mirada con borrosos ojos, observando como la figura del rubio mayor frente a el vacilaba. Sus pulmones se contrajeron, expulsando todo el aire y sin dejar espacio para ser llenados con más oxigeno. El no podía respirar.

"Esta bien," Oyó a Minato, sintió su mano sobre su cabeza, tampoco lo había escuchado moverse de su lugar. Naruto simplemente asintió y parpadeo, finalmente dejando que las transparentes y calidas lágrimas rodasen hasta caer de sus mejillas. Y entonces estuvo bien.

"S-si,"dijo temblorosamente.

Minato se sentó frente a el, observándolo con preocupados ojos. Se veía mayormente aliviado, preocupado pero aliviado-y podría haber una pizca de felicidad en sus ojos, Naruto no podía decirlo con seguridad.

_Bueno¿Qué diablos?_ Pensó Naruto y tacleo a Minato, enterrando la cara en su pecho y apretando su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cintura.

"¡Te extrañe!" dijo, su voz amortiguada por las ropas, pero no hubo forma de que confundiera las vibraciones que sintió cerca de su oído a pesar de la profunda risa de Minato.

"También yo," lo escucho decir.

Y eso era suficiente.

* * *

Los ninjas de Konoha habían estado viajando por cerca de dos días cuando el legendario sannin se les unió. Su velocidad era rápida, pero no demasiada porque necesitaban que Jiraiya se les uniese. Mientras Kakashi era un experto en sellos, no sabia sobre el sello de Kyuubi. De hecho la única persona lo suficiente calificada para lidiar con cualquier clase de daño al sello de Naruto era Jiraiya y esa era la razón del porque se encontraba con ellos.

Jiraiya, como menciono cuando apareció, se había transportado a través de sus sapos y había logrado tele transportarse hasta un punto mas adelante de donde ellos se encontraban, así que tuvo que retroceder un poco para encontrar al grupo. Parecía molesto, pero preocupado por Naruto también.

En el tercer día de su viaje, Kakashi insistió que el grupo tomase un descanso cerca de la orilla de un río-los cuales eran abundantes ya que se encontraban en la frontera del País del Río. La mayoría de los miembros del grupo habían alzado sus cejas ante la sugerencia pero no se habían atrevido a preguntar.

Una vez ubicados, Kakashi finalmente se llevo a Jiraiya lejos del grupo y lo guió hasta un sitio aislado. El hombre de cabellos blancos camino silenciosamente al lado de Kakashi, porque era una de las pocas personas que conocía a Kakashi, y no había muerto-todavía. Jiraiya podía decir que conocía a Kakashi tan bien como Yondaime, y estaba al tanto de sus habilidades casi igual que lo estaba Gai. El era una de las escasas personas que podía leer el lenguaje corporal de Kakashi. Y desde su perspectiva, Kakashi se veía hipertenso.

Su espalda estaba agarrotada y la tensión mantenía sus hombros rígidos. Su ojo visible estaba un poco nublado, y sus grises cejas estaban fruncidas. Jiraiya raramente había visto al hombre tan…perturbado, a falta de un mejor término. Mientras que la desaparición de Naruto y la circunstancia en la que se encontraban eran alarmantes, Jiraiya estaba seguro de que había algo mas que molestaba al peliplateado jounin.

Kakashi se detuvo cerca de un árbol y se inclino contra el, abriendo su siempre-presente pornografía, y espero a que el sannin se pusiese cómodo y listo para hablar. Para Jiraiya y Kakashi, esta había sido una rutina familiar por los pasados quince años o algo por el estilo. Ellos caminaban hasta algún lugar recluido y esperaban ponerse cómodos. Entonces ellos hablaban, de entrenamientos shinobis, política, affairs internos y externos, movimientos de los missing-nins, jóvenes shinobi-si eran lo suficiente importante como para ser conversado por los dos-y pornografía.

De alguna forma, uno podría decir que Jiraiya y Kakashi podían hablar de todo y lo habían estado haciendo desde que habían perdido una de sus personas importantes. La camarería venia del mutuo duelo y aceptación, y era sólida. Algunas veces, Jiraiya le decía cosas que ni siquiera le decía a la Hokage y la característica que mejor definía su amistad era, sin importar cuantos años lo separasen, ellos siempre lograban continuar desde donde habían quedado-sin vacíos entremedio.

Sus lugares habituales de encuentro variaban entre tiendas dango, casas de té, lugares de entrenamiento, techos escogidos al azar, balcones, la torre del Hokage, la Montaña Hokage. Donde fuera y en cualquier parte.

Jiraiya se sentó sobre un pedazo de tierra seca y doblo sus piernas lánguidamente, cruzo sus brazos contra su pecho y observo la holgazana figura. Todavía podía ver la tensión que emanaba del jounin.

"Bueno¿Qué te esta molestando ahora?"

Kakashi cerró su icha icha paradise y suspiro. Cerró su ojo visible y asintió.

"¿Hm?" pregunto Jiraiya, inclinando su cabeza.

"Tenemos un problema sobre nuestras manos," dijo Kakashi, "fuera de la desaparición de Naruto."

"¿Cuál es?"

"La vez que llegamos al sitio de la guarida, las esencias estaban muy mezcladas, pero cuando nos marchamos, ambos, Pakkun y yo, notamos algo que no debería ser posible."

El rostro de Kakashi era nulo, incluso para Jiraiya quien podía leer al hombre mas joven bastante bien. "¿Qué quieres decir, que era?" pregunto.

"Había una esencia mezclada con la de Naruto, indicando que Naruto estaba con alguien y no había escapado solo. Mas bien con un amigo o extraño, permanecía para ser vista." El ojo de Kakashi chasqueo en la distancia, "Kiba dijo que las esencias eran muy similares. Fui capas de captar las esencias individuales tan rápido como abandonamos el área destruida."

"¿Y quien era?" pregunto Jiraiya inquisitivamente. Quería saber la razón del porque Kakashi estaba tan molesto.

Kakashi lo miro nulamente antes de responder, "era la esencia de sensei."

"¡¿Huh?!" pregunto Jiraiya, asustado. El no pudo haber escuchado bien¿cierto?

"Era inequívocamente la suya, mezclada con la esencia de Naruto."

"Pudo ser un henge también¿cierto? Digo no soy el experto en esencias pero por lo que se, es posible copiar la esencia¿cierto?" el hombre peliblanco pregunto.

"Esa es un posibilidad," Kakashi se encogió de hombros, "pero es la suya, eso es lo que puedo decir."

"Pero," exclamo Jiraiya, "eso no es posible."

Kakashi coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos y dijo, "Donde el Akatsuki tomo a Naruto, vi los signos de algún tipo de jutsu de invocación que nunca antes había visto. Parecía un jutsu de invocación, pero no estoy seguro de para que pudo ser utilizado. Para poder extraer a Kyuubi, ellos no necesitan ningún tipo de Ninjutsu de invocación¿cierto?"

"No que yo sepa, no." Respondió Jiraiya; mentalmente buscando respuestas a lo que las palabras de kakashi le habían evocado. "Pero eso no cuenta, digo, si eso es lo que estas implicando¿Por qué el Akatsuki invocaría a Minato desde los muertos?"

"No tiene sentido, pero es innegable que la esencia mezclada con la de Naruto pertenece a Minato-sensei." Kakashi se alejo del árbol y comenzó a caminar, pasando a Jiraiya quien estaba sentado en el suelo y frunciendo el ceño. Sus pies se detuvieron justo antes de las ramas de los árboles de eucaliptos. Aquí el suelo era rico en agua y tales árboles podían ser encontrados en abundancia.

Kakashi miro el tronco de color blanco y las secas hojas regadas en el suelo, amarillentas y descomponiéndose. Ellas se pudrirían y se mezclarían con el suelo para convertirse nuevamente en alimento para los árboles. Los shinobis no eran diferentes, ellos prosperaban según los recursos de las aldeas y los utilizaban bien, impartían su conocimiento a los más jóvenes, o si morían en los campos de batalla, ellos dejarían algo para las generaciones que les siguiesen.

También Yondaime contribuyo un montón a la villa, sirvió bien como shinobi y líder, y murió como un héroe. El se había ido, estaba muerto. De cualquier forma, aquí había una indicación de que el Yondaime estaba vivo-tan imposible e improbable como parecía. O era un impostor.

Kakashi no sabia cual era la verdad, como fuese, lo que si sabia era que si era un impostor, simulando ser su fallecido sensei-Kakashi lo mataría con sus propias manos.

* * *

Naruto froto su antebrazo derecho con cautela, estremeciéndose cuando el dolor recorría sus hombros hasta la yema de sus dedos. El abrasador dolor en sus hombros, había estado por algún tiempo ya. Al comienzo se había sentido un poco entumecido pero tan pronto como su cuerpo se enfrió, la adrenalina desapareció dejando tras de si un dolor abrasador.

"¿Te pasa algo?" pregunto Minato a la vez que entraba a la choza. El se había marchado en busca de agua fresca para Naruto ya que su suministro había disminuido recientemente.

"Mi hombro esta ardiendo." Murmuro Naruto, acunando delicadamente su mano derecha.

"Déjame ver," el hombre mayor se agacho y coloco sus dedos tentativamente sobre el hombro de Naruto. "Oh, parece estar dislocado. Probablemente te lo dislocaste mientras luchábamos, perdóname, Naruto."

Naruto giro su cabeza para observarlo con incredulidad. ¿Por qué_demonios_ se estaba disculpando?

"Debía haber puesto mas atención, tu no estas curado por completo. Discúlpame." Balbuceo Minato y cuidadosamente examino su hombro, dedos revoloteando sólo sobre la piel y tocándolo periódicamente.

"No tienes que disculparte," dijo Naruto entre apretados dientes, mientras los dedos de Minato tocaban la hinchada piel y causaba que aflorara nuevamente el dolor sobre sus hombros. "S'ta bien, eh estado peor."

Algo similar al dolor se reflejo a través de los brillantes ojos azules de su padre-aun se sentía muy, _muy_ extraño llamarlo de esa forma. El rubio mayor sacudió su cabeza y capto su atención, diciendo, "necesito ponerlo de nuevo en su sitio. Dolerá así que sostente a mi un poco."

La mano izquierda de Naruto sujeto la camisa de Minato, arrugándola dentro de su palma e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás, y apretó sus dientes. Sudor adorno la piel sobre su labio superior y su frente a la vez que el dolor se incrementaba. No era mucho, pero las heridas de Naruto normalmente sanaban mucho mas rápido debido al chakra de Kyuubi y el no estaba acostumbrado a algo como esto. Aunque eso no significaba que no podía soportarlo.

"¿Confías en mi, Naruto?" pregunto Minato, sinceros ojos azules posados sobre los suyos y Naruto se encontró asimismo sonriendo.

"Si, lo hago."

Mordió su labio inferior a la vez que el hueso crujía y Minato encajaba la pelota de vuelta a su lugar con un chasquido. El dolor exploto a lo largo de su hombro, agudamente al comienzo y disminuyendo mas tarde. Calor fluyo a través de su hombro y brazo derecho, junto con alivio.

"Estas bien," la voz de Minato impregnada con preocupación, "no soy muy bueno ensamblando huesos, porque mi equipo siempre tenía un médico. Sólo tengo un conocimiento muy básico. ¿No te duele , cierto?"

Naruto sacudió su cabeza. "No, esta bien."

"Bien, me alegro," dijo y ato su mano a la venda que colgaba de su cuello. "No la muevas mucho, Sanará pronto."

"Dime Naruto," pidió Minato cuando se ubico de nuevo junto a él, estirando su tensa espalda un poco, "Nunca me contaste¿Cómo fuiste capturado? Digo, si el Akatsuki anda tras Kyuubi, estoy seguro de que el Hokage debió tomar algunas medidas para mantenerte a salvo¿o no es así?"

"Bueno, eh oído que el consejo me quiere en la aldea, pero Tsunade no baa-chan tiene fé en mi. Algo que creo haber traicionado porque me volví imprudente," Naruto suspiro desalentadamente, acunando su brazo derecho cariñosamente.

"¿Tsunade-sama¿Ella es la Hokage?"

"Si, luego de que jii-san falleciese, ero-sennin y yo la perseguimos y la trajimos a Konoha de regreso con nosotros. Entonces ella se volvió Hokage." Explico Naruto.

"Espera, espera, espera," Minato se levanto de su lugar y se sentó justo frente a Naruto, "no tan rápido. ¿Sandaime-sama falleció?

"Si," asintió Naruto, "el murió luchando contra ese bastardo de Orochimaru."

"¿Orochimaru asesino a su propio sensei?"

"Si," se rió amargamente Naruto, "lo hizo y pensar que lo mismo le ocurrió a él. Aunque eso se lo merecía el bastardo-si no fuera por esa cosa espeluznante en la que se transformo Kabuto."

"Es-ta bien, creo que necesitas comenzar por el inicio porque es demasiado confuso." La expresión del rostro de Minato era divertidísima y Naruto no pudo contenerse esta vez. "¡Naruto!" regaño suavemente Minato.

"Esta bien, esta bien, jeez," tosió y ahogo su risa, "Esta bien¡Te lo contare desde el comienzo!"

**Continuara…**

La tipeja que traduce, …jojojo…. yelitza muchas gracias por tus elogios ///… pero creo que es mucho…¬¬"…..pero bueno ….aqui estoy con otro capitulo traducido espero que sea de tu agrado y te vallas dando cuenta que de apoco mi redaccion …creo…que va mejorando TT-TT…bueno hay ta…..para que lo disfruten /// viste yelitza hiciste que me sonrojase


	8. Chapter 8

**Repercussions**

**Aclaracion:** Este fic es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3790926/1/Repercussions

**Resumen:**

[TRADUCCIÓN,AUTOR: Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Es donde encuentra a un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. [Spoilers para los capitulos 367, 370[futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

El sol se había elevado sobre el cielo mientras Naruto había logrado terminar una importante parte de su vida. No tenía mucho que decir, él no utilizaba ninguna clase de descripciones o muchos detalles. Tendía a darle la vuelta a las cosa, si era algo bueno contaría el final y si no lo era, entonces, él crearía una excusa o comenzaría a darle vueltas antes de confesar y reírse de aquello.

Era dicho que él era una persona abierta, alguien que llevaba su corazón en la mano, según Naruto, él era una persona bastante privada. No muchas personas conocían realmente sobre su pasado o presente, sus sentimientos o sus pequeños sueños. Todos sabían que amaba el ramen y que quería ser Hokage. Que amaba el color naranja. Nadie realmente sabía que le gustaba ver el amanecer, especialmente sobre la Montaña Hokage. Y pequeñas cosas, como que le gustaba beber leche, etc.

Nadie había estado a su alrededor cuando había crecido; nadie había estado a su alrededor para verlo convertirse de un pequeño niño a un hombre. Él nunca había aprendido a compartir estas cosas con nadie-no que tuviese a alguien en el pasado. Aun cuando ahora tenía personas que felizmente hubiesen compartido cosas, Naruto no sabia como.

Nadie le preguntaba realmente lo que pensaba, y normalmente Naruto diría bulliciosamente lo que pensaba _exactamente_ sobre una situación. Aunque eso no significaba que él dijese todo. Habían cosas que realmente nadie sabia sobre el rubio y Naruto pensaba que permanecerían _status quo_ por siempre.

Cuando Minato le había pedido su versión de la historia, Naruto había estado extasiado-solo por ser capaz de hablar. De todas formas, cuando llego el momento, Naruto se encontró asimismo sin palabras o cosas que decir. ¿Qué podía decir? Pensar en el doloroso pasado era algo que a naruto no le agradaba, tampoco era un hábito suyo cavilar.

¿Qué podía decirle a Minato? Que el había aprendido a limpiarse sus propias lágrimas, aun cuando apenas comprendía algo. Que cuando el se caía, magullaba sus rodillas y raspaba sus palmas, había aprendido a quitarse el polvo y a levantarse por si mismo.

No era como si no hubiese visto a las personas ayudar a sus hijos-mucho más grandes que él-a levantarse, mimarlos y cuidarlos. No que Naruto quisiese ser mimado; francamente, prefería estar solo que ser malcriado mas allá de lo posible.

Por supuesto, habían pequeños momentos, en los cuales añoraba compañía, compasión, tacto humano y calidez. Cuando el no había querido estar solo.

Naruto había aprendido del modo más difícil que no todos los deseos se hacen realidad, sin importar cuanto te esfuerces. Entonces de nuevo, Naruto creía en dar su mayor esfuerzo, incluso más que mayor-el trabajaría y trabajaría hasta conseguir lo que quisiese.

El lo tenía todo y no tenia nada.

Naruto no sabía que era más patético.

Los rayos del sol atraparon sus ojos y se encontró asimismo preguntándose sobre sus compañeros y Sasuke. El no tenía una idea exacta sobre cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había estado inconciente en el País del río. Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan debían estar preocupados; Sai y Yamato-taichou también debían estar preocupados, aun si era en menor medida. Aun cuando Kiba y Shino no demostrarían realmente su preocupación, también deberían estar preocupados. Hinata-chan tal vez estuviese visiblemente preocupada, pero de nuevo, ella era realmente una chica extraña.

Naruto estaba mayormente preocupado por Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan; ellos eran lo más cercano a una familia—sin contar a Minato y Sasuke por supuesto. Sasuke, a pesar de ser un bastardo, era de la familia de Naruto, quisiese serlo o no. Y ahora también tenía a Minato.

Lo que era muy extraño.

Giro su cabeza para mirar a Minato, quien, en este momento se encontraba profundamente sumergido en pensamientos, dedos entrelazados y cejas arrugadas. Naruto estaba descansando sobre su espalda, tumbado perezosamente y absorbiendo un poco la tibia luz del sol que se filtraba a través de los agujeros del techo y las murallas. Era bueno que el clima estuviese realmente agradable ahora y que el sol no se sintiera irritante como podía serlo normalmente.

Minato se encontraba tan sólo a unos cuantos pasos de él, una distancia que podía cubrir con un salto. Pero de pronto se sentía muy distante y fuera de alcance. Era una sensación horrible, una que estrujo el corazón de Naruto dolorosamente. Se percato de que no sabía nada de su padre—o su madre, suplió su mente—y él realmente no sabia que hacer en este momento.

¿Qué le dirías a tu padre muerto desde hace mucho tiempo, quien repentinamente decide aparecer de la nada?

Naruto se preguntaba si este era el momento preciso para hiperventilar y ponerse frenético.

Nyah, todavía no.

Minato no lo odiaba y todo estaría bien. A menos que el tipo lo odiase… lo que sería terrible.

Naruto comprendió que su tren de ideas se estaba descarrilando rápida y agradecidamente, la voz de Minato logro sacar a Naruto de allí.

"Hey Naruto," hablo Minato, mirándolo intensamente, "tu todavía no me has dicho de cómo te enteraste de Kyuubi."

Naruto se congelo. Había estado temiendo que este momento llegase desde el comienzo—bueno, desde _siempre_. Él no estaba precisamente orgulloso de lo que había hecho ese día, no que fuese su culpa. Si hubiese sabido de la importancia del rollo, no lo hubiese robado. Aprendió su técnica favorita de el, así que realmente no tenia nada de que arrepentirse.

Pero este sujeto había sido Hokage, probablemente valorase el rollo como Sandaime lo había hecho-lo que no sería muy bueno. ¿Minato se enojaría con el? No parecía el tipo, pero Naruto realmente no sabía nada sobre este tipo de cosas.

"¿Naruto?" apuro Minato cuando el rubio mas joven permaneció curiosamente en silencio.

El niño lo miro culpablemente, sabiendo que estaba siendo ligeramente paranoico-pero realmente, _realmente_ no quería perder a Minato. No cuando acababa de conocerlo.

Se sentó lentamente y desordeno sus dorados mechones, mordiendo su labio entre blancos dientes. Estaba conciente de la inquisitiva mirada de Minato, porque podía sentir los pelos de sus brazos erizarse por la intensidad de esta. Lo ponía nervioso e intranquilo.

"Uh—bueno, no es mucho—um, simplemente lo descubrí por accidente, heh heh."

Minato no se lo compro. Y si lo hubiese hecho, Naruto hubiese dejado de llamarlo genio. ¡Era la excusa mas rasca de todas! y viniendo de alguien que tenía a Kakashi como su maestro—decía algo.

Ojos azules se contrajeron y Naruto se tenso cuando Minato se le acerco. Las manos de Minato descansaron sobre sus hombros y pudo sentir la esencia única de su padre fluir hacia el y lo único que quería hacer era dormir y nunca despertar. Se sentía mas seguro de lo que se había sentido en su vida.

"¿Es algo que te cuesta decirme? No es algo que guardare en tu contra, Naruto, tú sabes eso. Toma tu tiempo, puedes contármelo cuando desees¿esta bien eso?" Minato lo hizo levantar su vista y todo lo que Naruto pudo ver en esos ojos azules era honestidad y verdad.

El no podía _no_ decírselo. El merecía saberlo.

"F—fue en el tiempo del examen de graduación de la academia… y yo lo reprobé por tercera vez-porque no podía hacer un simple bunshin." Naruto miro hacia otro lado, mientras estaba conciente de sus fracasos y defectos—junto con su determinación por sobrellevarlos, contárselos a Minato lo hacían sentir mal. Realmente mal. Como si estuviese decepcionando a Kakashi-sensei, solo que en un nivel mucho mas alto. Lamió sus labios y continuo, dejando a un lado sus conflictivas emociones por el momento, "así que Iruka-sensei me reprobó. Entonces, estaba este bastardo, Mizuki, el vino a mi y me dijo que si robaba el pergamino prohibido de la torre Hokage y aprendía una técnica de el—me dejaría aprobar.

"Y siendo que yo era un idiota en ese tiempo, hice lo que me pidió y robe el pergamino prohibido, logrando burlar al viejo Hokage y pude aprender el Kage bunshin no jutsu. Y por supuesto, para ese entonces la mitad de la villa me estaba buscando y fue Iruka-sensei quien me encontró y entonces llego ese idiota de Mizuki y de cierta forma hecho todo a perder. Me dijo que era el demonio, que yo era Kyuubi no Youko. Casi asesina a Iruka-sensei y a mi también." Naruto estaba debatiéndose débilmente mientras sentía la tensión del cuerpo de Minato. _El me odia, esta enojado ¿y porque no lo estaría?_ Componiéndose, continuo, "Iruka-sensei salvo mi vida y dijo que yo no era el zorro, dijo que yo era Uzumaki Naruto—su estudiante. Mizuki casi lo mata, pero entonces use el Kage bunshin y cree cientos de clones, y le di una apropiada paliza. Entonces Iruka me aprobó. Así es como me entere de Kyuubi."

Naruto no se atrevió a mirarlo, asustado de ver algo que tal vez no quisiese ver. Cuando Minato no hablo por un largo tiempo, la mano en su hombro lo apretó hasta un punto casi doloroso, Naruto finalmente se arriesgo a mirarlo, quedando aterrado.

En las expresiones del hombre mayor no había odio o rabia. No, la expresión de sus ojos solo podía ser descrita como dolor.

"¿Tu—tu no estas enfadado porque robe el pergamino?" Naruto no pudo aguantar más y pregunto-lo estaba matando.

"¿Huh?" parpadeo Minato, sorprendido. "¿Enojado¿Por qué?"

"Robe el pergamino prohibido. ¿Es algo malo, no?"

"Idiota," reprocho Minato suavemente, "yo que estoy aquí preocupado por ti y ¿en todo lo que tu puedes pensar es si me enojo? Yo—¡yo no se que decir! Porque un lo siento no es suficiente. Tu no hiciste nada malo, de hecho estoy muy orgulloso y feliz."

Era ahora que Naruto quería llorar. No se lo creía. En cambio sonrió tan ampliamente que parecía doloroso y pregunto con una voz dolorosamente esperanzadora, "¿de veras?"

"¡Sí!" asintió Minato rápidamente y Naruto resplandeció.

Naruto hubiese abrazado a Minato hasta quitarle la vida, si no hubiese sido por el estúpido vendaje de su brazo. Así que se conformo con sonreír, lo que fue de vuelto en igual medida. El no podía ser más feliz.

* * *

Naruto acaricio su equipaje y miró al hombre que caminaba junto a él antes de preguntar, "¿hacia donde vamos?"

Minato, quien estaba contemplando la siguiente línea de acción, lo miro y dijo, "buscamos a Jiraiya-sensei primero y luego arreglamos tu sello… creo que eso dependerá de las circunstancias."

"Así que ¿es por eso que abandonamos esa choza?" se arriesgo Naruto.

"No," Minato sacudió su cabeza, "si fuese por mi, te hubiese dado mas tiempo para que te recuperases pero simplemente no podemos perder tiempo. Estoy seguro de que el Akatsuki y los ninjas de Konoha deben haber encontrado nuestro rastro y deberían estar sobre nosotros pronto."

"¿Ah?" Naruto parpadeo entonces la particularidad de la oración lo golpeo, "no lo comprendo, digo—esta bien que huyamos del Akatsuki pero ¿porque de Konoha? El equipo que podría estarnos siguiendo debe ser Kakashi-sensei y mis amigos que estaban en esta misión. ¿Por qué nos escondemos de ellos?"

"Porque, supuestamente no debería estar vivo y no tengo idea de que tan bien se tomen este hecho. De todas las personas, tenía más miedo de ti y kakashi, y hasta cierto punto Jiraiya-sensei. A ti te tomo un buen tiempo, sólo imagínate cuan difícil será para los otros."

Naruto se detuvo y reflexiono sobre Minato con curiosos ojos. "No te puedes esconder por siempre de ellos¿no?"

Minato se detuvo también y giro sus ojos azules hacia Naruto. "No estoy planeando esconderme de ellos por siempre," dijo, "pero mi prioridad es tu sello, luego viene el resto, incluido Konoha. Además, no estoy muy seguro de mi recepción en la aldea—y tampoco estoy impresionado por como te trataron allí." Señalo la correa de su mochila-idéntica a la que Naruto llevaba, "Siendo que Sandaime-sama esta muerto y mi único superior es Jiraiya-sensei—irresponsable como es, pero es la única persona a la cual puedo acudir ahora."

"Así que ¿es mas bien que quieres darles las noticias primero al viejo pervertido y luego pedirle consejo?"

"Se puede decir que si," Minato hizo una mueca, "es el único a quien estoy dispuesto a confiarte."

El dedo libre de la sandalia de Naruto se clavo en la tierra y con el hizo una espiral mientras le daba una vuelta al asunto. Se preguntaba como ero-sennin reaccionaria al renacimiento de su estudiante muerto. Por lo que podía recordar, a pesar de sus palabras, Jiraiya hablaba de Minato con cariño—como un padre hablaría de su ligeramente exasperante, pero favorito hijo.

También, Jiraiya fue la única persona que realmente ayudó a Naruto y lo llevo hasta donde se encontraba ahora. Si no lo hubiese tomado bajo su alero, Naruto seguirá estando bien—bien, sería algún perdedor. Incluso Kakashi-sensei lo había ayudado sólo recientemente para que pudiese desarrollar su nuevo jutsu, el Rasenshuriken.

"Esta bien¡guíanos oyaji!" dijo Naruto con entusiasmo y sujeto su mochila sobre sus hombros apretadamente. Sonriendo abiertamente cuando Minato le sonrió y comenzó a caminar.

Habían abandonado la choza sobre ese precipicio en la mañana y habían cruzado el bosque de árboles que llevaban al camino por el cual viajaban actualmente. Árboles siempre verdes rodeaban el sucio camino desde ambos lados y sus sombras caían sobre ellos, salvando a las personas del sol. Ellos se dirigían hacia el este según Minato, el País de Fuego se encontraba en esa dirección. Había dicho que comenzarían a buscar a Jiraiya desde allí.

"Hey, Oyaki," dijo Naruto cuando se le ocurrió una idea, "porque no utilizamos una invocación de sapos y encontramos a ero-sennin de esa forma. ¿No sería mas fácil?"

"Haremos eso," respondió Minato, sin dejar de caminar, "una vez que nos encontremos dentro del País del Fuego. Konoha estará mas cerca y no estaremos en tierras extrañas, eso incrementará las posibilidades de no ser atrapados cuando estemos realizando el sello de nuevo."

Las palabras hicieron que algo se retorciese en el estomago de Naruto. "¡Espera!" se detuvo de nuevo, el corazón golpeando su pecho y la boca seca, "¿no iras a morir de nuevo, cierto?"

"No¡por supuesto que no!" se detuvo Minato y lo tranquilizo poniendo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Naruto, "no voy a morir. Este sello no requiere mi vida como intercambio, yo simplemente quiero fortalecer el que hice hace tantos años atrás."

Naruto dio un respiro de alivio y estaba por comenzar a caminar cuando Minato se puso rígido. Naruto se tenso y observo su rostro, notando su mirada puesta sobre uno de los árboles. El cambio y puso atención en sus sentidos, dándose cuenta al instante del porque de la rigidez de Minato.

Las hojas crujieron con la suave brisa de la tarde, el bosque quedo en silencio debido al incremento de chackra y los animales se apresuraron a esconderse detrás de los arbustos.

Estaban rodeados.

* * *

"Tsunade," dijo Koharu con una desagradable voz, "parece que la proclamación de ese día no se a realizado. Naruto a sido capturado, aun si no esta con el Akatsuki en este momento."

Tsunade apretó sus labios, cejas de color claro arrugadas por la preocupación. "Si, lo sé. Y acepto la responsabilidad de eso y si fui a rescatarlo. Pero el ya se había ido, y en este instante un grupo de shinobi capaces va tras el."

"Eso no excusa el mal calculo que has hecho¿no?" la mujer mayor pregunto mordazmente. "Expresamos nuestra preocupación sobre la imprudencia de enviar a un jinchuuriki al campo abierto donde el Akatsuki pasea libremente. Era una clara invitación para que aquellas personas viniesen y se llevasen a Naruto. Te advertimos y aun así tu no oíste nada de lo que dijimos."

Tsunade la interrumpió insolentemente, "¡eso ya lo sé!"

"¡No, no lo sabes! Si lo supieses, el jinchuuriki estaría aquí, seguro dentro de los muros de Konoha y Konoha hubiese estado mucho, mucho mas seguro."

"Konoha esta a salvo," la mujer rubia dijo brevemente, desafiante hasta el final. "No existe una amenaza inmediata sobre un segundo ataque de Kyuubi en la aldea mientras el sello de Yondaime continué reteniéndolo. Y según Jiraiya este aun no a sido roto."

"¿Esta Jiraiya por allí buscando al muchacho como corresponde?" pregunto la consejera, cambiando el tema abruptamente.

"Sí," respondió Tsunade, "él esta buscando a Naruto junto con Kakashi y los otros. En el caso," lamió sus labios, "en el caso de que algo adverso ocurra, yo misma iré hasta allí y lo detendré. Aun si es a costa de mi vida."

"Haces demasiadas promesas vacías Tsunade," dijo Koharu fríamente, "y tal parece que no te preocupas en lo absoluto por el bienestar de Konoha."

El cuarto quedo en silencio; Shizune quien se encontraba en el fondo de este se congelo, mirando con cautela a su maestra pelirrubia.

Tsuande se levanto con altanería, sus hombros cuadrados y sus ojos ardiendo. "Me preocupo de Konoha mucho mas que tu," su voz era lenta—no era amenazante, si no que estaba empapada de verdadera convicción, "y haré todo lo humano e inhumano para salvarla. Sin importar cuantas vidas tenga que dar o quitar para ello." Habiendo dicho eso, Tsunade giro sobre sus talones y camino fuera de la habitación, dejando a los tres ocupantes sin nada que decir.

"Mujer testaruda," Koharu froto su frente con cautela y comento, "Konoha no va a sobrevivir esta situación si esto continua."

Por primera vez desde que la reunión había comenzado, su compañero, Mitokado Homura hablo, "entonces solo nos queda hacer una cosa."

Koharu se giro en su dirección con curiosidad. "¿Tienes algo e mente?"

"Podemos cambiar el Hokage." Dijo Homura apaciblemente, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios, "si ella abandona a Konoha por ir tras ese jinchuuriki que tanto le preocupa, nosotros designaremos a otro Hokage bajo el razonamiento de negligencia por parte de Tsunade en sus obligaciones como Hokage."

La arrugada cara de Koharu resplandeció, una lista de posibles candidatos ya aparecía en su cabeza.

**Continuara…**

La tipeja que traduce, bueno traduci rápido ¿no?...TT-TT me apure arto…TT-TT….yo quería ir a ver lucha libre….TT-TT….waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa como sea…espero que les agrade TT-TT….hay ta…

El animal anda suelto TT-TT…


	9. Chapter 9

**Repercussions**

**Aclaracion:** Este fic es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3790926/1/Repercussions

**Resumen:**

[TRADUCCIÓN,AUTOR: Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Es donde encuentra a un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. [Spoilers para los capitulos 367, 370[futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

"Sasuke parece estar mas molesto de lo normal," el ninja de la niebla dijo, saltando casualmente de una rama a otra bajo el grueso follaje.

"No webes, genio," se mofo Karin.

Suigetsu rodó sus ojos y reprimo el impulso de decir algo desagradable en venganza. Eso vendría mas tarde, pero antes de eso, necesitaba saber que se le había metido en el trasero a Sasuke esta vez.

"¿Crees que sea por el jinchuuriki?" pregunto, manteniendo sus ojos pegados a la espalada de Sasuke. El muchacho pelinegro estaba viajando con una velocidad atropelladora, imitando en ese aspecto a la urgencia de los ninjas de Konoha. El grupo que iba adelante de ellos apenas y se detenía para comer o dormir. Un hecho que lograba intrigar a Suigetsu.

La lealtad y amistad no eran muy habituales en Kirigakure, así que tal cosa lo molestaba. Suigetsu había sobrevivido por tanto tiempo por si mismo, trabajando para si y sin confiar en nadie. Las alianzas eran hechas temporalmente y comúnmente beneficiaban a las dos partes y si no era posible, entonces solo una de ellas—y esa persona siempre sería él. Suigetsu no haría una alianza que no lo beneficiase de alguna forma.

Ese era el porque viajaba con el joven Uchiha en primer lugar. Para él, Sasuke podía asesinar a todo el Akatsuki si quería; a él solo le interesaba Hoshigake Kisame y nadie más. Obtener la Samehada y luego desencadenar el infierno eran las únicas cosas en su agenda.

Sasuke podía ir y hacer que lo asesinasen luego, y Suigetsu ni siquiera pestañearía. Pero antes de eso, considerando todo, el se quedaría, le debía un favor a Sasuke—por haberlo sacado de ese estanque, dependía de él distraer a Itachi y además, como bonus, molestar a Karin era mas divertido de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Aun así, sabia que los ninjas de Konoha estaban sujetos a tales cosas como la camaradería, lealtad a la villa, amistad, bondad y cosas así de sentimentales—incluso había acusado a Sasuke de hacer eso algunas veces. Pero sabia que era un hecho que Sasuke había desertado de Konoha—por la razón que fuese y se había unido a Orochimaru, por propia voluntad o sin ella, y se había distanciado de ellos.

Hasta entonces, Suigetsu raramente lo había visto reaccionar ante una situación particularmente fuerte. Su constante irritación por los progresos de Karin y las peleas de Suigetsu-karin eran una cosa. Su intento asesino cuando Juugo y él no habían dejado de pelear en aquella base, era otra. Su rostro había permanecido estoico, pero el intento asesino había dejado tan helado el cuerpo de Suigetsu como la frialdad de sus ojos y la promesa en su voz de que cumpliría su amenaza.

La única otra ocasión en que había visto reaccionar un poco a Sasuke, fue ante un puente en el País de las Olas. Mientras veía fiadamente aquel arco, las palabras lo proclamaban bajo el nombre de un ingrediente del ramen, él había visto algo cambiar en el rostro de Sasuke. Algo que nunca había visto y que nunca volvería a ver. Por supuesto, ahora que había oído el nombre del jinchuuriki que perseguían, podía ver débilmente la conexión. También sirvió para recordarle que el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi había sido parte del equipo genin de Sasuke.

¿Acaso Sasuke estaba preocupado por su antiguo camarada? Pero eso era tan típico en los shinobis de Konoha que Suigetsu tuvo que descartarlo. Pero de nuevo, podía leer la muda explicación. Necesitaban llegar al jinchuuriki antes que los ninjas de Konoha, o tal vez perderían la oportunidad de interrogarlo y escapar de forma segura. Sanos, sin meterse en ningún conflicto.

A pesar de todas las tendencias empalagosas, ideales jugosos, Konoha era cualquier cosa excepto débil. Los shinobis bueno y malos que había producido eran conocidos por todo el mundo por su poder. Orochimaru era de Konoha, como también lo era el ermitaño de los sapos del que tanto había oído.

Suigetsu movió la enorme espada de su espalda y regreso al lugar donde Karin seguía con lo genial que era él Uchiha. El ninja de la niebla rara vez había visto tal demostración de entusiasmo en personas por temas tales como este. La emoción de asesinar gente podía comprenderla, coleccionar armas brillantes, podía estar de acuerdo con ello; ¿pero obsesionarse con un chico bonito?—la mera idea lo hacia reír.

"¡Karin!" interrumpió el constante flujo de alabanzas que la mujer vomitaba y dijo, "¿Dónde esta Sasuke?"

La chica pelirroja se giro para reprocharlo pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que tanto Sasuke como Juugo estaban perdidos. Durante el tiempo que Suigetsu había estado meditando y Karin había estado—con todo el peso de la palabra, pendejeando como fanática, porque no había ninguna otra forma de describir el parloteo de sus labios—Juugo había avanzado y alcanzado la velocidad de Sasuke. Suigetsu tampoco lo culpaba, todos harían eso en vez de quedarse a oír los monólogos de Karin, aun cuando significase estar junto a un erizado Uchiha. Suigetsu hubiese hecho lo mismo, si no hubiese estado así de preocupado.

"Puedo sentirlo," dijo, tragando un poco de saliva, "tan solo esta un poco mas adelante." Ella sonaba un poco apagada como mortificada porque Sasuke la había dejado atrás.

Ambos aumentaron la velocidad, desdibujándose mientras apresuraban el paso a través del paisaje y se unían a sus compañeros en un lugar abierto. O más bien, hubiese sido una mejor opción llamarlo un espacio recientemente nivelado. Varios árboles habían sido arrancados de raíz, la tierra chamuscada luego de una lucha. El pasto había comenzado a crecer de nuevo y la sangre desparramada debió ser limpiada por la lluvia frecuente del país, pero obviamente lo árboles no habían vuelto a crecer.

Juugo estaba incomodo en el medio del claro, observando a Sasuke quien cuidadosamente examinaba un árbol partido en dos. En la mitad del corte, habian surcos profundos, surcos circulares que indicaban que una fuerza en espiral había sido la culpable de que los árboles cayesen. Sasuke retomo con sus dedos uno de los surcos grabados en la corteza del árbol y se dirigió a Karin sin girar su cabeza.

"Karin," la voz era terriblemente fría, "ven aquí y dime si hay algún residuo de chakra en esta corteza."

La pelirroja casi tropieza para estar junto a él, ajustándose sus anteojos en un gesto que era extrañamente similar al lacayo de Orochimaru¿Kabuto—se llamaba? Sus dedos remontaron las grietas, y sus cejas se fruncieron en concentración. Por un momento sus ojos parpadearon para echarle un vistazo al pasivo rostro de Sasuke, pero rápidamente volvió su atención nuevamente sobre la tarea a mano.

"Los restos de chakra han desaparecido, solo hay una pequeña cantidad que debió ser absorbida por el árbol, de todas formas," dijo enderezándose, "parece que el ataque fue muy poderoso y por eso puedo detectarlo."

"¿Es suyo?" pregunto Sasuke.

"No, similar, pero no suyo. El chakra del jinchuuriki esta levemente manchado con el chakra más oscuro del bijuu—sin importar cuan indetectable sea. Y aun cuando no lo hay, se distinguen por la abundancia de chakra en su sistema. El chakra de un shinobi normal no es tan sobrecogedor, siempre puede ser controlado y en pequeñas cantidades." Karin golpeo con un dedo su mandíbula pensantemente, "el chakra de aquí es similar al suyo, también es abundante—da la impresión de que alguien utilizo un ataque muy poderoso, pero no es suyo."

Sasuke apretó sus labios, frunciéndole el ceño a nada en particular.

"Este ataque," dijo pensativamente, mas para si que para sus compañeros, "es el jutsu que lo identifica. No eh oído de nadie mas que lo use a excepción de él y ese viejo pervertido que solía enseñarle." Abrió su boca para hacer otra observación, pero entonces la cerró y se movió lejos del destrozado árbol.

"Vamos, estamos perdiendo tiempo," dijo, enfocando chakra en sus pies de nuevo, deteniéndose solo un segundo para mirar blancamente a Karin y Suigetsu y decir, "intenten no quedarse atrás esta vez."

Tanto Suigetsu como Karin reprimieron una queja ante la declaración aparentemente descuidada y el tono ártico tras ella.

"Ves," dijo Suigetsu mientras comenzaban a correr de nuevo, "¡algo lo esta molestando! Esta mas osco de lo normal."

"Suigetsu," dijo karin muy-dulcemente, antes de levantar su puño, "¡cierra tu jodida boca!"

Un ruidoso chapoteo siguió sus palabras y el ninja de la niebla fue abandonado para que reuniese su cuerpo y siguiese a su grupo, maldiciendo fuertemente bajo su aliento.

_¡Estúpida, perra hormonal!_

* * *

La noción de haber sido rodeados de forma inadvertida quemaba su interior, haciendo que su mandíbula se apretase. Y aun mas extraño, Minato había sido atrapado con la guardia baja, y eso podía hablar por si mismo de cuanta atención el hombre enfocada sólo en el, o que el enemigo era definitivamente poderoso.

Podía sentir la tensión que emanaba del rubio mayor, y se percato de que Minato, al igual que el, había llegado a la misma conclusión. Los tensos hombros y espalda eran prueba de su inquietud. Naruto se movió minuciosamente, balanceando su peso apropiadamente para vérselas con los atacantes—si era necesario.

"¡_Kai_!" Minato junto sus manos y susurro sólo una palabra para dispersar el Genjutsu que rodeaba el área. Naruto parpadeo, el genjutsu explicaba el porque no habían podido sentir la presencia del enemigo ninja.

El chakra se disipo y el escenario cambio considerablemente. El bosque era más pequeño y menos denso en comparación al que ellos habían estado. El sol era más brillante y el aire se volvió calido. Entonces el viento hizo crujir las ramas, exponiendo los lugares donde se ocultaba el enemigo y decidieron terminar con el truco.

"Muéstrense," dijo Minato en un tono enervante. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Naruto mientras era azuzada, sólo un poco, el aura asesina que provenía de su padre. Tal vez, el hecho de que no sintiese los enemigos que lo rodeaban, no le caía muy bien.

Dos hombres saltaron desde una rama, cada uno utilizando un hitai-ate con la insignia de Suna grabada en la superficie metálica. Una sencilla y profunda línea atravesaba la placa metálica, revelándolos por completo. Dos missing-nin(1) de Suna—y habían muchas otras signaturas de chakra zumbando en los alrededores.

Aun así, Naruto dio un suspiro de alivio; no eran ni los Akatsukis ni los ninjas de Konoha. Por más que le hubiese gustado ver a Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan o cualquier otro ninja de Konoha, él prefería seguir a su padre.

Naruto pestaño dos veces tan pronto como ese pensamiento atravesó su cabeza. Miro afiladamente la cara de poker de Minato, preguntándose lo rápido que había confiado en el hombre. Lo suficiente como para abandonar a sus amigos y camaradas por él—lo que no era cierto, en si, pero no podía ser negado por completo. Él no los estaba abandonando, después de todo. Simplemente estaba hacía lo que era debido y luego regresaría con ellos.

_¿Y que con Minato entonces?_—le recordó cruelmente su conciencia. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Konoha luego de que su héroe regresara desde la muerte?

Naruto sacudió su cabeza para despejar los pensamientos que deambulaban por ella; precisamente _no_ era este el mejor momento para pensar esa clase de cosas. En cambio, enfoco su atención en los dos imbéciles, vestido con los típicos uniformes jounin de Suna que eran de un color medio verde fangoso.

Los dos se ubicaron en una especie de formación y sus ojos examinaron a Naruto y Minato por algun tipo de pista.

"¿Qué quieren?" fue Naruto quien habló, claramente agitado. No estaba en su mejor forma en ese instante, su brazo estaba inmóvil sobre la venda y su cuerpo estaba bajo en chakra. En sus mejores días, Naruto podía con esta clase de tipos en cualquier momento, y con muy poco chakra. Como fuese, estos no eran los mejores días para el poder de Naruto en lo absoluto. Aunque no pensó en las habilidades de Minato en ese momento.

Uno de los ninjas sonrió; castaño, de cara grasienta y con barba, torciendo su rostro haciendo incluso una expresión aun más fea de la que fuese posible para esa cara de gárgola. Naruto reprimió el impulso de tiritar de disgusto y se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que el hombre dijese algo.

"Estas violando nuestras tierras, mocoso," dijo el hombre de forma desagradable.

"¿Tus tierras?" pregunto de forma escéptica Naruto, "¿Qué demonios?"

En vez de replicar, el hombre cargo contra Naruto, con un kunai en cada mano y Naruto apenas lo esquivo, girando sobre sus talones para esquivar el ataque y sujetar el brazo del hombre. Logro capturar el brazo que deseaba y esquivo mientras el hombre regresaba para azotarlo. Evadiendo el destello metálico, Naruto dejo ir al hombre y lo golpeo en su estomago. Desafortunadamente para él, el golpe no conecto, a la vez que el hombre corpulento capturaba su muñeca de manera similar y la aplastaba bajo su palma, con el bonus extra de tener la empuñadura del kunai en su palma. La empuñadura trituro sus huesos y Naruto mordió sus labios; esto estaba mal. Desde la esquina de sus ojos, notó el advenimiento del shinobi oculto entre las ramas y el ataque hacia Minato. Eso explicaba porque sólo el más feo de los dos lo había atacado.

Él era el más débil, lento y chico de los dos. Sus heridas dolían, sus hombros dolían, su chakra estaba bajo y el tipo tenía al menos el nivel de jounin. Aunque¿eso nunca lo había detenido, no?

Ignorando el florido dolor de sus dedos y muñeca, Naruto barrio los pies del hombre y lo tacleo para derribarlo utilizando su hombro herido—ya que no tenía otra opción. El agarre sobre su mano se aflojo y Naruto salto lejos de él, formando los sellos del Kage bunshin lo mejor que pudo con su brazo quieto. El dolo ardió, lo suficiente como para hacer que sus ojos escociesen y la sangre inundase su boca mientras mordía el interior de su mejilla.

Tres bunshin aparecieron alrededor de él y Naruto se tambaleo hacia atrás, sintiendo ya la tensión de la disminución de su chakra. El hombre volvió a cargar, claramente poco impresionado. Naruto clavo su talón en el suelo y se agacho, los bunshin imitaron sus acciones. Y si el empuje no servia, Naruto lo despedazaría con sus dientes.

De todas formas, el hombre se detuvo a medio camino, a la vez que una mancha borrosa de color dorada aparecía desde la esquinas de sus ojos y clavaba un kunai en el cuello del hombre. Naruto giro su cuello y sus ojos se dilataron imperceptiblemente. A su lado, al menos quince ninjas yacían destripados, todavía respiraban pero incapacitados. Claramente Minato los había eliminado.

El se dio vuelta tan rápido que los músculos de su cuello se quejaron. Frente a él permanecía Minato, ileso y ni siquiera ligeramente cansado. El kunai en sus manos brillaba con la sangre, varias gotas se desparramándose sobre su manga y nudillos.

Naruto trago la cosa espesa que parecía haberse alojado en su garganta y se movió incómodamente, solo para hacer una mueca a la vez que sus hombros se impregnaban de dolor.

Los ojos de Minato captaron aquello y en una fracción de segundos se encontraba junto al rubio mas joven, con ojos llenos de preocupación.

"¿Te lastimaste de nuevo?" pregunto preocupadamente, frotando sus dedos limpios sobre el brazo y hombro de Naruto, evaluando su condición. "Lo siento, habían muchos mas escondiéndose entre las ramas y me desoriente un poco. Nunca fui muy bueno en Genjutsu," una vergonzosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro y Naruto sonrió de regreso inseguro, aun sin habla. "Pero viene aquí tan rápido como pude. ¡Lo siento!"

"Esta bien," logro decir Naruto, trago mas saliva, haciendo una mueca mientras la sangre mezclada con la saliva bajaba por su garganta. Minato lo miro examinadoramente, antes de volver a darse vuelta. Uno de los primeros dos ninjas todavía permanecía en pie, mientras el mas feo había escogido atacar a Naruto, el otro simplemente había observado.

Este hombre tenia cubierta su cara con género a diferencia del sensei de Gaara y sus hermanos, sólo revelaba sus oscuros ojos castaños. Estaban contraídos y enfocados en él, y no en Minato. Naruto encontró que eso era al menos un poco perturbarte.

"¿Tu eres el mocoso del Kyuubi, verdad?" repentinamente hablo el hombre, desbordando realización en su rostro.

Minato se tenso junto a él.

"Ahora te recuerdo," continuo el hombre, con un deje de aversión mal oculto en su tono, "tu eres el mocoso demonio que hizo amistad con el demonio de nuestra aldea. Es por tu culpa que el continua vivo y sigue siendo el Kazekage."

"¡No llames a Gaara demonio, idiota!" gruño Naruto. Así que este hombre era una de esas personas: de los que nunca habían visto más allá de la superficie, aquellos que odiaban a los jinchuuriki simplemente por ser lo que eran.

"¿Por qué no debería llamarlo demonio?" se mofo el hombre, entonces, una sonrisa socarrona torció sus labios, "o a ti. Tú también eres un demonio."

Los siguientes segundos fueron confusos, Minato desapareció de su lado y el hombre se tambaleo sobre un montículo de tierra. Su cuello roto y Minato permaneció junto a el, frunciéndole el ceño a la proclive figura. Naruto supo al instante que el missing-nin estaba muerto.

"¿Lo mataste?" preguntó estúpidamente Naruto. Sabía que estaba con la boca abierta. No era que nunca hubiese visto a alguien muerto, o asesinado frente a sus ojos. Pero esta era la primera vez que alguien había muerto por algo tan trivial—o muerto por el.

"Nadie," dijo omnipotentemente Minato, "te llama demonio y sale con la suya." Dicho eso, el hombre mayor arrojo lejos el ensangrentado kunai y limpio sus manchadas manos en las ropas el hombre muerto.

Miedo, del que raramente sentía, asalto su mente. Naruto comprendió eso mientras luchaban, Minato se había estado conteniendo considerablemente o si no el bebiese terminado con mucho mas que un hombro dislocado. No era que Naruto no fuese fuerte, era tan solo que Minato era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido—sin incluir a los sannin. Aunque, Naruto sabia que si Minato iba contra cualquiera de ellos, les dejaría gastar su dinero y ciertamente les ganaría.

Después de todo, si Sasuke pudo derrotar y _matar_ a Orochimaru… entonces cualquiera podía hacerlo.

Incluso si Naruto no había podido hacerlo en algunas ocasiones.

Esta bien, toda la línea de ideas era estúpida—nuevamente. La ahuyento y siguió al hombre rubio.

Pensándolo de nuevo, reflexiono Naruto a la vez que continuaban su viaje como si no hubiesen sido interrumpidos, el hecho de que Minato hubiese asesinado por el tan fácilmente, ponía a Naruto incomodo. Las personas nunca eran sobre protectores con el y siendo que su experiencia con figuras paternas era muy escasa, no sabia si esto era normal o no. Todo este pensamiento le estaba dando una migraña.

"¡Argh!" maldigo Naruto, "¡realmente no debería pensar demasiado!"

Minato se rió discretamente y dijo, "No te preocupes tanto ahora; lastimaras tu cabeza. Lleguemos a alguna villa para examinar tus heridas correctamente."

El miedo que había estado sintiendo—después de todo, Minato era mucho más fuerte de lo que el había creído—se disipo. Ronzo su nariz y le frunció el ceño a Minato.

Entonces se pudo serio. "Entonces… ¿Por qué asesinaste a ese hombre?" pregunto, dejando de andar al mismo tiempo que Minato.

El rubio mayor se giro hacia el, con ojos pensativos. "Tal vez no sea un ninja de Konoha en este momento, pero por sobretodo soy un shinobi. Esos eran missing-nins, y era mi deber acabar con ellos. El hombre que acabo de matar simplemente me hizo enojar cuando te llamo—te llamo demonio," se detuvo para arrugar las cejas, "así que lo mate demasiado rápido. Admito, que tenía que haber dejado a uno vivo para preguntarle sus motivos. Por el gran número, parecía que pudiesen estar planeando un golpe contra Suna¿pero quien sabe? Además, no tengo tiempo para eso."

La boca de Naruto se mantuvo abierta durante un tiempo, entonces la cerro y sonrió. "¡Gracias!" dijo con gratitud. Su cuerpo fue completamente bañado en calidez.

"¿Huh?" Minato lo miró, antes de sonreír en respuesta y despeinar su dorado cabello. "Esta bien. Continua ahora."

Naruto asintió y siguió a su padre, sintiéndose extrañamente mas ligero de lo que había estado sintiéndose en mucho tiempo.

Continuara...

La tipeja que traduce...O.O...intentare subir un capitulo traducido por lo menos cada dos días porque dentro de poco entro a clase y no tendre tiempo...el fic todavia no esta terminado...TT-TT y recientemente lo actualizaron ta buenisimo TT-TT...¬¬"...a mi me gusto el capitulo que subio...eso espero que disfruten este capitulo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Repercussions**

**Aclaracion:** Este fic es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3790926/1/Repercussions

**Resumen:**

[TRADUCCIÓN,AUTOR: Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Es donde encuentra a un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. [Spoilers para los capitulos 367, 370[futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

"Ves," dijo Minato, sentándose junto a Naruto en el pequeño restaurante, "era mejor que un médico especializado viese tus heridas."

Naruto asintió, observando los muchos vendajes puestos en su cuerpo y el cabestrillo alrededor de su cuello. Su hombro tuvo que ser ensamblado correctamente, y el doctor incluso le había entregado algunas medicinas y bálsamos para sus heridas y quemaduras.

"Una vez que estés mas sano, podrás tener un mejor control sobre tu chakra sellado, incluso bajo el _Gogyou Fuuin," _dijo el hombre mayor mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban el pequeño establecimiento. El pequeño restaurante estaba completamente sucio, y nadie hubiese esperado más de una ciudad tan pequeña. Lo bueno era que no había ningún shinobi por allí, por lo que no tendría que buscar enemigos. Tanto Minato como Naruto se habían quitado su hitai-ate, ocultándolos por el momento, mientras intentaban mezclarse con la muchedumbre.

Naruto asintió ausentemente, poniéndose cómodo sobre la silla de madera. Ya podía sentir sus fuerzas retornar, lo que era favorable para él. No habían encontrado ningún otro problema en su camino, de todas formas, Naruto sabía que estos lugares estaban infestados de bandidos y nuke-nins debido a la inaccesibilidad del paisaje.

El país del Río se llamaba así, debido a que existían incontables ríos sobre su territorio, acoplados con varias cadenas montañosas. Naruto recordó haber perseguido a Deidara por este país una vez, pero había estado demasiado acongojado con la pena y rabia como para prestar real atención. Antes de eso, había visitado el país del Río con Jiraiya en una de sus varias excursiones por el campo, a menudo esquivando a las enfurecidas mujeres del país del Fuego.

No podía señalar su ubicación exacta, pero confiaba en que Minato la conocía. Cuando anteriormente había preguntado, Minato le había dicho que les tomaría un día más el alcanzar el borde con su velocidad actual. Y una vez dentro de Konoha pensaba que podrían contactar a Jiraiya. La mera idea le daba mariposas en su estomago, obligándolo a abandonar el seguro capullo que lo acunaba. No tenía miedo, simplemente estaba nervioso. Naruto parpadeo y fue jalado de sus pensamientos cuando una sombra cayo sobre ellos.

Un camarero se había acercado a su mesa y los esperaba respetuosamente. Naruto elevo su mirada, con un destello en sus ojos.

"¿Tienen ramen?" pregunto alegremente y Minato se atraganto con el agua que bebía.

"Por supuesto que tenemos,"gorjeo de vuelta el camarero, "¿algo mas?" pregunto mirando a Minato.

"Aa, para mi ramen también," movió su mano con desden y el camarero se retiro.

Cuando el camarero retiro su presencia de la mesa, Minato se giro hacia Naruto y pregunto, "¿también te gusta el ramen?"

"¡Amo el ramen!" grito sonoramente Naruto, resplandeciendo de forma imposible y Minato tuvo que sofocar una risita debido a la apariencia del rostro de Naruto. Después de resplandecer por unos cuantos segundos, Naruto se puso serio y pregunto, "¿tienes dinero suficiente como para pagar esto, oyaji? Digo¿Cómo pudiste conseguir dinero?"

Minato examino el bolsillo de su cadera y saco lo que fuese que tuviese dentro, posesionándolo ante el rubio mas joven. Era suficiente como para alimentarlos a ambos por unos pocos días. Ante la extraña mirada de Naruto, se apresuro en explicar, "cuando te estaba llevando a esa choza, fui atacado por un grupo de ladrones en el camino. Derrote y asesine a todos, a excepción de uno. Él me ofreció todo el dinero que tenia para que lo dejase ir," se detuvo Minato para recolectar las monedas y guardarlas de nuevo, "no lo perdone, porque era un bandido. Pero supuse que no tomar el dinero sería estúpido, siendo que estaríamos por nuestra cuenta por un tiempo."

Hubo una pausa, en la cual Naruto miro dudosamente a Minato. No era como si a Naruto le importase a quien asesinó¡eran ninjas, por el amor de Dios!

El hombre mayor habló de nuevo, "cuando era un shinobi en Konoha, la villa pasaba por una serie de guerras interminables. Justo luego de que fuese hecho un jounin, Konoha estaba constantemente en guerra con uno u otro país. Debes saber que Konoha fue fundada hace no más de sesenta años. Y siempre a estado la idea de controlar a los shinobi. Así, casi todas las villas ocultas estaban luchando contra otra para establecer aquella superioridad."

"En tales tiempos, la sobrevivencia es en lo único que un shinobi puede pensar, y este es el único principio que rige la vida. Eres tu o ellos. Si decides perdonar la vida de los enemigos, es mejor que estés preparado para morir a sus manos si llega el momento." Minato llevo sus dedos a su cabello y suspiro, "cuando Kakashi-sensei fue hecho jounin, estábamos en guerra con Iwa—y yo allí perdí a mis compañeros, amigos. Luego de que esa guerra terminase y algunas medidas de paz fueran establecidas, Sandaime-sama decidió retirarse antes de que azotase otra guerra. El hubiese elegido Orochimaru unos pocos años antes, pero siendo que el hombre se había vuelto malo y Jiraiya-sensei rechazo el puesto, me lo pidió a mi."

"Entonces," lo interrumpió Naruto, "¿tu fuiste la tercera opción?" su pregunta estaba impregnada con un deje de sorpresa. Él no podía haberse imaginado eso. En su mente, Minato hubiese sido la primera opción.

"Si," respondió Minato, enroscando sus manos sobre la mesa, "ni siquiera estaba esperando que me escogiesen. Tampoco era que tuviese el deseo particular de ser elegido en ese momento. Estaba demasiado ocupado luchando en el frente y deteniendo el estallido de guerras civiles. También había un descontento general en la población, estimulada por los compañeros de equipo de Sandaime-sama y una división particular del ANBU, controlada por un hombre llamado Danzou." Se encogió de hombros, observando su alrededor y la puerta de calle, donde otro grupo de clientes estaba ingresando, "no digo que no quisiese ser Hokage. Estaba honrado, de verdad. Y claro, una vez que Kushina lo oyó, ella no me dejaría rechazarlo—no que lo fuese hacer, heh."

"¿Kushina?" parpadeo Naruto, entonces tembló. El cuarto estaba un poco frío, y sus dedos se estaban congelando. También estaba muy hambriento. El servicio parecía lento, viendo que ellos aun tenían que traerle su ramen. Se movió incómodamente, manteniendo su atención sólo en las palabras de Minato.

"¿Tampoco sabes de ella?" el hombre pareció desanimado por unos segundos, "ella era… bueno, no hay forma de decirlo con delicadeza, pero ella era tu madre."

Naruto lo observo, olvidando la incomodad. Sus dedos apretados en su regazo y su boca ligeramente abierta. _¡¿Su qué?!_

Por supuesto, el decir padres quería decir tener ambos un padre _y_ una madre. El estomago de Naruto se retorció de manera desagradable y se sintió como si fuera a vomitar. Las nauseas estaban arañando su garganta, aturdiéndolo.

"¿M-madre?" grazno. ¿Estaba viva¿Qué clase de persona era ella¿Lo amó¿Se preocupaba por él también¿Era similar a Minato¿Si ella estaba viva, entonces porque no había intentado ver a su hijo¿Estaba avergonzada de él¿Acaso ella lo abandono porque tenía un demonio en su interior?

Las preguntas lo estaban mareando y estaba intentando no hiperventilar. Repentinamente una calida mano sostuvo su hombro y lo hizo ver dentro de dos ojos azules igualmente calidos. Naruto de un golpe levanto la cabeza y la tensión desapareció de su cuerpo ante aquel gesto.

"Se que no es fácil para ti, pero," dijo amablemente, "tu madre fue la persona mas maravillosa que conocí, hasta que, por supuesto," Minato sonrió, "te conocí a ti."

"¿Q-que le ocurrió a ella?" pregunto débilmente. Se odiaba asimismo por sonar tan débil y pequeño, pero de alguna forma, cada vez que pensaba sobre sus padres en su niñez, nunca podía evocar la figura de una madre. Podía ver a un padre que lo ayudase a entrenar y lo reconociera, pero nuca podía ver a una madre en sus sueños. Simplemente él no se podía imaginar como un contacto podía ser suave y dulce, cuidadoso y nutridor, y al mismo tiempo ser tan protector y fiero.

Si observaba las calles, varias mujeres de rostros dulces guiaban a sus hijos—niños, sosteniendo sus manos y complaciéndolos. Dándose sonrisas amables entre ellos—sonrisas que nunca eran dirigidas hacia el. Alguna veces Naruto solía obsérvalos desde la calle, escondido en alguna parte de un sucio callejón, arrodillado junto al contenedor de basura que olía a comida podrida—observaba como las mujeres hablaban, mimaban y jugaban con sus niños. Entonces, el solía irse a su casa e intentaba imaginarse una escena similar en su cabeza, donde una mujer amable lo miraba con calidos ojos, le sonreía dulcemente, lo abrazaba y lo tocaba, en vez de retroceder como si fuese el tarro de basura mas asqueroso sobre la tierra.

Él nunca podía hacer ese sueño lo suficiente corpóreo como para llenar el doloroso vacío en su pecho.

Lo único que se le había acercado a aquello era el beso de Tsunade cuando le regalo su collar. Él nunca pudo decir con palabras esos sentimientos, sin importar cuan duro lo intentase. Se había sentido como si su pecho fuera a estallar de felicidad.

"Ella falleció antes de que fuese a luchar contra Kyuubi," respondió suavemente Minato, ojos distantes. Al oír esto el pecho de Naruto se apretó dolorosamente antes de que el exhalase ruidosamente. Honestamente el no podía decir si estaba aliviado o triste.

Antes de que pudiese hablar, el momento fue roto por la llegada de dos tazones de ramen chashu. El camarero sonrío atractivamente e informo que esto era todo lo que tenían y se retiro, dejando detrás a dos pensativos rubios de ojos azules.

Naruto revolvió sus palillos en el caldo caliente, pensamientos que se arremolinan en su cabeza como los fideos en su tazón. Había un millón de preguntas que quería hacer, pero no podía articularlas por temor a comprender algo que preferiría no saber. ¿Como uno podía preguntar sobre una madre que nunca antes había oído y que recién ahora sabia de ella¿Cómo esperaban que él se enfrentara con algo así de abrumador?

Por años creyó que sus padres o habían muerto en el ataque de Kyuubi—lo que irónicamente hicieron, o simplemente lo habían abandonado. La segunda opinión fue propagada por varios hombres y mujeres repugnantes que solían patearlo en la calle, cuando era demasiado pequeño como para defenderse. Abandonado porque era un demonio.

Naruto sabía que no era un demonio, el almacenaba uno, seguro; pero Naruto no era un demonio en si. Aun así, el no pudo quitarse la teoría de que fue simplemente abandonado debido a su inoportuno arrendatario.

De todas formas, Naruto levanto la vista y observo como Minato comía su ramen, la reciente semana había negado todas esas teorías y había puesto todo en una perspectiva completamente nueva. Naruto nunca había pensado tanto en su vida, a excepción de un tema.

_Sasuke_.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo y sus ojos captaron el desagradable caldo y fideos a su disposición. _También podría comer algunos_. Pensó y llevo a cabo, llenando su boca de empapados fideos. El ramen no sabía tan bien, no como Ichiraku, no como Konoha. Era suave, tibio y desprovisto de cualquier compasión que parecía rebosar del ramen de Ichiraku. Tenía, en la opinión de Naruto, mas que ver con el chef que los ingredientes.

Minato pago y abandonaron la tienda sin decir una palabra, el silencio que se estrechaba entre ellos ya no era cómodo pero Naruto no podía lidiar con mas revelaciones en este instante. Habían repletado su cabeza, hasta casi hacerla estallar, mareándolo.

El amarillento y sucio sendero se enancho como un río a la vez que abandonaban la civilización; el sol poniéndose sobre el horizonte y sombras arrastrándose en los extremos de su camino. Las casas de madera se hacían menos y menos frecuentes, y Naruto capto con la mirada un lugar santo en la periferia, que surgía sobre una pequeña colina.

"¿Un día?" pregunto, sonriendo cuando vio los rasgos relajados de su padre.

"Sip," asintió Minato con la ubicua sonrisa en su rostro, "un día."

Y apresuraron su paso en dirección al país del Fuego, y posiblemente Jiraiya.

* * *

Sakura aliso las arrugas de su ropa y levanto la vista, frunciendo el ceño a los oscurecidos cielos. Oscuros nubarrones de tormenta se habían reunido en los cielos y brillaban siniestramente luego de un intervalo periódico, anunciando el advenimiento de una repugnante tormenta. Mientras que un poco de lluvia no molestaba a un shinobi, incluso si las cortezas se hacían un poco resbaladizas y les dificultaba el poder pegar sus suelas sobre ellas; una tormenta hecha y derecha quería decir problemas.

Yamato inmediatamente les formo un refugio, no elaborado como los habituales, pero lo suficiente bueno como para mantener la lluvia afuera. Sakura sonrió brevemente, porque tener a Yamato-taichou significaba nunca tener que preocuparse de levantar un campamento de nuevo. Rascándose delicadamente la punta de su nariz, sakura suspiro. Este era su primer descanso real desde…mucho. Habían estado corriendo sin detenerse, siguiendo casi ciegamente la nariz de Kiba.

A la vez que avanzaban, su preocupación por Naruto se incrementaba. Naruto era alguien… una persona por la cual ella realmente nunca se había preocupado, hasta que habían ido en su primera misión con Sai y Yamato, persiguiendo al espía del Akatsuki en el escondite de Orochimaru. Pero Naruto también cometía errores, el también era humano, un jinchuuriki. Y ese estatus lo hacia incluso mas vulnerable que otros. El Akatsuki cazaba a Naruto como si no fuese humano, sólo un contenedor del gran poder que ellos podían exprimir como el jugo de una naranja. Ella los odiaba y más que eso, ella _lo_ odiaba. Al Kyuubi.

Si la vida de Naruto no estuviera tan inexorablemente atada a la del Kyuubi, Sakura hubiese encontrado una forma de matar a ese demonio.

"¡Niños!" la resonante voz de Jiraiya asusto a Sakura, "¡reúnanse!" el grupo de shinobis obedeció, aunque Kiba murmuro un ofensivo, _'no nos llames niños¡viejo peorro!'_ bajo su aliento. Sentándose sobre el cómodo tatami, Jiraiya estudio sus rostros.

"Estoy seguro de que están al tanto de los detalles básicos de esta misión¿correcto?" miro a su alrededor y todo asintieron, aunque Sakura sabía que el termino era relativo. "Por supuesto, eso era hasta que comenzamos a movernos y encontramos dos problemas nuevos."

Jiraiya se detuvo, lanzando una mirada encubierta al jounin peliplateado antes de decir, "uno, del que no tengo duda que ustedes están concientes, en forma de Uchiha Sasuke y sus compañeros. Él nos a estado siguiendo desde el comienzo y mientras todo lo que quiero es estrangular al chico, no podemos hacerlo."

Sakura mordió su labio. Ella ya sabía eso, todos sabían_eso_. Su corazón dio un salto hasta su garganta cuando pensó sobre aquello. Cuando Kiba los intimido por primera vez con ese hecho, Sakura enfrento una opción—la que realmente no tenía mucho de opción, era mas bien una decisión—ella o podía dar la vuelta y encontrar a Sasuke, o seguir el rastro de Naruto.

Había elegido a Naruto.

Era obvio que lo haría y aun así, tenía el profundo sentimiento de que todos sus camaradas la habían observado expectantemente cuando Kiba revelo la información. Pero de nuevo, ella no los culpaba.

"De todas formas," Jiraiya estaba hablando de nuevo, "hay otro problema que es mucho mas problemático que ese."

"Es sobre el compañero de Naruto," intervino calmadamente Kakashi, "el que lo esta arrastrando."

"¿Sabes quien es?" pregunto Sakura.

Jiaiya dio un asentimiento vacilante. "Cada pista indica que no es otro mas que Yondaime Hokage."

Aunque Jiraiya hubiese arrojado una nota de humo explosiva, el silencio no podía haber sido más ensordecedor. Desde el rabillo de su ojo, Sakura vio a Yamato balbucear algo antes de quedar en silencio también.

"¿Qué?" era Kiba, sin sorprender a nadie, quien preguntaba. "Ese tipo no esta," gesticulo significativamente, "¿muerto?"

"Kiba," dijo Shino calmadamente desde su lado, "no llames al Yondaime Hokage tipo."

"¿Pero porque él?" pregunto Yamato, indicando que tampoco estaba en conocimiento de este hecho. "¿Y como?" agrego.

"No sabemos como," respondió Kakashi, "pero tengo una corazonada del porque."

"¿Y como averiguaste eso?" pregunto Sakura, habiendo podido sobrellevar el shock.

"¿Averiguar que?"

"Que él es Yondaime-sama."

Kakashi le dio una mirada pensativa, antes de decir, "la esencia es indudablemente suya. También, nosotros pasamos ese claro entre los árboles¿recuerdas? Allí habían signos inequívocos de que sus jutsus fueron empleados."

"Oh."

"Si," interpuso Jiraiya, "ahora no sabemos la razón exacta de porque esta aquí. Quiero decir, tenemos una corazonada, pero no la razón precisa. Ni siquiera sabemos si esta de nuestro lado o no. Este siendo controlado por el Akatsuki o completamente fuera de control." Doblando sus brazos contra su pecho, Jiraiya hizo una mueca, "en el caso de que no este de nuestro lado, prepárense para luchar contra un monstruo."

"¿Monstruo?" chillo Kiba.

"Yondaime—mi estudiante," dijo Jiraiya con resignación, "tenía el talento que aparece una vez cada una década. El era un genio natural, y mientras no tenía ningún kekkei genkai del cual hablar, eso nunca lo detuvo."

"De hecho, si nos vemos enfrentados contra él," dijo Kakashi con una seriedad poco usual en su tono de voz, "todos ustedes deben retirarse. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes luche contra él. Jiraiya-sama y yo nos haremos cargo de eso."

"¿D-dañara a Naruto?" fue Sakura quien pregunto. Conocía algo de los poderes del Yondaime y el futuro se veía negro.

"Creo que no," replico Jiraiya, posando sus codos sobre la pequeña mesa, "pero el puede—en formas que destrozarían a Naruto."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"El es… déjalo." Jiraiya sacudió su cabeza y dijo, "descansen un poco mientras la tormenta disminuye. Entonces, continuaremos."

La reunión había finalizado y el corazón de todos estaba más pesado. Todos caminaban nerviosamente antes que Kiba se marchara con Shino y Sai, y Sakura con Hinata. Una vez que los ruidos de pasos dejaron de sonar, Jiraiya dio un poderoso suspiro y declaro, "Necesito sake. ¡Ahora!"

Yamato y Kakashi no podían estar más de acuerdo.

Continuara…

muchas gracias por los review jejeje...como veran actualize a los dos días cumpoli mi palabra...habia planificado hacerlo ayer...¬¬"...pero mi hermano no me dejo trabajar...así que lo hize hoy

bueno disgruten...y siii...se viene muy bueno...ajajajaja...yelitza sólo te dire que el reencuentro de naruto y sasuke...es muyyy bueno O.O...y que no se preocupen...¬¬"...continuare traduciendo...aunque pele mucho con la redacción y ortografía TT-TT


	11. Chapter 11

**Repercussions**

**Aclaración:** Este fic es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3790926/1/Repercussions

**Resumen:**

[TRADUCCIÓN,AUTOR: Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Es donde encuentra a un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. [Spoilers para los capitulos 367, 370[futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

"Entonces¿ya estamos dentro?" pregunto Naruto.

Minato miró alrededor curiosamente, observando la ciudad fronteriza con un ojo crítico. "Debo decir que a cambiado, pero es ciertamente el mismo lugar. Así que sí, ya estamos dentro del país del Fuego."

Naruto dio un suspiro y sonrió abiertamente, sintiéndose aliviado. Ahora que ellos habían llegado por fin a alguna parte, su sello sería arreglado y él regresaría a su estado normal. Luego de eso, podría seguir a Sasuke libremente. Al menos, ese era el plan.

Naruto miro su alrededor, sorprendido de ver que allí hubiese algún tipo de festival llevándose acabo. O lo estaría, en la noche. Los ciudadanos estaban ocupados armando las tiendas, decorándolas y preparando los puestos de alimentos, Naruto supuso que sería un gran festival. Entonces, un recuerdo de cuando visito esta villa llego a Naruto y sonrió.

Esta era otra de esas villas fundamentales que Naruto había visitado en los viajes con Jiraiya; la ciudad calificaba por tener excelentes burdeles, comida y estar en el país del Fuego, a Jiraiya le gustaba bastante detenerse aquí. La única razón por la que Naruto no pudo reconocer la villa era la decoración festiva que se encontraba por todo el lugar. Pero recordaba un festival al cual había asistido en este lugar, en donde Jiraiya había estado ebrio y fuera de si en algún sitio, y el lo había disfrutado—solo. ¿Pero que otra cosa podía hacer realmente? Jiraiya no tenía tiempo para él… y Naruto estaba acostumbrado a andar por su cuenta.

Aun así¿una noche no los mataría, cierto?

"Ne, oyaji," hablo Naruto—sintiéndose un poco vacilante, "¿nos vamos a detener aquí?"

Minato lo miró, azules ojos buscando algo, entonces se encogió de hombros. "Seguro¿Por qué no¿Te gustaría disfrutar del festival esta noche?"

"Sí, me gustaría eso."

"Entonces, ya esta," sonrió Minato, "¡no eh disfrutado_realmente_ de un festival por mucho tiempo!"

Naruto resoplo.

"Hm, así que busquemos un cuarto, descansemos un poco y cojamos algo de alimento. ¿Qué me dices a eso niño?"

Naruto asintió felizmente antes de que pudiese registrar la palabra_'niño'_ en su mente.

"¡No soy un niño!"

Minato levanto una ceja y miró de forma significativa la petulante expresión sobre el rostro de Naruto. El niño se sonrojo, pero su puchero no desapareció.

"No es malo ser un niño, Naruto," dijo Minato repentinamente, "tú sigues siendo uno¿sabes?"

Antes de que Naruto argumentase el punto, podía decir que nunca fue un niño, no desde que había comenzado a alimentarse por si mismo; su conversación fue interrumpida por la llegada a su destino: una posada.

"¿Por qué nos estamos deteniendo en una posada?" pregunto Naruto, sintiéndose un poco curioso y habiendo olvidado que Minato ya había sugerido esto. Aunque, mas que eso, él quería evadir el tema.

"Quiero que descanses un poco mas ya que ayudara a tu recuperación. Y también—" el hombre mayor pago la cifra y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación alquilada., "—si vamos a ir al festival, también podríamos pasar la noche aquí. No tiene caso irse apresuradamente y dudo que haría alguna diferencia. Y como bonus, podemos tener una comida caliente en este instante," le dijo a Naruto, "¿Qué me dices?"

"comida—¡_ramen_!" babeo Naruto y minato rió entre dientes. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

* * *

"Problemático," balbuceo Shikamaru en un malhumorado tono, arrastrando sus pies de mala gana hacia la cámara del Hokage. Su espalda tenía los hombros caídos y se veía enfadado. Y estaba—siendo despertado por el llamado personal del Kogake, Shikamaru no era un campista feliz.

Creía que luego de la última mision, la Hokage sería lo suficiente razonable como para dejarlo descansar por uno o dos meses—¡pero no! Honestamente, ella era esclavizadora. Pero de nuevo, Shikamaru estaba agradecido de no ser parte del equipo de Naruto, siendo que siempre parecía estar en movimiento—ya sea persiguiendo a Sasuke, Gaara o siendo perseguidos por el Akatsuki.

Naruto era… _problemático_.

De acuerdo al pergamino atado al pie del pájaro mensajero, el problema estaba relacionado con el equipo de Naruto—¡de nuevo! Tsunade-sama no había especificado cual era el problema exactamente, pero Shikamaru podía adivinar. Bien el grupo había encontrado a Sasuke y algo malo había ocurrido, o eran asuntos del Akatsuki.

Para reiterar: Naruto era problemático.

Shikamaru bostezó y rasco su barbilla, sintiéndose vagamente resentido. Naruto era su amigo, si bien no como Chouji, pero aún así—eran cercanos y tan problemático como Naruto era, Shikamaru se preocupaba. Lo que era el porque él se había despegado de las sabanas y había procedido a caminar hacia la torre del Hokage. El deber era el deber. Y nadie podía decir que Shikamaru no cumplía sus deberes.

La puerta hacia la cámara del Hokage estaba abierta y su profesor de la academia, Iruka-sensei se encontraba allí nerviosamente. Tsunade-sama no se encontraba allí, pero daba la impresión de que los habían llamado por el mismo propósito.

"Iruka-sensei," saludo Shikamaru. A él le agradaba Iruka-sensei, no tan sólo porque había sido su antiguo profesor, sino también porque trabajaba con el hombre en la academia. Él nunca había visto a un hombre que pudiese disciplinar a los niños de esa forma, ni tampoco a alguien que pudiese amar a sus estudiantes de forma tan incondicionalmente. El no era ciego a la forma en que Iruka había aceptado a Naruto, en contra de toda la tendencia odia-a-Naruto de los habitantes de Konoha.

Hablando de aquello, Shikamaru nunca pudo comprender realmente cual era el problema con Naruto. Tenía una corazonada¿pero como podría ser posible?"

"¿Tsuande-sama te llamo por la misión de Naruto también, Shikamaru-kun?" la agradable voz de Iruka traspaso sus pensamientos, haciendo que el genio perezoso lo mirase.

"¿Huh? ah si¿también te lo pidió a ti?"

Iruka asintió afirmativamente.

"Me pregunto cual será el asunto," dijo, moviendo sus manos un poco, "quiero decir, debe haber una razón por la cual fuimos llamados¿cierto?"

El chuunin mas joven simplemente gruño en afirmación, sin hacer ninguna observación. Se estaba preguntando porque Tsunade habia llamado de todas las personas a Iruka. Su presencia tenía que ver con su cerebro táctico y capacidades de genio; ¿Por qué estaba Iruka aquí—a menos, que algo realmente desfavorable hubiese ocurrido allí afuera?

En ese momento Tsunade ingreso al cuarto y asintió con bríos a ambos, tomando asiento y revolviendo varios papeles y pergaminos con prisa. Luego de un minuto, levanto la vista, con pergamino en mano y ceño fruncido.

"Estoy segura de que ustedes ya saben que el equipo de Naruto y el equipo 8 marcharon a la segunda misión de rescate-Sasuke," ella no estaba preguntando, era una afirmación, "ha habido una interferencia."

"¿Qué interferencia?" pregunto Iruka.

El ceño en el rostro de Tsunade se oscureció y dejo que el pergamino cállese de sus manos. "Bueno," ojos avellanos observaron a ambos, "Naruto a sido secuestrado."

"¿Por el Akatsuki?" de nuevo era Iruka quien preguntaba. Shikamaru estaba ocupado absorbiendo la información. Así que sus deducciones eran correctas.

"Si," Tsunade apretó sus labios, "intentaron—ya sabes."

Shikamaru alzo la vista para observar un pase comprensivo entre la Hokage y el profesor de la academia. Otro misterio mas que rondaba al rubio. Si, razono Shikamaru, el secreto de Naruto era tan, _secreto_¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Iruka se veía alterado. "¿Donde esta Naruto en este momento?"

"No lo sabemos," admitió la Hokage con un poderoso suspiro que hizo tensar sus pechos, "el concejo esta furioso," 'aja'—pensó Shikamaru, "Kakashi y los otros creen que el Akatsuki no tuvo éxito en su misión, sin embargo, Naruto sigue desaparecido."

"¿No han sido capaces de encontrarlo?" demando Iruka.

"Lo intentan," Tsunade movió el mismo pergamino frente a ellos, "el ultimo reporte dice que Naruto a sido llevado a algún lugar dentro del país del Río. Su ubicación actual sigue desconocida, también, hay una persona mas con el. Naruto esta vivo, eso es seguro—porque el individuo no estaría acarreando un cuerpo muerto," se estremeció Iruka, "por allí. Además, Kiba confirma que Naruto esta vivo."

Iruka también suspiro y sus hombros cayeron.

"El punto es," continuo Tsunade, "debemos estar preparados para lo peor. Shikamaru," dicho ninja se enderezo, "en el caso de que presionen, tal vez sea reemplazada por el consejo. El ANBU y todos los jounin especiales y regulares han sido informados. Siendo que ustedes dos son muy cercanos a Naruto, quería decirles personalmente que Naruto…" Tsunade mordió su labio inferior, "tal vez no regrese. Al menos, no como dejo la villa."

Iruka jadeo y cubrió su boca con su mano. "¡Hokage-sama!" sonó aturdido.

"Que esta intentando implicar, Hokage-sama," Shikamaru hizo a un lado las variadas emociones que sintió ante aquellas noticias y mantuvo la cabeza fría, "¿Qué el no regresara como se fue?"

"¿Sabes sobre Kyuubi?"

Los ojos de Shikamaru se dilataron. "Entonces… ¿Naruto también es un jinchuuriki?" por supuesto, pensó, ahora todo tenía sentido. Tenía una corazonada, especialmente por lo de Gaara. ¡El debió haber visto eso!

Tsunade asintió. "Ese es el porque el Akatsuki lo quiere, y bueno," jugo con sus dedos, "si Naruto esta con ellos en este momento, tal vez debamos despedirnos de el."

Su voz era impasible, pero Shikamaru había captado un débil temblor en ella. El cariño de la Hokage por Naruto no era un secreto, pero cuan profundo era estaba siendo obvio en este instante. Le impresionaba a Shikamaru que una mujer como Tsunade-hime pudiese estar tan encantada por un niño como Naruto. Pero de nuevo, Naruto era así de especial.

"¿Y si no es el Akatsuki?"

Tsunade amartillo su cabeza hacia un lado. "Bueno, si no es el Akatsuki, nos tendremos que preocupar por una amenaza completamente nueva para Konoha." Shikamaru tuvo el particular sentimiento de que Tsunade sabía quien, o que—luego de luchar contra Hidan y Kakuzu del Akatsuki, dejo de caracterizar a todos los seres con dos piernas como humanos—había capturado a Naruto.

"En cualquier caso," dijo cansadamente, "todos ustedes deben estar preparados para lo que pueda ocurrir. Si hay otro ataque del Kyuubi, lo sellare. Entonces, por supuesto, habrá un nuevo Hokage—quien," miro directamente a Shikamaru, "espero sea elegido justamente. Puedo contar con eso¿cierto?"

"¿A quien tiene en mente?"

"Kakashi, probablemente," Tsunade dio una mordaz risa, "no lo se. El es mejor que cualquier títere del consejo que tome este puesto. Y califica para el trabajo también. En caso," levanto un dedo, "de que no lo logre, bueno entonces, Shikamaru, te lo dejare a ti y a tu clan. Espero que sean capases de salir con un adecuado candidato."

"¿Por qué yo—nosotros?"

"Porque eres inteligente."

"Problemático," murmuro Shikamaru resignadamente y asintió, dando su consentimiento a la pelirrubia Hokage.

"Bueno entonces, pueden marcharse."

Shikamaru giro sobre sus talones y miro a Iruka desde la esquina de sus ojos. El hombre parecía congelado, atrapado entre la incredulidad y la rabia—puños apretados y cuerpo temblando.

"¡Hokage –sama!" comenzó Iruka, su voz siendo apenas controlada, "¿estas desistiendo de Naruto?"

"No, no lo estoy," respondió, "no estoy desistiendo de Naruto—nunca. Creo más en ese chico que en nada. Pero, no puedo negar los hechos. Naruto esta capturado, lejos de nuestras manos y en la de los enemigos. Creo en Naruto. Pero son sólo creencias hasta ahora."

"¿Qué equipos han ido tras él?"

"Bueno, el equipo Kakashi así como el equipo Kurenai y Jiraiya han ido tras Naruto, y si alguien puede rescatarlo—son ellos.

Shikamaru tenía que admitir eso. El equipo Kurenai era renombrado por sus habilidades de rastreo y bueno, el equipo de Naruto también era muy capaz en perseguir personas, incluso si no podían rescatarlas. También, concluyo Shikamaru que el humor negro en tales ocasiones no lo hacían sentir mejor.

Entonces estaba Jiraiya.

"¿Estará mandando más gente fuera de Konoha?" estaba preguntando Iruka y capto la atención de Shikamaru.

"No," replico Tsunade, "no puedo desperdiciar más mano de obra en esta misión."

"¿Puedes enviarme en una misión de uno solo?"

Tsunade lo miro asustada por un minuto. Iruka—bueno, el no era conocido por su trabajo en terreno y para que el…sonrió.

"No, no puedo, Iruka," la sonrisa de Tsunade vacilo levemente mientras pensaba en las posibles consecuencia de su situación actual. "Gracias, ambos pueden retirarse."

Iruka permaneció en el centro del cuarto, dividido por una variedad de emociones y luego de unos pocos segundos, la resignación tomo control. Hizo una rígida reverencia y se marcho, seguido por Shikamaru. Por la velocidad del chuunin mayor, Shikamaru podía decir que estaba furioso.

"Espero que no odies a Naruto por lo que es, shikamaru-kun," dijo Iruka en el segundo que abandonaron la torre.

El ninja perezoso levanto una inquisitiva ceja y respondió, "¿Por qué?"

Iruka abrió su boca para decir algo, pero entonces se lo pensó mejor y permaneció en silencio. Él había captado las palabras de Shikamaru y el significado implicado tras ellas. Por eso, el Nara recibió una agradecida sonrisa y una afectuosa mirada que a menudo era reservada para Naruto.

En ese momento, Shikamaru comenzó a comprender porque los niños amaban tanto a Iruka y el conocimiento lo divirtió.

* * *

"Sasuke…"hablo Karin un poco irritada, "¿no deberíamos detenernos? La tormenta va a empeorar de aquí en adelante."

"Hn."

Se detuvo, inspeccionando el entorno con una expresión distante. Las nubes se habían oscurecido considerablemente, sólo para ser atravesadas por ocasionales destellos de luz que acuchillaban el oscuro horizonte. Viajar en esta clase de clima significaba muchos riesgos, algo que ninguno de los Hebi quería permitirse.

Sus capuchas estaban desdibujadas y los mantenían seguros del repique de la lluvia, pero no podía protegerlos de chapotear las congeladas posas de agua bajo sus pies. Las sandalias protegían los pies sólo de algunas cosas. Y los pies de Karin se estaban entumeciendo y retajando.

"También," dijo ella, continuando con el mismo tema, "los ninjas de Konoha se han detenido."

"Ellos ya no importan," declaro Sasuke, "la lluvia limpiara cualquier rastro persistente que allá. Estamos por nuestra cuenta." Se detuvo, contemplativo, "también, no podemos seguirlos por siempre. Necesito a Naruto solo para obtener la información, no a sus compañeros de equipo merodeando por allí."

"Eso será difícil. No podemos rastrear al jinchuuriki sin Konoha—no hasta que consigamos un rastro definitivo de chakra, y si lo perseguimos siguiendo a los otros shinobis, estaremos bastante cagados." Señalo Suigetsu, moviendo sus pies para quitar las hojas que se pegaban a sus piernas y sandalias.

"Hmph," resoplo Karin, "inútil como siempre¿no Suigetsu? Creo que si nos movemos un poco más, seré capaz de captar algo. Soy una buena rastreadora, les diré."

"¿Buena rastreadora? Como un perro—no espera, digo," sonrió Suigetsu, "¡como una buena _perra_!"

"¡Porque_tu_—!" Karin lanzo su puño para golpear a Suigetsu pero la fría voz de Sasuke la detuvo.

"Entonces¿puedes rastrearlos?" el la estaba observando por el rabillo de sus ojos.

"Si," dijo Karin entre apretados dientes. ¡_Suigetsu iba a pagarlo_ tanto!

"Esta bien," se giro completamente hacia ellos, "encontraremos un refugio y nos quedaremos allí hasta que la peor parte de esta tormenta acabe. Luego de eso, distraeremos a Konoha y continuaremos." Habiendo dicho eso, Sasuke dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y marcho en la misma dirección, en busca de un refugio adecuado.

El equipo restante de Hebi lo siguió diligentemente, con el cuidado de no comentar la irritabilidad de Sasuke en esto días. De acuerdo al ninja de la niebla, Sasuke era un portador del SPM(1), aunque no se atreviera a decir aquello, no era que quisiese una furiosa Karin (quien, por casualidad, era una portadora del SPM todo el tiempo) sobre su espalda.

Por suerte para ellos, una cabina deshabitada se encontraba en la vecindad y Sasuke la encontró. Era más o menos una choza dilapidada sobre el borde de una roca que afrontaba el mar. Había agujeros en el techo de paja, y una sola ventana que dejaba ingresar toda el agua, pero era mejor que nada. Ellos habían virado lejos del rastro principal que Konoha había estado siguiendo, pero no estaban demasiado preocupados.

Se precipitaron hacia la cabina, apenas distinguiendo los contornos en la oscuridad perpetua y el frío viento que los rodeaba. La lluvia estaba cayendo más fuerte y el agua estaba mojando sus ropas, bajo la capa, congelando su piel. Sasuke abrió la puerta y camino dentro, seguido por Karin, Juugo y Suigetsu. El último no estaba tan molesto, siendo quien era, pero aun así, quería un poco de descanso.

Karin se detuvo a medio camino entre quitándose la capa de su cuerpo y mirar con interés el interior de la choza.

"Alguien habito este lugar hace no mucho tiempo," remarco. Luego de un segundo de silencio, dijo, "y el chakra es de las personas que estamos persiguiendo."

"¿Dices que el otro rastro es un señuelo?" pregunto el ninja de la niebla, instalándose en una esquina y bebiendo de uno de sus suministros de agua. Necesita llenar todas sus botellas.

"Eso parece."

"Pero—quien sea, no parece ser un estúpido¿no lo crees?"

"Si, a diferencia de ti," se mofo Karin y el buen humor de Suigetsu se desvaneció. Cerró su boca, enfocando su atención en el sonido de las gotas de agua que tabalean sobre las cañas en lo alto, y el sonido del chapoteo sobre la superficie rocosa que lo rodeaba. El viento aullaba en el campo abierto, creando un terrorífico sonido que inculcaría miedo en la mayoría de los habitantes que no eran shinobis. La oscuridad fue aniquilada por la rápida cuchillada del relámpago, antes de encresparse hacia las sombras de nuevo.

Suigetsu lo encontraba muy relajante. Un breve descanso aquí antes de dirigirse de forma precipitada hacia la inminente batalla—casi parecía profético. Siniestro, realmente.

Luego del quinto destello de luz, Sasuke hablo—voz profunda, y poderosa que rompía la calma, "Karin¿puedes seguirlo desde aquí?"

Karin levanto la vista, distinguiendo los rasgos pálidos de Sasuke en la dura oscuridad del entorno. Su garganta se secó y tuvo que tragar antes del contestar.

"Si, puedo."

"Sasuke," fue Juugo quien habló y Karin observo nuevamente. "¿Cómo vas a distraer a Konoha¿Y porque?"

Habia un sonido crujiente, como si alguien estuviese aplastando laminas secas de hierba bajo sus pies. Otro destello ilumino el interior de la choza y Karin vio a Sasuke sentado sobre una pila de paja.

"Tiempo. Necesitamos más tiempo. Si queremos información de Naruto, necesitaremos tener mas tiempo del que ya tenemos. Incluso si los ninjas de Konoha están sobre el rastro equivocado, encontraran el correcto pronto. Tener la delantera no es suficiente. Además, dudo mucho que Naruto comparta la información—fácilmente. Y por el como—" se detuvo Sasuke, escuchando el retumbar de los relámpagos en la distancia, "—ya tengo un plan para eso."

"¿Y cual es?" pregunto Karin, tiritando.

"Lo descubrirás muy pronto."

Continuara…

(1) Síndrome pre menstrual ¬¬"

La tipeja que traduce, eso….O.O….nada que decir, aparte de que espero disfruten la traducción y disculpen la falta de ortografía, y si no se entienden algunas ideas …

La autora puso en este mismo capitulo esto…y le dio el nombre de Omake….

A ver textualmente dice esto

kaikouken;_"… y oh, siendo, bueno este es un capitulo muy serio—¡les presento un Omake! Esto tal vez no ocurra en __**Repercussions**__ pero pase por el mismo horror así que lo quiero compartir con ustedes. XD _

_Disfruten-"_

"Así que, hipotéticamente hablando, si necesitamos elegir un nuevo Hokage, quien sería—¿es eso lo que intentas decir, Shika?" pregunto lentamente Ino, sólo para que ella no tuviese la idea equivocada.

"Hipotéticamente, si," asintió Shikamaru.

Chouji mordió una gran porción de su filete y pensó el asunto, mientras Ino preguntaba, "¿Y no puede ser Naruto?"

"Si, cualquier otro excepto Naruto."

"Hmm…" tarareo Chouji, antes de tragar y decir, "bueno, esta Kakashi-sensei. Digo, el tipo es realmente poderoso y si Asuma-sensei estuviese vivo, el hubiese sido un candidato también."

Ino asintió.

"Sí," concordó Shikamaru, "¿y otro mas aparte de él?"

"Entonces queremos un ninja del calibre de Kakashi-sensei."

"Espera, Ino, si eso es así, entonces una de nuestras opciones es Gai-sensei y no creo—" chouji dejo de hablar, tosiendo.

Shikamaru se compadeció. La imagen resultante era… traumatizante por decir lo menos. Se imagino un muy verde, JUVENIL y energética Konoha. En breve, un Konoha que no tendría espacio para gente como su equipo. O al menos Chouji y él.

Sin mencionar, la pose del chico bueno esculpida en la Montaña Hokage.

Shikamaru tembló.

"Che," se mofo Ino, "¡ya se eso! Digo¿no hay nadie mas?"

"Umm—¿Anko-san?" sugirió Chouji con ojos aguados. El había tragado su estofado de forma incorrecta.

"No seas un estúpido, Chouji."

"Tan problemático, pero tengo que concordar con Ino en eso. Anko-san es demasiado extraña para considerarla."

"¿Genma-san?"

Ambos muchachos sacudieron sus cabezas.

"Hmm… ¿Qué tal el tipo Ebisu?"

"El es un pervertido," dijo Shikamaru, pellizcando el puente de su Nariz. El no debió haber abierto su boca. Todo esto le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

"¿Qué de Kotetsu?" sugirió Chouji, despachando su plato.

"Entonces tendríamos dos Hokages," remarco Ino, "Kotetsu-san y Izumo-san. Esos tipos nunca están alejado del otro."

El dolor de cabeza de Shikamaru se incremento.

"¿Qué tal…ese tipo Aoba?"

"¿Estas loco?" lo regaño Ino, "¡El esta demente!"

El silencio prevaleció por unos minutos, entonces:

"Emm¿Ibiki?" lo intento una vez más Ino y Shikamaru se levanto de su silla.

"Si Ibiki va a ser el nuevo Hokage, entonces ¡me largo!"

Otro escalofrió recorrió sus espaldas mientras intentaban imaginar un sádico como Ibiki en el puesto de Hokage. Sus mentes dieron un paso hacia tras en horror.

"Creo," grazno Chouji, "que nuestra mejor opción es Naruto."

"¡Dime eso a mi!" asintió Ino y shikamaru se alejo, indignado.

Esta era la última vez que les decía algo a esos idiotas.

**-Fin del Omake-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Repercussions**

**Aclaración:** Este fic es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3790926/1/Repercussions

**Resumen:**

[TRADUCCIÓN,AUTOR: Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Es donde encuentra a un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. [Spoilers para los capitulos 367, 370[futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

**El interludio de Kushina I**

El primer recuerdo sobre Konohagakure de Uzumaki Kushina era muy poco preciso; ella recordaba la gran cantidad de árboles, la gran montaña con varios—en sus opinión—feos rostros tallados en ella, pero sobre todo, ella recordaba la emoción de estar allí. Acunada en los brazos de sus padre, sus pequeños bracitos agarrados a su cuello y la agradable esencia a tierra del hombre que la rodeaba. Era similar a la forma en que olía la tierra alrededor de su villa, la ponía nostálgica.

Ella tenía cinco, tal vez seis—aquí su memoria fallaba, y había insistido—testarudamente—en visitar la villa de shinobis de la cual tanto había oído. Ella, para el desagrado de su madre, siempre había querido ser un shinobi. Recoger flores, jugar con muñecas como sus hermanas mayores y sus amigas no le interesaba ni remotamente. Las armas, la superficie lisa de un kunai pulido, los afilados bordes de un afilado shuriken, la brillante hoja de una katana—tales cosas la fascinaban.

Ella era una niña traviesa, ruidosa hasta el punto de ser desagradable. A su madre casi le da un ataque cuando ella corto su largo y hermoso cabello rojo con un Kunai, y dijo que le estorbaba en su entrenamiento. Mientras que el padre de Kushina no era un shinobi, era un guerrero y le había enseñado Taijutsu. La única habilidad que conocía, pero que preparaba al máximo. Ella sabia que ayudaba a desarrollar su chakra, y si es que/cuando tuviese la oportunidad de aprender Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, le ayudaría.

La primera vez que su padre fue a Konoha, Kushina era demasiado pequeña como para recordarlo. De todas formas, la segunda vez que iba a ir, la chica pelirroja se rehusó a dejarlo ir solo. Labios irritados, mala cara, llorosos ojos y sonrosadas mejillas; Kushina no dudo en utilizar cada método de persuasión que tenía. No fue una sorpresa que su padre se ablandara, dándole una picara sonrisa.

La primera cosa que causo impresión en su cabeza era el débil pero palpable tintinear de energía en la atmósfera. Su padre había hecho entrenamientos básicos de chakra con ella, enseñándole como usarlo. Era demasiado pequeña como para tener una gran cantidad de chakra, o incluso usarlo apropiadamente, pero podía sentirlo. Le ayudaba a predecir cuanta energía su oponente estaba poniendo en el golpe. No era una lección aprendida de forma teórica, más bien en terreno.

A parte del débil zumbido de chakra en el aire, Kushina estaba más impresionada por las grandes montañas y los rostros tallados que se veían excepcionalmente feos. Aunque cuando ella le dijo aquello a su padre, este se había reído naturalmente, desordenándole su pelo de color rojo. Kushina hizo una mueca.

Su molestia, de todas formas, se disolvió realmente rápido mientras el miedo la embargaba. Otro hecho que la sobrecogía era que ¡Konoha era enorme! La más grande cosa, lugar que ella había visto en toda su vida. El océano no contaba, porque era interminable como el cielo. Pero fuera de esos, Konoha era la cosa más enorme sobre la cual se hubiese tropezado. Por lo que ella podía ver, había casas y tiendas. Gente desordenando las calles, ruidosas charlas y sonrisas y sol y tan llena de vida. La villa del remolino, su hogar, era mucho más pequeño, mucho más monótono que este. Ser una villa pequeña, significaba que no había tantas personas viviendo allí y que tu las conocías a todas. Ser una unidad tan pequeña, siendo la clave de eso la agresión externa, Kushina conocía a todos en su pueblo. Esto le aburría.

O más bien, no había personas interesantes en su villa. Las chicas eran… sólo eso. Chicas. Y los chicos eran demasiados débiles para el gusto de Kushina. ¡Esos idiotas aweonaos!—un termino que había oído utilizar a un hombre muy mal hablado. Su madre había insistido en que lo evitara, así que naturalmente Kushina lo siguió y copio su…_colorido_ vocabulario.

Ella había copiado mas cosas de el también, pero esa era otra cosa completamente diferente.

Konoha rebosaba con nuevas personas, y al menos alguno de ellos satisfacerla el gusto de Kushina. Ellos no serían estúpidos y débiles, sino shinobis. Poderosos y geniales shinobis. Y tal vez ellos estarían de acuerdo en enseñarle de buena gana a ser como ellos. Kushina apretó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre, sonriendo de emoción.

"¿Kushina-chan?," habló su padre, haciendo que enfocase sus ojos en su cara, "vamos a ir a visitar a Hokage-sama, quiero que te comportes de la mejor forma¿esta bien?"

"Sí¡tou-chan!" canturreo Kushina, sonriendo. Ella sabía sobre el Hokage. Supuestamente él debía ser el ninja más fuerte de la aldea, y por consiguiente el líder también. El sería el más genial, el más maravilloso de todos ellos.

Ella también soñaba con ser la líder de su aldea como su padre, así que necesitaba aprender. Aprender y volverse más poderosa y el hombre que estaba visitando era el más poderoso de aquí. El hecho la emocionaba.

El Kohage, sin embargo, resulto ser un hombre de mediana edad con pocos cabellos castaños y calidos ojos castaños. Kushina ronzo su nariz y dijo, con su voz más clara y fuerte.

"¿Este hombre viejo es el Hokage?"

El alto hombre pelinegro junto al Hokage se agarroto y la boca de una linda oba-chan que estaba al otro lado quedo abierta—sólo un poquito. El Hokage inclino su cabeza y considero a la pequeña niña pelirroja con interés.

"¿Y quien vendrías a ser tu?" pregunto con una rasposa voz.

Ella camino hacia el y dijo, "el nombre es Uzumaki Kushina¡viejo!"

El Hokage se rió y la tensión del cuarto se desvaneció, para sorpresa de Kushina. ¿Qué dijo ella?

Entonces su padre hablo con el hokage y ella fue dejada al cuidado de la oba-chan y un escalofriante occhan. Le recordaba a Kushina una de las serpientes que se deslizaban fuera de los agujeros en la tierra durante la temporada de lluvias; su madre decía que eran venenosas. Ella miro los ojos amarillos y el gracioso rostro y se acerco a la pelirrubia oba-chan, quien se veía más formidable a veces.

La reunión termino y el tou-chan de Kushina la llevo de regreso pero en su camino, Uzumaki Kushina había tomado la decisión en su mente sobre una cosa. Ella iba a regresar a Konoha y se volvería ninja, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera en su vida.

**-Fin-**

La tipeja que traduce…emm..jejeje…se que es cortito y todo y que podía haber traducido otro capitulo, pero de ahora en adelante creo que actualizare con mayor lentitud…ya que comenzare mis clases TT-TT

…eso, espero disfruten….¬¬"…jejejeje


	13. Chapter 13

**Repercussions**

**Aclaración:** Este fic es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3790926/1/Repercussions

**Resumen:**

[TRADUCCIÓN,AUTOR: Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Es donde encuentra a un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. [Spoilers para los capítulos 367, 370[Futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

"Estoy sorprendido de que hayas estado aquí, Naruto," hablo Minato, moviendo sus palillos para enfatizar el punto. Estaban sentados en un pequeño restaurante, que tal vez se quedara corto en algunos estándares, pero proveía excelente ramen. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba Naruto.

"Ya eh visitado este lugar con ero-sennin," Naruto trago más fideos y borboteo. "A él le gusta quedarse aquí."

"¿Y eso porque?"

"Aquí hay algunos burdeles buenos."

El rubio mayor se atraganto con su comida, tosiendo y cortándolos. Naruto le arrojo un vistazo y decidió que el estaría bien, regresando la atención de vuelta a su plato. Luego de combatir la dolorosa tos, Minato aclaro su garganta y pregunto, "¿qué¿También te llevo a ellos?"

"No siempre, no," Naruto mastico pensativamente, antes de decir, "la mayoría de las veces, era yo hostigándolo dentro de los burdeles para que de esa forma me entrene."

Minato hizo una cara. "Jiraiya-sensei," la exasperación erigía su tono y Naruto se rió silenciosamente.

"Él decía que era para recolectar información."

"¿Qué clase de endemoniada investigación era esa?"

"¿Para su libro?" Naruto se giro hacia él. "Ya sabes. ¿La serie Icha Icha?"

Minato frunció el ceño por un instante y entonces su rostro se despejo. Una sonrisa se ubico en sus labios y dijo, "Aja, así que sí termino escribiendo otro libro, o ya que tu mencionas una serie—eso significa, que termino escribiendo un montón de libros."

"Así que el no escribía Icha Icha antes de que tu estuvieras—¡ya sabes!" gesticulo Naruto con su mano libre. Por alguna razón, esta vez no pudo ser capaz de decir _'antes de que murieses'_, en voz alta.

"No," Minato sacudió su cabeza, "el escribió otro libro, pero no era ese Icha Icha serie."

"¿No tenía cosas sucias en el?" preguntó incrédulamente Naruto.

Minato levanto una ceja. "¿Cosas sucias?"

"Sí, él escribe novelas picantes, sabes, Icha Icha es sobre eso," replico Naruto y pidió otro plato de ramen.

"¿N-novelas picantes?" comenzó a reírse y Naruto contrajo sus ojos. No era para la risa. Eran sucias y pervertidas novelas que lo mantenían ocupado día y noche, mirando mujeres desnudas y así sucesivamente. Naruto tuvo que pasar por un infierno para ver una de sus escrituras—sin mencionar, que el era el que probador. ¡Había sido tan aburrido!

"¿Vende?" pregunto Minato y Naruto fue extraído de sus ilusiones sobre libros, editores y el dudoso material de investigación.

"Oh sí, el viejo esta forrado, Naruto ronzo su nariz en desaprobación, "¡y aun así es tan tacaño¡Me robó mi dinero tantas veces¡Mi pobre Gama-chan!"

Minato se estaba riendo de nuevo.

Luego de aspirar su cuarto plato, Naruto acaricio su estomago felizmente y dijo, "los libros son populares¿sabes? Incluso Kakashi-sensei los lee."

Eso borro la sonrisa de los labios de su padre.

"¿Qué?"

"Sí, el nunca puede ser visto sin el. ¡Es como si el tipo estuviese obsesionado con el _porno_!"

"¿Kakashi lee porno¿Mi estudiante Kakashi?" había algo en la voz de Minato que Naruto no pudo identificar.

"¿Y?" pregunto Naruto, "digo, el tipo esta completamente loco—no sería tan chocante si se dejase tentar por novelas de baja calidad¿cierto?"

"¡Dios mió!" murmuro Minato, "eh estado muerto por demasiado tiempo."

"El nunca esta sin ellos," dijo Naruto, dilatando la misma nota, "¡el los leyó también en nuestra primera prueba de la campana!"

"Kakashi—" dijo Minato, perplejo, "—siempre era una persona muy reservada. Muy… correcto, si tengo que decir. Siempre respetando las normas y siguiendo las órdenes. No puedo imaginármelo leyendo porno en el deber y frente a sus estudiantes. Jóvenes e impresionables estudiantes. Pero él era también muy testarudo y rebelde. Y demasiado presuroso."

Naruto, quien se estaba deslizando del taburete, quedo con la boca abierta. "¿Presuroso¡Kakashi-sensei¡El es súper flojo!"

Minato puso la adecuada cantidad de dinero sobre el mostrador y salió de la tienda con un Naruto que miraba desconcertado tras de si. Estiro su cuello y dijo, "a veces actuaba impulsivamente. A menudo poniéndose asimismo en peligro. Atacaba al enemigo sin un plan adecuado—aunque, siendo un genio, los derrotaba fácilmente—pero, en general, sí, Kakashi era demasiado impetuoso. También era un buen ninja, pero perdía fácilmente la cabeza."

"¿Estas seguro de que estamos hablando del mismo Kakashi?" pregunto Naruto con recelo, Fallando en alcanzar a Minato.

"No creo que hayan mas Hatake, así que tiene que ser la misma persona," sonrió¿Por qué preguntas?

"El Kakashi-sensei que yo conozco es flojo, hasta el punto de ser molesto. Muy relajado, muy poderoso y nunca salta a una batalla sin estar preparado. Es muy calmado y preciso, y creo que es muy genial," Naruto se detuvo, mirando la cara casi vacía de Minato, "y él es un increíble ninja."

"Hm," dijo Minato y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, jalándolo hacia la dirección de la posada. "Supongo que la muerte tiene mas efecto sobre los vivos de la que podemos imaginar."

"¿Huh?"

"Es triste decirlo, pero el carácter de kakashi a sido moldeado mas por la muertes en su vida que las personas vivas en ella. Con cada muerte, una era de su vida termina y otra comienza. Pero estoy feliz de ver que pudo solo."

Naruto miro hacia abajo, sintiéndose ligeramente desanimado así como intrigado. Él no sabía absolutamente nada sobre Kakashi, parecía. Diablos, si no fuese por Minato, no hubiese sabido quien fue su sensei. Naruto no sabía nada de sus compañeros—estuviesen vivos o muertos, o sobre su carrera. Kakashi el ninja copia era una leyenda, Kakashi-sensei era su excéntrico pero agradable maestro, pero allí no había absolutamente nada de Hatake Kakashi, la persona.

"Supongo," dijo Naruto luego de un tiempo, "y me di cuenta de que no sé nada sobre él, no realmente."

Minato revolvió su cabello y sonrió calidamente. "No te sientas mal, Kakashi es una persona muy reservada. Sé de él porque fui su sensei por diez años mas o menos, y cuide de él desde que tenía cinco."

Naruto lo miró, impresionado. "¿Cinco?"

"Sí, Él se graduó de la academia a esa edad y se presento al examen chuunin a los seis—pasándolo también. Yo era su instructor jounin después de todo."

Minato abrió su puerta e introdujo a Naruto dentro. El rubio mas joven lo miro incrédulo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó cuando Naruto no dejo de mirarlo, "entre a los exámenes chuunin cuando tenía diez, Y tan pronto como me hice jounin, Kakashi fue atado a mi. No que me importara," agrego apresuradamente, "Kakashi era un interesante estudiante para enseñarle. Respetaba un montón a su padre también."

"Hatake Sakumo¿cierto?" pregunto Naruto y Minato asintió.

"Sí, ese era su nombre. ¿Acaso Kakashi te contó de él?" sonaba sorprendido.

"No," respondió Naruto, "estaba esta obaa-san que lo conocía en Suna. Él asesino a su hijo, y ella confundió a Kakashi-sensei con su padre."

"Oh sí," dijo Minato, "muchas personas cometen ese error. Hm¿dices en Suna¿Quién era?"

"Chiyo obaa-sama. Era una vieja bruja que resentía a Tsunade no baa-chan y odiaba al padre de kakashi-sensei. Ella fue en una misión con nosotros cuando el Akatsuki capturo a Gaara."

"Gaara sería el Godaime Kazekage¿verdad?"

"Sí," dijo Naruto, su voz era reminiscente, "ella le salvo la vida a Sakura-chan y la de Gaara con su propia vida."

Minato no dijo nada, y la apariencia de su rostro era pensativa. Naruto se sentó sobre la cama, junto a él e inclino su cabeza sobre el hombro del hombre mayor. Minato puso sus brazos alrededor de Naruto y lo acomodó.

"¿Quieres dormir?" Naruto asintió.

"Te despertare antes del festival¿esta bien?" Minato sonrió y Naruto se durmió, acunado por el calor del cuerpo de su padre.

* * *

"¡Lo retiro!" dijo Suigetsu, "retiró todo lo que dije sobre tu siendo un ninja de Konoha. Eres demasiado cruel, Sasuke."

Sasuke no negó eso con una replica; en cambio, termino la preparación de su jutsu y espero que hiciera efecto. En menos de diez segundos, ellos se lanzaban hacia la dirección del jinchuuriki perdido. Suigetsu maldijo su suerte por verse pegado a un esclavizador y ajusto su enorme espada atada a su espalda.

Karin era una chalada ninfómana, Juugo era un escalofriante homicida que hablaba con los pájaros y Sasuke era un esclavizador y un freak obsesionado con su hermano. Sigetsu era el único normal en todo el grupo.

Bueno, tal vez eso haya sido una exageración ya que Suigetsu había pasado algunos años en un estanque de peces, pero los otros eran peores. Mucho, mucho más mal de lo que Suigetsu siquiera pudiese llegar a degradarse. Suigetsu no confiaba en ellos ni siquiera un poquito. Karin estaba mas dispuesta a encender sus pantalones con fuego e intentar ver si el podía o no evaporarse en condiciones extremadamente calientes. Juugo podía ponerse psicópata en cualquier minuto, brotarle alas o la mutación que fuese por la que debía pasar, y beberlo vivo. Y Sasuke… ¿Quién sabia lo que ese tipo le podía hacer?

Por lo que Suigetsu sabía, Sasuke podía tener un fetish por torturar organismos hechos de agua y tal vez estuviese esperando que bajase la guardia. El tipo era absolutamente raro e impredecible. No le ayudaba que no tuviese ninguna expresión de la cual hablar y nadie podía decir lo que estaba pensando. Tal vez Sasuke fantaseaba sobre cosas pervertidas—o torturar mujeres y hombres inocentes—mientras todos pensaban que estaba cavilando.

Pero de nuevo, tal vez Sasuke tuviese las pelotas de hielo y su pene estuviese congelado. No importaba cuanto Karin frotase sus pechos contra él, meneara su trasero o pavonease, Sasuke permanecía sin moverse. Sin uno no contaba la personalidad, Karin no se veía tan mal, pero Sasuke ni siquiera la miraba dos veces con nada más que exasperación. No ayudaba que sus ropas de puta estuviesen ocultas bajo las capas, o si no ella hubiese sobado su piel contra la de Sasuke también—con variantes grados de fracaso como resultado.

O tal vez Sasuke era simplemente abrasadoramente gay.

Esa idea le dio escalofríos. Después de todo, Juugo era demasiado grande para considerarlo y si Sasuke intentaba violar a alguien en un ataque de rabia o lujuria, Suigetsu sería su principal victima. Además, Suigetsu era buen mozo y sexy—¿tal vez el era del tipo de Sasuke?

Suigetsu pensó que Sasuke tenía que quebrarse en uno u otro momento; y que si se quebraba con la idea de deshacerse de su frustración sexual o lo que fuese que se arrastrase por ese pálido culo.

Suigetsu se estremeció de nuevo.

"¿Tienes frío?" pregunto juugo tranquilamente mientras volaban a través del bosque, apenas deteniéndose para coger aliento.

El ninja de la niebla casi se cae de la rama de la sorpresa. Girándose hacia el otro hombre, dijo, "¡No hagas eso! Y estoy bien." La lluvia apenas se había reducido y las ramas aún estaban resbalosas, haciendo muy difícil mantener el equilibrio sin la ayuda de chakra extra.

Sasuke repentinamente disminuyo su velocidad a la vez que el olor de sangre llenaba la nariz de Suigetsu. Había varios cuerpos desparramados en un claro, la mayoría de ellos estaban muertos. Algunos gruñidos indicaban que algunos de ellos estaban vivos y Sasuke aterrizo junto a uno de los sobrevivientes.

"¿Qué ocurrió aquí?" pregunto al hombre herido que estaba apoyado a un árbol, y sangrando del estomago.

El hombre alzo la mirada lentamente y parpadeo. Sus pupilas estaban dilatas y parecía que le quedaba poco de vida; Suigetsu apretó sus labios.

"¿Quién eres?"

La Kusanagi estuvo sobre su cuello mas rápido de lo que Suigetsu pudo pestañar. Los rasgos de Sasuke se endurecieron al ver un hitai-ate rasgado y pregunto fríamente, "¿Qué ocurrió aquí?"

El hombre tembló y dijo, "nosotros a-atacamos a dos ninjas y ellos nos derrotaron. Dos shinobis con pelo rubio. Eran de Konoha."

"¿Dos de ellos?"

"So, el mas alto era muy poderoso—" el hombre tosió y sangre broto de sus labios,"—y muy rápido."

"¿Qué del mas pequeño?" pregunto Sasuke, presionando la brillante punta de su espada sobre el cuello del hombre.

"Él estaba herido," dijo de forma confusa el hombre, "pero se mantuvo hasta que lo alcanzo el otro tipo."

"Hn," gruño Sasuke y envaino su chokuto sin otra palabra. Se giro hacia su equipo y se congelo.

Juugo estaba temblando mientras inspeccionaba la escena que los rodeaba, la sangre y muerte que alimentando las partes internas de su psiquis que lo volvían homicida. Juugo se lanzo sobre Karin quien chillo y lo esquivo, y miró a Sasuke implorantemente.

Sasuke se alejo de su puesto rápidamente, deteniéndose justo frente a Juugo y colocando una de sus manos sobre el pecho del hombre más alto. El tomoe de su sharingan se arremolino, incrementando su intento asesino hasta un nivel alarmante. Tan rápido como las marcas de la maldición habían aparecido en el cuello, hombros y rostro de Juugo se retiraron incluso mas rápido.

"La sangre te excita," comento Sasuke a la vez que Juugo jadeaba suavemente, quitándose el sudor de la frente. Suigetsu ubico la extraída espada sobre su espalda y maldijo dentro de su cabeza. ¡Por supuesto que la sangre lo excita¿Escalofriante, maniático homicida, alguien? El había estado ladrando como loco por venir en este inútil intento de persecución a través de los países para satisfacer las fantasías y caprichos de Sasuke.

"Vamos, estamos desperdiciando valioso tiempo," dijo Sasuke y se marcho. Juugo exhalo brevemente y se marcho luego de él.

Karin continuaba observando el lugar que Sasuke había ocupado con ojos de adoración. "Sasuke es… sorprendente." Declaro sin aliento, adorándolo.

"Mas bien rematadamente, loco de atar," Suigetsu dijo, _en voz baja._

La cabeza de Karin se giro en su dirección. "¿Qué fue eso?" demando bruscamente.

"Nos estamos quedando atrás, vamos," dijo Suigetsu y continuo luego de sus otros compañeros, y sintió a Karin junto a él en pocos minutos.

La persecución se estaba llevando a cabo.

* * *

Naruto bostezó y se sentó sobre la cama, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando una mano áspera y calida toco su cara. Levanto su mano y toco la cara que se encontraba sobre él, capturando uno de los entrecortados y largos mechones, y tocando la mejilla entre sus dedos.

"Hey, oyaji, tu pelo es similar al de ero-sennin, sólo que mas corto," dijo con voz áspera.

"¿Lo es?" pregunto Minato, entonces se rió, "puede ser. Él fue mi sensei después de todo y supongo que mientras me cortaba mi pelo¿su corte de pelo me influencio?"

Naruto contrajo sus ojos. "Tu no me ves desfilar con el corte de pelo de Kakashi-sensei, o Iruka-sensei¿cierto?"

Dejo ir el áspero pelo rubio, y toco con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla liza de Minato. Trazando tres cicatrices que marcaban su propio rostro. Minato atrapo su mano y la bajo, despeinando el pelo mucho más corto de Naruto con su otra mano.

"Esta que anochece," le informo y Naruto parpadeo.

"¿Qué?" grito Naruto y se levanto de la cama, sólo para caer de cabeza en el suelo, llevándose todas las frazadas con él. Haciendo una cara amarga a Minato quien se estaba riendo, Naruto se desenredo y se metió al baño para arreglarse.

Quince minutos depuse, ellos estaban afuera, en las calles decoradas elaboradamente, iluminadas con varias linternas de papel y adornadas con luces de festival. El olor a comida era emitido de los muchos puestos y la boca de Naruto se hizo agua. Estaban ocupando algunas ropas de civil que Minato llevaba con él—Naruto no tenía idea de cuando el tipo había tenido tiempo para comprar—y ellos se mezclaban bien con la muchedumbre. O al menos como podían dos rubios de ojos azules.

Naruto había sugerido un henge, pero sólo sería un desperdicio de chakra. También, no era como si no pudiesen protegerse.

"Vamos¡Oyaji!" Naruto sujeto la mano del otro y lo arrastro a un puesto de _okonomiyaki_ y comenzó a comer. Él tenía muchos, muchos puestos que asaltar después de todo. Luego de consumirlo, Naruto procedió a comer bolitas de pulpo y entonces continuaron hacia los puestos de juego.

"Masticando su _takoyaki_, Naruto jugo el juego de lanzar el aro con Minato animándolo a su lado. Le ganó a su padre una rana de felpa, la cual Minato metió dentro de la seguridad de su bolso. Luego de eso, dieron un paseo alrededor, jugando y comiendo hasta que no pudieran más. Lo que era decir algo, considerando el apetito de Naruto.

Estaban pasando por un puesto de yogurt congelado y Naruto se detuvo, recordando un cierto lugar y tiempo cuando había observado anhelantemente a un niño y su padre comer aquello. Recordaba como Jiraiya había traído uno de esos mas tarde y lo había compartido con él—pero aun así, le había hecho doler su corazón en ese momento, y no de buena forma.

Levanto la vista mirando el rostro de Minato, incapaz de creer lo que le había ocurrido a él en cosa de ¿pocos días?—¿semanas¿Quién sabe?

"Hey, oyaji," dijo y su voz sonó suave y dudosa—tan diferente a el que toda la atención de Minato cayo sobre el.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Podemos compartir uno de esos?" señalo el puesto y lo observo. Vio a Minato tragar y luego asentir, guiándolo hacia el puesto tomado de la mano. Compro uno y lo partió por la mitad, entregándole uno a Naruto y dejándose uno para él. Su sabor era mucho más dulce de lo que realmente era.

Naruto refregó sus ojos con su mano libre y rió, sintiéndose increíblemente estúpido.

Abrió su boca para decir algo pero fue ahogado en las brillantes explosiones de luces en el cielo, acompañadas de un resonante sonido.

Fuegos artificiales.

"¿Iremos a verlos desde un lugar diferente?" oyó a Minato preguntar. Naruto asintió y corrieron, pasando apresuradamente por la ya poca gente, debido a que estaban en el término del festival.

Se detuvieron en un campo abierto, y con una vista mucho mas clara de las brillantes y vividas luces de colores y sonidos sobre el cielo. Minato se sentó sobre el herboso césped y Naruto se sentó junto a él.

"Este," dijo Minato a la vez que otro fuego artificial explotaba, dando la impresión de que lo colores y brillos caían del cielo, "a sido el mejor festival."

Naruto sólo pudo asentir.

**continuara... **

La tipeja que traduce...jojojo O.O...hay va otro capitulo...¬¬"...TT-TT...me quedan como cuatro días intentare subir otro en esos días...TT-TT

O.O...me descubrieron la nacionalidad, y todo por un garabato O.O...joer O.O...

Muchas gracias con lo de la suerte creo que la necesitare...O.O...joe!!...pero que no se les olvide, la hhistoria no es mia, yo simplemente soy la humilde servidora que lo esta traduciendo O.O...y ya vez, no tarde nada...¬¬"...lo traduje rapidito TT-TT


	14. Chapter 14

**Repercussions**

**Aclaración:** Este fic es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3790926/1/Repercussions

**Resumen:**

[TRADUCCIÓN,AUTOR: Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Es donde encuentra a un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. [Spoilers para los capítulos 367, 370[Futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe y se sentó asustado. Una fría corriente de aire golpeo sus extremidades expuestas y miro en dirección a la ventana abierta, parpadeando un poco. Con un rápido vistazo se dio cuenta de que estaba de regreso en la posada, aquella en la que se habían detenido durante el día.

Giro su cabeza hacia ambos lados y vio a Minato durmiendo bajo su cobija a unos pocos metros de el, en un futon. El mismo estaba sobre la cama y parecía que había tirado a patadas sus sabanas en algún momento de la noche.

Naruto observo. Ciertamente no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, tampoco recordaba haberse desvestido para acostarse. Actualmente estaba usando una camisa suelta y un bóxer verde que había utilizado ayer. Lo último que recordaba era haber visto el cielo, observar el parpadear de cada estrella y el suave brillo de la luna que iluminaba la verdosa hierba que los rodeaba. Seguramente se quedó dormido allí y entonces Minato lo debió traer de vuelta.

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Naruto mientras recordaba los eventos de la noche anterior y una vez mas sus ojos se desviaron en la dirección de su padre. Cuan bien se sentía llamarlo su padre, ser capaz de sostenerse a él, acariciarlo y disfrutar de su calidez.

Naruto sostuvo su pecho mientras dolía, pero era un dolor tan agradable—casi dulce.

Hizo girar sus piernas sobre la cama y se puso de pie, sintiendo el frió suelo bajo su piel desnuda. Tirito ligeramente y camino hacia el balcón, sintiéndose inexplicablemente feliz—o tal vez no era tan inexplicable—y fresco. Curvó sus dedos sobre el frió metal de la baranda y se inclino contra ella, observando como el horizonte se pintaba de rosa, rojo y matices de naranja.

La brisa fría ya no se sentía tan mal contra su piel, y el agradable olor de la mañana cosquilleo su nariz, recordándole Konoha. Cuando acostumbraba a levantarse temprano para entrenar o esperar a Kakashi-sensei en los días del equipo 7, en los días que Sasuke estaba allí…

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Naruto mientras sus pensamientos regresaban al tema familiar de siempre. _Sasuke_. Recordaba la última vez que se habían encontrado, en el escondite de Orochimaru y con esos dos bastardos. Uno de ellos ya estaba muerto y el otro—Naruto hizo una mueca; prefería no pensar en ello.

Su fija mirada callo del cielo y bajo hasta la calle donde sólo una persona se encontraba mirando hacia arriba. A Naruto se le hacia vagamente familiar, y eso hizo que mirara de nuevo. Los ojos de Naruto se enfocaron en la oscura figura y su corazón quedo en su garganta.

Los afilados y estrechos ojos de Sasuke estaban irrefutablemente clavados en los suyos y sus oscuras ropas resaltaban en contraste con su pálida piel. Sasuke se encontraba bajo su balcón, observándolo con algo que Naruto no podía comprender y que ni siquiera estaba intentando. Estaba demasiado impresionado como para comprender algo, pero en el fondo entendió que esto, era de alguna forma, muy irónico.

Y entonces la figura de Sasuke desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Naruto comenzó a mirar desesperadamente sus alrededores. No era una ilusión, no era simplemente una alucinación—ese había sido Sasuke ok. Algo similar al pánico surgió en el pecho de Naruto y saltó por sobre la baranda, aterrizando en la calle con un golpe seco. El frió adoquín de la calle arremetió contra la piel desnuda de sus talones y dedos pero Naruto estaba demasiado frenético como para preocuparse de aquello. Él se lanzo sobre la calle, en busca de una solitaria figura oscura.

Podía sentir a Sasuke en sus huesos. El había estado allí, Naruto estaba seguro. No había error en ello y si no era Sasuke, entonces era el clon de Sasuke. Pero su caprichoso compañero de equipo había estado allí y tal vez, tal vez—pensó Naruto con creciente esperanza—lo había estado buscando.

Por que otra razón Sasuke lo hubiese mirando de esa forma, como si quisiera que Naruto lo siguiera, como si hubiese estado allí por un tiempo esperando que Naruto lo notase.

Pero no tenía ningún sentido—pensó Naruto a la vez que atravesaba varias calles, esquivando a los aldeanos sin darles un segundo vistazo. El sol ya se encontraba en lo alto y la gente se encontraba afuera, sobre las calles llenas de confeti—los únicos rastros del festival de la noche anterior.

El viento golpeaba su cara, despeinando su pelo y haciéndolo temblar. Aún hacia frío en el campo abierto, y eso le hizo darse cuenta de que había salido de la villa. Estaba de vuelta al lugar en el que habían observado los fuegos artificiales anoche. Minato y él.

Naruto se detuvo. Había olvidado todo sobre Minato tan pronto como había visto a Sasuke. Este hecho lo hizo sentir culpable pero Naruto no comprendía porque. Apretando sus labios, miro su alrededor, sintiéndose perdido.

Sus instintos, mucho más que cualquier razonamiento que Naruto pudo haber hecho, lo habían guiado hasta aquí. Resoplo ligeramente y el frió abandono su cuerpo lentamente. La sangre estaba regresando a sus dedos y a sus pies, y su pulso se apaciguo un poco. El ejercicio matutino lo había despertado por completo y eso lo hizo pensar. ¿Simplemente se imagino a Sasuke? Después de todo

Naruto se congelo tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzo su mente, debido a que sintió una fuente poderosa de chakra cerca de él. Giro sobre sus talones y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre de pelo plateado que estaba sonriendo. En su espalda descansaba una enorme espada que le era vagamente familiar a Naruto.

"Hola allí," saludo el hombre perezosamente, ofreciéndole otra sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes—dientes que se veían demasiado afilados. Naruto retrocedió, inseguro sobre que hacer.

"¿Quién eres?"

El hombre alzo una ceja y lo miró divertido. "El nombre es Suigetsu," dijo. "Encantado de conocerte, em–?"

Naruto contrajo sus ojos sospechosamente. ¿Ahora quien diablos era este tipo¿Y que diablos quería de él? Y esa espada—

"Tú eres el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi ¿Cierto?" pregunto Suigetsu y la aversión de Naruto aumento un cien por ciento. A él no le gustaba para nada el termino _jinchuuriki_.

"¿Qué diablos quieres?" pregunto con voz recelosa.

"No mucho," respondió felizmente Suigetsu, "simplemente queremos saber el paradero de Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame—¡si no te importa!"

"Uchiha Itachi—" repitió Naruto y sus ojos se dilataron. "Sasuke—¿Está con ustedes?" preguntó.

Suigetsu sonrió. Y como por obra de magia, tres figuras aparecieron en el campo abierto en el que se encontraban. Naruto noto levemente que había un hombre muy alto con el pelo rojo y una mujer con el pelo de color ¿rojo?—rosa opaco; como fuera, su atención fue robada por la oscura figura que había visto sólo hace unos minutos.

"Sasuke," susurró como si Sasuke fuera a desaparecer si decía el nombre muy fuerte.

"Entonces," era Suigetsu de nuevo y Naruto fue capaz de oírlo sólo porque el hombre lo había dicho en su oído. "¿Dónde están Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame?"

"¿Hah?"Naruto lo miró distraídamente, oyendo las palabras pero sin ser capaz de procesarlas. Sasuke lo estaba mirando, no lo había saludado y seguía mirándolo con una expresión vacía en su rostro. El corazón de Naruto retumbo en su pecho.

"Mi hermano," dijo Sasuke, "¿Dónde esta?"

Naruto arrugo sus cejas. "Yo—¿cómo voy a saber eso?

"¿Qué?" la chica habló y Naruto se vio forzado a mirarla. Ella ajusto sus lentes y lo observo. "¡No me digas que desperdiciamos tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en perseguirte cuando no tienes idea donde Itachi esta!"

"Yo—¿qué diablos?" _¿Sasuke lo estaba persiguiendo? _Eso era nuevo. Inesperado, pero no inoportuno. ¡Para nada inoportuno!

"¿Dónde," pregunto de nuevo Sasuke, y parecía que su paciencia disminuía con cada silaba, "esta Itachi?"

"¿Él es el jinchuuriki, Sasuke?" preguntó la chica, mirándolo con arrogancia. "Quiero decir, el chakra es el mismo, pero es demasiado débil como para ser un jinchuuriki."

Eso lo logro. "Hey," grito Naruto, "¡¿a quién estas llamando débil?!" ¿Llamarlo jinchuuriki y luego llamarlo débil? Eso simplemente no se hacía.

"A ti obviamente," dijo ella, oliéndolo. "Digo, tu nivel de chakra es patético para ser un jinchuuriki. Y yo pensaba que Kyuubi era el mas poderoso de los bijuu."

"Él es," gruño Naruto, "y no uses esa palabra."

La muchacha abrió la boca para decir algo pero Sasuke levanto su mano frente a ella, deteniéndola de forma efectiva. Naruto noto que él aun lo estaba observando, con una vacía y vacante mirada en sus ojos. Como si no fuera digno de su tiempo. Naruto se encrespo.

"¡¿Dónde esta Itachi?!" reitero Sasuke.

"¡No tengo ni pico idea!" respondió de golpe Naruto, y al siguiente momento el aire abandono sus pulmones.

Su espalda golpeo dolorosamente la corteza de un árbol cercano y su cabeza golpeo el tronco con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerlo ver estrellas. Naruto parpadeo para despejar su visión y vio dos fríos y oscuros ojos taladrándolo. La vida había, de alguna forma, fulgurado en ellos, haciéndolos ver fieros aún sin el sharingan. Tal vez Naruto aún no era digno del sharingan. Esto le dejo un sabor amargo en su boca.

"¿Dónde," pregunto Sasuke y Naruto estaba impresionado al descubrir que su voz seguía fría e impasible. "esta Itachi?"

"No lo sé, Sasuke, te juró que no lo sé," dijo Naruto, sintiendo una especie de déjà vu. No había olvidado como Sasuke lo había rodeado con una mano en su último encuentro y como casi lo apuñala con su espada. La misma espada que descansaba entre ellos ahora, y su afilado borde que brillaba con la luz de la mañana, ubicado en su garganta, listo para cortarlo en cualquier momento.

Los brazos de Naruto estaban de nuevo flojos, simplemente no podía moverlos. Era Sasuke. _Sasuke_. Algo revoloteo en su estomago—algo como esperanza, un calido sentimiento que bañaba su interior. Sasuke estaba _aquí_.

"No me mientas," Sasuke le estaba hablando al oído y sus mechones producían cosquillas en la mejilla de Naruto. Su calido aliento golpeo el oído de Naruto. "Sé que fuiste capturado por el Akatsuki."

"Lo fui," admitió Naruto. "Fui capturado por ellos. Pero no se donde esta Itachi. No recuerdo nada, porque ellos me dejaron inconciente tan rápido como pudieron. Y cuando desperté—" Naruto se calló y una sonrisa se poso espontáneamente sobre sus labios y dijo, "—yo ya no me encontraba allí."

Sasuke lo estaba mirando. Era casi imposible decir lo que estaba pensando; el impasible rostro y los opacos ojos negros no revelaban nada. Pero Sasuke lo estaba mirando.

"¿Cómo escapaste de sus garras?"

El brazo de Sasuke se movió; el otro brazo que no estaba sosteniendo la espada contra el cuello de Naruto. Sus dedos eran helados en comparación a su piel, y se movían ligeramente en su pecho, empujándolo aun más contra el árbol.

"Mi—" Naruto lamió sus labios, observando a Sasuke desvalidamente. ¿Cómo podía decir con palabras lo que le había ocurrido? Lo que le había ocurrido no era nada menos que un milagro y Naruto todavía tenía problemas creyéndolo.

"¿Tú qué?" Sasuke pareció perder la paciencia que le quedaba. Su voz ya no era serena y Naruto sintió una descarga de emoción recorrer su espalda.

"Mi padre me rescato de allí."

Hubo una pausa, en la cual se miraron el uno al otro: Naruto en una forma desafiante y Sasuke en algo que parecía sorpresa.

"Tú…¿_padre_?" articulo lentamente Sasuke, como si estuviera diciendo algo demasiado complicado.

"Sí," respondió Naruto, con un toque de felicidad innata. "Mi padre, el Yondaime Hokage."

Sintió los huesudos dedos de Sasuke clavarse en su piel y una sombra atravesó el pálido rostro.

"Estas mintiendo," dijo uniformemente, desafiando a Naruto para que lo contradijera.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza. "No lo estoy. El Akatsuki intento hacerle algo a Kyuubi—no lo se, no me lo a dicho. Se metieron con el sello de mi estomago y terminaron invocándolo de regreso desde la muerte—de alguna forma, no lo sé y creo que no quiero saberlo ahora. El detuvo a Kyuubi, quien estaba hecho una furia y sello su chakra temporalmente. Me dijo que el Akatsuki simplemente había huido—ya que de hecho no estaban allí—no estoy seguro. Luego de eso, el me llevo a un lugar seguro.

"¿Cómo sabes que esta diciendo la verdad?" pregunto Sasuke, presionando el frió metal contra su garganta.

"Lo es—me lo probó. Probó que era mi padre," Naruto miro directamente los ojos de Sasuke. "Yo le creo."

"Eres un idiota."

Naruto bajo el chokuto de cuello y sujeto los extremos de la capa de Sasuke en un desesperado agarre. "No lo soy, créeme Sasuke. Nunca creería una mentira como esa. Yo—yo lo amo, de verdad. El es…mi familia, mi todo." Sus ojos escocieron mientras veía el rostro de Sasuke—había una furiosa mirada en sus ojos que asusto a Naruto. "Le creo, creo _en_ él."

"¿Es eso?" pregunto Sasuke antes de retroceder. "Entonces eh desperdiciado mi tiempo contigo." Habiendo dicho eso, Sasuke se giro y el cuerpo de Naruto se galvanizo en acción.

"¡Detente!" gritó y agarro la capa de Sasuke. Giro la cara de Sasuke hacia él, "¿A dónde vas?"

"No es de tu incumbencia," respondió Sasuke con algo de enojo. "Necesito encontrar y asesinar a mi hermano. Suéltame antes de que te mate."

"Cierto," asintió Naruto, "¿necesitas encontrar a tu hermano? Te ayudare en eso. No te pediré que regreses a konoha hasta que hayas asesinado a Itachi—porque sé que debes hacerlo. Pero luego de eso, tienes que regresar a Konoha conmigo."

"No necesito tu ayuda," dijo fríamente Sasuke.

"Estas usando su ayuda," Naruto señalo a los tres ninjas que se encontraban a unos cuantos metros de ellos, observando con curiosidad en sus ojos. "¿Por qué no puedes usar la mía?"

"Eres inservible para mi—al menos, vivo. Estoy seguro de que tu muerte sería de gran utilidad para mi." Los labios de Sasuke se torcieron y sus ojos se estrecharon hasta ser rendijas.

"Puedes usarme como señuelo con Itachi," Naruto se acerco a el, tanto que sus cuerpos estaban en contacto y sus manos estaban sujetas a la capa de Sasuke. "El me está cazando—el vendrá tras de mi. Sasuke, por favor."

_No hagas esto. No me abandones de nuevo._

"No necesito tu ayuda," dijo una vez mas Sasuke, "puedo encontrar a Itachi por mi mismo. No te desperdicies de esa forma, Naruto."

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Naruto con vehemencia.

"No significas nada para mi—nada mas que una molestia. Una molestia que voy a asesinar."

Naruto miró a Sasuke. "Si fueras a matarme, podías haber hecho eso hace años."

"¿Ya no hemos pasado por esto?" preguntó Sasuke en un aburrido tono. Estaba muy cerca de Naruto. Sus respiraciones se estaban mezclando y Naruto podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke a través de sus ropas.

"Tu eres mi persona importante, Sasuke," afirmo de forma sencilla, "déjame ayudarte de la forma que pueda."

"Tu…¿persona importante?" Sasuke dio una risa cortante—tan amarga que Naruto sintió la necesidad de retroceder. Los ojos de Sasuke tenían el mismo asomo de delirio que había visto en el Valle del Fin. "Tienes un padre. Corre hacia él¿Por qué no lo haces? Nuestro lazo termino hace tres años—y ahora que tienes a alguien, no necesitas continuar la charada."

"¿Qué—" pregunto Naruto, perplejo. "—estas diciendo Sasuke?" estaba frustrado. ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que hacer todo tan difícil¿Por qué no podía ver que era la persona más importante de Naruto?

Naruto lo arrojo contra el árbol de nuevo. "Cállate," dijo heladamente, "y muere." Los ojos de Naruto se dilataron y sintió un afilado dolor atravesarlo. Sintió el frío metal de chokuto perforar su holgada camiseta y carne. _Sasuke…_

_¿Por qué…?_

Sasuke retrocedió agraciadamente, extrayendo su espada del abdomen de Naruto de un solo golpe. La mano de Naruto se dirigió hacia la herida y sujeto ese lugar, sintiendo la tibieza del calido rojo a través de sus dedos. Su espalda se encontraba apoyada por el tronco y mientras él aún no sentía el real impacto de ese movimiento, sabía que dentro de poco lo haría. Además, esta vez él no tenía el chakra de Kyuubi para sanarse.

Sasuke envaino su katana y sus ojos se dilataron. Un objeto borroso choco contra él, lanzándolo hasta otro árbol cercano, el ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para bloquear o esquivarlo. Naruto observo la figura ubicada frente a él y su estomago se agito de forma desagradable.

Era Minato.

Era un muy_encolerizado_ Minato.

Pulsó chakra alrededor de su cuerpo y sus ojos azules ardieron de rabia. Ambos sabían que Naruto no moriría de una simple apuñalada—Sasuke también debía de haber sabido aquello—pero eso no hacia que su padre estuviese menos enojado.

Sasuke se sentó, limpió su boca con una mano y observo a Minato con una mirada uniforme. Al siguiente segundo, había desaparecido. Minato sonrío de costado y también desapareció, y los dos, de alguna forma, se materializaron en puntos completamente diferentes. Minato había doblado el brazo de Sasuke tras su espalda y lo había empujado hacia el suelo.

"No eres el único que puede hacer Shunshin no Jutsu, Sasuke-kun."

Naruto tirito ante el tono de voz de su padre. Era como si fuera una persona completamente diferente—fría y despiadada. Pero…pero este era Sasuke. El iba a herir a Sasuke. No que el bastardo no se lo mereciera—pero…

Crujió electricidad y Minato desapareció de la espalda de Sasuke. El Uchiha se puso de pie y bloqueo el puño entrante, deteniendo la patada de Minato con la otra mano.

Naruto avanzo hacia ellos y el mundo se movió peligrosamente. Él tal vez se hubiese recuperado pero su cuerpo aun no estaba completamente en forma. Su hombro aún no se había sanado por completo y la perdida de sangre era abundante. La herida estaba sanando, pero muy lentamente y si no se apresuraba entonces… entonces algo malo ocurriría—Naruto lo sabía.

"¡Paren!" grito pero los dos shinobis no le prestaron atención. El equipo de Sasuke estaba observando el combate con cautelosos ojos. Minato había destruido las serpientes invocadas por Sasuke fácilmente y estaba forzando al Uchiha a la defensa. Pronto, Naruto supo, el Sharingan de Sasuke se desataría y entonces, Minato estaría en problemas.

Podía sentir el pánico, la furia, el dolor y la rabia burbujeando en su interior—inundando cada rincón de su cuerpo con violentos, casi dolorosos sentimientos. Podía sentir como su control se perdía y si no fuera por el sello _Gogyou Fuuin_, el Kyuubi hubiese tomado control. El apretó sus dientes y tembló. Algo se estaba rompiendo—no estaba seguro de que. Era como si un elástico se estuviera tensando—tanto que si el control se perdiese un momento, se rompería.

La presión se estaba irguiendo y sudor empapo la frente de Naruto. Sasuke era el amigo más importante de Naruto y Minato era su padre. El no podía perder a ninguno, no podía soportar el ver como cualquiera de ellos resultaba herido, y mas que nada no podía dejar que se hiriesen entre ellos. Si lo ellos—si lo ellos…

"¡Paren!" gruño, pero continuo sin ser oído. Más y más fuerte—el elástico estaba herido. Podía sentir la tangible oscuridad, amenazando los bordes de su conciencia—la misma presencia malévola que tomaba control de él algunas veces. No debería ser posible—pensó Naruto con creciente pánico—el sello debía haber aguantado. Pero estaba ocurriendo—podía sentirlo, saborear el chakra que se erguía a su alrededor. Estaba aquí y nada podía detenerlo. Él jadeo y lucho débilmente contra la oscuridad que se reunía a su alrededor pero sin lograr nada. Palpo el camino en la infinita oscuridad y entonces—

—y entonces la visión de Naruto se volvió roja.

**Continuara…**

La tipeja que traduce...ahora si...tengo que decir algo feo...u.u...es probable que me demore muchoooo... una vez que me meta a la cuestion a estudiar ¬¬"...así que s probable, a que me deemoreee un monton es por eso mismo que cada vez que puedo estoy subiendo capitulos TT-TT ...bueno existe la posibilidad de que no puieda seguir traduciendo, porque la cosa esa me exije mucho, en el caso de que no pueda...¬¬"..dejare a la pervert (gente que confio) que continue traduciendolo, creo que hasta lo haría mejor que yo, eso...disfruten? O.O?

no te preocupes...que mando las congratulations a la autora O.O...ok esop...xaus


	15. Chapter 15

**Repercussions**

**Aclaracion:** Este fic es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3790926/1/Repercussions

**Resumen:**

[TRADUCCIÓN,AUTOR: Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Donde el encuentra un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. [Spoilers para los capítulos 367, 370[Futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

Rojo. El color de la sangre, el color de la muerte, el color de la vida. También era el color del chakra de Kyuubi, al igual que era el color de la rabia de Naruto.

Naruto estaba enfurecido más allá de lo que hubiese podido imaginar posible. Sasuke—_Sasuke_—siempre se reducía a él. ¡El endemoniado pequeño bastardo! Después… después de todo, de hacer todo eso y Naruto había hecho tanto, trabajado tan duro—Sasuke simplemente tenía que atravesarlo con una espada y pensar que todo había terminado.

Naruto odiaba, _odiaba_ a Sasuke por hacerle esto. Hacerlo hacer cosas que supuestamente no debía hacer.

Como odiar a su propio padre por haber interrumpido, lo que había sido, el combate de Sasuke y él. Una mera apuñalada no iba a matar a Naruto, y definitivamente no iba a detenerlo. Aunque fuera lo peor que Sasuke pudo haber hecho.

Naruto no quería luchar con Sasuke. Tampoco había querido combatir con el bastardo en el Valle del Fin. Porque luchar, derrotar, refregar el rostro de Sasuke en el lodo no era lo que Naruto quería. No había sido lo que Naruto había querido.

Había querido el reconocimiento de Sasuke en aquel entonces, lo quería ahora. Pero más que eso, él quería ayudar a Sasuke.

Recordaba lo que Neji le había dicho antes de que lo abandonase a él y a su equipo para continuar por su propia cuenta y detener a Sasuke. Neji había dicho que podía salvar a Sasuke de la oscuridad, como lo había salvado a el.

Naruto era el único que podía salvar a Sasuke; Naruto era el único que podía ayudar a Sasuke.

Pero Neji se equivocaba, Naruto se equivocaba. Naruto no podía salvar a Sasuke, tampoco podía ayudarlo—Sasuke había encontrado otro equipo, otras personas que no eran Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke ya no era parte del equipo siete.

No, eso no era cierto. Sasuke siempre sería parte del equipo siete; era simplemente así, el equipo siete había dejado de existir. Si un equipo podía ser llamado una entidad viviente, entonces el quipo siete había muerto.

Y todo lo que quedaba era Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi-sensei—pero no estaban completos. El equipo Kakashi aún continuaba bastante entero, seguía allí, pero ninguno de ellos estaba completo.

Nada estaría completo sin Sasuke, ni el equipo siete, ni Konoha, ni Naruto. Para Naruto, Konoha nunca sería lo mismo sin su amigo, su compañero, su hermano—era tan simple como eso. Sasuke era la persona que Naruto mas había admirado, era al que mas había querido parecerse—y era a Sasuke a quien no podía ayudar. Si Yondaime Hokage era su héroe, entonces Sasuke era su inspiración. Él quería superar al Hokage y quería ser tan fuerte como Sasuke. En sus deseos mas bien infantiles, Naruto había fijado sus objetivos tan simplemente, tan acertadamente.

Naruto recordaba el Valle del Fin con el claro temor de alguien que ve una y otra vez una pesadilla—tantas veces que se graba sobre su propia alma.

Cada línea de locura en el rostro de Sasuke, cada signo de insanidad y odio en los ojos rojos-negros de Sasuke, cada palabra mordaz que se deslizaba desde la boca de Sasuke.

El recordaba la emoción del combate, a pesar de que el no había querido luchar. Porque ese momento, por sobre todo, había sido el mas poderoso de Naruto. Estaba luchando para proteger a Sasuke, para detener que cometiera el peor error de su vida—y eso había hecho a Naruto ser más fuerte de lo que nunca había sido.

Eso no había sido suficiente, y algunas veces en los momentos de desesperanza—porque Naruto también era humano, aun con un demonio en su tripa, podía estar desanimado, triste cuando se sentía decaído—pensaba que nunca sería lo suficiente fuerte.

Esos pocos segundos de desesperanza reforzaban la creencia de Naruto en su_nindo_. El tenía que mantener su promesa; tenía que traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Debía volverse fuerte, más fuerte que Sasuke. El no había sido lo suficiente fuerte, lo suficiente inteligente para detener a Sasuke.

Naruto no había desperdiciado tres, no, dos años y medios de su vida con Jiraiya. Y si no fuera por el sello sobre su estomago, colocado allí por su padre, Naruto hubiese saboreado cuan fuerte realmente era.

No necesitaba a Kyuubi para derrotar a Sasuke, pero el sello también dificultaba el fluir de su chakra—o eso le habían dicho Minato y Jiraiya, en diferentes ocasiones.

Minato había sellado al Kyuubi en su interior, lo había sellado de nuevo, el se coló en su lucha—de Sasuke y suya—y había intentado asesinar a Sasuke.

_¡Imperdonable!_—gruño Kyuubi en su mente.

Naruto lo odiaba—tanto que hizo que su pecho ardiera y que su control volara en mil pedazos. Minato no comprendería como era, el ser el excluido de su villa, el desear fervientemente atención y amor de todos, el conseguirlo y perderlo tan rápidamente de la persona que mas admirabas. El nunca comprendería lo que era Sasuke para Naruto.

_Minato nunca comprendería._

Sin importar cuan fuerte Naruto gritara, sus palabras nunca afectaban nada. Nadie lo escucharía. Sasuke no lo había hecho, Minato no lo había hecho, no lo harían. No había forma de que pudiese hacerlos oír cuando el era tan débil…y por eso el tenía que—_tenía que_ obligarlos—obligarlos al hacerse más fuerte—a escucharlo. Y en su condición actual, Naruto era tan débil como lo había sido cuando tenía doce.

Eso era en parte, sólo en cierta medida, la razón del porque había dejado a Kyuubi tomar el control. Quería traer de regreso a Sasuke por si mismo, el quería demostrar que era capaz—pero todo, _cada cosa_ le demostraba que era débil, sin poder.

Si no podía detener que sus dos personas más importantes fuesen lastimadas, entonces ¿para que servia? Con o sin Kyuubi, el resultado siempre era el mismo.

Kyuubi demandando a voces en el fondo de su mente, rugiendo y arañando, creando un alboroto. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, caliente y furiosamente, haciendo que su cabeza se calentara a una alarmante velocidad. Era tan fácil, pensó Naruto, tan fácil rendirse y dejar que Kyuubi se saliese con la suya.

Aunque eso no era lo que Naruto quería. El nunca le daría de buena forma el control a Kyuubi pero… pero la pequeño perdida de control, el momentario lapso en su juicio y la pequeña duda era tal vez todo lo que Kyuubi había necesitado.

La oscuridad de su mente estaba impregnada con rojo y el mundo parecía terminar.

* * *

Naruto abrió sus ojos y miró por la visión pintada de rojo; era nebuloso y el mundo aún estaba inundado por el carmesí. Flexiono sus dedos, conciente del sentimiento fangoso y pegajoso entre ellos. Los observo delante de el sin verlos y supo que algo no estaba bien. ¿Pero qué?

Calidez, sintió, había mucha calidez a su alrededor, tocándolo, acariciándolo suavemente. Se sintió rejuvenecido y fresco, tan bien como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

"Naruto," una suave voz le susurro—el conocía esa voz, la había oído antes…pero esta persona—

"¿Sa-Sakura-chan?" adivino. El mundo se aclaro y vio la preocupada cara Sakura inclinándose sobre la suya. A pesar de la familiaridad que representaba, el corazón de Naruto se hundió.

_¿Por qué se sentía como si su corazón se estuviera haciendo pedazos?_

Dulce y calido calor lo envolvió repentinamente y su rostro fue presionado contra suave cabello rosa. _Sakura-chan lo estaba abrazando._

"¿Sakura-chan?" dijo roncamente, su garganta estaba rasposa y había un pesado sentimiento en su estomago. Estaba pasando por alto algo importante—algo muy crucial para él.

Sakura se separo de él y lo ayudo a sentarse, calidas manos estabilizándolo, sujetándolo y tocándolo de forma cariñosa. Su esencia llego hasta su nariz, la agradable esencia de flores frescas y lo reaseguro. El estaba a salvo…pero—

La espalda de Naruto se enderezo de golpe y se puso de pie rápidamente. Su corazón palpitaba en su garganta y la sangre se apresuraba hacia su cerebro, haciendo que sus orejas piteasen. Se sintió mareado y nauseabundo y listo para desmayarse.

Si Sakura-chan estaba aquí…si ella estaba aquí y él estaba con su equipo, con los ninjas de Konoha, entonces—

_¿Todo eso había sido un sueño?_

_Nononononononono…¡maldito sea Dios! _Naruto apretó sus dedos y trago grandes bocanadas de aire, forzándolo en sus pulmones—_respira¡sólo respira!_

Pero su respiración se había perdido, junto con todo lo que tenía—todo lo que _creía_ que tenía.

Por supuesto, pensó desesperadamente, todo había sido un sueño. El no tenía un padre—¡por supuesto que no tenía¡El era Uzumaki Naruto y nunca le pasaba algo bueno a él!

Lagrimas hicieron arder sus ojos y todo los sonidos alrededor de él se convirtieron en mudo ruido. Estaba conciente de que Sakura estaba diciendo algo, su dulce voz estaba levemente elevada y tenía que ser bastante importante pero Naruto no estaba escuchando. No importaba,_nada importaba._

Allí no había estado Minato; no había ocurrido ninguna resurrección de los muertos—o lo que fuese que hubiese ocurrido. Todo había sido un_jodido_ sueño. Un sueño—nada más. Sólo un estúpido sueño Un sueño del cual nunca hubiese querido despertar. El quería volver a dormir—volver al sueño de nuevo, y _oh Dios no¡por favor no!_

Naruto trago y sintió su piel escocer. Sólo un sueño, sólo un sueño—nada más. Inhalo forzosamente, apretando y dejando de apretar su mandíbula. Cada respiración se sentía como si tragase afilados vidrios y como si todos ellos estuviesen perforando su corazón.

No era justo—no es justo. Observar algo que pudo ser, y luego arrebatarlo tan cruelmente—¡no es justo! Cada momento, cada segundo que había pasado—o pensaba que había pasado—con él, con su padre apareció claramente en su mente.

El—Minato, su cara, ojos, la forma en que sonreía—le sonreía a Naruto y_¡diablos!_—maldijo en su mente, sonoramente—¿Quién sabe? Había sido la primera vez que alguien lo había amado—_amado_ porque no había otra palabra para la emoción que había visto en los ojos de Minato—sin pedir nada a cambio. Las personas habían sido amables con el antes, a las personas les había gustado lo suficiente—pero ninguno de la forma en que Minato lo hacía.

Minato era simplemente un invento de la imaginación de Naruto¿cierto? Entonces ¿Por qué le dolía tanto perder algo que ni siquiera era real?

Pero como pudo…¿? Naruto sacudió su cabeza. Estaba siendo irracionalmente estúpido. Por supuesto que era todo un sueño, una cruel ilusión de lo que pudo ser y eso era algo que Naruto se merecía.

Ahora, el sabía que Yondaime tal vez hubiese sido su padre—no basándose solamente en el sueño sino en la imagen en la cámara del Hokage. Recordaba la cara de Yondaime muy claramente y sabía que el Yondaime pudo ser su padre. No era tan alocado, viendo las similitudes entre los dos. Y si era así, entonces él era la razón de que su padre ya no siguiese con vida.

Minato, en su sueño había dicho que Kushina—su madre, si ese era su nombre—había muerto antes de que fuera a luchar contra Kyuubi. Así que naturalmente, ella debió haber muerto mientras daba a luz, y eso por si mismo lo hacia la razón de porque ella no estaba viva.

Todo calzaba, si lo veía de esa forma. Si Kyuubi no hubiese atacado, su madre y padre hubiesen estado vivos, el los hubiese tenido y Konoha no lo hubiese odiado. Tal vez, solo tal vez su padre hubiese conocido una forma de detener a Sasuke cuando Naruto no pudo. Tal vez Orochimaru no hubiese sido capaz de casi poner de rodillas a Konoha de la forma que lo hizo durante el examen chuunin.

De nuevo con los y si, pero ¿qué mas podía hacer? Todo era o culpa de Naruto o culpa del Kyuubi. Ambos en algunas partes y uno de ellos en la actual.

Abrió sus ojos—tampoco recordaba haberlos cerrado—y miró a Sakura-chan. Ella y Kakashi-sensei era todo lo que tenía ahora—Sasuke ya se había ido. Enfoco sus ojos en el rostro de Sakura que tenía un leve asomo de preocupación. El decidió aliviar sus miedos y hacerla sentir mas relajada.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Le sonrío a ella.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto ella, arrodillándose junto a el. "Parecía como si estuvieras teniendo un ataque de pánico."

"¿Huh?" Naruto parpadeo. "Em, no, estoy bien. Pero-emm¿Dónde estamos?"

"Estamos en el País del Fuego en este momento," respondió Sakura y Naruto asintió. "Te encontramos hace una hora atrás—¡estábamos tan preocupados!" la preocupación se asomo en su tono y ella apretó su brazo.

"¿Me encontraron?" pregunto Naruto. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?¿Donde había ido él?

Sakura lo miro extrañamente. "¿No recuerdas?" pregunto. "Fuiste atrapado por el Akatsuki hace casi dos semanas y ¡hemos estado intentando encontrarte desde entonces!"

El estomago de Naruto se sacudió dolorosamente. _¿Qué estaba diciendo?_ Le estaba dando falsas esperanzas y dolía.

"Oh sí—eso. Lo recuerdo," dijo superficialmente. Su mente estaba en otra parte. Entonces pregunto, "¿Dónde están los otros?"

"Bueno," Sakura se sentó junto a él y doblo sus dedos. Parecía estar menos tensa ahora, aunque había un irrefutable aire de cautela a su alrededor. Algo que nunca había sentido alrededor de ella antes, al menos no con él. Con Sasuke, sí, pero con él—nunca.

"Yamato-taichou y Shino-kun se están recuperando de sus heridas. Kiba y Hinata los están cuidando. Sai, Kakashi-sensei y Jiraiya-sama están con la persona con la que te encontramos."

El había estado por preguntar por qué Yamato-taichou y Shino estaban heridos pero su mente quedo en blanco justo luego de la última oración de Sakura. Algo no diferente a la esperanza broto en su pecho y apretó su corazón. _No puede ser—¡¿oh si?!_ Pensó frenéticamente. Naruto se puso de pie rápidamente y aunque sus piernas se bambalearon, logro mantener su equilibrio.

"¡¿Dónde esta él?! Pregunto, mirando a Sakura de forma suplicante. "¿Dónde esta esa persona?"

Sakura se uso de pie y sacudió el polvo de su vestido, manteniendo sus ojos sobre Naruto. Ella dijo, señalando a los densos árboles que Naruto no había notado, "El esta allí. Pero—seriamente, Naruto¿Quién es el?"

"Te lo diré, Sakura-chan¡pero primero llévame con el! Tengo que verlo¡por favor!" el la miró, la dolorosa esperanza brillaba en su pecho, cortando todas las cadenas de desesperanza que se habían construido anteriormente allí.

Sakura asintió vacilantemente y le menciono que la siguiera. Atravesaron el claro y caminaron dentro del bosque que gradualmente se hacia mas denso, haciendo crujir las hojas bajo sus sandalias. Aquí la atmósfera era hostil y densamente tensa.

Naruto miro su alrededor ansiosamente, ojos mirando lado a lado—tan solo por un vistazo de ese rostro. Si él podía ver ese rostro…solo una vez, el morirá feliz. ¡_Sólo una vez_!

"¡Naruto!" la voz de Jiraiya lo asusto y el miró en su dirección. Antes de que pudiese localizar a Jiraiya, sus ojos se detuvieron sobre la mota de pelo rubio-dorado y entiles ojos azules. Su corazón palpito afiladamente contra su caja toráxica y el pudo haberse desmayado del alivio que fluyo por su sistema.

Minato lo estaba mirando. Mirándolo de la forma que siempre lo hacia. Después de todo él no era un invento de su imaginación.

"¡_Oyaji_!"

La palabra escapo de su boca y el se puso a correr. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta esa persona, su padre y sus ojos nunca abandonaron el rostro que el había llegado a amar tanto. El no presto atención al tono de advertencia de Jiraiya o al asustado grito de Sakura. El se tiro sobre el cuerpo de su padre y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de el, apretándolo tanto como pudo. La ahora familiar esencia y estable calor de Minato bañaron sus sentidos y el se relajo.

"Estoy aquí," escucho murmurar a Minato y sintió los dedos en su pelo y sobre su espalda, calmándolo. "Estoy justo aquí"

"Yo-" trago e inspiro las ropas de Minato de nuevo—su nariz firmemente apretada contra el estomago de su padre. "—pensé que eras solo un sueño. Yo—"

"Estoy aquí y todo esta bien." Naruto se relajo aún más y agarre se aflojo un poco.

"_¡Naruto!_" rugió Jiraiya y el muchacho lo observo. El levanto su rostro desde el estomago de Minato y miró curiosamente a su Maestro.

"¿Que te esta comiendo ero-sennin?" pregunto.

"¡Aléjate de él!" dijo Jiraiya, viéndose furioso.

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Acaso sabes quien es él?" demando Jiraiya y Naruto recordó que Minato había sido, después de todo, el estudiante de Jiraiya. Eso explicaba su comportamiento.

"El es el Yondaime," Naruto se detuvo, entonces dijo, "y mi padre." Habiendo dicho eso, el se separo del cuerpo de Minato y se mantuvo a su lado. El había adivinado que explicarle a Jiraiya sería muy problemático y eso resulto ser verdad.

"¡Aun no sabemos eso!"

"¡Pero yo lo se!" dijo Naruto. Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y miro al sannin de forma desafiante. "Me asegure de que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Y ero-sannin," Naruto apretó sus diente. "Porque diablos no me dijiste que el Yondaime era—digo¿es mi padre?"

"Eso es ridículo," gruño Jiraiya. "Minato—el Yondaime ¡esta muerto! El sello al Kyuubi en tu interior—¡el no debería estar vivo¡Este es un impostor!"

"No lo soy, Jiraiya-sensei," dijo Minato en un tono cauteloso. "¿Cómo te lo demuestro?"

"¡Tu!" Jiraiya se giro para mirarlo. "¡No me hables! Naruto¡dime que paso!"

"Bueno, me desperté hace unos días atrás y me encontré a mi mismo con el. El estaba en un henge, pero rápidamente revelo quien era. Pensó que debía conocerlo a el y su nombre—pero no era así," le lanzo una sucia mirada a Jiraiya, "entonces, le dije que me probase su identidad y lo hizo."

"¿Cómo?"

"YA llego alli, jeez. Le pedí que hiciese el Rasengan y entonces realizara Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Porque, bueno, alguien que no tuviese contacto con los sapos no podrían invocarlos 'mm. Y lo hizo."

"¿Lo hizo?" pregunto Jiraiya con desconfianza.

"¡Sí!"

"¡Tú!" rodeo a Minato de nuevo. "¡Hazlo de nuevo!"

"¿Invocar una rana?" Minato pregunto en un tono blando y Jiraiya asintió. Minato hizo como se le pidió y Jiraiya quedo con la boca abierta por unos pocos segundos.

"Tu-tu…realmente eres el¿cierto?" el miedo inundo su tono y sus rasgos se ablandaron. "¿P-pero como?"

"Bueno, tengo una teoría, pero hay una cosa que no encaja." Minato se encogió de hombros. "Pero estoy aquí—como, no estoy seguro de que alguien lo sepa."

"¡Esta bien!" Jiraiya respiro profundamente y comenzó a caminar, caminando hacia Minato con pasos inseguros. Se detuvo frente a él y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Minato, tocándolo como para asegurarse de que era real.

Minato sonrío y Jiraiya le sonrío de regreso. "Es…bueno verte de nuevo," La voz de Jiraiya era ronca.

"Lo mismo aquí." Minato asintió.

"Ahora entonces, explica…¿Qué diablos paso aquí?"

"Lo haré," respondió Minato, "pero primero, dile a Kakashi que baje de allí y deje de ver hoyos en mi espalda."

Jiraiya se rió y se giró hacia un árbol que se ubicaba a la espalda de Minato. "Sale Kakashi, parece que realmente es quien dice ser."

Las hojas crujieron brevemente y Kakashi salto desde ese árbol, seguido de Sai. El único ojo del rostro de Kakashi estaba vació y sus hombros y espalda estaban agarrotados. Naruto se percato de que él no había tomado las noticias como Jiraiya lo había hecho. Mientras Jiraiya lo había bienvenido, aceptado bastante rápido, Kakashi parecía reacio y cauteloso.

Debe ser doloroso, pensó Naruto.

"Kakashi," Minato lo saludo con una sonrisa.

"Yondaime-sama," respondió Kakashi con una cierta rigidez en su tono. Sus manos estaban puestas en sus bolsillos y sus hombros estaban tensos.

"¿Y tu eres?" miró a Sai.

"Sai," respondió el chico mecánicamente pero sus ojos estaban fijados sobre Naruto. Minato asintió y se giró de nuevo hacia Jiraiya.

"Bueno, supongo que mejor explico lo que a pasado."

…Continuara

La tipeja que traduce…mm… Comencé mis clases, iba a actualizar la semana pasada, pero pancracio (mi computador) tenia problemas ¬¬" pero bueno, heme aquí, traducido para ustedes, espero que les agrade y lo disfruten…jojojojoj O.O…si puedo traduzco esta otra semana …bye bye


	16. Chapter 16

Repercussions

**Repercussions**

**Aclaracion:** Este fic es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3790926/1/Repercussions

**Resumen:**

TRADUCCIÓN,AUTOR: Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Donde el encuentra un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. Spoilers para los capítulos 367, 370Futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura lo observo, ojos verdes oscureciéndose con confusión y cautela. "¿Qué esta pasando?"

Ella se refería a la cosa que acababa de ocurrir y la sorpresa no calzaba con la descripción de sus emociones. Por decir poco, el completo asunto había sido desconcertante. Siendo que Sakura tenía una mente lógica, tendía a analizar las cosas y luego sacaba las conclusiones. No era un genio como Shikamaru, pero tampoco era una idiota.

Pero así como podía intentarlo, para ella era casi imposible comprender y digerir esto. Ella comprendía, por la explicaciones—atropelladas como habían sido—entregadas por su maestro y superiores, que de alguna forma, Yondaime Hokage había vuelto a la vida y podía o no estar siendo controlado por el Akatsuki.

Esto sólo fue revelado una vez que estuvieron cara a cara con el supuesto Yondaime y un inconsciente Naruto. Reconocía al Yondaime habiendo visto su fotografía en el cuarto del Hokage durante tres años; ya que en varias ocasiones tenía que despertar a su shishou de su sueño y arrastrarla hasta el campo de entrenamiento y eso le daba grandes oportunidades para examinar el rostro del antiguo Hokage.

Naruto, por otro lado, la había preocupado. No se veía herido a simple vista, pero su chakra estaba fluyendo salvajemente y parecía estar mas bajo de lo normal. Eso lo había verificado luego de examinarlo. También había deducido que la causa más probable para aquel problema era un uso excesivo de chakra; y eso, ella sabía, sólo podía estar relacionado a una cosa: Kyuubi había controlado su cuerpo una vez más y el mero hecho la angustiaba.

La primera vez que había visto la transformación, o más bien, el resultado de esta, la había hecho sentir como si hubiese sido golpeada en el estómago por Tsunade. Ella nunca, jamás deseaba volver a ver aquello, tan irremediable como podía ser. Ver pasar a Naruto por tanto dolor y sufrimiento, todo por nada—hacia que su pecho doliese.

Entonces estaba la reacción de Naruto al despertar, eso la perturbo. Había parecido feliz de verla por un corto periodo, después del cual había parecido molesto. Entonces eso había culminado en algo similar al pánico y la miseria—y el mero signo de aquello había jalado de las cuerdas del corazón de Sakura. Ella nunca había visto a Naruto tan consternado por otro asunto que no concerniera a Sasuke.

Y como si un interruptor hubiese sido apretado, Naruto había sacudido todo el dolor y añoranza grabado en su rostro y había hecho su omnipresente sonrisa. Sakura nunca la había visto tan artificial. Las sonrisas de Naruto normalmente eran honestas e innatas, así que las falsas eran fácilmente detectables.

Al segundo que Sakura menciono al tan nombrado Yondaime, el rostro de Naruto se ilumino con una esperanza tan dolorosa que Sakura no podía haber dicho no bajo ninguna circunstancia. Había dudado por un segundo, cuestionándose la prudencia de sus acciones al guiar a Naruto directamente hacía el hombre, pero el entusiasmo de Naruto había pasado por sobre sus dudas y ella había accedido.

Lo que había seguido a la sorpresa la había alarmado. En el momento en que Naruto se dirigió al hombre como _'oyaji,'_ campanas de alerta retumbaron en su cabeza. El nombre, tan inadecuado, en esta situación era tan volátil que Sakura no podía evitar preocuparse.

Las palabras que Jiraiya había dicho en el campamento regresaron a ella en un flash, y teniendo más sentido ahora. Si Naruto consideraba a esta persona como su padre entonces… entonces Sakura tenía miedo de pensar en la consecuencia de aquello.

Luego de que Jiraiya-sama lo había aceptado como su estudiante, y Kakashi-sensei, con Sai, se hubiesen puesto a la vista, Sakura había decidido investigar el asunto. Naruto y el Yondaime parecían estar en su propio mundo donde ningún extranjero estaba permitido, o eso le parecía a Sakura por la forma en que su lenguaje corporal se había alterado y ajustado ante la presencia del otro. Era como si ellos hubiesen nacido para estar con el otro y no tuviesen ojos para nadie más.

La familiaridad y comodidad entre los dos hacía a Sakura parpadear de la sorpresa. Era cierto que Naruto les llegaba a todos, pero en realidad nunca había visto a Naruto comportarse de esta manera. En general, Naruto era cauteloso con los adultos, a pesar de tener relaciones cercanas con personas como Iruka-sensei, el ultimo Sandaime-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama y Kakashi-sensei; bueno, tal vez estuviera llevando las cosas demasiado lejos en los tres últimos casos. Pero como hecho, Naruto raramente confiaba en los adultos tan fácilmente.

Tenía, razono, mas que ver con el hecho de cómo había sido tratado de niño. A menos que fuera una persona que Naruto admirase, la reacción común con casi todos era la misma. Apatía por las reglas, la autoridad, las tradiciones y la normalidad—Naruto tendía a molestar a las personas. Casi siempre era bullicioso, ansioso e intolerable con las personas que no le agradaban, eso extendido hasta cierto punto para las personas que si lo hacían.

Así que ¿Por qué esta persona era tan especial? ¿Cómo se había ganado la confianza implícita de Naruto tan fácilmente? ¿Sólo porque afirmaba ser su padre? ¿O había algo más?

Sakura sabía que el Yondaime había sido quien sello al Kyuubi en el interior de Naruto, y ese hecho por si mismo era suficiente para hacer que Naruto desconfiara de él. Entonces una vez mas, conociendo a Naruto, el no culparía realmente al hombre; en cambio, intentaría justificarlo echándose la culpa así mismo o al Kyuubi. Naruto siempre era un nudo de contradicciones y eso era lo que lo hacia el ninja mas sorpresivos de allí. Tendía a reaccionar de forma diferente en comparación a un humano común, y eso se debía mayormente a su educación—o a la falta de esta.

Ella no sabía que pensar sobre el asunto en si, y en orden para lograr formar una opinión sólida sobre el asunto, necesitaba mas información sobre el sujeto, no vaya a ser que perjudicara a una persona inocente. Así que, ella no tenía a nadie más a quien acudir sino a Kakashi-sensei.

Sobre sus preguntas, Kakashi la miró de forma nula y entonces la movió hacia Jiraiya. "yo mismo no tengo idea. Pregúntale a él."

Jiraiya, quien había estado observando a Minato y Naruto interactuar, se giro hacia ellos cuando escuchó su nombre ser mencionado y suspiro.

"Es una historia un poco complicada, y no tenemos mucho tiempo para explicar. Además, necesito oír lo que él tiene que decir en este asunto—"

"¿En que asunto?" lo interrumpió Kakashi.

"En como regreso a la vida. Hemos establecido sin duda alguna, incluso antes de que llegásemos a él, que es definitivamente Minato. Sin embargo, el como regreso a la vida es un asunto completamente diferente, y allí esta la pregunta de su arbitrariedad."

"Eh oído un montón sobre la técnica controladora de mentes del Akatsuki," dijo Sakura. "Creo que puedo detectarla si examino su cabeza—si se me da el permiso."

"Esa es la segunda cosa que buscaremos," remarcó Jiraiya. "La primera, sin embargo, es donde buscaré los sellos del _Edo Tensei_."

"¿_Edo tensei_?" repitió Kakashi un poco sorprendido. "¿Lo crees?"

"Este cuerpo es ciertamente suyo," Jiraiya asintió hacía Minato, "y no una imitación. El contrato de invocación esta unido por sangre, y la sangre fluyendo por sus venas es definitivamente la de Minato. Esto sugiere el uso de uno de los pocos jutsus que lidian con la invocación de los muertos desde la otra vida, y solo puedo pensar en el _Edo Tensei_ hasta ahora. El jutusu a sido utilizado por Orochimaru anteriormente, y tengo razones para creer que el Akatsuki tal vez estuviera al tanto de esto. Eso significa que el cuerpo de Minato pudo muy bien ser invocado con esa particular técnica."

"Y en ese caso," se aventuro Kakashi, "el puede ser controlado por sellos."

"Precisamente," dijo Jiraiya. "Eso es el porque estoy aceptando su explicación. De otra forma nunca podría sonsacar algo de el."

"Ya veo," dijo Kakashi y dio un pequeño asentimiento.

Sakura había oído del _Edo Tensei_, y por eso no le sorprendía mucho. De todas formas, lo que fuera que esto implicara la hacia sentir ansiosa por Naruto una vez más.

"¿Pueden haber cualquier otra explicación?" preguntó tentativamente.

"No muchas," replico Jiraiya. "Y si las hay, quiero saberlas."

Sakura permaneció en silencio luego de eso.

* * *

Luego de haber vencido el vértigo que había burbujeado desde su pecho al ver a su padre, volcó su cabeza sobre asuntos más apremiantes. El no había pasado por alto la sospecha en los ojos de Jiraiya al aceptar a Minato; tampoco había inadvertido la clara hostilidad en la mirada de kakashi. Aun cuando, esa no era su mayor preocupación en ese momento. No, era otra cosa.

Toco el brazo de Minato para captar su atención y preguntó, "¿Qué ocurrió con Sasuke?"

"¿Huh?" pregunto el hombre de modo inteligible, como si nunca hubiese oído de Sasuke antes. Naruto sintió una chispa de irritación surgir en su interior. El no era la persona más paciente, mas bien era lo más alejado a eso, y la actitud de Minato hacia Sasuke estaba probando su paciencia dolorosamente. Incluso antes de que se hubiesen encontrado. Minato se había dirigido hacía Sasuke con algo similar al resentimiento mezclado con indiferencia. Como si Sasuke no tuviera ninguna relevancia en su vida, la cual, siendo sinceros, no encajaba muy bien con la de Naruto la cual en su mayoría giraba entorno al del muchacho.

"¿Qué le ocurrió a él?" Naruto repitió su pregunta, esta vez con menos amabilidad.

"Oh, ¿no lo recuerdas?"

Naruto sacudió su cabeza.

Minato le dio una extraña mirada antes de contestar, "bueno, el se marchó."

"El… ¿se marchó?" repitió suavemente Naruto. La familiar puñalada de dolor en su pecho se dio a conocer y Naruto apretó el área sobre su pecho. Sabia que Sasuke se había marchado, escapado o lo que fuera, pero una confirmación hacía eso mucho mas evidente—mucho mas doloroso. Dio un desequilibrado aliento y aparto sus ojos, sabiendo que Minato lo estaba observando de cerca. En ese momento, a Naruto no le importaba eso, Minato, y lo que pensaría.

Froto su ojo toscamente y aparto su mirada de los inquisitivos ojos de Minato. En este momento, el no podía lidiar con esta persona, su padre. Estaba conciente de su boca deslenguada y no deseaba decir algo que lo alejaría de su padre. Pero eso era lo más lejos que estaba dispuesto a ir.

Afortunadamente, Minato no lo cuestiono, si no que decidió estar junto a él como un centinela. Su mano estaba ubicada sobre el hombro de Naruto como una confirmación física de su lazo y era tanto una fuerza de alivio como una de disgusto para el rubio mas joven.

Sai apareció en la mitad y los miembros concientes del equipo como los inconcientes lo siguieron tras el. Kiba llevaba a Shino y Akamaru llevaba a Yamato-taichou mientras Hinata los seguía detrás.

"¿Qué les ocurrió a ellos?" preguntó Naruto cuando sus heridas quedaron a la vista. Yamato parecía en su mayoría bien pero las ropas de Shino estaban rasgadas y su piel expuesta estaba llena de rasguños y moretones.

"Llegaremos a eso, pero quiero una explicación tuya, Minato," dijo Jiraiya y se ubico sobre una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra. La forma de su postura era relajada y satisfecha. Kakashi eligió estar de pie junto a él y el resto del equipo decidió sentarse de forma que estuvieran cara a cara con Naruto y Minato.

Minato se sentó en el suelo, junto a Naruto, y se inclino hacia atrás sobre sus palmas. Su cara estaba inclinada ligeramente hacia arriba y parecía pensativo, presentando un cuadro en el cual tenía la guardia completamente baja. Esto casi pudo haber engañado a Naruto, pero el conocía la tensión en los brazos de Minato y la ligera curva de sus labios.

"Lo ultimo que recuerdo," comenzó abruptamente Minato, "es sentir mi alma ser extraída por el Shinigami. Había terminado de sellar a Kyuubi de la forma que había planeado y le había permitido al Shinigami hacer lo que quisiese. la fría y espantosa sensación de mi alma siendo extraída duro por unos pocos segundos y entonces no supe nada…hasta, que abrí mis ojos de nuevo. Desperté en un paisaje de devastación y ruina, no como el de cuando Kyuubi ataco Konoha, y yo, naturalmente, presumí que de alguna forma, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, el sellos había fallado."

"Pero mis temores fueron puestos en reposo por la geografía del área. Sin importar cuanto cambiase, ese lugar ciertamente no era Konoha y yo estaba aliviado. Vi a Kyuubi luchar contra un puñado de ninjas que realmente no estaba allí, en su mayoría eran más bien alguna clase de proyección astral de ellos mismos, y estaba sorprendido de ver la forma del Kyuubi. Se veía diferente."

Minato se detuvo y miró hacía abajo, directamente a los ojos de Jiraiya. "Repentinamente, todo el chakra rojo desapareció y dejo tras de si la figura de un joven muchacho que temía que fuera la de Naruto. Cuando investigue mas de cerca, descubrí que era Naruto después de todo y eso me preocupo. Vi sus heridas y figura, y estoy seguro de que ustedes están de acuerdo conmigo sobre lo desagradable de ello." Jiraiya y Sakura hicieron una mueca.

"Cuándo interferí en la lucha, los otros ninjas desaparecieron, dejándome detrás con un enojado Kyuubi quien parecía recordarme. No tenía mucho tiempo, así que lancé un plan maestro y selle el chakra usando _Gogyou Fuuin_. Mi ignorancia sobre la condición de Naruto casi le cuesta su vida, ya que tan pronto como selle el chakra, comenzó a morir debido a la excesiva hemorragia y la gran cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo." Minato respiró y continuo desapasionadamente, "no soy un ninja médico, pero había aprendido un par de cosas debido a la cercana asociación a tales cosas durante las misiones. Lo curé lo mejor que pude y entonces decidí llevarlo a un lugar donde no seríamos amenazados tan rápidamente."

"El razonamiento tras esto era—" Minato amartillo su cabeza y dijo, "—que por supuesto los ninjas que había visto al despertar. Ellos eran missing-nins, como evidenciaban sus rasgados hitai-ate, y podía ver que ellos volverían atacar. Así que, corrí en una dirección y luego de una cuantas millas, pude adivinar mi localización. Así que me dirigí hacía los extremos del País del Río donde conocía la existencia de una choza utilizadas por ninjas cada cierto tiempo."

"En el camino, me encontré con unos cuantos bandidos y missing-nins y tuve que deshacerme de ellos ya que eran una amenaza para nosotros. Permanecí en la choza hasta que Naruto estuvo lo suficiente fuerte como para moverse, y luego de eso nos dirigimos hacía el País del Fuego, buscándote, sensei."

Minato quedo en silencio y parte de la tensión desapareció de su cuerpo. Naruto estaba intentando digerir toda la información proporcionada y tuvo la particular impresión de encontrarse en el cuarto de informes de la Torre del Hokage, escuchando a algún shinobi superior, entregándole detalles de su misión.

"Eso no explica nada," remarcó oscuramente Jiraiya. "Tan sólo relataste lo que a ocurrido."

Minato sonrió. "Esos son los hechos sólidos, sensei, detallar exactamente lo que se llevo a cabo. Lo que voy a decir ahora van a ser simplemente teorías, con poca o ninguna prueba de su validez."

"Continúa entonces, estoy escuchando."

Minato se movió ligeramente y su rostro tomo una expresión vacante y distante de nuevo. "Primero, cuando tuve el tiempo, intente determinar la condición de este cuerpo y descubrí que era completamente funcional y mió. Esto prueba que lo que fuera que esas personas hicieron, debieron haber traído de regreso mi cuerpo también. Y mientras estaba inspeccionándolo, encontré un hecho mas bien interesante."

"¿El cual es?"

"El sello del _Shiki Fuujin_ a desaparecido de mi estomago." Declaró Minato, y el primer signo de moral apareció en su rostro. "Tengo esta salvaje teoría que tal vez sea completamente ridícula y aun así, posible. Otra cosa que refuerza mis creencias en esta teoría, es el estado del chakra de Kyuubi en el cuerpo de Naruto, que tuve la oportunidad de estudiar cuando salió afuera de su cuerpo hace unas horas atrás. _Shiki Fuujin_ invoca al Shinigami del inframundo y lo usa para succionar el alma de la persona contra quien se utiliza al igual que la de quien lo emplea. Si el Shinigami puede ser invocado para hacer aquella orden, estoy seguro de que hay jutsus en este mundo que pueden ser utilizados para hacer exactamente lo opuesto."

"¿Qué estas intentando decir?" Jiraiya arqueo una ceja y Minato respondió:

"Digo, tu conoces las particulares del sello de Kyuubi en el cuerpo de Naruto. El hecho de que separe una parte del chakra de Kyuubi y lo selle en el cuerpo de Naruto, y me lleve la otra mitad al otro mundo conmigo: ese hecho por si solo me hizo pensar en esto. Aprendí por Naruto el objetivo del Akatsuki y eso significa que ellos quieren el bijuu completo y no tan sólo una parte de el. Lo cual," dijo Minato, con triunfo en su voz, "prueba que necesitaban la parte yin del Kyuubi. ¿Y que otra parte para encontrarlo si no es en el estomago del Shinigami?"

"¿Pero como sabría el Akatsuki del _Shiki Fuujin_?" pregunto Kakashi. "Fue utilizado contra Orochimaru, pero difícilmente creó que él iría por allí balbuceándoselo a sus enemigos."

"¡Kabuto!" exclamo Sakura. "El pudo decirle aquello a Sasori. Digo, él era una espía después de todo, y el cuidaba las inútiles manos de Orochimaru. El estaba obligado a saber lo que ocurría."

"Tienes razón," admitió Jiraiya. "Bueno, así que ¿estas diciendo que deshicieron el sello _Shiki Fuujin_ del estomago de Naruto?"

"No," Minato sacudió su cabeza. "No creó que lo hallan hecho. Esta perfectamente intacto. Mi teoría es que ellos simplemente invocaron al Shinigami y exigieron que el Kyuubi fuera regresado."

"Pero, ¿Por qué el Shinigami haría eso?" preguntó Sakura, perpleja.

"A cambió de sacrificios," Minato encogió sus hombros. "Ellos son un puñado de missing-nins; lo ultima cosa que espero de ellos son escrúpulos. Si sirviera para lograr su objetivo, ellos sacrificarían toda una villa."

"Ese lugar," remarco Kiba en un desconcertante tono, "apestaba a muerte."

"Seguramente," concordó Minato. Entonces miró a Jiraiya de nuevo y dijo, "de cualquier forma, mientras ellos estaban al tanto de los mecanismos del jutsu, estoy seguro de que no sabían de las consecuencias que le seguirían. Cuando invocaron al Shinigami y pidieron de regreso el espíritu del Kyuubi, el shinigami al mismo tiempo devolvió mi alma a la tierra. Ahora," aquí Minato dejo de verse seguro de si mismo, "hay un vacío en esta teoría."

"Primero, a pesar del hecho de que el Shinigami devolviese las almas, supuestamente no debía traer devuelta mi cuerpo desde las cenizas. Digo, mi cuerpo fue cremado, ¿cierto?"

"Lo fue," respondió Kakashi.

"Por lo mismo, no estoy seguro de cómo mi cuerpo terminó allí. También hay una probabilidad de un cincuenta por ciento de que al deshacer el Shiki Fuujin hubiese fallado al hacer el acuerdo del sello habiéndolo destruido con mi cuerpo."

"Yo—" Minato interrumpió a Jiraiya.

"Espera estoy intentando explicarlo. Lo que digo es, con mi cuerpo quemado, el lugar del sello habría sido destruido. El lugar que lo sujetaba habría desaparecido, y por eso, nadie podría acceder a el. Si mi cuerpo no hubiese sido traído de vuelta y reformado, no creó que el sello hubiese podido deshacerse. Pero sólo hay una probabilidad del cincuenta por ciento sobre aquello. Y otro punto: ¿Por qué invocarían mi cuerpo de regreso? No estoy seguro de que ellos quisieran verme con vida—lo que te preocupa." Minato asintió hacia Jiraiya. "Crees que puedo estar bajo su control y no te lo creerás. Yo difícilmente pude haber creído eso si fuera tu."

"De hecho estaba pensando de que podría haber una explicación para eso," una voz sonó tras Kakashi, y todo se giraron hacia quien hablaba. Yamato se había levantado y masajeaba su cuello con una ligera mueca en su rostro. Debía haberse despertado en algún momento durante su conversación, y la despreocupación de Kiba demostraba que el ya era conciente de aquel hecho.

"¿Cual seria esa?"

"Es un tema muy conversado en el ANBU, así que puedo ofrecerles una explicación. Cuando Orochimaru lucho contra Sandaime-sama y utilizó el _Edo Tensei_, invoco tres ataúdes desde el suelo. Dos de los cuales fue capaz de abrir y usar, el restante fue detenido por Sandaime-sama. Orochimaru alardeó que había invocado a los tres Hokages desde la muerte—no tengo duda alguna de que el tercer ataúd contenía el cuerpo de Yondaime-sama."

Jiraiya asintio pensativamente. "Eso tiene sentido. Cuando el Shinigami invirtió el jutsu, tu cuerpo fue invocado para deshacer el sello y durante el tiempo que las almas escapaban del estomago del Shinigami, tu alma encontró el cuerpo correcto."

"Pero," interrumpió Sakura, "pero eso no tiene ningún sentido. Digo, tan sólo por llevarle un alma a un cuerpo muerto no significa que el muerto volverá a la vida de nuevo."

"No," el sannin de las ranas respondió, "no lo hará. Pero la muerte de Minato fue una consecuencia del sello—no había sido su tiempo. Así que cuando el sello se deshizo, todos sus efectos fueron deshechos también."

"¿Qué sobre el Kyuubi?" esta vez fue Naruto quien preguntó. Había estado reflexionando sobre el mismo punto por décadas para ese entonces.

"El Shinigami a liberado el alma al deshacer el sello de mi cuerpo," dijo Minato. "El tuyo permanece intacto y en su lugar, la parte restante del demonio fue a reunirse donde su chakra estaba concentrado mayormente, o cualquier cuerpo que el encontrara compatible."

"El cual es el mío." Naruto hizo una mueca.

"Sí."

"Ese es el porque el Kyuubi se a hecho mas fuerte… ¿cierto?"

Minato apreto sus labios y asintio solemnemente.

'_Bueno,'_ pensó Naruto, _'eso apesta.'_

Continuara…

La tipeja que traduce, disculpen…a todas las personas que leen la traducción…realmente disculpen, la semana pasada no tuve tiempo para traducir TT-TT tuve que ir a hacer mis croquis…pero bueno aquí traduje este…hasta el momento a sido el capitulo que mas me a costado traducir…pero siento que es uno de los que mas lindos me han quedado, eso…espero que les guste…tratare de traducir esta otra semana….


	17. Chapter 17

**Repercussions**

**Aclaracion:** Este fic es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3790926/1/Repercussions

**Resumen:**

TRADUCCIÓN,AUTOR: Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Donde el encuentra un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. Spoilers para los capítulos 367, 370Futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

"Aquí." Sakura le entrego su mochila y colocó su flequillo tras su oreja en un gesto nervioso. Naruto podía simpatizar con ella; en un segundo, toda su vida había cambiado y todo se sentía lejano, extraño. El sentido de familiaridad al cual se había adherido, había desaparecido, aunque sólo temporalmente.

Naruto tomó la mochila de sus manos y abrió el cierre con húmedas manos. La registro y sacó de ella un par de pantalones naranjas y su habitual chaqueta negra-naranja. Espontáneamente, una sonrisa surgió en sus labios y apretó la mochila y las ropas un poco más fuerte.

Observo la chaqueta con una mirada nostálgica en sus ojos, revisando la familiar forma, talla, costuras rasgadas y agujeros. Encontró todo a excepción de los agujeros y las costuras rasgadas; se veía como si alguien la hubiese reparado. Levanto sus ojos y vio a Sakura sonriéndole.

"La remendé una noche mientras descansábamos."

"Gracias," dijo—con voz rasposa.

"Naruto," comenzó Sakura luego de una breve y confortable pausa, "él es…esta persona—¿?"

"Sí, lo es. El es mi padre," dijo. Puso en el suelo, junto a el, la chaqueta y la mochila, y golpeo el suelo como invitación. "¿Quédate conmigo por un rato?" preguntó, sin levantar la vista.

Sakura se sentó cuidadosamente, doblando su vestido entre sus muslos, y miró a Naruto efusivamente. ¿Y tu estas bien? Digo—" ella agito su mano en un gesto desvalido. Repentinamente, encontraba extremadamente difícil el articular sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Naruto toco con sus dedos el gancho del cierre de su chaqueta, sus ojos nublándose. "No se que pensar, Sakura-chan." Levanto la vista, viéndose increíblemente joven para su edad, y encogió sus hombros. "Digo, no voy a huir de esto. El esta aquí, el es real. Duele mirarlo a veces, pero supongo que me acostumbrare."

"¿Estas feliz?" pregunto Sakura. Ella había doblado sus rodillas y tenía su barbilla descansando sobre ellas aun cuando todo lo que ella deseaba hacer era tocarlo—sólo que no sabía como hacerlo.

"¿Feliz?" Naruto pareció asustado, entonces, una gran sonrisa apareció sobre sus labios. "¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!"

"¿De verdad Naruto…?"

"Esta bien, Sakura-chan." Hizo un gesto descuidado y suspiro. "Digo, siento como si fuera mas un sueño que la realidad. Y tengo este sentimiento de que tan pronto como abra mis ojos el desaparecerá o me dejará como—como, tu _sabes_." Sakura lo sabía. "Casi ocurrió una vez y no se." Naruto froto su nariz e hizo un ruido frustrado. "Todavía no lo comprendo muy bien."

"¿Cómo es él?" pregunto.

"¿Cómo? Él es muy amable, supongo. Muy poderoso también, ¡deberías verlo en acción! El me mima y es sobreprotector. Se preocupa de si tengo o no tengo hambre y de mi bienestar en general. Como Iruka-sensei—sólo que el es. Es…" Naruto se detuvo y miro directamente a sus ojos jade. "¿Es así como supuestamente debe ser un padre?"

"Sí. Tu—" Sakura lamió sus labios y dijo, "realmente te agrada."

"¿No tengo que hacerlo supuestamente?" le lanzó una oblicua mirada.

"Que—¡no!" dijo Sakura abruptamente. "No es así como funciona. No significa nada aún si él es tu padre verdadero. El Eligio abandonarte con… ¡con esa _cosa_! ¡¿Cómo puedes soportar estar cerca de él?!

"¿Y si fuera Sasuke?" preguntó Naruto en un tono apático."¿Qué dirías entonces?"

"¿Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pareció asustada por un instante, entonces, la comprensión se extendió sobre sus rasgos. "¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto rápidamente.

"Yo—lo encontramos antes de que ustedes llegaran," Naruto desvió sus ojos. "Y el escapo."

"¡Oh! ¡Así que es por eso!" exclamo Sakura y entonces, para sorpresa de Naruto, comenzó a reírse. El se hubiera unido también, pero era un amargo y afilado sonido que cortaba su pecho. Apretó sus puños y se mantuvo en silencio.

"¡Idiota!" limpió sus ojos y dijo, en una voz que estaba ligeramente rasposa, "nosotros de cierta forma, también nos encontramos con Sasuke-kun, mientras te estábamos siguiendo."

"¿De cierta forma?"

"Sí, él—Sasuke-kun, claro—nos ataco con sus invocaciones para poder detenernos," dijo, jugando con el dobles de su vestido. Sus ojos estaban fijados en sus manos y continuo, "Allí habían tres de ellos, junto a Manda. Aun cuando teníamos a Jiraiya con nosotros, derrotarlos fue una tarea muy compleja."

La comprensión cayó sobre Naruto. "Así que esa es la razón por la que Yamato-taichou y Shino…"

"Sí," asintió Sakura. "Yamato-taichou fue herido tan pronto como comenzó el ataque; su cabeza fue golpeada y el quedo inconciente. Shino-kun, por otro lado—de hecho es gracias a él que logramos escapar con tan poco daño."

"¿Cómo así?" pregunto Naruto, acercándosele.

"Jiraiya-sama estaba manejando a Manda, pero fue realmente duro. Todas las serpientes estaban bajo el genjutsu de Sasuke y no podíamos desvanecerlo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Era inducido por el Sharingan. Kakashi-sensei podía, pero había poca oportunidad. Además, de todas formas sólo Manda estaba bajo la influencia. Estaba lloviendo tan fuerte; parecía como si todo estuviese en nuestra contra. Kiba y yo estábamos luchando con una de las serpientes—Sai era mas bien inútil ya que sus animales de tinta no funcionan en la lluvia… así que estaba pegado a nosotros también. Kakashi-sensei, Hinata y Shino-kun estaban sobre el otro. Shino-kun de hecho trepo el cuerpo de la serpiente y roció sus insectos succionadores de chakra dentro de sus escamas. Veras, la lluvia le hacia imposible a los insectos el viajar la distancia entre la serpiente y el cuerpo de Shino-kun. Así que tuvo que hacerlo él mismo."

"Wow, ¿Quién hubiese pensado que Shino haría algo tan imprudente?" dijo Naruto, intimidado.

Sakura lo _observo_ y Naruto se sonrojo. "Así que, él primero derroto a uno de ellos, haciendo que lo lanzasen. Las invocaciones funcionan en chakra, si eso es quitado, desaparecen. Cuando la serpiente desapareció, Shino-kun fue lanzado hacia atrás con un movimiento muy rápido. El golpeo su cabeza y espalda con una roca y casi—" dijo Sakura entre apretados dientes, "—casi se la rompe. Mi chakra había disminuido al luchar contra la serpiente, pero lo sané tanto como pude. Ese es el porque no podía desperdiciar chakra en Yamato-taichou de inmediato, siendo que debíamos seguirte también."

"Oh," dijo Naruto, luchando con las palabras. Podía deducir lo que significaba. Sasuke los había atacado para que de esa forma pudiese llegar primero a él. Ese era el porque sus amigos habían resultado heridos.

"Cuando llegamos a aquí," Sakura habló de nuevo, "tu no lo estabas haciendo tan bien."

"¿Huh?"

"Tu cuerpo…piel, estaba quemada, completamente. Justo como lo hace cuando Kyuubi toma el control. Te sané y entonces cure a taichou también. Luego de eso, despertaste."

"Ya veo," murmuro Naruto. Entonces sonrió y dijo, "pero Sakura-chan—"

"Oigan, ¡tortolitos!" grito Kiba desde el otro lado de los arbustos. "¿Cuánto tiempo van a permanecer allí?"

Naruto casi muerde su lengua y Sakura quedo como tomate. Naruto se encogió cuando vio aparecer un tic en la frente de Sakura un segundo después y temió por la seguridad de Kiba.

"¡Hombre!" exclamo Kiba mientras saltaba por sobre los arbustos y se les unía, pasando por alto la cara asesina de Sakura. "¿Les parezco un chico mensajero? ¡Bah!"

"¿Qué es, chico perro?" pregunto Naruto, su voz mezclada con irritación al ser molestado.

"Los peces gordos te están llamando," dijo Kiba y se rasco su mejilla. "Estaban hablando una mazamorra sobre sellos y demonios."

Sakura se puso de pie y sacudió sus ropas. "Vamos, Naruto, es tiempo de ir."

"Sip," asintió y se pudo de pie, sólo para detenerse cuando la chaqueta atrapo sus ojos. "Ah, podrían darme un segundo. ¡Estaré allí en un segundo!"

"¡Esta bien!" dijo Sakura y se hizo a un lado, arrastrando a Kiba con ella. Naruto escucho un pequeño grito de dolor y luego silencio. Sacudió su cabeza con compasión y comenzó a desnudarse.

* * *

Sakura cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y observo al grupo reunido con una precavida mirada. Shino se había despertado hace unos minutos a tras y Hinata lo estaba poniendo al día, con Kiba ayudándole con sus ruidosos comentarios y loca gesticulación. Kakashi-sensei estaba sentado junto a Yamato y no decían nada. Jiraiya-sama y el… Yondaime estaban conversando en un silencioso tono.

Naruto llego unos cuantos segundos mas tarde y eso puso fin a todas las conversaciones. Jiraiya se puso de pie y se estiro, viéndose inusualmente serio.

"Ven aquí, mocoso. Necesito examinar tu sello."

Naruto contrajo sus ojos y dijo, "Si, si, ¡ya voy viejo peorro!

Minato se rió disimuladamente y Jiraiya le lanzo una mirada herida. El rubio mayor se puso serio inmediatamente y se volvió inexpresivo—demasiado rápido, para verse genuino.

Naruto se detuvo justo en frente de Jiraiya y el Sannin se arrodillo, levantando su chaqueta y camiseta para examinar su estomago. Todos observaron con el corazón en la mano, esperando a que pronunciara algún tipo de diagnostico. El corazón de Sakura dolía.

"Ya veo lo que dices," dijo Jiraiya en un tono duro al final y se puso de pie. "El poder del Kyuubi se a duplicado."

"¿Y sobre lo otro?" preguntó Minato, poniéndose de pie también.

"Esa es la única explicación." Jiraiya sacudió su cabeza y dijo, "estoy muy viejo para esto, en serio."

Una idea golpeo a Naruto y preguntó, "hey, no entiendo una cosa. ¿Cómo Kyuubi tomo el control de mi cuerpo hace un momento? Estaba sellado, ¿no?"

"Si, lo estaba, pero Kyuubi encontró alguna forma," replico Minato pensativamente. "Sensei me dijo que has sido expuesto a este jutsu, de esta forma, Kyuubi fue capaz de encontrar un vació y lograr escapar."

"¿Y que fue eso?"

"Bueno mocoso," respondió Jiraiya en vez de Minato, "el sello cierra solamente uno de los caminos del chakra e impide que se entremezcle con el otro chakra. Kyuubi invirtió los caminos del chakra y así, en vez del suyo, tu chakra fue sellado."

Naruto puso cara de confusión y antes de que pudiese preguntar, Sakura lo interrumpió; "pero, ¿eso no tomaría mucho tiempo para poder lograrse? Invertir los caminos de chakra no es una labor fácil."

"Precisamente." Minato se giró hacia ella y dijo, "Ese es el porque Naruto no estaba sanando adecuadamente. Kyuubi tuvo alrededor de dos semanas para reconstruir adecuadamente los caminos y redirigir el chakra. Cuando el control de Naruto se debilito momentáneamente, aprovecho la oportunidad y tomo el control. Lo que también es la razón por la que tu,— " se giro hacia Naruto—"no puedes recordar lo que ocurrió."

"Pero eso es—" Sakura abruptamente dejo de hablar y tembló ligeramente.

"Terrorífico, lo se." Minato sonrió. "Ahora Kyuubi es el doble de formidable."

"¿Huh? ¡Y que!" resoplo Naruto. Realmente no comprendía mucho, pero comprendió el hecho de que el Kyuubi era el doble de poderoso y que sus amigos estaban preocupados. "¡Puedo apalear a ese estúpido zorro viejo cualquier día! ¡El—tan sólo me pillo en un mal día!"

Naruto siempre sabía como diseminar una situación tensa, ¿no?—pensó Sakura con cariño. Dejo salir un suspiro y miró hacia arriba, hacia el encegecedor cielo azul. Aunque el apretado sentimiento de su pecho aún no desaparecía.

"¿Y ahora que?" pregunto kakashi inesperadamente.

"Debemos regresar a Konoha," respondió Jiraiya.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo Naruto. Se dio media vuelta para enfrentar a Jiraiya y lo señalo con una furiosa mirada. "¡No vamos a _regresar_!"

"Sí, lo haremos. La Hokage y el concejo tiene que ser insinuado sobre este nuevo acaecimiento."

"¡Pero Sasuke—!"

"¡Olvídate del mocoso Uchiha por un segundo! El no va a ir a ningún lado."

"Naruto," continuo Minato tan pronto como Jiraiya termino, aunque en un tono mucho mas suave, "Sasuke-kun no necesita ser rescatado."

"¡Cállate!" gruñó. "¡Tu dejaste escapar a Sasuke una vez y ahora quieres que yo deje de seguirlo!"

"No quiero que dejes de seguirlo," dijo Minato, claro. "Nunca dije eso. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es: que no se va a ir a ningún lado. El esta persiguiendo a su hermano mayor y tu no puedes ayudarlo con eso."

"¡Sí puedo!"

"¿Volviéndote carnada?" pregunto Minato a sabiendas. "Si yo fuera tu, no me preocuparía. Si Sasuke-kun no puede encontrar a su hermano mayor, tendrá que recurrir a usarte a ti como carnada. Deja que el venga a ti."

Naruto abrió su boca para decir algo, pero entonces la cerró y pensó en las palabras de Minato. Eso tenía sentido, y mientras la cabeza de Naruto dolía debido a las implicaciones, no podía ayudar si no concordando con ella. Aun si no quería.

"¿Pero y si lo hace?" interrumpió Sakura.

"Por lo que eh podido comprender, si su hermano no quiere ser encontrado, no lo será." Minato se encogió de hombros. "En el caso de que lo haga, y sea derrotado, escucharemos de ello. Una vez que esa objeción esta fuera del camino, ustedes dos tienen más posibilidades de persuadirlo para que regrese. Naturalmente, luego de completar una misión, un ninja desea regresar a casa. Sin mencionar," Minato sonrió y dijo, "si el a matado dos missing-nins que eran amenazas directas para Konoha, hay una gran posibilidad de recibir el perdón por retractación. ¿No es así, Naruto?"

Naruto hizo pucheros.

"Atribuyes emociones innecesarias a la situación lo que nubla tu juicio y disminuye tus posibilidades de suceso." Dijo Minato en un tono filosófico y le dio palmaditas en el hombro. "Hay una razón para eso en las reglas de vida del shinobi."

"Tu no sabes nada." Balbuceo Naruto.

"Tienes razón, no se," concordó Minato. "Pero estoy dispuesto a saberlo."

Naruto abrió su boca, pero encontró que era incapaz de decir algo. Tenía el sentimiento de que no serviría para nada de todas formas; Minato estaba claro en este asunto, pero también lo estaba Naruto. Aunque no entendía cual era el problema de Minato. Kakashi-sensei nunca había intentado disuadirlo de que fuese tras Sasuke, pero eso tal vez fuese porque el también era el profesor de Sasuke. Jiraiya había intentado desalentarlo al comienzo; de todas formas, mas tarde había accedido. Tsunade-baba nunca había expresado ninguna clase de opinión sobre este asunto.

Así que, ¿Cuál era el problema de Minato, en serio?

Naruto suprimió el estruendoroso gruñido que se construía en su garganta con una mueca. ¿Y porque estaba teniendo problemas para ir en contra de los deseos explícitos de Minato? El nunca había tenido problemas desafiando a los adultos, ¿así que porque ahora? Todo este pensar, hacer teorías estaba haciendo a su cerebro dar vueltas y mareándolo.

Lo que había logrado comprender de todas las charlas era el hecho de que Kyuubi se había hecho más fuerte. A quien le importaba como Minato había regresado, mientras estuviera el allí y el cambio fuera permanente.

_Entonces allí estaba Sasuke…_

Oh, ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan complicada? Estúpido Sasuke, estúpido Minato y estúpido ero-sennin; y ya que estaba en eso, ¡estúpido Kyuubi también! ¡Porque todo era _culpa del jodido_ demonio!

"Nos iremos en la mañana," dijo Jiraiya en voz alta y todos asintieron. Todos a excepción de los que quedaban del equipo siete.

**Continuara…**

La tipeja que traduce…cumplí…¬¬"…dije en una semana, bueno como por dos días… Pero igual …allí esta…TT-TT….espero que les agrade..jojojojo… O.O …me encanta esta historia..jo!!...O.O…quedan pocos capítulos para alcanzar a la historia original….


	18. Chapter 18

Repercussions

**Repercussions**

**Aclaracion:** Este fic es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3790926/1/Repercussions

**Resumen:**

TRADUCCIÓN,AUTOR: Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Donde el encuentra un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. Spoilers para los capítulos 367, 370Futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

Naruto sostuvo el dobles de su manga distraídamente y observo el lento movimiento del escenario—no podían aumentar la velocidad debido a él, ya que se le había advertido no usar chakra. Le molestaba pero no tenía opción; era mucho mejor aceptar esto que entregar su humanidad a Kyuubi. El agudo sonido de los pájaros sobre los árboles rompió la monotonía, y los ojos de Naruto se fijaron en ellos a la vez que fruncía el entrecejo. El equipo hacía un largo y difícil viaje hacia Konoha a pie, yendo a paso de caracol, únicamente por él.

Doblo su mano derecha y miro la callosa piel y las lisas yemas, ambas debido al excesivo uso de armas metálicas, y la palma casi sin líneas. Doblo sus dedos formando un puño, deseando golpearlo contra algo, sólo para sentir el agudo sabor del dolor que viajaría a través de sus nudillos y hacia su brazo. _Sólo para sentirse vivo._

El frente del grupo consistía de Minato y Jiraiya, con Naruto viajando justo detrás de ellos. Tras el estaba Sakura, Sai y Shino, y al final estaban Yamato, Kiba y Hinata. Kakashi era la única persona junto a el. Naruto había estado explosivo—y mientras no estaba precisamente orgulloso de su reaccionar a las noticias, no había hecho movimiento alguno para disculparse con Minato. O con Jiraiya. Naruto no se disculpaba.

Y ciertamente no se sentía con ganas de hablar con esos dos en este momento. No se sentía con ganas de hablar en lo absoluto. No sólo había sido mantenido en penumbra durante toda su vida sobre una u otra cosa, ¡pero ahora querían decidir el curso de su vida! Bueno que lastima, Naruto no se los permitiría. Padre o no, profesor o no, Naruto seguía siendo el amo de su propio destino.

Aun así, el los estaba siguiendo, enfurruñado, refunfuñando, enojado… y mayormente herido. Tal vez no lo demostrara, pero él era realmente susceptible a cosas como estas.

No protesto cuando la mano de Kakashi aterrizo sobre sus hombros, firme y relajada al mismo tiempo. Kakashi había estado extraño desde ayer; no había leído su pornografía (aunque Naruto quería ver la reacción de Minato frente al libro), no había hablado mucho (incluso menos de lo normal), y no le había respondido a Minato (no que el hombre ya lo hubiese confrontado).

"Naruto," Kakashi dijo alargadamente, "controla tu rabia."

Si hubiese sido cualquier otro en vez de Kakashi, Naruto tal vez lo hubiese mordido; pero este era Kakashi y Naruto no podía hacerlo. Así que luego de un minuto dijo, "no estoy enojado." Dicho en un tono petulante, haciendo que incluso Naruto tuviese problemas creyéndoselo.

Hubo una larga pausa en la que Kakashi se mantuvo en silencio y Naruto reflexiono sobre sus pensamientos. Entonces el rubio pregunto, "¿Tu también estas enojado, cierto?"

"¿Hmm?" el hombre de pelo grisáceo lo miro inquisidoramente y Naruto lo miro de regreso, impávido. Luego de un tiempo, Kakashi desvió la mirada y dijo, "no lo se."

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Naruto.

"No sé," repitió Kakashi, pero esta vez significaba otra cosa. Naruto comprendía lo que quería decir, pero eso no aminoro su confusión. Luego de la charla que tubo con Minato concerniente a kakashi, había comenzado a ver a su profesor con una nueva luz. Si lo que creía era cierto, entonces Minato tuvo que haber sido la ultima persona importante para kakshi antes de que se formase el equipo 7. Obviamente el tenía camaradas en el ANBU y entre los jounin, pero con la posible excepción de Gai-sensei, Naruto dudaba que Kakashi hubiese permitido a alguien acercarse a el.

¿Simplemente por el miedo de volverlos a perder?

Naruto no sabía.

Naruto tenía el placer—o disgusto—de conocer en su vida a varios genios insensibles, seriamente heridos, y entre todos ellos, en su opinión, Kakashi era el más privado. Incluso ahora, habiéndolo conocido por bastante tiempo, Naruto sabía que no sabía nada. Diablos, incluso sabía mas de Sasuke, a quién había malentendido por completo y perdido contra Orochimaru. Una herida que nunca sanaría mientras viviese. Cuando—no si—Sasuke regresara, incluso entonces su herida dolerá; se abrirá una y otra vez y escocerá con remordimiento y vergüenza.

¿Se atrevía a poner a Minato en la misma categoría de genios insensibles? El no era como Sasuke, Neji o Shikamaru—pero de alguna forma se parecía a Kakashi. O tal vez sólo era que Kakashi emulaba a su antiguo maestro. No tenía problemas en creer eso porque sabia que algún día, cuando él le enseñara a alguien—algún estúpido mocoso—terminaría embutiéndole la enseñanza de kakashi-sensei por su garganta.

Kakashi no quería creer esto, aún cuando lo había hecho—ya que el era un hombre muy inteligente. Había aceptado que Minato no estaba mintiendo, pero eso no significaba que lo iba a aceptar también. Porque Naruto sabia que algunas cosas no dolían más la segunda vez que se sienten.

Tal vez lo hiciera; le tomaría tiempo y paciencia, pero Kakashi aceptaría a Minato—Naruto sabía eso, incluso si sabía tan poco, aún así. Era extraño como, con todo el desorden de su cabeza, estaba seguro de este hecho.

Por primera vez en los últimos tres días, una sonrisa se puso en sus labios y pregunto, mirando a Kakashi, "¿quieres hablar con él, cierto?"

Si Kakashi estaba sorprendido con su pregunta, no lo demostró. Ni siquiera respondió por un momento. "Sí," dijo finalmente, "supongo que quiero."

"¿Entonces porque no lo haces?" apuro Naruto.

"¿Entonces porque no lo haces tu?" apuro Kakashi de regreso, igual de alegre. Naruto agacho la cabeza, sonrojándose.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, y entonces Kakashi dijo, "no has hablado con él durante tres días. No diré que soy el que mejor lo conoce, pero se ve triste."

Naruto sintió una punzada de culpa pero la ignoro. "Tal vez, es porque tu no le hablas."

Lo que Kakashi dijo a continuación—y mientras Naruto estaba al tanto de ese hecho en alguna parte muy dentro de su cabeza y era cierto que no hubiese salido a flote, pero _sabía_—removió las bases del mundo de Naruto.

"Oh, creeme Naruto," dijo Kakashi con un alegre tono. "No hay ninguna otra persona en el universo que el sensei ame más que a ti."

Naruto dejó de caminar, y tuvo la leve sospecha de que también había dejado de respirar, por un minuto. Simples y vagas palabras que no acarreaban peso alguno no deberían impactarlo tanto, y aun así lo hicieron. Se sentía como si su corazón se fuera a desgarrar de su pecho y saltar por su garganta.

"¿Naruto?" pregunto Kakashi y el sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a caminar. Minato había mirado hacía atrás, lanzándole una encubierta mirada desde a tras de sus mechones. Naruto capto sus ojos azules por una fracción de segundo y entonces Minato se había dado vuelta.

¿Podía decir Naruto que lo que mas amaba de este mundo era Minato?

No lo hizo, así que no podía. El sol calentó sus mejillas, el viento que desordenaba sus cabellos era húmedo y caliente, pero el interior de Naruto permaneció frío. No podía explicarlo, pero había un vació en su pecho que antes no estaba allí. O tal vez siempre había estado allí, y el nunca lo había notado."

Sujeto la chaqueta de Kakashi, sintiéndose como un niño perdido y tomo un pequeño y agudo respiro. No se había sentido así de miserable en bastante tiempo—miserable, y no ser capaz de regresar a su yo normal en pocos segundos, minutos, horas. Días, nunca le había llevado eso.

Una cigarra voló por lo alto pero el bosque permaneció mayormente en silencio, mientras el grupo de shinobis caminaban, acercándose más y más a Konoha con casa segundo que pasaba.

* * *

Naruto le frunció el ceño al pescado en sus manos. Luego de viajar por tres días sin detenerse, todo lo que obtenía era un ¿pescado? ¿Un estúpido y medio cocido pescado? Vio a Akamaru observarlo muy interesado y lo engullo antes de que el perro se lo pudiese quitar.

Esta semana oficialmente apestaba como las pelotas. De algún animal peludo. Definitivamente. Con una mueca, Naruto desvió su atención de las pelotas peludas y la enfoco en el otro lado del campamento y se encontró asimismo mirando directamente a los ojos de Minato. Comenzó a desviarla, pero no podía moverse; el hombre lo estaba observando intensamente, haciendo sentir a Naruto incomodo.

Cuando Minato no rompió la mirada, Naruto se levanto rígidamente y dejo el círculo para ir dentro de su tienda y _dormir_. Estaba un poco cansado y quería dormir.

Restregó sus ojos irritablemente y abrió su saco de dormir, sintiéndose menos que cómodo. El ligero humor que había obtenido mientras charlaba con kakashi—si podía ser llamada charla—había desaparecido, dejando tras de si una provisional frialdad que pareció extenderse.

El cierre de su tienda fue subido y la persona que menos quería ver, entro. Naruto hizo un sonido de frustración en su garganta y se lanzo sobre su saco, determinado a evadir al Yondaime, _intencionalmente_.

Aunque no llego muy lejos, y aprendió—una vez más—que Minato era conocido por su velocidad. Una mano lo detuvo y lo jalo hacia tras, y Naruto siendo el mismo, se tropezó fuertemente hacia atrás, chocando con el cuerpo de Minato, casi enviando a los dos afuera de un tropezón y derribando la tienda con ellos.

"Whoa, whoa acá," exclamó Minato y sujeto los hombros de Naruto en un fuerte agarre, sin herirlo pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que Naruto se diera cuenta de que era más que real.

Minato se sentó, y Naruto termino incómodamente en su regazo. Aunque se acomodo rápidamente y se sentó con su espalda hacia Minato, su corazón aún latiendo en su pecho.

"¿Por qué estas enojado?" pregunto Minato rompiendo algo en Naruto. ¿Cómo podía hacer esa pregunta? Y así, el desquite vino antes de que pudiese filtrar las palabras—no que alguna vez lo haya hecho.

"¡Te odio!"

Soltó antes de que pudiera detenerlo, y al tiempo que la última de las silabas abandonaba sus labios, sintió la culpa. No debió haber dicho eso, el _no había_ querido decir eso. Y aún así, aún así…lo había dicho y ¡era tan estúpido!

"Ya…veo," oyó a Minato decir. Hubo una pausa definitiva entre los dos mundos, haciéndolo sentir aún peor. Pero su boca estaba firmemente cerrada y aunque lo intentara, no podía decir una sola silaba.

¿Pero que podía hacer? Era débil; nunca se había sentido tan débil en su vida. Desde que el Akatsuki lo había abducido y hecho esto, el había perdido por completo su fuerza. Aunque, lo uno o lo otro mantenía su mente ocupada, y el problema de Minato nunca lo había dejado un segundo para cavilar sobre su debilidad y aún así… aquí estaba el. No podía usar su chakra, su cuerpo se había debilitado, había sido herido y su cabeza dolía. Y todavía más importante, su corazón también dolía.

Nada estaba en sus manos y eso lo frustraba, enojaba, sofocaba. Como deseaba hacer un rasengan y estrellarlo contra una roca, solo por las ganas de hacerlo, solo por que podía y aún así… se le era prohibido. Ni siquiera podía moldear su chakra por el riesgo de dejar que el Kyuubi saliese.

Él, Uzumaki Naruto—pero no, ¡espera! Su identidad también era falsa. ¿Uzumaki? ¿Por qué el era llamado Uzumaki cuando el nombre de su padre no era ese? ¿El nombre de quien había obtenido en cambio? ¿Era una estúpida compensación? Los puños de Naruto se apretaron.

Había sido un estúpido idiota de mierda toda su vida, puesto en las manos de personas tan desconsideradamente. Diablos, incluso su sueño de volverse Hokage ahora no era tan real. Todos los Hokages tenían algo en común, Naruto lo sabía. Y mientras el ya estaba—en una forma, ya conectado, pero ser el hijo del Hokage lo cambiaba todo. Si esa información era entregada, mas personas lo aceptarían—tal vez incluso el concejo—más por su linaje que por su talento.

El conocimiento lo devasto.

No hubo movimiento o ruido tras el, pero la presencia del hombre era tan sobrecogedora, Naruto podía sentirlo en sus huesos. Entonces, Minato habló.

"Naruto, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estas enojado porque no puedes seguir a Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto abrió su boca, pero las palabras no salían. Su dura oración había herido a ambos, no podía hablar ahora.

Calidos dedos acariciaron sus hombros y Naruto se estremeció, haciendo que Minato se alejase. El hombre se puso de pie, y dijo, "esta bien, dormiré en otro lugar." Con eso, abandono la tienda.

Naruto presiono sus uñas contra sus palmas y rápidamente se deslizo en su saco de dormir, su otra mano firmemente curvada sobre la ropa contra su pecho. Para el hoy no habría sueño.

* * *

Jiraiya estaba pinchando el fuego mientras Minato salía de la tienda y venia a sentarse junto a él. La mirada de su rostro no paso desapercibida por él o Kakashi, quien estaba sentado a un poco mas de distancia.

"No te tomes las palabras del mocoso al pie de la letra; no quiso decirlas," dijo Jiraiya bruscamente cuando Minato no hablo por un buen tiempo.

El Yondaime hizo un suave sonido, entre un gruñido o gemido. Jiraiya palmeteo su espalda y volvió a inspeccionar el fuego.

"Esta enojado," dijo un poco después.

"Hubiese estado sorprendido si el no estuviese."

Minato cerró sus ojos y enterró su rostro en sus manos. "Todo es mi culpa, ¿sabes?"

"Ya deja de culparte, se esta haciendo monótono," comento Jiraiya y se inclino hacia tras sobre sus palmas, finalmente quitando su atención del fuego y las cenizas que flotaban en el calido aire sobre las llamas.

"No me estoy culpando a mi mismo, lo estoy aceptando. Y no puedo repararlo tampoco."

"Entonces deja de quejarte," dijo el hombre de cabellos blancos, pero su tono carecía de mordacidad. "¡No puedo aguantar a tres mocosos enfurruñados de una!"

"¿Tres?"

"Sí," asintió Jiraiya. "Tu, él," apunto hacia la tienda que Minato acababa de abandonar. "Y al tipo sentado por allí." Apunto directamente hacia Kakashi y el Jounin se asusto un poco.

"No estoy enfurruñado," dijo Kakashi tranquilamente. Pero tenía el sentimiento de que no le creerían, y por la forma en que Minato lo estaba observando, parecía que tenía razón.

Y no se sorprendió cuando Minato se levanto del lugar junto a su maestro y fue hacia el, inclinándose ligeramente y preguntando, "¿puedo sentarme aquí?"

"Por supuesto," respondió Kakashi superficialmente. Su reflejo siempre fue el obedecer a esta persona e incluso los muchos años no habían cambiado eso entre ellos.

"¿Estas enojado también? ¿También me odias Kakashi?" pregunto Minato. Su voz estaba nivelada, nunca dudosa pero el azul de sus ojos osciló—o tal vez hubiese sido un truco de la hoguera.

"No," Kakashi dijo breve y sinceramente. No lo miro de nuevo, pero mantuvo firmemente sus ojos sobre las ascuas del fuego. La calidez de la fogata tocaba y calentaba su piel, como una gentil caricia. El quería ponerse más cerca del fuego, pero no estaba seguro de a cual se refería.

"Te abandone," dijo.

"Abandonaste a un montón de personas," contesto Kakashi brevemente. "Pero," agrego, "no había otra alternativa." Su oración no era una pregunta, era una declaración; algo que siempre había creído, tanto como había creído en el hombre.

Minato no dijo nada en cambio, pero continúo mirando a Kakashi. Su mirada no era penetrante así que Kakashi no se sentía tan incomodo; sin embargo, todavía era un poco perturbarte.

"Has crecido," dijo, un poco mas suave, un poco mas delicado que antes.

Sí," dijo Kakashi, esta vez incluso el sonó menos mecánico. "Supongo que lo eh hecho."

"Eres incluso mas alto que mi," Minato se rió y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Kakashi. El hombre se agarroto visiblemente; el no había olvidado el contacto del hombre, pero todavía no estaba preparado para eso.

"¿Lo soy?" se obligo a decir.

"Sí," Minato quito su mano, "lo eres."

Kakashi robo un vistazo esta vez, incapaz de detener la curiosidad y vio la mirada en los ojos de su sensei. Sabía lo que el hombre estaba pensando y lo hizo sentir algo. Todavía no estaba seguro de hacia donde sus pensamientos lo estaban llevando y sentía todo como si fuera algo muy nebuloso o ambiguo.

Su sensei tenía la tendencia de echarse la culpa—tomar la responsabilidad estaba redefinido para el y lo llevaba a otros niveles. El nunca lo decía, pero Minato siempre había intentado llevar el peso de todo el mundo sobre sus hombros. Nunca dejando a nadie cerca, nunca dejando que las personas supiesen que el también se sentía herido, que el también podía estar triste.

En algunos aspectos, Minato era tan dolorosamente similar a Naruto, eso era tan obvio.

El fue el peor y el mejor hombre que Konoha pudo tener como Hokage. Y lo mismo se aplicaba para Naruto. Kakashi había temido que algún día su maestro hubiese terminado muriendo por Konoha, y eso había resultado ser correcto no mucho después. Y el tenía el sentimiento de que Naruto tampoco sería la excepción—aunque era debatible si moriría aun antes de llegar a allí.

Pero no, Naruto era diferente a todo lo que las personas pensaran de el. No moriría antes de volverse Hokage—y para ser honestos, era la otra parte la que le preocupaba a kakashi.

Lazos, y como siempre se las ingeniaban para herir—y aun así, Kakashi era tan estúpido que se había permitido el encontrar mas personas importantes una vez mas. Y el había prometido, después de la muerte del Yondaime que nunca mas dejaría a alguien acercársele.

Pero Sasuke era un Uchiha—y Kakashi les debía su ojo, Sakura simplemente estaba allí y Naruto… Naruto. Los tres se habían vuelto una parte de el, y había dolido cuando una de esas partes se había ido. Pero mas que eso, acunar el rígido y frío cuerpo de Naruto había sido infinitamente mas doloroso.

Se había sentido como si fuera el ataque de Kyuubi una vez mas, acunando el cuerpo muerto de Minato en sus brazos mientras lo llevaba de regreso a Konoha. _Nunca mas_, había pensado esa noche y entonces le había fallado completamente.

Ahora, por segunda vez en su vida, iba a cometer el mismo error. Tercero, si contaba que había aceptado a esta persona como su sensei, hace años atrás. Miro a Minato; el hombre que miraba el fuego, rostro un poco triste y melancólico, y pensar, ¿Cómo no lo haría? Namikaze Minato había sido, y siempre sería el hombre que mas admiraba… y ni la muerte, ni el miedo de ser herido podía cambiar eso.

"Sensei," finalmente logro decir y los ojos de Minato se abrieron de golpe frente a esto. "bienvenido." Y Kakashi le sonrió.

La sonrisa que recibió como respuesta lo valía todo.

**Continuara…**

LA tipeja que traduce…mil y una disculpas…no me gusta dar excusas TTTT pero es que de verdad que eh tenido muchos trabajos, no e tenido tiempo…con suerte ahora puedo leer fics TTTT…..con mis estudios estoy a dos manos TTTT…eso….mil y una disculpa TTTT….ahh..me siento terrible…espero disfruten este capitulo, si no quedo bien traducido, es culpa del gato porque se instalo aquí y no quiso salir y a veces topeaba el TTTT….eso bye bye, espero disfruten…chaus


	19. Chapter 19

Repercussions

**Repercussions**

**Aclaracion:** Este fic es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3790926/1/Repercussions

**Resumen:**

TRADUCCIÓN,AUTOR: Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Donde el encuentra un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. Spoilers para los capítulos 367, 370Futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

Sakura bostezó ligeramente mientras el sol acariciaba su mejilla. Sentándose, ella se estiro un poco y paso sus dedos por su pelo, intentando desenredarlo. Hinata estaba dormida al otro lado de la tienda, y por como lucia, el sol acaba de salir.

Luego de que ella doblase su saco de dormir, Hinata se removió desde el otro lado. Sakura junto sus dietes y salio de la tienda antes de que Hinata pudiese despertar adecuadamente. No era como si no le agradara Hinata—le agradaba, pero, a la luz de los recientes eventos, un extraño silencio se había ubicado sobre su grupo. Nadie sabia realmente que decir—todo era muy incomodo.

Era eso, o todos tenían demasiadas preguntas que no sabían hacer. Naruto no estaba de humor como para darles alguna respuesta, y Sakura estaba insegura de cómo aproximarse al Yondaime. Seguro, el hombre era un héroe y ella había oído los cuentos sobre su grandeza por sus padres y profesores de la academia. Pero, él también era el padre de Naruto—que irónico, pensó, que el padre sea amado por todos y el niño sea despreciado de igual forma por el mismo grupo de personas.

Además, el hombre era intimidante. No su comportamiento, pero si las historias y mitos que le seguían. El había sido el Hokage mas joven, era un genio ninja—apodado el relámpago amarillo, por razones muy obvias—un héroe y la fuerza principal en la guerra que Knoha tuvo contra Iwa, y él era el hombre que decían había derrotado al Kyuubi con las manos desnudas. Sería estúpido subestimar al hombre.

Sakura levanto dos dedos para que Kakashi-sensei que estaba sentado haciendo guardia la reconociese. Su mirada se deslizo desde el hacia el hombre que yacía junto a el y ella se detuvo. No era otro si no el Yondaime. Una cobija estaba enrollada en su forma y Kakashi estaba sentado bastante cerca de el. Y si Sakura recordaba correctamente, Kakashi no había aceptado al hombre sino hasta hace sólo una noche.

Viendo la inquisitiva mirada en sus ojos, Kakashi se encogió de hombros y Sakura arrugo el ceño a la acción. Ella no tenia nada en contra del Yondaime en sí, pero esta persona había sido el maestro de su maestro, y el padre de su compañero. Había abandonado a los dos—aún si era para salvar la villa. La rapidez con la que sus compañeros lo habían perdonado—aceptado—la hacían sentir extraña. No podía explicarlo muy bien, y en gran mayoría era irracional—no era como si el Yondaime se los estuviera arrebatando… pero ella no podía evitar sentir esto, en su estomago.

Alejo esos pensamientos y asintió su cabeza como saludo; Kakashi apenas levanto un dedo en respuesta. Sonriendo, Sakura levanto el cierre de la tienda de Naruto y fue a despertarlo. Ella era la única a quien Naruto no intentaría morder, además de kakashi, y era por eso que se había impuesto el mantener la compañía de Naruto a menos que kakashi lo estuviese haciendo.

Naruto continuaba dormido y ni se movió cuando ella lo llamo. Sakura se rió ligeramente y se agacho junto a el, lista para sacudirlo. Deteniéndose cuando sintió una madeja de chakra golpearla, haciéndola gemir. _Dolía_, y le recordaba algo que había ocurrido antes. Era el chakra de _Kyuubi_.

Sakura quito las cobijas de Naruto y no pudo detener el ahogado sonido que escapo de su garganta. Todo el cuerpo de Naruto estaba cubierto por el chakra del Kyuubi, y el chico se retorcía silenciosamente, sin poder ser visto bajo las frazadas, pero una vez que fueron removidas Sakura pudo ver el daño.

Sakura puso su mano sobre la frente de Naruto, ignorando las quemaduras del ácido chakra sobre su palma, y mordió sus labios. Estaba ardiendo.

El cierre de la tienda fue abierto y Kakashi ingreso, seguido del Yondaime. El jounin de pelo grisáceo pregunto, "¿Sakura? ¿Qué ocurre?"

Sin poder hablar, Sakura apunto a Naruto. No confiaba en su voz en estos momentos. En un segundo, Kakashi y Yondaime estaban a su lado, el ultimo se agacho y toco la frente de Naruto de forma muy similar a como lo había hecho Sakura.

"Mierda, calculé mal," remarco, entonces, girándose hacia Kakashi dijo, "ve a buscar a Jiraiya-sensei. Tenemos un problema."

Kakashi estuvo fuera de la tienda antes de que el Yondaime pudiese terminar su oración. El Yondaime enderezo el cuerpo de Naruto-y se sentía tan horrible decir eso, porque era como si Naruto hubiese muerto y Sakura no estaba segura de si podía soportar eso—y subió la camisa que había estado utilizando, exponiendo el sello.

Su frente se arrugaba mientras estudiaba el chakra crujía sobre el sello; chispas azules, rojas y violetas emanaban de la piel de Naruto.

"¿Qué estas pasando?" Sakura pregunto con voz ronca.

El Yondaime la miro, asustado. Bien no la había visto, o no había esperado que hablase.

"¿Sakura-san, correcto?" Sakura asintió e insistió que dejara el sufijo. "Bueno, tal vez recuerdes lo que dije sobre el Kyuubi revirtiendo los senderos del chakra—eso es lo que ocurrió."

"¿Qué?"

"Ves," el Yondaime volvió a mirar a Naruto, la preocupación tan dolorosamente clara en sus familiares, y aún así no familiares, ojos azules que Sakura podía sentirla. "Había pensado que mientras Naruto no utilice chakra, no lo moldee, el Kyuubi no sería capaz de salir, pero, no puse el factor sueño en mis cálculos, y eso es lo que fue mal. No hemos dormido en tres días, lo que también agoto el cuerpo de Naruto. Kyuubi no es completamente exitoso en sus maniobras para ser liberado, pero tengo que decir, que lo esta intentado de buena forma."

Sakura agarro su brazo y se sentó. "Así que," pregunto inquieta, "¿Qué va a ocurrir ahora? ¿Harás que Yamato-taichou lo suprima?"

"No," replico el Yondaime, peinando unos cuantos mechones sudados de la frente de Naruto mientras el muchacho se sacudía ligeramente. "Eso sólo aliviaría temporalmente el problema—y no podemos permitirnos eso. Naruto no puede regresar a Konoha así. De hecho, no lo permitiré, viendo todo los prejuicios que tienen contra el."

"Bueno, es su _culpa_ que ellos tengan prejuicios." Sakura se estremeció mientras terminaba la oración. No había querido decir eso—de verdad que no.

"Sí, lo sé. Aunque, esa no era mi intención. Le dije a Sandaime-sama que Naruto debía ser visto como el héroe que salvo a Konoha del monstruo—no como el_ mismísimo_ monstruo. Pero," se encogió de hombros, "ese no es el primer error que cometo. Y ciertamente no va hacer el ultimo."

Sakura quería gritar, exigirle el porque había destruido la vida de Naruto pero la llegada de Jiraiya y Yamato la detuvo. El Yondaime y Kakashi explicaron la situación y Jiraiya pensó en el asunto por un momento.

Entonces pregunto, "¿entonces, que hacemos? No podemos esperar hasta regresar a Konoha. Esto se ha salido de nuestra manos."

"Veamos," dijo el Yondaime, "tenemos a una excelente ninja medico en la forma de Sakura aquí presente," Sakura lo miro sorprendida pero no dijo nada. "Esta Yamato-kun para suprimir el chakra del Kyuubi, estamos tu y yo para sellar y con mucha suerte, tenemos a un Hyuuga con nosotros para ayudarnos—creo que podemos hacerlo aquí."

"¿Hacer que?" pregunto Kakashi.

"Vamos a telegrafiar de nuevo a Naruto," replico Yamato con una pequeña risa.

* * *

"Así que, aquí esta el caso," el Yondaime se dirigió a todo el equipo presente sentado dentro de la tienda de Naruto. "No voy ha meterme con el mecanismo del sello, sólo el problema básico que tenemos. En esencia, selle al Kyuubi dentro del estomago de Naruto, cerca de su ombligo, porque es allí donde el chakra se origina. El clan Hyuuga lo sabe," inclino su cabeza hacia Hinata. "Cuando el chakra comienza a fluir, comienza desde el ombligo. El Kyuubi es una fuerza alternativa de chakra dentro del cuerpo de Naruto, en yuxtaposición al suyo. Lo selle utilizando el _Shishou Fuuin_, y entonces, por el uso del _Hakke no Shiki Fuuin_, permiti que el _Shishou Fuuin_ dejase escapar chakra del Kyuubi en los senderos y se mezcle con los senderos de Naruto."

"Dicho de otra forma," levanto dos dedos y toco la punta de uno, "digamos que esta es la fuente de chakra de Naruto," toco al otro, "y esta es la del Kyuubi." Siguió la prolongación del dedo y continuo, "esta se une al principal sendero de chakra y se desparrama por el cuerpo de Naruto, haciéndolo mas poderoso. Ahora—" siguió la longitud de su segundo dedo y se detuvo antes de llegar a la palma, diciendo, "—el chakra del Kyuubi también se encuentra con el sendero principal del sistema de chakra, pero el fluir de este chakra es restringido por los dos sellos que mencione. Funcionan como un regulador, controlando la cantidad de chakra permitida en el cuerpo de Naruto."

El Yondaime se detuvo, robándole una mirada a la figura de Naruto, haciendo que su cara registrara por un breve momento preocupación antes de relajarse una vez más. "De todas formas, cuando el Akatsuki se metió con los sellos y completo al Kyuubi, toda la red de chakra dentro del cuerpo de Naruto se disolvió. Cualquier persona hubiese muerto al instante, pero Naruto tuvo suerte y no lo hizo. Cuando esos senderos comenzaron a formar uno nuevo, el Kyuubi tomo ventaja y conecto estos dos,"—meneó los dos dedos—"temporalmente. _Gogyou Fuuin_ dificulto el funcionamiento del _Shishou Fuuin_ y ayudo al Kyuubi a hacer lo que quisiese. Sólo tenía que esperar a que Naruto bajase la guardia y accediera al chakra en grandes cantidades—o ser pesadamente herido. Al segundo que ocurrió esto, el Kyuubi cambio estos dos," levanto sus dedos con una mueca, "y sello la conciencia de Naruto."

"Ugh, ¿Qué?" pregunto Kiba, completamente perplejo. Sakura golpeo su brazo.

"Cállate, tiene sentido." Se giro hacia el Yondaime y pregunto, "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo arreglara esto?"

"Ahí es cuando ustedes entran. Yamato suprimirá el chakra del Kyuubi, aquí Hyuuga-san actuara como guía de los hilos de chakra y tu serás quien los cortara y volverá a unir adecuadamente. Sensei y yo estaremos preparados, listos para volver a sellar si algo sale mal. Aunque no debería."

Sakura apretó sus dientes. Lo que el Yondaime estaba pidiendo era terriblemente arriesgado; Naruto podía morir muy fácilmente si alguno de ellos cometía un error. Incluso uno muy pequeño provocaría un daño irreparable en el cuerpo de Naruto.

_Naruto podía morir._

Su mano tembló mientras la subía para colocar su cabello tras la oreja. "¿No es eso terriblemente arriesgado?" pregunto.

"No tenemos otra opción. Es esto, o Naruto tendrá que ser… asesinado," finalizo el Yondaime, deteniéndose solo por un segundo en su oración y el estomago de Sakura se revolvió.

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" Kiba de hecho se puso de pie. "¡No puedes, honestamente—!"

"No lo haré," contesto el hombre seriamente. "Nunca permitiré que algo así ocurra. Si llegamos a eso, llevare a Naruto lejos de Konoha. Incluso si tengo que vivir mi vida como un missing-nin, lo hare."

"Hey," Jiraiya interrumpió de forma breve. "No hay necesidad de pensar así. Eso no va a suceder."

El Yondaime lo miro, provocando que el Sannin se detuviera y luego sacudiera su cabeza.

"No hay forma de que Tsunade vaya a permitir eso, no hay forma de que _yo_ permita eso."

"No dudo eso, sensei. Es de Konoha que dudo y tengo toda la razón para hacerlo."

"Pero," interrumpió Kakashi antes de que la argumentación pudiese aumentar, "eso es si esta gente falla, ¿cierto?"

"Sí," replico brevemente el Yondaime. Las personas tal vez no lo notaran, pero Sakura tenía el sentimiento de que al hombre se le estaba acabando la paciencia. A ella también, en alguna parte entre preocupada y enojada; estaba la vida de Naruto en juego, aquel que nunca podía ayudar.

Ella tenía que. Ella _necesitaba_ que esto funcionase, para que pudiese ayudar a Naruto. Porque si ella le fallaba ahora, Sakura no sería capaz de perdonarse, nunca.

"Lo haré," hablo Sakura, puños apretados a ambos lados y el corazón resuelto. "Lo salvaré."

Kakashi y Yamato la miraron directamente, ambos con la misma expresión de conocimiento—Sakura no se echaría para atrás. Haría que funcionase.

No había forma de que ella perdiese a Naruto. Ni siquiera a la muerte.

"Así que, ¿esta decidido entonces?" pregunto el Yondaime. "¿Hyuuga-san? ¿Yamato?"

Ambos le dieron un pequeño asentimiento y el Yondaime se puso de pie diciendo, "Necesitamos comenzar; mientras mas tiempo perdamos, mas permanente se hace."

El hombre se agacho y cargo a Naruto, acunando su blando cuerpo en sus brazos, de alguna forma creando un cuadro que hería a Sakura. No podía explicarlo, pero había algo que provocaba que su pecho se apretase—aguda y dolorosamente, aunque sin ser completamente desagradable.

"Gracias, Sakura," murmuro suavemente el Yondaime mientras la pasaba y Sakura sonrió, reconociéndolo por lo que era. Grata—con los dos.

* * *

"No creo que este tipo tenga alguna idea de a donde va," remarco Suigetsu casualmente mientras alcanzaba el paso de Juugo. Al hombre usualmente le gustaba caminar detrás de todos, y de hecho suigetsu tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para hablar con el. Desafortunado como era, no tenía mucho de donde escoger. O era Karin, o Juugo. Cualquier habilidad social que Sasuke hubiese poseído—si tenia alguna, realmente—había desaparecido completamente luego de _ese_ incidente.

Karin era simplemente eso, Karin. Fin de la historia. No había forma de que Suigetsu pudiera tener una pequeña charla con ella.

A pesar de haber estado atrapado en un conteiner de vidrio por tanto tiempo, callado y todo, Suigetsu era _aficionado _a conversar. Su dicho era: trabaja menos, conversa más, y bebe lo más que puedas. Lastima que Sasuke no lo aprobara.

"Pensé que íbamos de regreso a Amegakure y a buscar allí." Se aventuro Juugo. "Allí fue donde se vio por ultimo al Akatsuki."

"¿Quién dice que todavía andan por allí?" resoplo Suigetsu. "Creo que deben andar deambulando en algún otro lado."

"Cierto," concordó Juugo. "Pero, tenemos que comenzar por algún lado, ¿cierto? Hasta que encontremos un punto de partida a nuestra búsqueda, no podemos comenzarla realmente… ¿o si?"

"Sí, y espero que nuestra siguiente pista no termine en una calle sin salida." Suspiro Suigetsu. Toda conversación que intentaba crear parecía terminar allí, y una vez que estuvieran realmente allí, ninguno quería comentarlo.

"Si terminaron de parlotear," olio Karin mientras se dirigía a ellos sin voltearse. "¿Tal vez podamos aumentar la velocidad un poco? Por supuesto," Suigetsu no tenia que ver su rostro para saber su expresión; "Suigetsu es demasiado débil como para viajar así de rápido."

"¿Ya es ese tiempo del mes de nuevo, Karin?" dijo Suigetsu, riéndose un poco.

Karin se detuvo sobre sus talones y tan pronto como Suigetsu estuvo dentro de su rango, ella golpeo su puño justo en su cara. El no se molesto en esquivar; no era como si doliese, y el no podía comprender como ella siquiera se molestaba en golpearlo. ¿Tal vez le gustaba tratarlo como su bolsa de arena o algo? Bah, pensó Suigetsu, ella era demasiado violenta—necesitaba tener sexo. Aunque desafortunadamente para ella Sasuke no estaba dispuesto.

A menudo se preguntaba cuanto tiempo le llevaría frustrarse y de hecho violar al pobre chico. No que se lo fuese a permitir, pero entonces…

"Nos detenemos aquí," dijo Sasuke tan pronto como Suigetsu y Karin terminaron con su rutina.

"¿Aquí?" Suigetsu ojeo por sobre el hombro de Karin y observo el vasto bosque que se estrechaba frente a ellos. Entonces miro el imperturbable rostro de Sasuke y se encogió de hombros. "Seguro, no es como si me opusiera a una oportunidad de descansar."

No les tomo mucho establecer un pequeño campamento y hacer una fogata. Karin deambulo en la dirección de una fuente cercana de agua—Sasuke haba escogido el área tomando en cuéntale agua—y Suigetsu apareció junto al pelinegro Uchiha.

"¿Cómo esta la quemadura?" pregunto casualmente mientras Juugo parecía ir a la deriva en un ligero sueño. El ninja de la niebla había oído a Karin murmurar algo sobre tomarse un baño, así que estaba seguro de que ella no regresaría por un tiempo. Esa era la razón por la que había decidido preguntar a Sasuke sobre _ese_ incidente.

"No es de tu incumbencia," replico Sasuke, casi igual de casual y Suigetsu sonrió. Parecía que el tipo finalmente estaba de buen humor luego de mucho, mucho tiempo.

"Todavía no se lo que ocurrió allí, entre tu y esos dos tipos rubios," pincho Suigetsu.

"Y no lo sabes por algo," contesto Sasuke. El continuaba favoreciendo un poco su brazo izquierdo lo que era problemático siendo que Sasuke no era zurdo, pero no afectaba realmente sus habilidades para luchar, así que estaba bien.

"Aunque en serio," bajo su voz hasta un susurro; no era necesario, pero de alguna forma Suigetsu tuvo la impresión de que chismeaba con Sasuke, y el chismoseo debía ser hecho en susurros; "¿Qué ocurrió? Era como, si el chakra del Kyuubi hubiese explotado y entonces, luego de un tiempo fue como si alguien le hubiese puesto alto a eso. ¿Realmente mataste a esos dos?"

Sasuke no contesto. La imagen del fuego oscilo en sus oscuros ojos, pero continuaron opacos como siempre. Algunas veces, Suigetsu realmente deseaba poder leer las mentes, tan solo para poder saber lo que este tipo estava pensando.

Uno de los troncos se rajo y callo, provocando que el fuego creciera un poco y Sasuke parpadeo, como si se asustara. Entonces, se quito la parte superior de su ropa y removió los vendajes puestos alrededor de su brazo derecho. La piel estaba negra y magullada—como una gran quemadura…y eso era lo que era. Una quemadura con el chakra del Kyuubi, canalizada en una mortal cantidad justo en la piel de Sasuke.

Tampoco estaba sanando, a pesar del acelerado ritmo de curación de Sasuke; simplemente se rehusaba a desaparecer.

Por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, Suigetsu no podía evitar referirse a esta quemadura como a una marca de hierro. Esto lo divertía sin fin. Observo con encaperuzados ojos mientras Sasuke volvía a vestir la herida y se inclinaba junto a el.

Algún día, sabia, descubriría todo.

* * *

Sakura termino el último de los sellos; pintándolo sobre el cuerpo de Naruto así como en el círculo en el cual había estado yaciendo. Luego de revisarlos por lo menos dos veces, puso el pincel abajo y se estiro, sintiendo su trasero acalambrado. Una pregunta molestaba su mente y decidió que no había daño en preguntar.

"No comprendo una cosa, los sellos que pusiste en el estomago de Naruto, aquellos que retienen al Kyuubi… si están intactos, entonces, ¿Cómo el Kyuubi puede tomar el control?"

El Yondaime la observo, asustado por la repentina pregunta. El había estado sentado junto a Naruto todo este tiempo, monitoreando los dos chakras. Junto sus manos y replico, "bueno, tu ya has visto al Kyuubi poseer su cuerpo antes, ¿cierto?" Sakura asintió. "Esto es lo mismo, pero mas lento y mas permanente. Los sellos todavía regulan la cantidad de chakra que escapa del Kyuubi, sin embargo, aún es bastante y si reemplaza el chakra de Naruto en su cuerpo, bueno, entonces puedes imaginártelo."

Sakura pudo; no era tan difícil imaginárselo, considerando que ya lo había visto una vez. Dio una pequeña venia y el Yondaime se puso de pie, poniéndose fuera del círculo y aclarando su garganta. Todos voltearon a observarlo y comenzó a hablar:

"Ahora, este es el plan. Yamato suprimirá el chakra del Kyuubi hasta un nivel manejable; entonces Hyuuga-san utilizara su Byakugan y guiara a Sakura hacia donde los hilos de chakra están conectados. Sakura, tienes que cortar los dos de forma limpia, entonces yo pondré un sello en el chakra del Kyuubi: aquel que contendrá su chakra completamente por el momento. Luego de eso, tendrás que reconectar la fuente de chakra de Naruto a su sendero principal de chakra. ¿Esta claro?"

Cuando todos asintieron, el Yondaime continuo, "la parte mas arriesgada de esta operación es cuando los hilos de chakra son cortados. Cortar el cuerpo del chakra puede llevar a determinadas muertes algunas veces."

Las manos de Sakura estaba heladas mientras comenzaba a hacer los sellos de práctica, canalizando su chakra dentro del círculo que acababa de hacer. Las palabras escritas en el suelo brillaron en una incandescente flama y Yamato, Hinata y el Yondaime entraron en el. El chakra del Kyuubi ya había sido suprimido por Yamato hace unos minutos atrás y el simplemente tomo su posición, listo para suprimirlo una vez más si se daba la ocasión.

Hinata activo su línea sucesoria y la enfoco en el abdomen de Naruto, estudiándolo cuidadosamente antes de sostener la mano infundida en chakra de Sakura y ubicarla a escasos tres centímetros sobre su ombligo.

"Aquí," dijo. "Aquí es donde el chakra azul se origina."

Tragando y abrazándose asimisma, Sakura envió una onda de su chakra y noto la forma en que resonaba. Una vez que confirmo la declaración de Hinata, un largo bisturí emergió desde su dedo índice y corto la piel de Naruto limpiamente.

Sin dudar, corto el hilo y dejo que su chakra se retirase. El cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció, pero a parte de eso no hubo reacción.

"Ahora, el rojo," indico el Yondaime y Hinata ubico la mano de Sakura directamente sobre el ombligo.

"Aquí," dijo y Sakura asintió, sintiendo los primero indicios de sudor sobre su frente. El bisturí de chakra se alargo de nuevo y se clavo sobre la piel de Naruto; se detuvo a ver el rostro de Naruto. El miedo revolvió su estomago, pero no había elección, y así, sintiéndose aprehensiva, ella lo corto.

Y Naruto grito.

…**Continuara**

LA tipeja que traduce...a ver si antes de que termine esta semana alcanzo a subir otro capitulo, porque de aqui a que vuelva a actualizar otro...mm...mcuho tiempo ...eso ahh muchas gracias Psyco-Kaye por dejarme un review TTTT te pasas...a todo esto...O.O...disfruten jojojoo...¬¬ en 4 capitulos y alcanzamos al original kukukukuku


	20. Chapter 20

Repercussions

**Repercussions**

**Aclaracion:** Este fic es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3790926/1/Repercussions

**Resumen:**

TRADUCCIÓN,AUTOR: Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Donde el encuentra un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. Spoilers para los capítulos 367, 370Futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

El encegecedor blanco del cielo raso y los dorados rayos que se filtraban a través de la ventana fue lo primero que registro su mente. Giro un poco su cuello, conciente del dolor fantasmal de sus músculos que se quejaban por el desuso y la rigidez causada por haber descansando en la misma posición por un tiempo.

_¿Dónde estoy?_

Bostezo, haciendo sonar su mandíbula y levanto sus brazos para mover sus dedos, mirándolos pero sin prestarles real atención. Había una leve nebulosidad sobre su mente y sus facultades táctiles estaban inactivas.

Movió su cuerpo hacia un lado y observo el cielo raso una vez mas, ya no tan brillante, y reconoció las abolladuras y agujeros a lo largo del barato material que se le hacia tan dolorosamente familiar.

Estaba en casa.

Se sentó, sosteniendo su peso entre sus brazos y levanto su tren superior, estirando su cuello hacia un lado. Sus manos se resbalaron sobre las suaves sabanas y acabaron tocando algo calido y sólido.

"…Naruto?" una voz adormecida pregunto y como si alguien hubiese tirado de las cortinas, su vista se aclaro y la luz se derramo sobre su cabeza. Parpadeo y aparto un poco su mano antes de tocar al cuerpo con mayor tenacidad.

"¿Oyaji?" hablo; con su voz brusca y ronca. Le picaba su garganta y tenía sed, tanta sed. En su mente levemente confundida, el hecho de que pudiese reconocer la voz del hombre y ubicarlo tan fácilmente, era alarmante.

Brillante ojos azules y un pelo dorado que enmarcaba un rostro agradable lo saludaron, y su estomago se apretó. Cada vez que dormía, se tomaba su tiempo antes de despertar—¿Qué si despertaba y encontraba que esta persona se había marchado? Pero estaba aquí, y esto era…esto era Konoha.

Algo se astillo en su pecho, afilados y puntiagudos extremos perforaban su suave piel y cerro sus ojos momentáneamente, aceptando silenciosamente la razón de esto.

_Sasuke…_

Regreso sin si quiera intentar traer de regreso a Sasuke, porque era egoísta y quería a su padre. Porque Sasuke no era la única persona que realmente quería en su vida ahora. También lo quería a _él_, y no había forma de que pudiese dejar esto. Dejarlo a _él_.

Si hubiese querido, el hubiese podido ir tras Sasuke, desafiando todo. Pero entonces…no había ninguna forma de que pudiese desafiar a su padre, ¿cierto?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de su padre, como rayos de luz que salían de su sonrisa y sus ojos curvados hacia arriba. Sujeto su mano y dijo, "¿te estas sintiendo bien?"

"Mmhmm, sip." No había ninguna incomodidad física aquí, Naruto sabía eso, y ese tampoco era el punto. Estaba ocupado siendo dividido por la felicidad que yacía dentro de el al ver a su padre y la abrupta decepción ante el hecho de que había fallado en traer de regreso a Sasuke. Pero entonces…

"¿Cómo, como llegamos a aquí?" pregunto, mirando a escondidas a través de su propio cuarto. No se veía diferente, y aun así se veía lleno por alguna razón. Siempre, su casa se había sentido terriblemente desocupada y vacía, y Naruto en muchas ocasiones había terminado llenándola con sus cosas, llenando cada espacio vació con envases de ramen, con pergaminos de jutsus, armas; solo para que de esa forma no pudiese ver la pintura barata de las paredes y el absoluto vació que la llenaba.

Y aún así, el nunca se había sentido de esta forma. Movió los dedos de sus pies y los hundió en el colchón, el cual, para su sorpresa, no se sentía tan duro como antes.

"Es una larga historia," replico Minato naturalmente. Sus ojos ligeramente desenfocados—como si estuviera observando algo distante y continuo, "el chakra del Kyuubi tomo control de tu cuerpo, así que tuvimos que efectuar una operación de emergencia para arreglarlo. Fue un éxito y aquí estas."

"¿De vuelta en Konoha?" la confirmación sería el golpe final a la misión de rescate a Sasuke que habían tomado sobre si mismos no hace mucho tiempo. Y regreso peor de lo que se fue una vez más, aun si había sido arreglado a medias.

"Sí," su padre asintió, dejando a un lado su mano para ponerse de pie, y dijo, "estamos de regreso en Konoha."

De nuevo, la misma rabia aguda y amarga salió a flote y Naruto recordó la ultima conversación que tuvo con su padre. La forma en que su padre actuaba era como si no estuviera molesto por la frialdad que Naruto mostró la última vez. O…¿era algo mas?

Tal vez su padre había visto la conflictiva mirada de sus ojos, porque se sentó sobre su cama esta vez y no sobre la silla, y miro detenidamente su rostro, viéndose genuinamente preocupado.

"¿Te molesta algo, Naruto?"

"…no, nada me molesta," respondió Naruto evasivamente y giro su rostro hacia otro lado.

"¿Todavía sigues enojado por no ser capaz de ir tras Sasuke-kun?" apresuro Minato.

Naruto pensó sobre eso; era cierto, parte de eso. El saber que Sasuke estaba allí, justo frente a el, tan cerca y sin embargo tan lejos que Naruto quedaría completamente sin aliento si intentaba correr hacia el—pero había tocado a Sasuke—_¡el estaba sólo allí!_—si realmente lo hubiesen intentado, hubiesen podido atrapar a Sasuke. De una u otra forma.

No respondió. Si no sabía como decirlo, no podía responder la pregunta. Apretó sus puños y miro distantemente. No quería balbucear algo que lamentaría como la última vez. Cuando le había dicho a Minato que lo odiaba—no podía hacer eso de nuevo. No había querido en ese entonces, no quería ahora. Naruto no mentía; eso significaba que debía recurrir a la verdad, y el no tenía muy claro cual era esa.

Entonces, la mano de Minato estaba sobre su cabeza y dijo, "voy a salir y traer algo para que comas, ¿esta bien? Pienso en eso hasta entonces."

Y la mano se fue, junto con el hombre y Naruto sintió el dolor casi físico de la ausencia del hombre. No era propio de él tener tiempo para pensar tanto, el cavilar sobre un problema por mucho tiempo. Si fuera una pelea, Naruto se hubiese recuperado de esto fácilmente, porque en una pelea simplemente no tienes tiempo para pensar. La única pelear que había dudado encarar era la de Gaara—porque la soledad de Gaara rivalizaba con la suya, de hecho, la sobrepasaba.

No había estado seguro de si podía enfrentar a tal oponente; la persona que pudo ser pero que fue salvada apenas por la amabilidad de Iruka. Gaara realmente lo había asustado—era como mirarse a un espejo de ¿y si hubiese…? o ¿que si…? Su oscura sombra siendo reflejada, y había asustado a Naruto el cuan lejos pudo llegar a caer.

La miseria era un hoyo sin fondo, no había limites para cuanto podías hundirte y el mero concepto lo había horrorizado. Pero el había superado eso, sólo si era por la seguridad de sus preciadas personas y—

--Minato también era uno de ellos ahora.

Naruto golpeo su propio rostro y gruño suavemente. ¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan complicada? No podía tener un descanso…y ahora el estaba hablando realmente como un llorón.

Sacudió su cabeza y estaba por levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un rostro familiar, asustándolo.

"¿Sakura-chan?"

La chica sonrió y pregunto, "¿puedo entrar?"

* * *

"—bueno, entonces el puso un sello temporal directamente sobre el chakra del Kyuubi y te arreglamos. Entonces, el te trajo todo el camino de regreso hacia acá, hablo con Tsunade-sama—aunque yo no estaba allí, fue solo entre Tsunade-sama, él y Jiraiya-sama. Diablos, incluso Kakashi-sensei no estaba autorizado, y bueho… cuando ellos salieron, estaba de regreso en su henge y Shishou nos ordeno que mantuviéramos silencio hasta que ella se lo informara al concejo y a los otros shinobis."

"¿Qué va a hacer ahora?" pregunto Naruto, moviendo sus piernas que se adormecían debido a estar sentando en la misma posición por un tiempo.

Sakura levanto un dedo y contesto, "por lo que eh oído, él va a estudiar mas sobre los sellos, trabajara contigo para que algo como esto no ocurra."

Naruto frunció el ceño. "No tengo tiempo para eso, necesitamos regresar allá y—"

"Ah, sobre eso," lo corto Sakura, su voz un poco temblorosa. "Tu libertad a sido cortada."

"¿¡Que!?"

"Si, aparentemente, Tsunade-sama hizo un trato con el concejo, el que se mantenía valido hasta que no fueras capturado por el Akatsuki. Se te era permitido salir de la Villa sólo por ese trato. Tsunade-sama tomo directamente la responsabilidad y tú fuiste capturado. Lo que significa que no puedes abandonar la Villa a menos que el concejo te de su expresa autorización."

"¡Eso es pura mierda!" exclamo Naruto. El…no podía creerlo.

"Eso no es todo, Naruto. Oí por Shizune-san que el concejo quiere reemplazar a shishou, sólo es la falta de un buen candidato lo que los a detenido hasta ahora."

"¿Reemplazar a Tsunade no baa-chan? ¿Están locos?" la sangre rugía en sus oídos. ¿Cómo sea atrevían esos viejos peorros a reemplazar a Tsunade? ¿Cómo si quiera lo pensaban?

"Excepto," Sakura ignoro su arranque de rabia y continuo; "que ahora lo tienen."

"Tienen… ¿Qué?"

"Tienen a un perfecto candidato para el trabajo de Hokage."

"¿Quién?"

Sakura suspiro. "¡Tu padre, idiota!" explico con voz aguda y la verdad cayo sobre Naruto.

_Oh, por supuesto…_

"¿Oyaji?" no pudo dejar de preguntar. El hombre era una leyenda, un héroe y uno de los mejores shinobis que Konoha hubiese producido, así que era bastante obvio que lo eligiesen, sin embargo…

"¡Ow! ¿Y eso porque fue?" Naruto hizo una mueca, masagiandose la cabeza donde Sakura recién lo había golpeado. La muchacha de pelo rosa parecía irritada y sin paciencia alguna.

"¿Por qué diablos lo estas llamando _'viejo'_? el es tu padre, ten un poco de respeto, ¡idiota!" agito sus puños de forma amenazante y Naruto se cubrió.

"así que, si no es oyaji, ¿Cómo debería llamarlo entonces?" pregunto, asiéndose a un lado de los puños de Sakura.

"Uh, no sé; ¿Tou-san? ¿Tou-chan, chichiue?" resoplo Sakura, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. "No seas tan irrespetuoso con tu propio padre."

"No estoy seguro si es realmente mi verdadero padre," dijo Naruto con desaliento y Sakura reacciono frente a esa oración.

"¿Qué? No eras tu el que decía-_'¡Sakura-chan, el es realmente mi padre!'_-¿entonces porque diablos estas diciendo que no estas seguro?"

"¡Yo ni siquiera tengo su mismo apellido! Quien es este Uzumaki; ¿Por qué no soy un Namikaze también? Y…y, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si realmente se preocupa por mi, di—" Sakura lo golpeo de nuevo, silenciándolo de forma efectiva.

"¡Idiota! Entonces pregúntale eso; pregúntale ¿Por qué soy Uzumaki Naruto y no Namikaze Naruto? Y ni siquiera digas que no se preocupa por ti. Lo e visto, mientras tu estabas inconciente. El estaba enfermo de la preocupación. ¡Estaba listo para abandonar todo por ti!"

Estaba aburriéndose de este profundo dolor en su pecho; dolía tanto—y lo estaba lastimando en este instante. No estaba acostumbrado a que se preocuparan por él de esa forma. Sabia que muchas personas se preocupaban por el, a muchas personas le agradaba—pero nadie hacia eso abiertamente, nadie nunca demostraba su preocupación por el. La cosa mas grande que alguien hubiese hecho por el abiertamente había sido Sasuke muriendo por el en el País de la Ola, y el intento de Iruka-sensei de salvarlo cuando se entero de Kyuubi.

Y había sido solo… solo Sasuke quien había dicho que el era una persona importante. Sasuke había dicho eso, dos veces. Una cuando habían estado luchando contra Gaara, Sasuke había dicho que no podía dejar que sus personas importantes muriesen de nuevo—y Naruto estaba incluido en ellas—lo sabia. Y de regreso al Valle del Fin, Sasuke lo había llamado preciado amigo.

Pero entonces, fue Sasuke quien había continuado y lo había matado—lo había matado después de todo, en algún nivel. Ese chidori que atravesó su pulmón derecho era una cicatriz que nunca se borraría—no era invisible, y eso era lo que la hacia peor. Naruto nunca había odiado a Sasuke por ello, pero estaba allí y hacia su presencia cada vez que Naruto pensaba en Sasuke.

¿Qué pasaría si Minato le hiciese lo mismo? ¿Qué haría Naruto si Minato lo intentara asesinar? Pensar que tus padres te odian, que te quieren muerto era una cosa; y _saber_ que te odian, te quieren muerto… _intentan_ asesinarte—eso estaba en un nivel completamente diferente.

"¿Qué si el hace lo que Sasuke hizo, Sakura-chan?" pregunto suavemente Naruto, juntando sus manos y abrazándose asimismo. Se sentía helado. Congelado hasta los huesos y no había nada más escalofriante que la absoluta aprensión de su corazón.

"¡No seas un idiota!" exclamo Sakura, pero su voz carecía de cualquier maldad. De hecho, esta salio bastante inestable y adolorida. Tentativamente, estiro sus brazos y puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Naruto, acariciándolos levemente y jalándolo hacia ella.

Ella no sabía. Ella no sabía que incluso las personas como Naruto podían desalentarse abiertamente—pero demostraba cuanto el confiaba en ella, como para no poner una fachada y ser honesto con ella. Para ser vulnerable frente a ella. Si hubiese sido hace tres años atrás, Naruto hubiese sonreído alegremente y lo hubiese dejado ir. Y aun si le hubiese molestado profundamente, no hubiese querido que ella se enterase. No porque no confiara en ella, sólo porque no hubiese querido aproblemarla.

Ella no había sabido que incluso personas como Naruto tenían límites.

Así que los sostuvo, tieso e insensible en sus brazos, esperando que el se recuperase lo suficiente como para hacerla a un lado. Lo que hizo, luego de unos minutos, y Sakura se hizo a un lado inútilmente.

"Gracias Sakura-chan, estaba siendo un idiota," dijo ligeramente, refregando sus ojos y sonriéndole.

"Lo sé, Naruto. Lo sé," respondió calmadamente y se puso de pie. "Ahora me marchare, necesito informarle a Tsunade-sama sobre tu estado actual de salud. Cuídate y no pienses mucho, sólo harás que tu cabeza duela." Agito su mano y se fue antes de que Naruto pudiese darse cuenta de la mofa. Tan pronto como cerro la puerta, escucho sus ruidosas protestas y se rió.

* * *

Naruto desparramo mas agua sobre su rostro y observo el espejo. A través de la vieja superficie reflectiva , podía ver su ahora largo cabello—había crecido un poco mientras andaba por allí y no lo había cortado—el parecido era tan extraña que lo asusto. Respirando profundamente, se alejo y saco una toalla del estante, secándose el rostro con ella—ahora, ¿Quién había puesto una toalla allí?—y la arrojo en alguna parte.

Su estomago gruño mientras entraba a su habitación. Acaricio su estomago y se giro hacia la cocina, esperando encontrar algún ramen allí—ya habiéndose olvidado de que Minato le había dicho sobre preparar comida.

Y cumpliendo su palabra, Minato se sentaba en una de las sillas con dos potes con algo vaporoso dentro de ellos—que Naruto mas tarde descubrió eran miso. Ante la perspectiva de la comida, Naruto resplandeció y su estomago dio un gruñido de aprobación al olor que provenía de los potes.

No había nada como la alegría de tener comida caliente sin tener que prepararla.

Se apresuro hacia la mesa e inspiro profundamente; no era ramen, pero seguía siendo miso y Naruto lo amaba. Se sentó sobre la silla y jalo el pote hacia el y fue entonces que recordó al otro ocupante de la habitación, quien había estado, para sorpresa de Naruto, extrañamente silencioso. A Minato quizás no le agradase charlar, pero raramente era así de silencioso.

Naruto levanto la vista, apartando sus ojos lejos de la comida—aunque reacidamente—y miro a su padre. El hombre estaba sentado con una fría expresión en su cara, pero la inclinación de sus labios contradecía a la pasividad.

Como si sintiera la mirada de Naruto, Minato se giro y observo a Naruto. Parpadeo una vez y entonces aparto su mirada, de regreso a la pared una vez más, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

"Esta… ¿esta todo bien?" pregunto Naruto, sintiéndose incomodo.

"Uzumaki," dijo Minato, su voz era tan suave que si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que había sido su nombre el que dijo, Naruto nunca se hubiese percatado. "Era el nombre de tu madre. Uzumaki kushina."

La garganta de Naruto se seco ligeramente y el movió sus dedos del caliente pote. Así que Minato había oído lo que el y Sakura habían estado hablando, y eso significaba…

"¿Qué… que le ocurrió a ella?" pregunto fuertemente. Era como si las capas protectoras de su corazón se fueran desmoronando, una a una, mientras más tiempo permaneciera con Minato. La verdad sea dicha, Naruto nunca había sabido ninguna otra cosa aparte de su nombre y los fríos ojos que lo seguían. Solo el hecho de que su nombre era Uzumaki Naruto probaba que el estaba vivo. No había nada mas, no había niñez, no habían recuerdos que valiesen ser recordados y no había hogar.

No tenía ningún lugar al cual huir, ningún lugar en el cual esconderse, absolutamente nada.

"Ella murió producto de sus heridas, después de darte a luz," respondió Minato, su voz aun lo suficientemente baja como para ser audible.

Naruto agacho su cabeza y miro abstraídamente la superficie de madera de la mesa y busco palabras. ¿Qué podía preguntar? ¿Y como preguntaría?

"Para mi," continuo el hombre, "sólo hace pocos días que Kushina falleció. Incluso si han pasado años para todos los demás. Deje su cuerpo en el hospital y te lleve conmigo. Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de despedirme adecuadamente de ella o verla irse."

Los ojos de Naruto se dilataron. No había pensado eso. El no podía haber pensado eso. Después de todo, todavía no podía hacer que su mente cobijara el concepto de tener una madre y padre. Ese era el porque Naruto ni siquiera podía adivinar lo que debió ser para Minato…

Fijo su vista, observando el inexpresivo rostro de su padre, pero si alguien sabia donde ver—y Naruto sabía ahora—podía ver el dolor grabado en el rostro de Minato.

Era extraño cuanto se asemejaba el rostro del hombre al suyo en este momento, y cuanto Naruto podía ver y comprender. Era algo que se comunicaba sin palabras y era mas profundo de lo que Naruto pudo alguna vez haber esperado.

Antes de que supiera, estaba levantándose de su silla y cruzaba la mesa, instintivamente buscándolo. Entonces, casi tentativamente, lanzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del hombre y enterró su rostro en la camisa de Minato.

"Lo siento," murmuro suavemente. No tenia nada más que ofrecer, su padre no necesitaba consuelo y Naruto tampoco sabia como entregarlo. Si hubiese sido alguien mas, Naruto hubiese dicho algo, _lo que fuera_, pero no era como si Minato demostrara abiertamente su tristeza. Sólo una simple oración, acarreaba nada más que un mundo de dolor.

"¿Por qué sería?" pregunto Minato, ubicando sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Naruto, acercándolo mas.

"No te odio," continuo Naruto, recordando lo que le había dicho al hombre en el bosque. Esa había sido una de las cosas mas idiotas que había dicho, y eso era decir algo ya que casi todos lo llamaban idiota, con la notable excepción de gente como Gai-sensei y Lee… pero de nuevo, no era como si ellos pudiesen señalar a alguien.

Uno de los brazos presiono más fuerte su cuerpo y entonces dejo de hacerlo, como una señal para que Naruto se moviese y eso hizo. Seguía enojado con Minato, pero no podía seguir actuando frío cuando estaba con el, era imposible.

Lentamente, Naruto camino de regreso a su silla y se sentó; juntando sus dedos e inclinándose para observar el pote de sopa nuevamente. Se había enfriado ligeramente pero seguía viéndose deliciosa.

"¿Qué te hizo Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto casi se ahogo con su saliva. Había estado contemplando la mejor forma de lograr comérselo todo en el mas corto periodo de tiempo, estaba así de hambriento y sin embargo, con esa pregunta, las nauseas lo golpearon con toda su violencia y tubo que detenerse un poco. Bueno, eso era realmente desafortunado, pensó casualmente.

No podía levantar sus ojos para observar a Minato—de todos modos el ya sabia la clase de expresión que encontraría allí. Leve desapruebo, un poco de preocupación y hacia que Naruto se sintiese muy, muy incomodo.

"Nada," contesto naturalmente. Todavía no podía mirarlo, no por temor a ver los ojos del hombre sino por lo que tendría que decir si lo hacia.

"Hm…" tarareo Minato y Naruto se encogió. El no quería hablar de esto, sobre el Valle del Fin, sobre Sasuke y su jodida pelea y conexión. No ahora, tal vez otro día, cuando no fuera tan vulnerable y cuando no pareciera todo tan triste.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?" pregunto Minato, cambiando por completo el tema y Naruto dio un respiro de alivio. Levanto su mirada, aun evadiendo los ojos de Minato y dio toques con sus dedos en la mesa, pensando en la pregunta. Se sentía perfectamente bien y le informo aquello.

"Ya veo," Minato levanto su sopa y dijo, "eso significa que podemos comenzar a entrenar desde mañana."

"¿entrenar?" se levanto Naruto, finalmente encontrando los ojos de Minato y el hombre le sonrió.

"Si," la voz de Minato tomo un tono mas grabe mientras continuaba hablando. "El sello que puse en el Kyuubi es temporal y desaparecerá completamente en sesenta días. Si no puedes hacerte mas fuerte en ese tiempo," Minato se detuvo un poco antes de decir, "morirás."

"¡Bah!" exclamo Naruto, golpeando con su puño la mesa, haciendo tambalear los potes y otros utensilios que se encontrasen sobre ella. "Eso no es un gran asunto. Me volveré mas fuerte y lo haré ¡en menos de sesenta días!"

"Heh," Minato movió su cabeza hacia un lado y dijo, "esta bien, veamos si puedes lograr eso."

Naruto sonrió.

…Continuara

La tipeja que traduce... disfruten...O.O


	21. Chapter 21

**Repercussions**

**Aclaracion:** Este fic es de **Kaikouken**, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3790926/1/Repercussions

**Resumen:**

TRADUCCIÓN,AUTOR: Kaikouken Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Donde el encuentra un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. Spoilers para los capítulos 367, 370Futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

El interludio de Minato I

Esperar al sensei era muchas veces mas que un trabajo problemático. Por alguna razón—que no era tan oscura como su equipo pretendía—a Jiraiya-sensei le gustaba agrupar al equipo en la academia ninja y desde allí partir. La verdad era que, Jiraiya-sensei estaba intentando—y fallando—cortejar a uno de los profesores chunnin de la academia. Ella era inferior en rango e inteligencia y, tal vez, su único merito yacía en su pecho, el que tenía en grandes proporciones.

Minato cruzo y descruzo sus piernas sobre las ramas de uno de los muchos árboles del patio, escuchando la ociosa charla de sus compañeros bajo el. Las hojas refregaban y cosquilleaban su piel desnuda y continuo secándose su sudor con el dorso de su mano, intentado no jadear.

Había estado atrasado, y por lo tanto se había apresurado a llegar, únicamente para encontrar que su sensei aun no los honraba con su presencia. Minato esperaba que Jiraiya-sensei no se hubiese olvidado de ellos, como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones. No porque no fuera muy práctico, sino porque su compañera—Minato estaba seguro—se iría a quejar con Tsunade-sama, y entonces eso no sería muy _práctico_ para la salud de su sensei.

Minato desato su hitai-ate y limpio su frente, disfrutando la frialdad de la briza de la mañana en su húmeda piel. Un pájaro gorjeo a su derecha y la concentración de Minato se quebró por un segundo, y así fue como perdió la oportunidad de mirar el rostro de cierta chica pelirroja. Porque, al siguiente segundo, una de las puertas de la academia fue abierta y con un golpe sordo, un cuerpo pequeño aterrizo en el suelo, inmóvil.

Miro hacia atrás afiladamente, alcanzando su bolso de kunais por instinto, pero se detuvo al reconocer uno de los dos profesores ubicados en la puerta, observando un bulto de marrón y rojo, cubierto de lodo y mugre.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" la chillona voz de Yamada-sensei alcanzo los oídos de Minato y observo con interés como el bulto marrón-rojo intento ponerse de pie y asumir una vaga forma humana.

Era una chica. Pequeña, delgada y baja, con un fangoso cabello rojizo y si no fuera por la delgadez de sus brazos, cintura y piernas, Minato hubiese pensado que ella era un chico. Aun no estaba seguro de que ella fuera realmente una chica. Era difícil de decir hasta que ella hablo de todos modos.

Sus compañeros habían dejado de hablar y estaban observando con ávido interés en como Yamada-sensei regañaba furiosamente a la niña.

"¡tienes doce años!" el otro profesor dijo, su voz impregnada con desaprobación y algo oscuramente hostil que Minato podría sentir. Se preguntaba cual era el asunto. Aunque reevaluó a la persona en cuestión, siendo que aparentemente ella tenía dos años más que él y sus compañeros. ¿De todas formas que hacia ella aun en la academia?

"Ni siquiera puedes crear un simple bunshin; ¡no estás hecha para ser una ninja! ¡Ve a casa!" remarco con voz seca Yamada-sensei, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"no tengo hogar," la chica hablo por primera vez, sobresaltando a Minato. Sonaba joven, terriblemente joven. Y aun así era más vieja que el. La chica jadeo levemente y continuo en un tono que parecía magullado; "no puedo regresar sin haberme convertido en ninja."

El otro profesor se mofo ligeramente, abriendo su boca para darle otro sermón pero la repentina llegada de Jiraiya-sensei zanjo ese asunto esa vez. La mujer se sonrojo y Yamada-sensei se suavizo visiblemente y se volvió mucho más agradable de lo que había estado. Minato noto silenciosamente el cambio, guardándolo para reflexionar mas tarde.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto sensei y Yamada-sensei le quito importancia, preguntándole a la profesora que escoltara a la joven muchacha de vuelta a la escuela y el tema quedo allí. Cuando unos segundos más tarde Jiraiya-sensei se unió al equipo y comenzó a guiarlos a través de Konoha, Minato ya había olvidado lo de la chica pelirroja.

* * *

Sin embargo al día siguiente, resulto ser una interpretación exacta del episodio de ayer, y habían llegado al punto donde la chica se mantenía temblorosamente, puños apretados y desde su ventajoso punto de vista, Minato podía ver la humedad de las lágrimas cerca de sus pies. En principio, Minato concordaba con los profesores: alguien que ni siquiera podía producir un bunshin a la edad de doce simplemente no estaba hecho para ser shinobi.

Pero en la otra mano, tenía que darle el merito por la persistencia que mostraba. Los profesores nunca la lastimaban físicamente, fuera de arrojarla personalmente fuera de clases, pero sus frías 

palabras y agudos insultos eran arma suficiente. La chica, sin embargo, se rehusaba a moverse de su resolución. Ella quería ser Shinobi.

"Tu control del chakra es espantoso," dijo brevemente Yamada-sensei.

La muchacha no respondió. Los temblores en su cuerpo no cesaban, pero ella no se rendía por alguna razón.

"Tu estilo de lucha es bruto y poco refinado, correspondiente al de los vagabundos y peleadores callejeros—no para un ninja."

El otro profesor removió su pie y dijo, "solo continuamos contigo porque el mismo Hokage nos lo pidió. Si no lo hubiese hecho, te hubiésemos echado el primer día. ¿Por qué no te rindes y dejas de molestarnos?"

Un pequeño sollozo se le escapo y el miembro femenino del equipo de Minato se mofo, remarcando despreciativamente la obstinación de la muchacha. Minato apretó sus labios y aparto su vista; el simplemente no estaba interesado en dramas.

"Regresa, ¿quieres? ¡Nuestra clase siempre tiene que estar atrasándose por ti!" dijo Yamada-sensei con creciente impaciencia. Minato se preguntaba cuanto le tomaría golpear a la chica y enviarla de regreso por la fuerza.

"Y ¿d-donde iría?" Hipó la chica. "M-mi familia ¡está muerta! ¡No tengo a donde ir!"

"¿Huh?" exclamo Yamada-sensei, viéndose perturbada por primera vez en todo el intercambio. Minato giro su cabeza y la dejo sobre la húmeda corteza, dándoles otro vistazo a la cadavérica figura y casi vacío contraste de colores esparcido en su vestido y cabello.

"R-recibí una carta de Obaa-san de mi villa esta mañana—nuestro," la chica se detuvo, trago y de alguna forma logro hacer sonar su voz firme. "nuestra villa ya no existe. Se ha ido."

En contra de si, un suave _'oh' _escapo de la boca de Minato y el mordió sus labios, observando quietamente lejos de la patética figura.

"¿Qué?" exclamo la profesora—más fuerte y escandalizada que preocupada. "¿El Sandaime a sido informado de esto?"

"N-no," la chica estaba sacudiendo su cabeza, Minato la vio por el rabillo de su ojo. "siempre quieren que venga aquí a primera hora del día. Y-yo no tuve tiempo…"

Los profesores discutieron silenciosamente algo entre ellos y entonces se llevaron a la chica, muy probablemente a la torre del Hokage. Jiraiya-sensei tampoco se presento ese día, y más tarde se descubrió que había ido en rescate de alguna agresión externa a la villa del remolino—sin embargo, al tiempo que la ayuda llego, ya era muy tarde. La carta que esa chica había recibido era de varios días atrás, eso probaba el lapso de tiempo entre el ataque y la aniquilación de la villa. Minato no vio mas a la muchacha, pero esta vez, no pudo olvidarla.

**fin-**

La tipeja que escribe…disculpen!! TTTT de veras que yo quería traducir pero el estudio no me lo permitía…demasiado café, demasiado trabajo, poco tiempo..mala combinación..sin embargo aquí va…se que es un poco corto…pero ahora creo que podre subir más seguido O.O….porque ahora tengo compu XD…..y no tengo que esperar llegar a mi casa para traducir …. O ir a la universidad O.O….eso….espero que disfruten….O.o….


	22. Chapter 22

**Repercussions**

**Aclaracion**: Este fic es de Kaikouken, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3790926/1/Repercussions

Resumen:

**TRADUCCIÓN, AUTOR: Kaikouken** Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Donde el encuentra un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. Spoilers para los capítulos 367, 370Futuro SasuNaruSasu

* * *

Era un día caluroso, mucho más caluroso que ayer. Las lluvias ya casi habían terminado y una tardía ola de calor todavía persistía, sólo intensificando la humedad. Era el tipo de calor pegajoso que dificultaba el poder respirar y merodear por allí.

Hoy Naruto se había despertado tarde, mas tarde de lo normal como podía ver por la ventana de su cuarto y la inclinación de los rayos de sol que golpeaban el piso. El casi esperaba encontrar a Minato durmiendo junto a su cama, pero ese no era el caso de hoy. La casa estaba misteriosamente en silencio así que no parecía que el sujeto estuviese, aunque Minato podía ser realmente silencioso cuando quería, así que Naruto no podía estar seguro.

Lentamente, Naruto se giro y se sentó, removiendo las frazadas que cubrían su cuerpo, poniéndolas a un lado. Las doblaría más tarde, si tenía tiempo…y ganas. Naruto no era conocido por sus habilidades domesticas de todas formas. El se arrastro de su cama y camino suavemente hacia el baño, pensando vagamente sobre la nueva suavidad de su cama. Se pregunto exactamente cuando su apelmazada cama se transformo en una no-apelmazada, a falta de otra palabra.

Diez minutos más tarde Naruto estaba sentado en uno de los banquetes de la cocina, esperando que el agua hirviese para poder preparar su ramen y salir de una vez de la casa. Minato no se encontraba en ningún parte, lo que significaba que el tipo había salido de la casa. Naruto comprendía eso; Minato querría ver como la villa había cambiado, como habían cambiado las personas y si la podía reconocer o no. Se había sentido en cierta medida así cuando había regresado de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya luego de tres años. Si las cosas podían cambiar así de rápido en tres años, ¿Cuánto cambiarían en quince?

"Ah," exclamo Naruto cuando hirvió la olla y la quito de la estufa, apagando esta última. Cuidadosamente, desparramo el agua caliente sobre su ramen y espero a que los fideos estuviesen listos para ser comidos. Su estomago gruño y el busco los palillos, separándolos. Sonriendo, el jalo el tazón hacia sí y estaba por comenzar a masticar los—

"¡Yo!"

"¡Waaah!" exclamo Naruto y casi derrama el contenido de su ramen sobre sí mismo. Había reconocido la voz, sólo un segundo más tarde, y eso lo enojo. Sin levantar la vista, agarro la aún caliente olla y lo lanzo hacia el intruso. Sabía que el hombre lo esquivaría, sin embargo, aunque el hombre conocía bien a Naruto, no debería ser capaz de anticipar el agua caliente que la olla contenía. Incluso si el hombre era un genio, allí no había tiempo para pensar en eso.

"Oww… ¡mocoso de mierda!" Naruto sonrió satisfecho y bebió ruidosamente su ramen. El hombre había esquivado la mayoría, pero aun así había logrado quemarse un poco.

Unos cuantos segundos más tarde, la otra silla del cuarto era ocupada por un enfurecido Sannin y Naruto sintió que era un día realmente bueno.

Hasta que Jiraiya abrió su boca.

"¿Dónde está Minato?"

"¿Cómo diablos lo voy a saber?" pregunto Naruto, tragando la ultima parte de su ramen y lanzando el pote vacio lejos. "No es como si me lo dijera cuando se iba." Agrego cuando Jiraiya no dijo nada.

"…Naruto—" Naruto lo corto antes de que pudiese continuar.

"Ya no estoy enojado con él. No tienes que defenderlo."

"No iba a hacer eso," replico Jiraiya plácidamente. "Eres lo suficiente viejo, aunque Dios sabe cuán idiota eres. El no tiene idea de cómo lidiar contigo y tú tampoco tienes la más mínima idea de cómo lidiártelas con él. Kakashi era un chico mucho mas diferente para tratar con él y—" los ojos de Jiraiya adquirieron una mirada perdida mientras continuaba, "—Obito era…"

"¿Quién? ¿Qué?" pregunto Naruto cuando Jiraiya no continuo.

"No importa," Jiraiya le quito importancia y dijo, "el punto es, que tú no eres como Kakashi. Tú ni siquiera eres de la edad de los niños que Minato sabe tratar. De hecho, tú no eres un niño. La última vez que te vio, ni siquiera tenías unas horas de nacido. Y ahora, ¡mírate! Eres difícilmente un niño—aunque siempre eh tenido mis dudas con respecto a tu edad mental."

"Ahaha, muy gracioso. ¡Ve al grano, ero-sennin!"

"Ya lo hice." Dijo Jiraiya inexpresivamente.

Naruto le frunció el ceño. "Me voy," dijo luego de una breve pausa y se pudo de pie.

"¿Dónde?" Jiraiya también se levanto.

"Por lo menos no fuera de la ciudad," dijo Naruto y lo miro inclinando sus ojos. "No lo tengo permitido, después de todo."

"Así que te dijo." No era una pregunta.

"Uh-ah, sip, lo hizo."

"¿No vas a hacer un gran alboroto de eso?" pregunto Jiraiya, inclinándose contra uno de los contenedores de la cocina y observando como la espalda de Naruto se tensaba.

"Lo voy a hacer, voy a hablar con Tsunade no baa-chan sobre esto."

"¿Y qué le vas a decir cuando la encuentres?"

"Le agradeceré."

Los labios de Jiraiya se torcieron levemente. "¿Por qué cosa, mocoso?"

"Ella arriesgo mucho por mi bienestar, puedo al menos agradecérselo, ¿no?" Naruto giro su cabeza y le sonrió.

"Huh, eres un mocoso idiota después de todo," el hombre mayor sacudió su cabeza y alcanzo a Naruto para desordenar sus cabellos.

"Entonces, ero-sannin," pregunto Naruto una vez que retiro la ofensiva mano de Jiraiya y arreglo su cabello dejándolo como habitualmente lo utilizaba; "¿ me tomaste como tu aprendiz sólo porque era su hijo?"

Jiraiya contrajo sus ojos. "¿Tienes que preguntar eso, mocoso?"

Naruto junto sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos; no podía mirar a Jiraiya, por razones que el mismo no comprendía. "No lo sé, me gustaría pensar que me escogiste por mi potencial, ¿pero como supuestamente voy a saberlo? Tú nunca me dices nada. Nadie lo hace. Ellos ni siquiera me dijeron de…_ el._

Jiraiya no respondió. Naruto lo miro por un segundo entonces volvió a agachar la mirada. Esperaba que al menos Jiraiya pudiese decirle la razón para esconder tal cosa de él, pero incluso el no hablaría. ¿Por qué nunca le dijeron?

"Yo… tú fuiste la primera persona que se hizo responsable de mi. Fuiste la primera persona que se tomo el tiempo y me ayudo. Luego de Iruka-sensei, tú fuiste el único que estuvo allí para mi, creyó en mí—sin importar cuánto niegues eso." Naruto volvió a levantar la vista y esta vez, sus ojos estaban nublados. "yo—yo nunca podre decidir quién fue más padre para mi, tu o Iruka-sensei. Pero, yo siempre te considere como…" dejo de hablar, incapaz de decir lo que quería. Así que simplemente cerró su boca y le dio la espalda al hombre.

"No quería tomarte porque eras su hijo," hablo Jiraiya, asustando a Naruto. "No quería entrenarte en un comienzo, ese es el porqué te mantuve lejos aunque supongo que debí haberte llevado conmigo aun antes de que te graduaras. Pero no pude hacerlo. No quería. Tenía miedo de fallarte también. Pero entonces el Akatsuki comenzó a moverse y alguien debía asegurarse de que no terminaras muerto tan pronto como ellos estuvieran a diez pies de ti, así que tuve que venir y llevarte lejos." Jiraiya quedo en silencio y estimo a Naruto con ojos solemnes.

"¿E-es eso cierto?" pregunto Naruto. No podía creerlo. ¿Realmente era por eso? ¿Por el Kyuubi y porque él era un Jinchuuriki? ¿Era eso?"

"Si, inicialmente. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que tenías mucho potencial y entonces decidí entrenarte aun más duro. Sin embargo, entonces lograste meterte en al lio de los Uchihas y todo estaba casi arruinado."

"Pero entonces quise entrenar así que me llevaste lejos de Konoha," apresuro Naruto.

"Exacto."

"Ya veo," dijo brevemente Naruto y volvió a sentarse, soportando su peso sobre sus codos y cerrando sus ojos. "¿Qué si me hubiese rehusado?" pregunto repentinamente.

"No lo hubieses hecho."

Naruto miro a Jiraiya. "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

La boca del hombre se torció en una amarga sonrisa y dijo, "créeme. Sabía que querrías hacerte más fuerte a todo costo."

"No, quiero decir, ¿Qué tal si no hubiésemos tenido tiempo? ¿Qué tal si Orochimaru hubiese estado dispuesto a cambiar cuerpos en ese instante?"

"No lo hubiese hecho," Jiraiya se sentó y sostuvo su mentón sobre su palma. "Él quería un cuerpo poderoso, Sasuke necesitaba entrenar y aprender el jutsu que Orochimaru hubiese querido realizar antes. También, cada uno de sus futuros cuerpos pasa a través de una gran cantidad de experimentos y varias operaciones son realizadas en ellos, de otra forma, fácilmente rechazarían el espíritu de Orochimaru luego de un tiempo. Ellos tienen que ser especialmente entrenados."

"Eso es enfermo," dijo Naruto, disgustado. Sabía que Orochimaru era un bastardo enfermo, pero no sabía exactamente en qué medida.

"Ese es Orochimaru para ti," Jiraiya sonrió tristemente.

Naruto observo sus manos ubicadas sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño ante un distante pero vivido recuerdo. El recuerdo que lo atormentaba. Arrugo su frente y apretó su mandíbula. Era un alivio que Orochimaru estuviese muerto… sólo, que no lo estaba. El vivía en Kabuto, y ese hecho por si sólo lo hacía temblar de repulsión. ¿Y no fue luego de que Kabuto se retirara que ese tipo con mascara naranja se apareciera y se burlara de el utilizando a Sasuke como carnada? El recuerdo de esa parte era bastante borroso y lo siguiente que el recuerda es haber despertado en un desolado refugio en el País del Rio.

"Bueno," la voz de Jiraiya saco a Naruto de su reminiscencia y levanto la vista mientras el hombre de pelo blanco se levantaba pesadamente. "Me marchare ahora."

"¿Te vas?" pregunto Naruto.

"Si," Jiraiya rasco su mejilla ligeramente y le dijo a Naruto. "Me marcho."

Naruto se levanto, golpeando el respaldo de la silla mientras lo hacía. Se sentía extraño, ver marchar a Jiraiya ahora. Se había preguntado, deseado que Jiraiya permaneciera más tiempo ahora que… Minato estaba aquí. "¿Realmente te vas?"

"Si, sé que Tsunade es capaz de manejar las cosas de este lado, así que debo irme y ver que es lo que esta planeando Akatsuki ahora. Siendo que la extracción del Kyuubi fallo, supongo que deben estarse reagrupando, eso es el porqué es necesario que vaya."

La boca de Naruto se abrió ligeramente. "Ellos volverán a venir tras de mí, ¿cierto?" pregunto.

"Lo harán," confirmo Jiraiya. "Si no es ahora, entonces en unos meses más. Siendo que ellos aun están recolectando otros Bijuu. De todas formas, me voy, ¡no molestes a otro chico demasiado!" con eso, Jiraiya le dio un golpecito en la espalda a Naruto y salió por la ventana. Naruto lo observo marcharse, aun observando cuando ya había desaparecido de vista, se sentó de nuevo en la silla, sintiéndose inexplicablemente cansado.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después, Naruto estaba aburridísimo. Había pospuesto su visita a Tsunade por ahora, y eso significaba que no tenía nada que hacer. Minato estaba perdido, por lo que tampoco podía entrenar, ya que el hombre le había prohibido hacer cualquier cosa que no involucrara su supervisión—algo con respecto a ese sello que había puesto sobre Kyuubi. No que Naruto pudiese entender mucho de la jerga de sellos que Minato había utilizado, pero estaba seguro de que era malo y era mejor no arriesgarse.

No tenia deseos de morir sin antes haberle pateado el trasero a Sasuke—y traerlo de regreso a Konoha. Para Naruto, esas dos estaban interrelacionadas.

No había nada más que hacer excepto darle una visita a Ichiraku Ramen y comer un poco más. Supuso que a nadie le importaba eso, e Ichiraku estaba dentro de los bordes de Konoha, lo que significaba que el concejo no tendría razones para quejarse tampoco. Era gracioso, la manera en que tantas restricciones estuviesen puestas sobre él, y que tantas personas estuviesen constantemente asegurándose de que estuviese a salvo. El concejo tenía sus propios intereses, pero el resto de ellos—sus amigos y su padre, ellos_ realmente_ se preocupaban por él. Luego de una vida de negligencia, repentinamente Naruto tenía tantas personas alrededor de él.

Era retorcido de cierto modo. A Naruto le gustaba y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo, por razones que ni siquiera él sabía.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Naruto se cambio el pijama que había estado usando y comenzó a buscar su chaqueta negra-anaranjada. La encontró abarrotada dentro del canasto de ropa sucia y arrugo su nariz. Ya era tiempo de que hiciera algo de lavado también, siendo que había estado lejos de casa por mucho tiempo. En misiones, todo lo que podía hacer era lavarla con agua y esperar que se secara. Si estaba demasiada sudada, olería y eso tal vez alertara al enemigo sobre su localización. Higiene no era una de las mayores prioridades, pero el asalto sí.

Naruto la saco del bulto de ropa y la levanto hacia su cara, oliendo el sector de las axilas para asegurarse de que no oliese demasiado. No lo hacía, para su alivio. Considerándose presentable, Naruto giro sobre sus tacones y se congelo a la vez que dolor quemaba su lado izquierdo del cráneo.

Apretó su frente, presionando el talón de su palma en su ojo izquierdo—lo que fuese que detuviese el quemante dolor. Se sentía como si su cabeza hubiese sido ensartada por una barra de acero caliente, y como si su ojo se fuese a salir. Se torció hacia el suelo y gimió suavemente, sosteniéndose asimismo con su mano derecha, clavando sus uñas en el frio suelo. Era un dolor que nunca había sentido y por lo tanto no sabía como lidiar con el.

Sudor caía de su frente y tirito debido al inesperado frío, sintiendo su piel punzar desagradablemente. El dolor se estaba incrementando regularmente y todo el mundo continuaba nublándose, caliente rojo y cegador blanco; Naruto sabía que esto no podía ser un dolor de cabeza normal. No podía ser.

Naruto apretó sus dientes a la vez que una nueva ola de dolor lo golpeaba, y sus ojos se cerraron inesperadamente, apretando tan fuerte que sus músculos faciales dolían. Tomo un tembloroso aliento y callo, estrellándose de cara contra el suelo; su mano se había resbalado debido al sudor. El frío suelo se sentía ligeramente agradable contra la caliente frente y Naruto suspiro, y entonces ocurrió.

Como si algo hubiese explotado tras sus pestañas, Naruto estaba cegado por el rayo blanco y entonces lo vio. Lo vio a _él_. Lo que vio le provoco nauseas y entonces se desmayo.

* * *

Naruto se despertó con el sonido de silenciosas voces en algún lugar cercano. El las reconoció sin mayor problema; una era la de su padre y la otra era de Sakura-chan.

"…no hay nada malo en él," estaba diciendo Sakura.

"Eso es lo que me está preocupando. No hay razón para que él se desmayara," escucho la pensativa voz de Minato y se retorció. Ya no dolía, ¿pero qué diablos era ese dolor? Y… y lo que había visto era…

Una cálida mano—demasiado grande para ser la de Sakura—toco su frente y Naruto abrió sus ojos, mirando directamente a los preocupados ojos de su padre.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunto Minato, removiendo su mano y dándole un ligero codazo para que se sentara junto a él. Naruto se movió para darle espacio y dijo todo lo que había sentido; sin embargo, había una cosa que no quería decir, lo que había visto antes de perder la conciencia.

"¿Puede ser ese un efecto secundario al sellado del chakra de Kyuubi, y la liberación periódica del sello?" pregunto Sakura y Naruto se giro para mirarla. Su rosado cabello estaba ligeramente desordenado, como si ella acabase de despertarse y se hubiese apresurado a venir. Se sentía culpable de preocuparla innecesariamente—si no había nada malo en el, entonces la visita de Sakura había sido una pérdida de tiempo.

"Es una posibilidad," contesto Minato con una extraña voz, entonces observo a Naruto con una mirada que ponía inquieto al rubio más joven. Era como si Minato supiera que Naruto estaba ocultando algo. Aunque Naruto esperaba que ese no fuese el caso—porque, maldita intuición paterna, el no estaba listo para compartirlo con nadie aun.

"Lamento preocuparte, Sakura-chan," dijo Naruto disculpándose. Los ojos de Sakura se dilataron y su rostro se torció en algo que Naruto no pudo identificar. Pero fuese lo que fuese, hacia que algo en su pecho se agitase. Nunca había visto esa mirada dirigida a él, no de Sakura.

"Está bien," ella respondió luego de unos segundos. "Entonces me marcho, cuídate, Naruto." Había parecido como si ella fuese a decir algo más, pero no. Esto dejo perplejo a Naruto aun mucho después que Sakura se fue.

"¿Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo?" pregunto Minato el segundo que estuvieron solos.

"N-no, no hay nada." Naruto corrió su mirada, sabiendo bien Minato no iba a dejar el asunto tan fácilmente.

"¿Tiene que ver con tu desmayo?"

Naruto pensó aquello. "No lo sé," admitió finalmente.

Esperaba que Minato indagase aun mas pero el hombre permaneció callado; el tampoco se movió. Continuaba a su lado, una cálida y solida presencia que siempre estaría allí, parecía. Naruto enterró su cara en la almohada y pensó en aquello. La única razón por la que no estaba hablando de aquello era porque no podía creérselo el mismo. Pero tal vez—

"Vi algo extraño," dijo, su voz silenciada por la almohada.

"¿Extraño, como qué?" pregunto Minato luego de que Naruto no continuo.

"Vi a Sasuke, pero no parecía como un sueño—era más una memoria." Naruto se movió ligeramente, intentado recordar las imágenes exactas que había visto. Había tanto rojo, no, el mundo entero estaba bañado de rojo—fuese sangre o algo mas, Naruto no podía decir con seguridad. Era como si hubiese estado mirando todo con anteojos rojos, Tampoco se sentía como si mismo.

"Sasuke estaba peleando conmigo," dijo inseguro, porque se sentía así, ¿pero cómo podía estar seguro cuando no sabía si era o no él? "Se veía herido, pero no era _esa _pelea." No explico que era _esa_ pelea; no era por la falta de intentos, él sabía que no sería capaz. "Estaba sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo, creo." Naruto apretó sus ojos intentando recordar. Ciertamente se sentía como si estuviera sosteniendo el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke, clavando sus uñas en su carne, y algo más. Había algo más que Naruto estaba seguro que le estaba haciendo. ¿Pero qué?

"¿Y?" apresuro Minato.

"Y tú también estabas allí—a mi lado, y no sé, tú estabas haciendo algo." Naruto levanto su cabeza porque ahora recordaba haber visto a Minato también. "¿Sabes algo al respecto?" pregunto.

Minato no respondió, Naruto se removió aun más y abrazo su peso sobre su codo izquierdo y se levanto lo suficiente para observar el rostro del hombre. Sin embargo, para mayor desagrado de Naruto, el rostro de Minato estaba completamente en blanco.

"¿Oyaji?" pincho la cadera de Minato con un dedo. Asusto a Minato y la emoción de hecho se registro en su rostro.

"Oh, lo siento, sólo estaba pensando sobre aquello."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Sobre lo que me acabas de decir," respondió Minato.

Naruto rodo sus ojos y se sentó. No había ningún efecto persistente del dolor y Naruto se sentía bastante fresco y energético. Se deslizo más cerca del hombre y pregunto en un tono casi petulante, "¿y que estabas _pensando_?"

Minato sonrió y dijo, "te diré mañana cuando comencemos el entrenamiento."

Naruto frunció el ceño.

…**Continuara**

LA tipeja que traduce, ….weno…aquí les va . --espero que no hallan muchas faltas ortográficas…XD….disfruten…queda un capitulo y alcanzamos a la autora que hace rato que no actualiza O.O…TTTT….quiero saber q pasa….TTTT


	23. Chapter 23

**Repercussions**

**Aclaracion**: Este fic es de Kaikouken, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo, el link para llegar al fic en su lenguaje original es el siguiente www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/s/3790926/1/Repercussions

Resumen:

**(TRADUCCIÓN, AUTOR: Kaikouken**) Es en medio del fuego y el viento que Naruto encuentra la paz, un hogar. Donde el encuentra un tipo que supuestamente debía estar muerto y que afirma ser su padre. Spoilers para los capítulos 367, 370(Futuro SasuNaruSasu)

* * *

Umino Iruka mordió sus labios ligeramente a la vez que se ubicaba frente al departamento de Naruto, preguntándose silenciosamente si era prudente ir o no. No había nada que lo detuviese por lo que había entendido de las ambiguas palabras de Tsunade-sama.

Hace un día atrás que se había enterado del regreso de Naruto, cuando se encontró con Kiba y sus compañeros fuera de un campo de entrenamiento. No estaba entrenando, por supuesto, ya que acababan de regresar de una misión bastante larga, y todo eso se reducía a un solo hecho crucial: estaban de regreso. Lo que significaba que Naruto también estaba de regreso. Los pies de Iruka inconscientemente se movieron hacia ellos y hasta que extrajera la mayor cantidad de hechos del trió, no podía dejarlos ir.

Aunque desafortunadamente, no había mucho que extraer de ellos. Parecían bastante reticentes con él—bueno, Shino siempre era lacónico, a excepción de sus casuales observaciones, pero aparte de eso, incluso el hablador de Kiba parecía reacio a dar alguna información. Lo más que pudo sacar de ellos era que Naruto estaba a salvo y con vida, y el Akatsuki no había logrado extraer al Kyuubi de él.

Esto lo habría dejado tranquilo, si no hubiese sido por la actitud que sus tres ex estudiantes habían adoptado—parecían molestos. Entonces, Iruka se encontró con Sakura y su comportamiento lo convenció de que definitivamente algo no andaba bien y dirigió sus pasos hacia el edificio del Hokage. No quería interrogar al Hokage, más bien preguntarle educadamente si Naruto estaba de regreso, y si podía o no verlo.

Sabía que la mejor persona para hablar de Naruto sería el chico en sí. Sin embargo, las palabras de Tsunade lo molestaron. Incluso ahora, podía ver el distinguido ceño y los torcidos labios de Tsunade mientras le decía—no, le aconsejaba que no visitara a Naruto, no en este momento. Le molestaba a Iruka. Por un lado, no quería ir contra las indirectas órdenes de la Hokage, pero por el otro, su preocupación por Naruto sobrepasaba todo lo demás. Y aquí estaba, frente el hogar de Naruto, construyendo su resolución para entrar.

El provisorio sentimiento le dio paso lentamente a la ansiedad que sentía por el bienestar de Naruto y ya no fue capaz de detenerse. Tenía que ver a Naruto hoy, y descubrir por si mismo lo 

que molestaba a sus otros estudiantes y que había hecho fruncir el ceño de Tsunade de esa manera.

Levantando su mano, Iruka golpeo la puerta con sus nudillos dos veces y se quedo quieto, esperando el sonido de pasos o la menor oleada de chakra que revelase la presencia de Naruto. Iruka se sorprendió ligeramente cuando escucho el suave click de la cerradura al ser abierta y el crujido de la puerta mientras se abría. No hubo sonido o signo que revelase movimiento—esta persona no era Naruto.

Retrocedió, inseguro de que esperar y observo atentamente mientras la puerta se abría lo suficiente para revelar un rostro completamente desconocido. Un hombre alto, con oscuro cabellos, ojos sombríos y agradables rasgos fueron visibles. El rostro era pasivo, liso como si fuera una roca y sus ojos no decían nada. Si ese hombre estaba sorprendido de ver a Iruka allí, no lo demostró.

"… ¿Sí?" pregunto el hombre con cordial. Sólo por un momento, hubo un parpadeo de reconocimiento en sus ojos, pero desapareció tan rápido que Iruka considero que era su imaginación.

"¿Dónde está Naruto?" Iruka iba a ser descortés. El _quería_ ver a Naruto.

El hombre giro su cabeza hacia ambos lados y hacia atrás, observando dentro de la casa, entonces dijo, "no está en casa."

"¿Quién eres tú?" demando Iruka, sintiéndose levemente irritado por la actitud más bien relajada del hombre que le recordaba al sensei de Naruto, Hatake Kakashi.

El hombre sonrió y dijo, "temo que no tengo permitido decir eso."

Iruka resistió las ganas de maldecir. Parecía como si el hombre estuviera jugando con él, por lo que Iruka estaba tentado a golpearlo en la cara. El era, por naturaleza, un hombre amante de la paz, pero Naruto provocaba en el algo que el mismo no comprendía.

"¿Tu eres?" de alguna forma la pregunta del hombre se registro en su mente y alzo la mirada, inconsciente de cuando había apartado la vista.

"Tampoco puedo decirte eso, ¡no hasta que me digas quien eres y que haces en la casa de Naruto!"

El hombre se cambio de pose, su cuerpo tomando una posición ligeramente defensiva en comparación a su actitud relajada que tenía anteriormente, y dijo, asintiendo su cabeza hacia la derecha, "no estoy sin supervisar aquí. ¿Estoy seguro de que notaste los guardias ANBU alrededor de la casa?"

Iruka se sorprendió. No había notado eso. Era ahora que notaba los guardias ANBU, y eran más bien obvios, siendo que Iruka ahora podía verlos. Sin embargo, sintió la fastidiosa idea de que los guardias ANBU se habían ubicado a la vista para que el pudiese verlos. Y aún si eso no era cierto, esta persona era al menos un ninja de nivel jounin para detectar la presencia de los ANBU. O un chuunin muy hábil.

"Naruto fue requerido por la Hokage, regresara pronto." Iruka lo volvió a mirar, consciente de los negros ojos que lo escudriñaban y aún así no lo juzgaban.

Ahora Iruka comprendía la inquietud y la incomodidad en la mirada de sus estudiantes; tenía que ser por esta persona. Quien era el y porque estaba viviendo con Naruto, Iruka no podía comprender, pero estaba seguro de que algo mas bien increíble había ocurrido—bueno o malo, no lo sabía.

"Umino Iruka," dijo con decisión. La sonrisa del hombre se amplió al oír el nombre y se hizo a un lado en la puerta, dando un paso hacia tras para invitarlo a pasar.

"Pasa, podemos esperar por Naruto juntos. El va a regresar muy pronto."

Iruka dudo brevemente, con el pretexto de mirar como el sol subía—sería el mediodía en aproximadamente dos horas. Entonces entro, cerrando la puerta tras de si y siguiendo al misterioso pelinegro.

* * *

"¿Quieres algo de té?" pregunto educadamente, sacudiendo a Iruka de su ensueño. El había estado silenciosamente observando la casa de Naruto, intentando detectar cualquier cambio, pero no detecto ninguno. Se giro para enfrentar al otro hombre y asintió, esperando no ser envenenado. El hombre estaba utilizando ropas casuales, pero estaba claro que era un ninja—uno muy hábil por la forma en que se manejaba.

"¿Estás viviendo con Naruto o simplemente lo estas visitando? Pregunto Iruka luego de un rato, observando como el hombre hervía agua.

El hombre pensó la pregunta antes de contestarla, "estoy viviendo con Naruto."

… _¿Qué demonios?_

"No te preocupes," continuo el hombre, "no voy a herirlo—y no soñaría con eso."

Iruka se removió en su asiento, intranquilo, pero de alguna forma incapaz de continuar esa línea de interrogación. ¿Una vez más, que estaba asiendo aquí? Naruto no estaba aquí, por lo que Iruka sabia, este hombre tal vez ya le había hecho algo a Naruto y…

"¿Naruto está bien?" preguntó, dándole voz a sus preocupaciones. Era cierto; había estado muerto de la preocupación por el bienestar de Naruto. El niño que consideraba como su estudiante preferido y alguien mucho más cercano, más querido. Apretó sus puños y bajo su mirada hacia la superficie de madera de la mesa, sintiendo lentamente como aumentaba la impotencia sobre su espalda.

El hombre hizo una pausa en su quehacer, deteniendo sus movimientos como si estuviera sorprendido, y no dio respuesta alguna por un tiempo. Iruka espero, cada segundo pesando en su mente, temiendo en demasiadas formas la respuesta. Entonces el hombre hablo, con una voz mucho más seria a la anterior:

"No, pero lo estará—pronto."

"¿Qué diablos significa eso?"

El hombre se giro repentinamente y puso una taza repleta de vaporoso té frente a él, antes de jalar una silla y sentarse contrario a él. Tenía una extraña sonrisa en sus labios que perturbaba al chuunin y por poco olvida su pregunta sobre lo dicho por el hombre anteriormente.

"Naruto habló de ti," sentencio el hombre, doblando sus manos frente a él.

"¿Lo hizo?"Pregunto, perplejo. Iruka estaba sorprendido; ¿Por qué Naruto hablaría de él con un extraño?

El hombre asintió. "Lo hizo, me conto como lo invitabas al ramen y eras agradable con él." Iruka se sonrojo levemente. "Me dijo que no lo odiabas por ser el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi."

Iruka casi desparramo todo su té sobre sí mismo. Levanto la vista, asustado. ¿Cómo este hombre sabía algo como eso? O el era un ninja de Konoha—para saber la identidad de Naruto, o un miembro del Akatsuki. Pero eso no tenía sentido—y también, porque Naruto le diría algo como eso a un completo desconocido.

"Naruto no diría eso," se encontró diciendo antes de que pudiese detenerse y en respuesta, la sonrisa del hombre se amplio.

"No lo hizo, tienes razón." Se detuvo, entonces continuo, "no dijo la ultima parte, pero puedo adivinarlo. Por la forma en que habla de ti. Tu también perdiste un montón en ese ataque, ¿correcto?"

Sus padres habían muerto. Por supuesto que había perdido mucho, pero eso no significaba que odiara a Naruto. Naruto _no era_ Kyuubi. Incluso antes de _ese_ incidente, Iruka nunca había despreciado a Naruto.

"Naruto no es Kyuubi," dijo Iruka.

"Por supuesto que no lo es," murmuro el hombre. Iruka finalmente volvió a alzar la vista y estuvo sorprendido de ver casi el terrorífico cambio del rostro del hombre. Pero antes de que pudiese procesar aquello, el timbre de la puerta sonó y en un flash el hombre estaba fuera de la silla. Iruka no lo había visto moverse. _¿Qué d…?_

Se sentó, estupefacto, a la vez que Naruto ingresaba—habiendo regresado de su visita a la Hokage, justo como el hombre había predicho.

* * *

"Oya—mmmphh…" Naruto se retorció mientras Minato firmemente colocaba una mano sobre su boca, impidiendo que continuase hablando. Su padre estaba en un henge y había un divertido brillo en sus ojos que Naruto había llegado a asociar a problemas. El hombre andaba en algo, Naruto podía asegurarlo. Relajo sus hombros y parpadeo cuestionablemente a su padre.

"Hay alguien que quiere verte," suspiro Minato, moviendo su cabeza hacia la casa.

"Hmmm…" zumbo Naruto y golpeteo la mano de Minato con su dedo, pidiendo silenciosamente al hombre que removiese su mano. Minato lo hizo, pero de una forma muy impenitente, y le sonrió. Naruto rodo sus ojos y pregunto, "¿Quién es?"

"Tu Iruka-sensei," replico Minato, asiéndose a un lado para que Naruto pudiese ingresar. "Quítate las sandalias," sin perder un segundo.

"Está bien," dijo Naruto y así lo hizo, sin enojarse mientras su mente era arrojada a una jungla de ideas. ¿Por qué estaba Iruka-sensei aquí? Y ¿cómo diablos iba a explicar lo de… bueno, Minato?

"Aunque él no sabe quien soy," dijo el rubio mayor, leyendo misteriosamente la mente de Naruto y el más joven frunció el ceño. Su padre nuevamente le había dado la tarea más difícil. Ahora el tendría que explicar todo _y_ revelar la verdad. ¿No podía Minato decirle y ya—para prepararlo para lidiar con el asunto?

"¡Le podías haber dicho!" se quejo, asegurándose de no levantar la voz demasiado. Minato se encogió de hombros.

"Tsunade-sama dijo que nadie debe saber de mi—por ahora"

"No puedo esconder cosas como esta de Iruka-sensei."

"Entonces cuéntale," sugerido Minato.

Naruto abrió su boca y luego la cerró. No había beneficio en alegar con Minato, especialmente en ese tema. No había nada que argumentar de todos modos, y también estaba cansado luego de la reunión con Tsunade—la mujer estaba simplemente loca.

Con Minato siguiéndolo, Naruto rápidamente se encontró en la cocina donde Iruka-sensei estaba sentado, un taza en sus manos y una expresión en blanco en su rostro. Naruto resistió las ganas de suspirar; esa expresión era el quehacer de su padre, estaba seguro de eso. Pobre Iruka-sensei.

"¡Iruka-sensei!" dijo alegremente, casi tirando al hombre mientras lo abrazaba. El hombre grito y entonces se compuso rápidamente, debido a los muchos años de experiencia sobre sus hombros cuando se refiere a Naruto. Palmoteo la espalda de Naruto incómodamente, pero en el interior estaba aliviado de ver al niño sano y salvo.

"A pasado tiempo, dijo, mirando cariñosamente la cara de Naruto. El chico se veía más grande ahora, de lo que Iruka recordaba. Mayor y más alto.

"¡Tu ya nunca me vienes a ver! Naruto hizo un puchero mientras se sentaba frente a Iruka, y por un momento, el chuunin se olvido del otro hombre y todas las cosas confusas que había estado viendo y oyendo.

"Difícilmente andas por aquí," contesto Iruka, sonriendo. Naruto estaba bien. Realmente lo estaba. Sin embargo, había algo que había cambiado en el, se veía… ¿más feliz, tal vez?—Iruka no estaba seguro.

"Ahahaha, supongo," admitió Naruto, rascándose la mejilla avergonzado. Era cierto, difícilmente se quedaba en Konoha. O estaba persiguiendo a Sasuke o entrenando aún más para hacerse fuerte. Había olvidado lo que era pasar un día de ocio—bueno, hasta que Minato llego y Kyuubi se hizo más problemático.

"Naruto, ¿Cuándo regresaste?" pregunto Iruka, incapaz de aguantar su curiosidad.

"Uh, como hace un día—creo. Oya—digo, ¿Cuándo regresamos?" se giro hacia el hombre pelinegro e Iruka recordó la presencia del otro de nuevo. Mordió sus labios.

"Este es el tercer día," llego la respuesta.

"Naruto," lo corto Iruka antes de que Naruto pudiese responder eso, y pregunto, señalando hacia el hombre pelinegro; "¿Quién es esta persona?"

"Uh," dudo Naruto; esta era probablemente una mala idea. ¿Quién sabia como Iruka-sensei podía tomarse estas noticias? Cierto, no tenía ninguna atadura personal con el Yondaime como ero-sennin y Kakashi—un hecho que Naruto no había conocido—, pero aún así, había visto y conocido al hombre.

"Para comenzar," dijo Minato cuando Naruto no pudo continuar. "déjame liberarme de este henge, ¿supongo?"

"Oh, sí, deberías," concordó Naruto. No le gustaba este disfraz en lo absoluto. Sonrió mientras los familiares rasgos de su padre se hacían visibles. Le gustaba Minato tal como era.

Iruka, por otro lado, no estaba divertido. ¡Él ni siquiera se había percatado de que el hombre estaba en henge! Seguro ¿El era un mejor ninja que eso? El podía haber—_debía_ haber detectado una simple transformación, pero no lo hizo. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Sin mencionar…

Todas sus ideas vinieron a un alto mientras se daba cuenta de los reales rasgos del ya no hombre pelinegro. Una cara muy familiar, con muy familiares ojos azules que lo observaban e Iruka sintió que tal vez se había vuelto loco después de todo. No había forma—_no había_ _forma _de que esto estuviera sucediendo. Ese rostro…

"Uh, Iruka-sensei," Naruto entro por la fuerza y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Iruka, intentando calmarlo. "Escúchame."

"¿Quién es él?" repitió con urgencia Iruka.

"Mi padre," respondió Naruto, pensando que sobresaltos como estos eran mejor decirlos de forma directa, en vez de darle la vuelta. Iruka-sensei simplemente tendría que lidiar con eso.

"Tú—¿Qué?" no estaba seguro de que hubiese oído bien. Pero no había como negarlo—se veían demasiado parecidos como para dudarlo y sin embargo… si él era quien sospechaba que era, entonces—entonces…

"Padre," reitero Naruto. Entonces sus ojos se suavizaron y dijo, "sé que es bastante difícil de creer, y considerando quien solía ser, es aún más difícil de aceptar."

"El—el es, ¿es real?" pregunto finalmente Iruka, mirando entre los dos rubios.

"Te aseguro Umino-san, que lo soy," el padre de Naruto—_¡el padre de Naruto!—_dijo en una voz muy honesta. No había un asomo de nada más que sinceridad en su tono y expresión. Aún cuando el henge había sido removido, su rostro seguía igual de insondable que antes. El hecho no le sentaba muy bien a Iruka quien estaba acostumbrado al rostro abierto de Naruto. Esta persona se veía muy similar a él, pero eran mundos diferentes.

Iruka inspiro varias veces. Si esta persona era el padre de Naruto, donde había estado; quien era él y porque se le hacía tan familiar; Jiraiya-sama y Kakashi-sensei habían estado en esta misión con Naruto, así que debían estar al tanto de esto, y eso significaba que consideraban a esta persona genuina. Levanto su cabeza y miro fijamente al hombre. ¿Podía ser…?

"Tu rostro—"

"Yondaime, sí, él es el Yondaime," Naruto se lo confirmo.

"Pero el est—"

"Muerto, Sí, lo sé. Morí," dijo el Yondaime apaciblemente.

"Pero como—"

"Es una historia muy larga," dijo Naruto, intentando suprimir la sonrisa ante la expresión completamente perdida de su antiguo profesor.

"¿Cómo se que no estás mintiendo?" finalmente logro preguntar Iruka, sin interrupciones esta vez.

"Ero-sennin y Kakashi-sensei se aseguraron de que no estuvieran mintiendo, y también lo hizo Tsunade-baba—creo, no estuve ahí cuando se encontraron." Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Y _lo sé_."

"¿Saber qué?"

"Que él no está mintiendo." Naruto dijo firmemente y la mirada en sus ojos hizo a Iruka tragarse sus palabras. "Tienes que entender esto Iruka-sensei, no es fácil pero todos tenemos que lidiar con esto." Entonces agacho la vista, lo que fuese que quería decir murió en sus labios.

"…¿Naruto?" pregunto Iruka unos segundos más tarde pero el chico sacudió su cabeza.

"Nada," dijo suavemente Naruto. No levanto la vista, no quería mirar los ojos de Iruka o Minato porque sabrían lo que estaba pensando y eso era algo que no quería en este momento.

Iruka miro curiosamente el rostro de Naruto por unos cuantos segundos más y entonces se puso de pie, empujando la silla hacia tras y dijo, "me iré ahora, tan sólo vine aquí para verte Naruto. Pero," se detuvo para volverlos a ver, y dijo, "¿No me explicaras como ocurrió esto?"

"Es una historia muy larga, Umino-san," respondió el Yondaime por Naruto. "Y la mayoría está basado en creencias."

Iruka movio sus labios para formar palabras pero se dio cuenta que no podía; y también, se percato que en cierto punto casi golpea al Yondaime. El percatarse de eso lo mortifico. 

Mortificación mas confusión sello sus labios completamente y se dio cuenta que incluso si quisiese, no sería capaz de articular sus pensamientos ahora.

"Necesito pensar," declaro, pero no sin una seria reflexión sobre los hechos presentados. Sabía que si intentaba pensar sobre ello un poco más, su cabeza dolería, pero en este punto, no parecía que Naruto o el Yondaime iban a brindar algo más de información. Además, el mejor curso de acción era retirarse, y retirarse fue lo que Iruka hizo.

Se inclino rígidamente y abandono la casa, a paso más veloz que de costumbre mientras su mente estaba en un torbellino de confusiones. Correcto. Realmente debió oír a Tsunade-sama.

Repentinamente Iruka se detuvo en la mitad del camino, ganándose unas cuantas miradas de preocupación y sorpresa por su extraño comportamiento. Ahora que sabía lo que ocurría, podía rastrear a uno de sus estudiantes por información, ¿cierto?

Sintiéndose ligeramente más feliz, Iruka cambio de dirección y fue en busca de una Haruna Sakura.

* * *

"¡Eres _cruel_!" declaro Naruto, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho e intentando suprimir su risa.

Minato levanto una ceja y replico, "¿Cómo si tú no lo fueras?"

Naruto rio, entonces se calmo y se inclino en su silla, haciéndola balancearse levemente. Enlazo sus dedos tras su cuello y descanso su cabeza sobre ellos.

"Entonces Oyaji, si Iruka-sensei está teniendo tantos problemas en creernos, ¿Cómo crees que todos lo demás se lo van a tomar?"

Minato se encogió. "Se acostumbraran naturalmente."

Naruto dejo de balancear su silla abruptamente y ubico sus codos sobre la mesa, descansando su cabeza sobre sus manos. Observo a Minato con ojos serios.

El hombre estaba inclinado contra la ventana, observando la villa con una sonrisa muy familiar en su rostro. Naruto no podía verlo, pero sabía. Minato una vez había sido el Hokage, el líder de esta villa, y eso significaba que siempre había considerado a Konoha como algo preciado. No había diferencia ahora. Ellos eran tan diferentes cuando se trataba de esto, porque aun cuando Konoha había agraviado a Minato al no seguir sus deseos con respecto a Naruto—el hombre los perdono.

Similarmente, Naruto, a pesar de odiar el hecho de estar confinado en la villa, no sentía amargura hacia ellos. Está bien, el sí libraba el mismo infierno frente a los viejo y decadentes concejeros, pero no contra Tsunade-baba o Konoha.

Eso no lo ayuda ni un poco. La prohibición no fue levantada y continuo siendo obligado a permanecer dentro de la villa. Naruto sabía que el peligro del Akatsuki era real, y era cierto que había sido lo suficiente descuidado como para ser atrapado una vez. Y de no ser por el casi milagroso giro de los eventos que lo guiaron aquí, el probablemente estaría muerto y Konoha hecha cenizas—si Akatsuki se hubiese sentido con las ganas.

El otoño se estaba acercando por como las hojas lentamente comenzaban a caer de los árboles, y Naruto se pregunto cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había propuesto rescatar a Sasuke hace años atrás. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sasuke en estos instantes? ¿Logro encontrar a Itachi? Y si lo hizo, realmente mataría a su propio hermano—¿siendo lo imbécil que Itachi era?

Podía comprender como Sasuke se sentía, y lo que el Uchiha le había dicho ese fatídico día en el Valle del Fin era verdad—Naruto no podía comprender por lo que había pasado Sasuke. Sólo podía imaginarse un fragmento del dolor de Sasuke al imaginarse que alguien se llevase a Minato lejos de él. Esa idea por si sola lo asustaba.

Por supuesto, Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan estaban en el mismo nivel, y aún así no lo estaban. Para sorpresa de Naruto, ellos realmente no lo estaban. Se percato de que sí, es casi imposible reemplazar a la familia.

"_¡Tu estuviste solo desde un comienzo!" rugió Sasuke en su cara, escupiendo y sus ojos enardecidos, venenosos—y aun así, cargados con tanto dolor y pena que derramaban algo dentro de Naruto. "¡Como diablos sabrías!, ¿huh?"_

El aún no comprendía completamente, no podía porque él no había pasado por el mismo dolor de perdida; pero podía ver una parte de lo que Sasuke había pasado, y era suficiente como para hacerlo retocarse. No podía odiar su venganza, pero de nuevo, si Sasuke había prometido vengar a su familia, Naruto también había hecho una promesa. Traer de regreso a Sasuke. Asegurarse de que el aún tuviese a alguien con quien contar.

Incluso si… incluso si Sasuke encontró otro equipo, Naruto estaba seguro de que nunca podría reemplazar al equipo siete, así como Sai y Yamato nunca reemplazarían a Sasuke y Kakashi.

Naruto apretó su puño y dijo suavemente para sí mismo, "incluso si no comprendo nada sobre ti, Sasuke, seguiré trayéndote de regreso. Porque no hay forma de que alguien pueda caer de esa forma, ni siquiera tú. Sólo espera Sasuke, voy por ti."

Minato giro su cabeza y lo miro pensativamente; Naruto solo amartillo su cabeza en pregunta. El hombre sólo sacudió su cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa, y dijo, "levántate, ya es casi el tiempo de que uno de los sellos se disuelva. Si esperamos un poco más, tendrás que pasar por ese dolor de nuevo."

Los ojos de Naruto se dilataron y se puso de pie, casi tropezándose sobre sus pies por el apuro de comenzar con lo que fuese que Minato quisiese, ¡porque maldito sea si pasaba nuevamente por ese dolor!

Una vez que se enderezo, declaro: "¡está bien!"

"Bien, comencemos."

…**continuara**

La tipeja que traduce… bueno y este sería el último capítulo que Kaikouken ha subido…así que ahora hay que esperar que ella actualice para que yo pueda seguir traduciendo….

Aquí entrenos… traduzco muy mal…u.u…. porque quería traducir otro fic…que me encanta pero tal vez, sería mejor que lo hiciese alguien que de veras lo hiciese bien…O.O…en mi opinión es el mejor mpreg que eh leído… de naruto O.O….es laaaaaaargo…creo que son 86 capítulos…O.O… the uchiha couple….lo recomiendo…bueno nos leemos XD….más bien….de ahí escribo O.O…tau tau…disfruten


End file.
